2nd Generation
by Fallen Angel Codester
Summary: Nashi Dragneel has a lot too live up to, but she doesn't have to worry about that all that much. Almost twenty years have past, and now new foes want a shot against Fairy Tail. Rated M for heavy content in later chapters Current arc: Edolas
1. Introduction

**First of all, I intend this story to have multiple arcs, which, with my way ****of never finishing a story , probably won't end well, but, what ever, I'll do my best. That and I don't intend to have many POV switches unless Nashi, the main character, isn't in said scene. That's really it.**

Nashi was having a bad day before she got to the guild, and even then she knew it would go downhill anyway, after all, most of the younger members of Fairy Tail always laughed at her for not knowing how to use her magic very well. It wasn't her fault her scum bag father left before she was even born. She sighed at the thought. Her father, the famous Salamander of Fairy Tail, had run off before she got to know him what so ever. Not that she cared anyway. From what Gray and the others told her, her father was an irrational, arrogant asshole who couldn't hold a civilized conversation for the life of him. Her mother always tried to tell her that they were joking, but she didn't really listen.

Speaking of her mother, she had woken Nashi up about an hour ago, but Nashi couldn't stop pondering what the others would bully her about today. Maybe it would be how she could barely produce embers despite being "Natsu Dragneel's" daughter, or maybe how she, despite that, was crap with her moms celestial keys. _Who knows_ she wondered. She heard her door open and her mothers head appeared in the door frame.

"Why aren't you up yet?" She asked, standing in the doorway. Nashi shrugged under her covers. "Well get up, we gotta get to the guild." Nashi managed to clamor out of bed and stagger to go get dressed, the dead weight of her insecurities as heavy as a rock. She absentmindedly brushed her pink locks, deep in thought. The pink hair of hers was another burden from her father, a trait they both shared. Mom had always told her their tempers and patience for nonsense were similar as well, and that she didn't like either. She wished she could some how distance herself from her fathers legacy, but that seemed as far fetched as her winning the Grand Magic Games for Fairy Tail. _Like that'll ever happen. _ she growled to herself. She dragged her feet out into the kitchen were her mother, Lucy, was already gone. She sighed as she left the house and walked alongside the river in the direction of the guild house.

"Why the long face, Nashi?" The passing boatmen asked.

"No particular reason" She lied.

"Well, cheer up, it's a beautiful day!"

"Yeah Yeah" She rounded the corner towards the guild house and sighed. She remembered how happy she'd been when she first got her guild mark. Now she considered more of a red blemish on the back of her left hand than anything. Don't get her wrong, Nashi had a few Friends in Fairy Tail. There was Drake, Kinana's son. Almost as if it was a cruel joke, Drake was a dragon slayer as well, but, unlike her, Drake could use his quite effectively. He said his father had taught him up until he was 8, then vanished. Perhaps that's was what the two had bonded over, the similar reasoning of never/barely knowing your father. Then there were most of the adults in the guild, they were rather kind and accepting, unlike their children. Elise, Gajeel and Levy's daughter, who was also a dragon slayer, but her father actually existed in her life. 'Black steel' Gajeel had trained his daughter well, and , honestly, She really didn't think Elise considered her a friend anymore. For the past few years, Elise had been rather cold and unloving, to the point where she would often times join in on teasing her. She had a few friends who were currently on the road, Like Gray and Juvia's daughter, Erza's son, and Master Laxus and Mira's son.

"Is it me, or did the temperature in here go up?" a voice asked. Nashi looked to her left to find Drake standing there, grinning widely.

"That isn't funny" She replied wearily. Drake frowned.

"Who pissed in your corn flakes?" He demanded, as if he seriously thought some one had.

"I didn't sleep well" She murmured. Drake sighed as he followed her to a table.

"You never sleep well" He said, watching her with careful eyes. "Who said something this time? Was it Rocky? Samuel?" Elise?" She shook her head.

"It's nothing" Nashi cursed herself immediately for shifting uncomfortably.

" I heard that" He said frankly, glaring at her. "I'll beat them up, seriously"

" I know you will" Nashi said with a small grin. "But I'll never make more friends if you keep beating everyone up for me" Drake smirked and leaned back.

"Yeah, but I hate seeing you walk in every morning looking like you'd rather be picking up horse crap. Your my best friend, I hate seeing you like this. Remember when we were kids and you actually smiled?" She grinned at his attempted at a joke. "Yeah, like that"

"Don't you have work to do?" I demanded. Drake sighed.

"Nah, I've already payed this months rent. The daughter of that last client had a crush on me, and insisted her father double my pay. I'm good for a while" I nodded, honestly not paying much attention at all. Drake frowned again.

"Look, if your magical capacity is what's keeping you up, I could train you. I'm a dragon slayer too." I turned to face him irritably.

" Your element is poison" I said sternly. " Mine is fire. You can't train me to use magic I can't use."

"I can try" I sighed. Just as Drake was about to say something else, Romeo ran in.

"Mails here" He said. Everyone flocked him to see if they had any letters.

"Got one here for you, Gray. Looks like it's from your little girl" I saw Gray take it from Romeo and eagerly open it. He smiled.

" Looks like she's on her way home!" He proclaimed, Only really Juvia, Drake, and I heard him.

"Got one for you Erza. Say, that handwriting looks familiar..." Erza glared at Romeo who smirked. I wonder who was writing to Erza, Simon wasn't really known to do that unless he was in trouble, which, still, rarely happened. Everyone broke away when they realized the last letter wasn't for them.

"Got one for you Lucy... Holy shit Lucy I got one for you!" Everyone turned as my mother got up to meet Romeo in the middle of the Hall. Everyone was dead silent, even the small children. I saw my mothers eyes widen when she opened it.

" Who's it from?" Levy asked. She got up and peered over Mom's shoulder. Her eyes widened as well.

"Holy fuck..." Levy whispered, just barely audible. She turned to Gajeel, who understood immediately.

"Gihi, so old flame face is comin' home huh?" He laughed. _Flame Face...? _ Gray laughed.

" Well, well, isn't this a surprise. Never though we'd get that letter"

"Yes" Erza agreed. "Surely this is a good sign." Whispers flew around, so many Nashi couldn't keep track. The only thing she heard was one word , one word that had haunted her for years

_Salamander_


	2. The Salamander

Nashi would be lying if she said the guild hall was quiet the next two weeks. People could not shut up about the letter that Her mother had received. Salamander this, Natsu that, it was all she could hear. Not that she paid much attention. She was living every day hoping she wouldn't come to the guild and find her father there. The very thought of him being there terrified her to the core. She ,despite hating him enough for a normal person to become murderous, it scared her to think she had no idea what she would say to him. A lot of angry, rude, and abrasive things crossed her mind, but none seemed to appealing. She was also more worried about what he would do. Would he try and integrate himself into her life like nothing happened. Nashi shuddered as she buried her mouth into the scarf wrapped around her neck. She'd had the scarf as long as she could remember. Her mother had given it to her when she was barely a year old, telling her it had once belonged to someone very close to her. Nashi had never really questioned the scarfs original ownership, but she had always assumed it had been her grandfathers. He had passed away a few years before Nashi had been born, and she had always wondered what it would be like to have a rich grandparent to spoil her, but Nashi left it be. The scarf had always held a certain warmth that Nashi couldn't really explain. This thing, one way or another, made her feel better just by being around her neck. It seemed to be the one thing the others never teased her about either. Nashi sighed as she swirled the fabric around her hand absentmindedly.

"Nashi!" She turned to find Master Laxus standing behind her. Master had always been kind to her, but she had to admit, he couldn't hold a conversation very well.

"Master" She replied.

"Why is it every time I see you you look so depressed? Is it the others again?" Nashi nodded. For some reason or another, she had told Laxus about the bullies, but not her own mother. Maybe because she knew the master would keep it a secret, unlike her mother who would confront the perpetrators. "What did they tell you this time?" She waited until he had sat down next to her. She felt the hair on her forearm, little as there may be, stand up on end. Master, being a lightening Dragon Slayer, usually had that effect on people.

"They said that I'd never amount to anything, and that I was a disgrace to my fathers good name." Laxus sighed.

"I wish you'd tell me who it was doing it" He replied, leaning back. "I teach 'em a lesson"

"I'm sure you would, Gramps" He growled.

"I wish you guys would stop calling me that. I'm only 41". (**A/N: Laxus is 23 canonically, and this is 18 years into the future. 41) **Nashi laughed.

"But your the Master. Comes with the the position."

"Yeah, I suppose. You hear all this talk about your dad?" Nashi tensed.

"I haven't really been paying that much attention to it honestly."

"Maybe you should. People have been saying it's really him this time" This time. Nashi giggled inwardly at the thought. There had been several cases were Mom had received notes and letters, all heralding my fathers return. None of which came true. Nashi hoped that was the case this time as well.

"I don't know about that" Before Master Laxus could say anything else, the door of the guild flew off. Everyone looked towards the door. Nashi heart leaped into her throat as she watched the door with wide eyes.

She felt even more terrified when at least 40 armed men she didn't recognize walked in.

"So," He said gruffly, laughing as he shouldered his rifle. "This is Fairy Tail?"

"Doesn't look like much to me" Another grinned evilly. Nashi noted how everyone in the guild was calm. A few were smiling. The leader strode in as if he was a member. He examined a few people before he walked passed Lisanna. He smirked.

"Say, your pretty hot for an older woman." Lisanna had a smirk on her face. "I wouldn't touch me if I were you"

"Oh, and why's that?"

"Because you won't enjoy what'll happen to you" He burst out laughing.

"You tryin' to tell me that your some kinda super Wizard or somethin'? Gimme a break!" Lisanna joined in the laughter.

"I'm not saying I am, but you may not want to face one of other members. He's pretty tough"

"Oh yeah?" Where is this scumbag?" Just as the words left his mouth, the other men behind moved in. They dispersed, grabbing random people and threatening them. Lisanna sighed.

"I warned you" As if one cue, the few remaining members of the bandits at the door were blown away by a huge explosion. A man stood silhouetted against the door.

"I come back" A voice growled "after 18 years. "And I find you scumbags trashing my guild. Now I'm pissed off."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" The man laughed as he stepped into the guild hall. Nashi's eyes widened.

The man had her hair color, and similar facial features. He radiated raw magic, and before long, fire enveloped his body.

"Unimportant, what matters is your about to get your asses handed back to you on a plate. Ready?" All of the men backed up their leader, easily a 40 to 1 fight. Nashi didn't care how great people said he was, there was literally no way this about to go their way. Pink hair laughed.

"You really think these guys'll stop me? Let's go!" Before any of the bandits could respond accordingly, and the fireball launched himself at them, scattering them everywhere. He flew this way and that, attacking every single one of them. Nashi found herself having trouble keeping up with them. No one could even come close to him. He busied himself by beating a bandit into the ground senselessly when one snuck up behind him, sword in position to kill him.

"Look out!" Nashi heard herself scream. The Salamander turned just in time to grab the blade, and melted it. He grinned.

"Nice try" a quick punch to the face ended that sneak attack. All the bandits were scrambling towards the exit, desperately trying to get away. He turned with a laugh.

"What kind of monster are you?" Their leader demanded. He laughed again.

"Natsu Dragneel, Fairy Tail's resident bad ass"

"Men take aim!" All the bandits took aim with their magic rifles, but before the could, the remaining embers from his fight in the guild swirled around Natsu, being sucked in by something.

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" a gout of flames at least 30 feet tall erupted from his mouth, completely engulfing the members of the clan. They wee completely gone. Only a scorch mark on the ground near the door was left of them. The guild was silent, as Natsu straightened up and grinned.

"Jeez, can't you idiots do anything on your own?" Everyone laughed, except Nashi.

"Well, obviously we knew you'd come steal the spotlight again Natsu" Gray stated, with a welcoming smile.

"Damn right!" He agreed. "Say, where's Luce? I haven't seen her yet!"

"...Natsu?" Everyone turned to find Lucy standing in the doorway, eyes wide.

**I'd like to apologize for that abysmal fight sequence, but I really wanted to bring Natsu back in that way.**


	3. She's yours, bud

Nashi had a lot of different emotions running through her as she watched her Mother walk slowly towards her father. Rage, Sadness, for some reason happiness, and another emotion she wasn't entirely comfortable with. Her mother, however, seemed to be too shocked for words. She was slowly advancing through the hall, people carved a path for her. Natsu seemed unfazed, he was grinning widely.

"Hey Luce! It's been a while!" 'Luce's ' mouth hung open.

"It's you..." She breathed. "It's really you..."

"Yep!" Lucy tackled him with a suffocating hug, wrapping her legs around his midsection. He coughed. "Good... to see... you to..." She let go and slugged him in the arm.

"Don't you EVER leave for that long again. Do you even know how worried I was?"

"I wasn't gone for that long"

"Your sense of time is garbage, Natsu" A adorable voice said. A blue cat with wings flew up next to him, and my mothers eyes lit up.

"Happy!" The small cat was crushed with a hug from Lucy.

"Lusshhhiii! Let go, your squishing me!" Lucy laughed.

"So Happy's back too?" Pantherlily and Carla flew up next to him and greeted him.

"Oi! Salamander!" Natsu turned as Gajeel stepped forward. Nashi noted that Elise was cowering behind her father. Nashi had never seen Elise so nervous, she couldn't really understand why.

"Gajeel! It' good even to see you! How are you and Levy?" He asked suggestively. Gajeel simply stepped out of the way so Her father could see Elise. Natsu's eyes widened. "Woah woah! Is that your daughter?" He got up right in Elise's face, who looked terrified.

"Yeah, that's Elise!" Levy spoke up. Natsu laughed.

"She looks just like you guys!"

"I-it's good to meet you, Mr. Salamander" Nashi felt like laughing out loud at how nervous she was. Nashi knew Elise respected her father greatly, but this was a bit much.

"Mr. Salamander, huh?" He chuckled. "I like the sound of that!" Elise shied back into the crowd.

"Man, all the younger members are all grown up... oh! speaking of which." He whirled and faced Erza. " I met Your kid on the road."

"You saw Simon?" Erza asked incredulously. "Where?"

"We saw each other at a bar in Hargeon, but he was headed the opposite way. He said it was gonna take him a few weeks to go and collect his reward and come back, maybe even a few months if there is another stage to his job, but he told me to tell you that he's alright" Erza sighed.

"Thank goodness"

"Hi, Natsu!" Kinana said, stepping forward. Natsu turned to her.

"Hey, look at you Kinana! all grown up I see!"

"I could say the same to you, old man"

"So I heard you have a son?"

"That I do. Drake!" Drake stepped forward.

"Hey, Mr. Dragneel" He said formally. The look on Natsu's face was weird.

"Say" He finally murmured. "I recognize you..." Kinana met his gaze, and he nodded. "Anyway, good to meet you." Master Laxus left Nashi's side to go and speak to him.

"Natsu" He said. Natsu grinned.

"Hey Laxus! What's up? Say, speaking of Laxus, where's Gramps?" There was an eerie silence as Laxus sighed.

"Gramps is dead, Natsu" His eyes widened.

"Wha-wha?" Nashi's mother nodded.

"He died ten years ago. heart failure. Laxus is Master now." Nashi noted that her father seemed relatively upset by that.

"Damn, and I wasn't even here for it. Fuck!" He shouted. "Well, good to greet the new Master, I suppose, but..." He sighed in defeat as Mom rubbed his chest comfortingly. "Where's Damien?" Laxus shrugged.

"Hell if I know. He left on that decade quest a while ago... six years?"

"Damn, he must be having difficulty. Has he tried summoning...?"

"No, he promised he'd never use that Demon soul again" Damien had inherited his mothers adaptability for takeover magic, except he called his Demon souls. From stories I had been told, Damien tried summoning one of the most powerful Demon souls he had and had completely trashed Magnolia... and killed his little sister in a frenzy of power and rage. Lucy had always Nashi hold sad and ironic that was, that Mira's son had lost control of his takeover and killed his little sister, just like Elfman thought he had so many years ago. Nashi vaguely remembered Damien's little sister, Stephanie. It mad her sad thinking about it. "He only uses basic demon soul, not... that thing" Nashi noted how Master avoided saying the demons name, as if afraid it would appear out of nowhere and kill everyone.

"You mean Xisplate?" Natsu said, without thinking. Everyone flinched, even Nashi felt a bit scared. Laxus sighed hopelessly.

'Anyway, Lucy, don't you think it's about time you...?" Laxus coughed and gestured in Nashi's direction. She felt her stomach turn into a rock. Her mother met her terrified gaze.

"Oh right," She giggled. "How silly of me. Nashi! Come over here" Nashi stepped back farther into the crowd, but she felt someone push me forward. she turned angrily to find Drake standing there, a stupid smirk plastered on his face. She sighed as she stepped forward, doing her best to hide her face in the scarf.

"Who's this?" Her father demanded. "I like her style though. I mean, just look at that scarf!" Nashi stopped dead in her tracks and glared at her scarf, as if it had just told her it was pregnant. _Your his scarf aren't you?! She thought angrily. _She stopped glaring at it and looked up to meet her fathers gaze. It was warm and friendly, a look she wasn't eager to return.

"Say," He finally spoke up. "You look a lot like Lucy" Nashi buried her head in her scarf again. She was waiting for her mother to tell him. " Luce, is this girl your cousin or something?" Mother sighed.

"Natsu this is Nashi, she's your..."

"Nice to meet you Nashi! I'm Natsu! But I'm sure everyone's already told you a million stories about how awesome I am! So what magic do you use? Wait, look at those canines! Your a dragon slayer, aren't you?!" Nashi wasn't prepared for her fathers over excited attitude. She nodded weakly. "Awesome! What element?"

"Fire, Natsu" Erza spoke up. He grinned even wider.

"Just like me! That's so cool! We'll have to train together sometime! What generation are you?" Nashi was unsure as how to answer that question. Luckily, all the adults seemed to be as well.

"What generation would Nashi?" Gray asked.

"Juvia thinks it's maybe a new generation, a fourth generation of dragon slayers" Juvia spoke up.

"Fourth, what special thing does fourth have?"

"Natsu" Mom spoke up. Nashi looked down, waiting. "She's a new generation because she's the daughter of another dragon slayer." Natsu eyes widened.

"Really? Who's is she?" Mom swallowed hard. The guild all leaned forward together. Mom sighed and met Dad's gaze.

"She's your daughter, Natsu"

**OOOOHHHH cliffhanger! Oh, and the art for this story isn't really how I picture Nashi,(AKA she were the scarf as a scarf not a bra) but, if it helps you picture her later on, all the better.**


	4. Nashi and Elise

Shock didn't really convey what Nashi saw on her fathers face upon hearing that. His mouth hung open, and his eyes were so wide you could've fit a bowling ball in them. She waited impatiently for something, anything. Even denial at this point would've been better than silence.

"Your... my daughter?" He finally asked, voice so quiet Nashi was glad she had dragon slayer ears to hear him with.

"Yep" She replied quietly, seeing her father almost flinch as she spoke. He turned to Mom disbelievingly, who nodded silently and met my gaze. I was still being silent.

"I- I don't... what?" Mom turned back him.

"The night before you left, Natsu, remember?" Natsu thought long and hard finally being able to replay the nights events in his mind. Now he realized.

"But...But..." He choked. Gajeel groaned.

"You fucked Lucy and knocked her up Salamander, is that blunt enough for you?" He yelled, and was immediately scolded by Levy. Nashi knew her father was watching her.

"That's... that's my..." He seemed at a loss for a comprehensible sentence, but he took a deep breath and stepped forward. "Sorry I didn't recognize you and first Nashi, I don't know how I didn't see it up until now." I didn't say anything, too angry for words. "What's wrong, are you shy?"

"No" She spoke up. It was the first time in a while Nashi had heard her voice, completely free of depression and worry. But hearing it filled with rage wasn't all to nice either. "I'm not a fucking mute"

"I didn't say that" Dad said carefully, as if trying not to push any of her buttons. Unfortunately, they'd been pushed a while ago.

"Nashi," Her mother warned. "Don't be mad at him, he had no idea he got me pregnant."

"Yeah, and if I'd been told, I would've come back" Nashi clenched her fists.

"Then why didn't you?" Nashi hissed, so enraged she could barely think straight.

"I... I had a job to do..."

"Don't give me that bullshit!" Nashi shouted, glaring up at her father. Other members of the guild may have feared him, but Nashi wasn't. "Your trying to tell me, that after 16 long, lonely, years, you didn't once want to come back?" Her father glowered at her, and Nashi tried to fight off the feeling she was about to get burned.

"Of course I wanted to come back" He scowled. "More than anything, but I had a job, and I don't just abandon a job because I'm lonely."

"Then try imaging how I feel," Nashi replied, feeling the tears stinging her eyes. "I was a little, fatherless girl, who couldn't use her magic and was so hopelessly lost in her fathers shadow of greatness." Natsu's face softened a bit. " I spent years fighting peoples remarks that I was useless for years. I fought off the bullies, the assholes, trying to convince myself that my daddy would come home one day and shut them all up. But he never did. I had to fend for myself, and eventually, I couldn't do it anymore. I took their insults, I took their beatings and their emotional abuse. I took it for years. Eventually I dragged one of the only friends I've ever had down with me, and I lost another because she realized how useless I was." I made a point to make eye contact with Elise, how looked down at the ground. The tears were flowing now. I looked back at my father, who was staring at the ground, fists clenched. "I've spent my entire life being given reason to hate you, and you expect to walk in here and have me except you?! No, not now, not ever. For all I care, you can fuck right back off to wherever you were, because frankly, I don't consider you my father any more than Elise considers me a friend. I wake up every morning wishing I hadn't. I walk to the guild slowly because I know when I get here I'll be emotional abused. I live every day hoping it's my last, all because you were never there" She wiped her face angrily, trying not to start wailing. She'd never told anyone that, and now everyone knew. She could hear a few members of the guild crying as well. Her mother had tears streaming down her face as well, hands cupped over her mouth. Nashi sighed shakily. She looked up, feeling another wave of tears coming. "I don't know what you expected me to say, but I hope your happy you got to see Mom again." Nashi turned on her heel and walked out, noting everyone crying or wiping their eye. Even Rocky and Sammy, who were the worst of the bullies, had tears in their eyes as they noticed her watching them. Sammy opened his mouth, as if to say something. Nashi walked away before he could, right out of the guild.

* * *

><p>Nashi had herself curled up into a ball as she overlooked the valley in front of her. She always came here when she was really upset, and she didn't have any intention to leave anytime soon. She couldn't show her face at the guild ever again. They'd all treat her like some kind of specialty case, and she didn't want that.<p>

"I thought I might find you here" Nashi turned to find the daughter of the iron dragon slayer standing behind her.

"What do you want, Elise?" She couldn't possibly imagine what she wanted. Although she and Elise used to be the best of friends, she had started joining in on teasing and bullying her. Although not as far as others took it, Elise was often in the company of those who were responsible for the worse of it.

"I came to talk to you, obviously." She stood next to Nashi. there was silence between them before Elise sighed. "We used to come here when we were little, remember that?"

"Yeah, after we got in trouble for breaking your moms glass figurines." Elise chuckled.

"She was gonna kill me for that one."

"I was the one that did it, remember?"

"I didn't want you to take the blame for it. We were friends."

"Were" I replied, burying my head in my knees." We aren't anymore." Elise sighed and sat down next to me. I noted that her brown eyes were ringed with tears. She'd been crying.

"I came to apologize" She finally spoke. "Your little speech today made me realize I've been horrible to you" I waited quietly for her to continue, letting the words sink in. " I've been absolutely horrible to you" I turned to look at her warily. She looked far away.

"Elise..."

"I understand if you don't forgive me, but I had to tell you. I can't believe I used to say those things to you. I so so-" Nashi collapsed into Elise arms, and started wailing. Elise slowly wrapped her arms around her. "What are you doing?" she asked. Nashi sobbed loudly.

"I just need someone" She replied shakily, feeling so completely useless and weak. "Someone to tell me it's gonna be okay"

"Pull yourself together" Elise said, sounding a little pissed off. "Your better than this. Your father doesn't deserve to know you."

"You * Hic* never did know what to say when someone gets emotional with you" Elise chuckled and pulled Nashi closer, rubbing her arms comfortingly.

"Pull yourself together Nashi"

"I'm trying" There was a serene silence as Nashi continued crying into the arms of her former/ returned best friend.

"Sometimes I wonder" Nashi managed, wiping the tears from her face.

" About what?" Elise asked, looking down at her.

"If anyone would care if I disappeared and never came back. If I was dead." Elise hugged her tighter.

"Don't say that kinda shit. Your an amazing person. Don't let that dickhead Rocky or his butt buddy Sammy tell you otherwise. and if they do..." Elise grinned darkly. "They'll have me to deal with" Nashi grinned weakly as a fresh wave of tears washed over her, this time of happiness that she had her friend back.

"Thanks, Elise"

"No problem. After everything I've done, the least I can do is let you cry a freaking ocean into my shirt" Nashi laughed quietly.

"Shut up ,Elise"

**I kinda feel like Elise wasn't as introduced as she should've been, seeing as she's a main character. Hopefully this was good enough.**


	5. Thoughts

Nashi knew it was a stupid idea to have Elise boost her up to her second floor window, but, hell, she wasn't going through the front door. If she knew her mother, she'd wait up all freaking night for her, and that wasn't something she was willing to face right now. Nashi managed to grab the windowsill.

"God damn" Elise grumbled. "Can you lose a little weight?" Nashi purposely kicked her in the face. "Damn it..." She managed to pull herself into the window, and looked back down at her.

"Got it"

"Well, if that's all you need, I'm gonna go home now" Nashi smiled at her.

"Thanks Elise"

"Yeah, whatever. Just don't think you can use me as a pillow all the time" Nashi rolled her eyes and shut the window behind her. She'd decided to take the window in because she had a bad feeling that her parents were waiting for her in the kitchen. This way, no one would know that she'd gotten in. Nashi heard a man sigh.

"It isn't your fault, Natsu" She heard her mother say. " She's just unsure how to handle this."

"That's an understatement if I've heard one" He replied. Nashi cracked her door open a fraction and peered out. Her guess had been correct. She could just barely see her parents in the kitchen.

"I never told you about her. It's my fault if it's anyone's"

"No, because you were there while she was growing up. I never was."

"Natsu, it's not like she hates you"

"Were you even listening to her back at the guild?" He asked, glaring at Mom. "She wants absolutely nothing to do with me"

"She didn't mean that, she's just angry." Her father stormed off. Nashi's heart dropped when she saw her mother walking towards her door. She quietly flung herself into bed and wrapped herself in her sheets. Better to be found 'asleep' than eavesdropping. She heard the door open, and slammed her eyes shut. She heard her mother gasp in surprise.

"Natsu! Natsu! Come here!"

"What?" She heard her fathers footsteps approach and stop near the door. "Wait, she's...?"

"How did we not see her?" Nashi almost smiled to herself in her sleep. Her parents had already checked here in her room, but were dense enough think that she'd been here the whole time. She heard her parents enter her room and stand in the direction she was facing.

" God she's beautiful..." She heard her father say. It tugged at her heartstrings.

"She looks just like you" Mothers cracking voice said. Her father laughed.

"That's your face, Lucy" They were silent for a moment, and Nashi strained to hear if they were saying anything.

"She's been crying," Dad said warily. She heard her mother grunt in agreement.

"Poor thing probably cried herself to sleep." they were silent again, before she felt her mother sit on her bed and brush the stray hair out of Nashi's face.

"Nashi... please forgive your father.. it's not his fault." Nashi let a stray tear escape her eyes, even though she thought she'd cried herself empty earlier.

"let her sleep, Lucy, she need to rest"

" Yeah, okay.." Her parents left her room, and Nashi lay there and stared at her roof, hoping maybe someone would come out it and help her, before falling fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Nashi woke up around noon, she could tell it was late. She groaned and dragged herself out of bed and to her mirror, scanning her appearance. Her pink hair was sticking out at odd angles, and she had tear stains the size of waterfalls under her ringed eyes.<p>

"God, I'm ugly" She said out loud. She made for her bathroom ( Yes she had her own) and jumped in the shower, losing herself in thought. Elise and her had a very extensive talk about her father the night before. Elise was absolutely convinced she should forgive him, but Nashi was too good at holding grudges. Elise said at least a million times that her father had no idea she even existed up until 24 hours ago, and that he shouldn't be held accountable for things he didn't even know were his fault. Nashi sighed as she stepped out of the shower and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her damp hair had cascaded over her face, hiding her right eye from the mirror. She sighed. It wasn't that her body type was undesirable, but years of being called ugly and useless kind of effects your image of yourself. Nashi walked back into her room and shifted through her drawer for something to wear. She finally settled on a black vest that she zipped up, and black jeans. Examining her face one last time in the mirror, she wrapped her scarf back around her neck and walked out into the kitchen.

"Morning," Her father said. " Sleep well?" Nashi's eyes widened as she watched him. He looked comfortable enough, lounging in the chair.

"W- what are you doing still here? I's like noon"

"I could say the same thing to you young lady" She flinched.

"You can't tell me what to do"

"I never said I could, I said I could ask you the same question" They watched each other for a moment, before he laughed.

"You look good today" Nashi blushed. No one ever told her that. "You were in the shower for a while" Nashi glanced at the clock on the wall. She'd been in the shower for a least an hour.

"Sorry" She murmured, moving to leave.

"Your mother said we can't leave until we sort out your daddy issues" He called after her. she froze.

"Is he here to stop me?" Nashi called back.

"No, but she had Aquarius and Loke guard the door. And I'm pretty sure she was Sagittarius watching from the rooftops. We can't leave yet" Nashi looked out the window and was greeted by the familiar face of the leader of the 12 zodiacs. He shooed her to go back inside. Scowling, she stomped back inside and sat in a chair opposite her father. The sound of a ticking clock was the only sound that pierced the awkward silence.

"Stop scowling, it makes you look terrible" Her father said finally.

"I always look terrible" She replied. "I'm ugly"

"Who told you that?"

" Everyone my age at the guild, minus Drake and Elise" There was more silence. Nashi wanted to hide somewhere dark.

"So your mother tells me you have a problem with magic." Nashi winced. Damn it mom.

"Yeah, I can't use it. The most I can do it produce a few embers"

"Show me" Nashi raised her left hand and focused. Flames licked around her open palm before dissipating. She growled. "That was more than embers" He pointed out.

"Regardless, it's still all I can do. I'm useless"

"Stop talking down on yourself like that" He growled. Nashi looked up to find her father giving her a look that terrified her. " Whatever those scumbags at the guild say, it isn't true. You aren't useless. Your not ugly. Who ever told you that doesn't know what their talking about." Nashi felt a little good hearing her fathers praise.

"Well, if I can't use magic, what use am I?" He stood up.

"Come on, we're leaving"

"But you said that..." He glared at her, and she got up to follow him. When he opened the door, Loke watched him.

"Your not supposed to leave" He spoke up.

"We're leaving, whether or not you like it" Loke grinned.

"Oh, I see. Alright, but it'll be your ass not mine" Loke disappeared, along with Aquarius in the water.

"Where are we going?" Nashi asked, as she had to take 2 steps to keep up with her father gigantic strides. He didn't respond. "Hello? Earth to Dad? Where are we going?"

"We're going to train you" He finally spoke. He turned to Nashi, grinning widely. "Do you have a problem with that?"

Nashi really didn't have a problem with that


	6. Training

**Just thought I'd say this now and get it out of the way, but, coming from an author who's inspiration stems from them, I would appreciate a review every now and again. Not much, just if you liked it, what you did like, what you didn't, etc. Just tell me your thoughts so that I don't drop this story out of lack of inspiration. Thanks!**

Nashi wasn't entirely sure were they were going, but it seemed her father had something in mind. He strode through the forest with her in pursuit, wondering what her first test would be like. She, as she was sure her father was aware of, couldn't do very much, so hopefully this training would boost her power level a bit. Nothing much, just being able to produce a self sustaining flame when she wanted. She was tossed out of her train of thought when she bumped into her father, who had stopped in his tracks.

"We're here" He announced. Nashi looked around. She saw nothing but a pond in the clearing and a few deer around the edges on the other side, watching her and her dad.

"We are where?" Nashi asked.

"The site of your first test, sweetheart" Before Nashi could retort, She felt her father pick her up by the scruff of her neck, and toss her head first into the water. She struggled to surface, and spit water out of her mouth when she did.

"What the hell?! What kind of training is this?"

"The first and foremost part of your training is building up your internal flame. Without it, you'll constantly have to work at starting it before anything, which could prove detrimental. So, I want you to make the water boiling hot. Without using your hands, feet, whatever. Make the water good enough to cook food in." Nashi glared at her father.

"How in the hell am I supposed to do that? And what the hell do you mean internal flame?" He sighed.

"Your internal flame is the fire inside of you. The basic training I can give you is to make it go nonstop, and to do that, this is a good way to light it."

"But HOW?"

"What makes you angry? What makes your blood boil?" Nashi thought it over for a moment.

"The people who make fun of me" She finally spoke. He nodded.

"Now imagine how great it would feel to punch them all in the face." Nashi grinned devilishly as she imagined herself punching Rocky right in his stupid smirk. How amazing it would feel to call him ugly and useless. To stomp his confidence into the ground because he DEFINITELY deserved it. Nashi hadn't been paying attention to her surrounding until she heard a bubble pop. Her eyes snapped open and she looked down to find the water below her bubbling.

" I did it!" She shouted happily. Her stomach felt especially warm. Her dad laughed.

"Great job! Now, do the entire pond" Nashi grin faded as she scanned her surroundings. The pond as at least 50 feet wide.

"How am I supposed to do that?" She turned back to find her father walking away. "And where do you think your going?!" He laughed at her anger.

"Just keep getting angry" He called back. "Heat up the entire pond. I'll be back in an hour to begin your next training. Maybe I'll buy lunch for us too" Nashi growled.

"You piss me off pretty good too," Nashi thought darkly as she imagined herself punching her dad in the face too.

* * *

><p>Nashi had successfully managed to turn the entire pond into a sauna. The water stayed boiling long after she stopped trying and had stripped to use it too relax. It was incredibly peaceful out here. Nashi wished her father never came back.<p>

"I'm back!" She heard him call. Nashi quickly grabbed her clothes from the edge of the pool and threw them over herself as her dad appeared in the clearing. "And I see you managed! Great job!" Nashi wished that she would stopp getting a knot in her stomach when her dad praised her, but she felt happy nonetheless.

"It was pretty difficult for a first test" She said as she climbed out to greet him. He shrugged.

"If you that was hard, you should give up now"

"Not a chance!" Nashi was surprised at her own determination. Dad laughed.

"By the way, I brought lunch" He tossed her what looked like a torch.

"What the hell do I do with this?" Nashi demanded. Dad brought out matches, and used them to light all six torches on fire.

"Eat it" He replied. As if it were nothing, he stuck the lit torch into his mouth. Nashi gaped.

"I don't think I'm supposed to eat a fucking torch, Dad" He shrugged indifferently.

"It won't even burn. Try it" Nashi stared at the torch in her hand, before caving and cramming it into her mouth. It didn't hurt at all. In fact, it sorta tasted good. Nashi sucked on it like a lollipop until she felt the fire disappear down her throat. Her Dad had a retort before she even asked.

"It's how we fire dragon slayers power up." He said, eating another. "If we eat flames, it restores our power. And if fills up pretty good too!" He laughed as he patted his stomach.

"Then why did you bring matches? Couldn't you have lit them on fire with your own magic?"

"We can't eat our own flames. If we could, I'd never need anyone's help" He shrugged. "But that's just how it is" When they finished the torches, Father stood up and offered her a hand. She took it without thinking and felt warmth spread from his hand to hers. Nashi cursed inwardly. She could feel herself leaning towards forgiving him, but she wasn't sure about him yet.

"What's the next portion of training?" She asked as they walked away.

"Working on your endurance and martial arts skills" He replied. "Since you'll tire out faster without mastery of your internal flame, it'll be easier to train you to do this first. But I gotta warn you..." He grinned as he turned to her. "This is were it gets physically strenuous." Nashi grinned back, a grin of complete determination.

"Let's do it"

* * *

><p>Nashi was regretting agreeing to this endurance and martial arts training, mainly because it resulted in her running 5 miles though the forest to warm up, followed by another 3 hours of her Dad slamming her into the ground and teaching her hand to hand combat. Nashi was muddy, she was bruised, beaten, exhausted, and bleeding a little. Her father had picked her up to carry her home. She, without meaning to, leaned into the warmth that was his chest to ease her pain.<p>

"I told you it would get difficult" He said quietly, sounding like he felt bad. Nashi coughed.

"And I told you I didn't care. I'm fine, I can walk on my own"

"Let me be fatherly a little, would ya?" Nashi smirked as they reached home. "Now, we need to be able to explain to your mother. She told me I couldn't train you because your 'frail'. I'm gonna say I brought you on a job with me, okay?"

"We weren't even supposed to leave the house, and your gonna drop that bomb on her? This'll end well"

"I know, but the more you try to think of a plan, the worse it ends up. I'm just gonna wing it" Nashi sighed as he entered the house. The lights were on, which was already a bad sign.

"We're so dead" I hissed as we entered, and I saw my mother sitting there, impatience written on her features.

"Oh my god, Nashi! What the hell happened to you?!"

"I'm fine," I managed, pouring on the small, in pain voice.

"No you aren't! What the hell happened, Natsu?"

"I brought her on a job with me" Nashi winced as the look on her mothers face darkened.

"You... what?" Nashi looked up to find her Father at a loss for words against her mother. Then, she got a absolutely horrible idea.

"He used me as bait" She whimpered, giving her mother puppy dog eyes. Nashi almost laughed when her fathers grip on her arms tightened. She deserved that.

"Nashi..." Her mother spoke slowly. "Why don't you go and clean yourself up. Take a long shower, whatever you need, alright?" I nodded as my father put me down and I, not purposefully to get him in even more trouble, limped towards my room. After my shower, I could hear the yelling.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU HONESTLY THINK WOULD HAPPEN!?" Nashi winced. Her mother was a demon straight from hell when she got like this. Nashi felt bad for putting her father in that position.

"I... just thought..."

"NO, YOU CLEARLY DIDN'T THINK AT ALL! USING YOUR OWN DAUGHTER AS BAIT?! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! GET THE HELL IN THERE AND APOLOGIZE! YOUR SLEEPING ON THE COUCH TONIGHT!"

"No, anything but the couch!" He shouted. Nashi giggled as her door opened and shut, her father now inside. He turned slowly, glaring at her.

"I hate you" He said frankly. I pouted.

"Ah, come off it _ daddy, _I was just playing along"

"Did you have to pour it on so thick?" He sighed. "In any event, I'm making sure you never come home in that shape again, she was throwing knives at me." He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry I used you as bait" He called loudly. "It was completely stupid decision on my part"

"Damn right is was" Nashi replied, grinning widely. Nashi didn't think she'd ever smiled as much as she had today. Her father sighed at the sound of Mom walking down the hall. He turned to leave.

"Training every day" He said. "I'll wake you up early tomorrow, okay? Rest up"

"Goodnight" Nashi called without thinking, blushing when her father turned around in shock, then he grinned.

"Good night sweetheart"


	7. So Happy

**This chapter is going to have a time skip, mainly because I wasn't interested in writing down 3-4 months of training. I also have to address the two characters I said would be returning soon. Simon obviously had more to do, and we can assume that Gray's daughter (Who I am cleverly keeping unnamed) is almost back. All according to plan ;)**

The next 3 months Nashi went through the most grueling training program she'd ever seen. Her father woke her up at 4:30 every morning and threw her in the river, making it boil. After a while, Nashi noticed she no longer had to try and heat it up. It just happened. After that, she started training her attacks, finally being able to produce a decent flame around her hands and feet. a few more strenuous weeks and she could envelop her whole body in fire. Not only that, but she could also, finally, hold her own fighting her father hand to hand, having, once, pushed him back. She could also run, jump, and climb so much more effectively after all that endurance training. The only thing she was currently needed assistance with was roaring. Her father almost seemed to be avoiding it. Every time she asked about it, he changed the subject. Not that Nashi minded, he'd done so much already, but she kind of wanted to know.

"Nashi, get up!" Nashi groaned and pulled the covers over her head. She been up until 3 in the morning trying to roar on her own, she didn't want to get up. However, she knew it wouldn't be in her best interest to stay in bed, so she rolled out of bed. She crawled to her mirror and pulled herself up, staring at herself. She had noticeable muscle tone on her upper arms, and she noticed a strange thing on her face. A smile. Nashi wasn't accustomed to seeing those on her face. She picked up her vest and through it on, not bothering to zip it up. After all her training, she wasn't afraid to show as much skin. That, and her flat stomach had a little bit of her abs showing. Nashi had gone from thinking she was disgusting to being quite proud of her appearance. She walked out into the kitchen to find her mother there. She smiled at her.

"Morning, Nashi. Sleep well?" Nashi yawned in response.

"No" Nashi rested her head on her hand as she sat down. She was so exhausted. Not only had she stayed up way to late, but she used so much magic trying to only get a few embers out of her mouth. That was back now, but she was still too tired. "Can you make me some coffee or something, Mom? I'm exhausted."

"Sure, gimme a minute" Nashi yawned again, trying to keep her eyes open. She heard the coffee get placed in front of her.

"Nashi, can I ask you something?"

"Sure" There a moment of silence between them.

"You seem... different, lately. Has something happened?" Nashi wasn't sure how to respond to that. Somehow, She and her father had kept this all a secret, which was pretty impressive, considering that she'd come home once with bits a debris in her hair.

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"I haven't ever seen you this happy in a long time. You haven't smiled so much in..." There was a silence akin to being deep in thought. "I just want to know whats happened that's making you so happy"

"Nothing" More silence.

"There's a boy isn't there?" Nashi felt sick.

"What?!" Mom grinned evilly.

"Don't play stupid. You've met someone, haven't you?" Nashi tried to keep the blush from her cheeks. It wasn't true,but the thought of her being with someone made her feel uncomfortable.

"No! When could I have done that?" Mom laughed.

"I don't know, but it's obvious you've got someone the brain. Who is it?"

"I don't have a boyfriend, Mom. Seriously."

"What ever you say, Nashi" Nashi growled. She didn't have a boyfriend, and it pissed her off that her mom thought she did. What guy would be interested in her? Not with the standing at the guild she had. Nope, not a chance. Although, she wouldn't be opposed to the idea...

"I'm back!" Nashi's train of thought was interrupted when her father came back, Happy trailing over his shoulder. Happy landed in front of Nashi.

"Morning Nashi!" He said. "You look tired"  
>"She was probably up with her boyfriend" Her mother said sneakily.<p>

"What boyfriend!?" Her father shouted.

"No boyfriend! She's making shit up!"

"Sure I am!" Mom laughed back.

"She's in looooooooove!" Happy shouted. Nashi swatted him into a wall. She knew her father was burning holes into her head. This had turned so south so fast. Dad sighed.

"At any rate, I have a surprise for you, Nashi"

"What is it?"

"You'll see" Nashi watched her father grin at her. She didn't like how shady he looked, but she couldn't do anything about it. After they had eaten, Nashi followed her father out and towards the guild. She balanced on the edge of the walkway near the river as they walked.

"Careful, Nashi" The boatmen called. "You don't wanna fall in!"

"I got it!" Nashi called back.

"It's good to see you smiling, Nashi! You look so much happier nowadays!"

"Thanks!" Nashi turned to smile at them, at she almost fell in. Dad laughed.

"I find it hard to believe that you were depressed before I came back. I don't really see you being so sad all the time." Nashi huffed and looked away.

"Don't think it's cause you came back, or anything" He chuckled.

"No? Then is it because I taught you so well?"

"You'd make a better slave driver than anything."

"But you still learn fast. You managed to fight me back. That's impressive."

"Couldn't possibly be because I'm your daughter." Their small talk didn't derail Nashi's thoughts as to what this surprise could be. She didn't have any idea what i could be, but she was excited and worried at the same time. She had to know.

"So, what's this surprise?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you"

"But I want to know"

"When we get there" She grumbled about stupid surprises. When they got to the guild hall, Her father cleared her throat.

"Rocky! Sammy! Get over here!" Nashi felt her stomach drop. Why the hell was he calling them. She met Drake and Elise's gaze, trying to gauge if they knew what was happening. They both shook their heads. Damn. Both Rocky and Sammy walked over, glaring at me. Apparently my episode months before hadn't had much impact on them.

"What is it, Mr. Dragneel?" Rocky asked. He clapped me on the back.

"You guys are gonna fight my daughter!" I paled.

"WHAT!?"

**shorter then I would've liked, but I'll save the fighting for next next chapter.**


	8. Nashi vs Rocky and Sammy

Nashi wanted to smack her father for dropping this bomb on her. She dragged him to the side.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"He grinned

"Surprise!" Nashi face palmed.

"This is a terrible surprise! I'm gonna get my ass kicked!" He laughed.

"You can hold your own against me. They'll be no contest"

"You don't try as hard as you can! They will! Not to mention no one in the guild can stop Rocky's hammer arms..." Rocky's signature was coating his arms with rocks and punching people to death.

"I don't, but that's because if I did, I'd have killed you a long time ago. You'll do fine" Nashi sighed as her father pushed back towards the battlefield. Rocky grinned. The whole guild had gathered in the backyard and looked out the windows.

"Your dad must believe in you something fierce to pit you against me and Sam. I'll take you out, so that Sam over there won't have too do anything" He cracked his knuckles. Nashi grinned.

"You think your so big and tough, don't you? How about I take you down a peg or two?" Rocky burst out laughing.

"You? Take me down? Ms. I can't use magic? Nice joke" Nashi shrugged indifferently. If only Rocky knew...

"Ready?"

"Rock Pillar!" Nashi felt the ground underneath shift slightly. She jumped back in time to dodge the first pillar. She, thankfully, felt her feet connect with the pillar raised behind her. With, she pushed off of it and landed on her feet.

"That the best you can do?" She mocked. Rocky snorted.

"So you learned some acrobatics, I'm supposed to be impressed?" He clapped his hands together, and a brown magic seal appeared. " Rock pillar!" The pillars rose again, this time around him. He grabbed them and flung them at Nashi. Nashi ducked and dove, easily dodging all of Rocky's pillars. She grabbed the last one and flung it back at him. It cracked around his hand. "Nice try, Dragneel. I must admit, your reaction time is far above what I expected. But your not gonna beat me by dodging all the time"

"Who said that's all I planned on?" He growled. A bunch of little rocks lifted from the ground and circled him.

"Rock Barrage!" At least 30 rocks flung in Nashi direction. She jumped high into the air, the rocks missing and hitting the rock face behind her. She landed gracefully, and felt pressure around her legs. Nashi started to panic when she looked down and saw her feet trapped in a rock trap. Rocky laughed.

"Too bad, Nashi, but now your mine" Nashi met her father gaze worriedly. He looked completely calm. Not any reassuring motion or anything. Rocky laughed. "Rock Hammer Arms" Nashi turned fearfully as rocks enveloped Rocky's arms, coating them in a 2 foot layer of earth. He advanced slowly, taking his sweet time.

_What do I do!? What now!?_

"I honestly expected more, Nashi" He laughed as he got closer. "But, then again, we are talking about Nashi 'Failure' Dragneel" Nashi growled, trying to fight her way towards him, but her feet wouldn't budge. "Let's see how much uglier you are when I smash your face in!" Rocky's raised his right arm.

_What do I do?!_

"Time to go, Dragneel!" Rocky struck, and my vision faded. I could see no more.

* * *

><p>The first thing she heard was people murmuring.<p>

"How did she..."

"No ones ever done that..."

"Rocky's attack..." Nashi looked up. No, she wasn't dead or severely deformed. Rocky's earthen fist had stopped inches from her face. Nashi saw her hand wrapped around it.

She'd managed to grab his fist. The look on Rocky's face made Nashi swell up in confidence.

"How... how did you... you can't be that strong..." Nashi grinned darkly at Rocky as she, with a surprising amount of ease, forced Rocky's arm back. She could tell Rocky was pushing as hard as he could. He was using his other arm to push it. Nashi applied a bit of force, and heard a satisfying crack.

"Is she..."

"She is..."

Nashi broke Rocky's rock arm. He stared at it in shock and backed up. Nashi felt the rock around her feet disappear. She looked down to find it had melted away thanks to her fire.

"Nashi's fire..."

"She using magic?"

"How can that be?" Nashi laughed at Rocky.

"What wrong, Rocky? Cat got your tongue!"

"You... you just used..."

"Yep. Now, I think I've let you have your fun." Nashi propelled herself into the air using fire and a fireball formed in her hands.

"Brilliant flame of the Fire Dragon!" She let the fireball go and it exploded on the battlefield. She landed and waited for the smoke to clear.

"Go Nashi!" Nashi heard Drake yell.

"Kick his ass!" Elise shouted. When the dust cleared, it was apparent that Rocky had blocked it. A shelter of earth had formed around him. It disappeared, revealing Rocky's shocked face.

"Where did you learn to do this shit?!" Nashi laughed as she advanced, flame enveloping her body.

"It's called running 5 miles every day" She growled as she launched her offensive. Rocky was being forced back to block her oncoming barrage of fists and feet. "It's called being beaten into the ground every day to learn how to fight. It's called Being thrown into frigid water to learn how heat yourself up." She swept Rocky off his feet and he landed on his back. She straddled him and started feeding him punches.

"Nashi what the..."

"It's called being sick and tired of over ten years of bullying. It's called having so much self hatred you want to die. It's called inspiration!" Nashi grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and picked him up. "I guess I have you to thank, Rocky. Without you being such a huge prick, I never would have had the drive to learn" She uppercut him, forming a fireball on her knuckles as she did, sending Rocky into orbit. It was a moment or two before he landed, completely unconscious.

"Where did she learn too do that..."

"Maybe it was Natsu..."

"Is that where's she been for 3 months? Training?"

"That was awesome, Nashi!" Drake yelled.

"Got his ass!" Elise cheered. Nashi heard her father laugh.

"Your up, Sammy boy!" He pushed Sammy forward, who gulped nervously.

"Nashi... I never meant those things I said... Rocky made me... He threatened me..."

"Shut you trap, and get the fuck over here" Nashi growled. Sammy gulped. He took position away from Nashi. Nashi launched herself at him, and he raised his hand, the fire around Nashi hand disappeared, and the fire used to propel herself towards him disappeared as well, causing her to faceplant.

"I use negation magic" Sammy said as she climbed to her feet. "No fireballs for you"

"Great plan, Sammy just one problem"

"What?" Nashi raised her fist.

"I don't need magic to kick your ass" He gulped again. Nashi launched herself again, doing so many flips and kicks and punches she started to get dizzy. Sammy must have felt at least 10 times worse. Nashi felt her muscles screaming in refusal. She was forcing herself to do much. Although she trained her acrobatics well, she only had so much in her before she got fatigued. She stopped with one punch, which knocked Sammy down on top of Rocky, both unconscious. The guild started cheering. Nashi felt herself get picked up. She looked down to find Drake and Elise picking her up and walking towards everyone else. She saw her father smiling, and giving her a thumbs up. Everyone was chanting her sweet praise. They carried her back into the guild.

"Nashi?" Nashi soaring heart was brought down to earth at the sight of her mother standing in the doorway of the guild.

_Shit_

**Cliffhanger! Don't forget to leave a review!**


	9. Returning friend

The guild went dead silent as Nashi`s mother stepped inside, watching everyone. Nashi Just wanted everyone to put her down.

"What's going on?" She asked. The guild was still silent.

"It was Nashi" Drake finally spoke up. "She just kicked some ass" Everyone mumbled in agreement, and Nashi wanted to hide in a hole.

"She what now?"

"Yeah" Elise agreed. "Rocky and Sammy didn't stand a 's gotten so good with her magic!"

"But... Nashi can't use magic..." Nashi looked at her father pointedly, or rather, gave him a desperate _help me! _glare. He sighed.

"Hey Lucy" He said, stepping forward. "Remember when I said Nashi and I were just getting to know each other?"

* * *

><p>Nashi sat with her hands glued to her knees as people came up and congratulated her left, right, and center. She was flanked by Drake and Elise, and her parents were seated on the other side of the table. Dad had gone into detail of the training regime, telling her how Nashi had adapted quite well to all his challenges. Nashi could tell her mother had not stopped staring at her, and it unnerved her.<p>

"Nashi" Nashi jerked her head up at the mention of her name. She met Mother's gaze. "Is what your father said true?" Nashi nodded.

"Yeah"

"Show me" Nashi lifted her left hand and it burst into flames. She kept her eyes on Mother, who's face was dimly illuminated by the flame. She sighed.

"I don't see why you didn't tell me" My father sweat dropped.

"Maybe because you told me not too"

"And although you did anyway, you did a good job." She met Nashi's gaze. "And I must say, I've never seen her so happy and in shape. Not that she was out of it in the first place." Nashi didn't feel like her mother was praising her, and it worried her how calm she seemed.

"So your not mad, then?" Father asked carefully.

"No, I'm pissed off you lied to me." Nashi laughed awkwardly as her father cowered. As the two of them walked away, Drake and Elise took their seats, both grinning.

"I agree with what your mom said" Drake said. "Your were amazing"

"Yeah, you were" Elise agreed. "I mean, you did as good as I would, and I've been training with my dad for years" Nashi remembered all the training she'd witnessed with the Redfox family. Elise's dad wasn't much better of a 'teacher' then her own , but Elise was good.

"I honestly didn't try that hard" Nashi told them.

"Really? Even when you stopped his hammer arm?" Drake asked. Nashi shrugged. Rocky couldn't have been that strong if she, without trying and only 3 and a half months of training, had stopped his ace in the hole with one hand. Or maybe her Father really was that good...

"Guys, can I ask you something?" Both of them watched me questioningly. " How strong do you guys feel my dad is?" Elise snorted.

"Is that a serious question?" Elise asked, chuckling. "He's a frigging monster" Drake nodded.

"Yeah, mans a legend. The fact that he is not only your father, but that he trained you, means your potential ability is through the roof. You just haven't reached it yet" Nashi could hear her friends, but she really didn't believe them. Despite seeing the truth in their words, she didn't think she'd ever reach her fathers level. She wasn't THAT good. She relaxed a little bit as people stopped congratulating her. She Rocky and Sammy walk in and glare at her, but she smirked back. She wasn't afraid of them anymore.

* * *

><p>Nashi was just looking out her bedroom window when she heard her door open. She turned to find her mother standing there, a solemn look on her face.<p>

"Can I talk to you for a second, Nashi?"

"Yeah. what's on your mind?" Mother sighed.

"I just wanted to make sure you have control of that magic your fathers been teaching you"

"I'm not sure I understand"

"Can you control it?"

"Yeah, of course"

"Good" More silence. Nashi felt slightly uncomfortable. "It's like I don't know how to talk to you anymore. I'm used to submissive, depressed Nashi. I'll have to adjust." Nashi chuckled.

"You won't ever have to see her anymore" Mother smiled at Nashi.

"Good to know. I hated her anyway" They both laughed. Nashi felt human, which was a new for her. Normally she felt so out of place she couldn't hold a conversation, but she felt as if she could say or do anything. Her door opened again to reveal her father.

"If you two ladies could keep it down," He said, sounding slightly angry. " Gray and I are trying to watch the Pandemonium finals, and your being way too loud"

"Make us be quiet" Mother countered, a grin on her face.

"So be it"

* * *

><p>The cloaked figure continued trekking towards the city.<p>

_Magnolia... my home..._

They falter for a moment, their right leg giving out on them. They yelp in pain, a vaguely feminine sound. She clenches her teeth. She knows the wound is only minor, but it makes walking such a pain. The main reason it had taken her so long to return in the first place was her inability to walk very far.

_I'm so close... no, I must attend to the wound, it may reopen... I can't have that... I shall return to the guild in the morning. _She sat herself down and blew her black hair out of her face, blue eyes watching the shining city carefully. She only hoped that no one would notice her wound, she hoped to keep a secret until she resolved the matter

_Of course, I'll need Drake and Elise... _Her thoughts drifted to her pink haired friend. Hopefully, Nashi had been okay this past year or so. Nashi had been depressed terribly when she'd been leaving, and she hoped it had gotten better.

_Ow fuck... _The young women gritted her teeth as blood seeped from her leg wound. This was a problem. She needed as much help as she could muster. _I doubt that Damien or Simon are back, they always push themselves so hard... _She winced as she washed the bandage with her water magic and dried it with ice. A helpful wound concealing combination, as she'd learned. She reapplied the wet bandage and sighed. This rock was as comfortable as any. Her black cloak billowed out from behind her, the blue Fairy Tail insignia dead center of the back.

Ultear Fullbuster looked up at the sky wistfully. Maybe she'd get some ice cream tomorrow as well. It had been a while since she'd had ice cream. Ultear leaned back and closed her eyes, allowing the famiiliar scent of home drift her off too sleep.

**Sorry if this chapter sucked but it was spur of the moment. Review!**


	10. Ultear's wound

Ultear wandered through the streets of Magnolia, offering smiles to the citizens who greeted her.

" Good to see you, Ul!"

"You, too!"

"how did your job go?"

"Was a little difficult, but nothing that I couldn't handle."

"You seem a little tired."

"I am, so, if you'll excuse me..." People carved a path for her. She knew full well she wasn't the most respected mage in Fairy Tail, but the people all knew her. She inhaled happily, smelling the fresh bread and smell of fruit in the baskets. Ultear was incredibly happy to be home. She took a step forward and immediately regretted it due too her injury. She faltered slightly, letting her smile turn into a grimace. She knew as soon as she'd actually been cut something was wrong, seeing as her ability to turn her body into water was always activated in a fight. But that sword had carved right through her, and she hadn't been at all ready.

"Ultear! My goodness look at you!" Ultear turned to find Ayaka-san, a florist, smiling at her.

"Hello Ayaka-san! It's been a while!"

"My goodness, you look like such a woman already! I'm sure your parents will be happy to see you! As with all the others"

"How have the others been, anyway? Heard anything?"

"Well, if you didn't know already, THE Natsu Dragneel has returned" This certainly was news to Ultear. She had vague memories of Nashi's father, pink hair and a big smile. She'd been almost a year old when he left.

"That's amazing! How's... Nashi been taking it?" Ultear knew every citizen knew about Nashi. She was surprised to see Ayaka-san smile even wider.

"Nashi been taking it amazingly, as a matter of fact. I've never seen that girl smile before, and she's always doing it every time I see her!" Ultear smiled at the thought. Even she, who had taken on a big sister role with Nashi, had barely seen her smile. She'd always been so unhappy.

"I guess I'll know when I see her!"

"Oh tell her I said hello, darling!" Ultear waved to Ayaka-san as she walked away.

_Nashi smiling... _Ultear found it hard to believe, as awful as that sounded. Nashi barely ever smiled, and when she did she only smiled to get Ultear off her back about it. Ultear shrugged. She'd see soon enough. As she walked past the cafe, she heard two men talking.

"Yeah, from what I heard, she completely thrashed 'em too..."

"I just can't imagine that innocent little girl fighting like her dad... It's just mind boggling to think about"

"Nashi's certainly becoming of age..." Ultear froze at the sound of Nashi's name. She walked up too them.

"You two" She spoke up, garnering their attention. And, just her luck, they were admirers of hers.

"Ultear-sama!" They both chimed irritatingly. Ultear tried not to slap them.

"What was that about Nashi?"

"You haven't heard? Apparently she beat the shit out of poor Rocky and Sammy..." Ultear's eyes widened.

"How did she manage that?" One leaned forward.

"I'll tell ya for a kiss" He leaned forward even more, and Ultear froze his head solid. She turned to glare at the other, and he grinned sheepishly.

"Apparently, and it may or may not be true, but apparently she used magic"

"Impossible" Ultear replied. "Nashi can't use magic, surely you know that"

"That's what I was sayin', but apparently her pops been trainin' her!" Those two never stood a chance!" Ultear had almost forgotten about Natsu. Surely that would answer that question. She started to walk away. "Hey! You forgot to unfreeze my friend!"

"I don't ever recall saying that I would"

* * *

><p>Nashi knew it was a long day when she had to judge a burping contest between Drake and Elise. Neither could currently get anything to come up, and it was irritating her she'd agreed in the first place.<p>

" Guys, I'll be honest" She said as she stood up. "I really could care less about this"

"Sit down and wait!" Elise commanded, pointing back at Nashi's chair. The other girl seemed to be preparing a burp, and when it came out, it came out sounding more like a girly screech than anything. Drake burst out laughing, as did Nashi. "Stop laughing! I thought it was a good one!"

"I'm gonna give it too Drake, just because that sucked!"

"Dammit, Nashi, come on! You know I'm way be-" Elise was cut off as the door to the guild hall flew open, a figure silhouetted against the light of the outside. Dark hair hung down from the pulled up hood, and Nashi watched them enter. They stood in the doorway for a moment before a chuckle was heard. A female chuckle.

"What, no banner? No jazz band? No giant display that says 'Congrats Ultear, you did the job!" The hood was thrown back, and Nashi gasped. Ultear stood beneath it, grinning widely. "I'm a tad disappointed." Nashi was thrown out of her daze at the sight of Ultear being tackled by an emotional Juvia.

"Ultear! Mommy was so worried! worried that you were hurt because you took so long getting home!" Ultear sighed and patted her mothers head.

"I'm okay, don't worry. And stop calling yourself Mommy, it's weird." Ultear stood up, and then Nashi noticed it. The way Ultear carried herself.

"She's cradling her leg" She spoke quietly, only so that the other could hear her.

"I know, I heard her" Drake replied. "She's wounded, badly"

"How badly?" Elise murmured.

" Bad enough to make her hide it from everyone, so it must be pretty bad." Nashi could only nod in agreement.

"Well, let's not be rude, and go say hi, or something" Nashi led her friends over to Ultear. Ul smiled as they approached.

"Hey Nashi, it's been a while!" Nashi smiled back at her

"Yeah, it sure has!" Nashi noted how shocked Ultear looked. "What's wrong Ul?" She smirked.

"I guess the rumors I heard in town were true. You can smile" Nashi blushed a little. "So I guess that means you can use magic now, too?" Nashi nodded as she lit her hand aflame, much too the unnecessary delight of her friend. "That's so awesome! I'm proud of you!"

"Yeah, don't say hi, or anything" Drake said loudly behind Nashi. "Elise and I aren't here, whatever"

"Hi Drake, Elise. You guys look so grown up!"

"It's only been a year, Ul. Calm down" Elise spoke up. Ultear grinned darkly.

"And yet you've managed to gain a half a cup size, congrats!" Elise hid her chest and blushed, much to Ultear's delight.

"Bout time you got back, sweetie" Gray said as he walked forward and tore Juvia off her daughter. "Write home sometimes, would ya? You have no idea of the amount of sleepless nights because of your mother over here..."

"Gray-sama! It was her first S-class mission! Mommy was worried about her little girl!"

"What did I just say, Mom?" Ultear demanded. "No Mommy, just Mom or Juvia works fine" The guild dispersed as The Fullbusters reunited. Nashi noted the slight limp Ultear had.

"We'll ask later" Drake said. "Let her family have her for right now" Nashi followed the other two back to their table. It was a few minutes into a heated discussion about the upcoming Grand Magic Games when Ultear squeezed onto the bench next to Nashi.

"I got away from my mom" She said with a grin. "Apprently her clingy-ness never went away, it just transferred departments." Ultear laughed at her own joke, and stopped when she realized no one was laughing. "What's wrong with you guys?"

"We know about your leg" Elise said, breaking the silence created by the bad joke. Ultear's features darkened considerably.

"Should of figured that" Ultear sat out a little bit and showed us the bloody wrappings around her leg. "I was slashed by a sword. pretty bad."

"Why don't you go to Wendy then?" Drake asked. "She'll fix you up"

"It isn't that bad. I'm not dying, or anything" She unwrapped it a little and applied a little water with an outstretched hand, cleaning the wound.

"Why wasn't your body all water like normally?" Nashi inquired.

"That's why I need all of you guys to help me with something" Ultear swung her leg back under the table and looked at all of them quietly. "Tomorrow night, sneak out and meet me by the gate, and we'll leave."

"Woah, woah" Drake said. "Where in the hell are we going?"

"Not now, where so many people can hear us" Ultear hissed. "Tomorrow night, the gate. Be there" Then she dissipated into a puddle and disappeared.

"I hate it when she does that" Nashi sighed.

**Review! Please!**


	11. The journey

**So, I`m back again! I just figured I`d say this now, but daily updates will not be a constants. I now that may be upsetting, but when I run low on the drive to update, I just can`t handle one or two chapters a day. It won`t work. Sorry!**

Nashi found it rather impressive how well Ultear hid the wound from everyone. No one else seemed none the wiser that she was hurt, but then again, Ultear's mother so worried about her when she coughed, so Nashi could understand the secrecy. What she and the others couldn't understand, however, was why Ultear needed their help. Ultear, as much as she tried to deny, was a very powerful wizard. S-class. She wasn't on par with Simon, or god forbid, Damien, but she was amazing. The fact that she needed help worried Nashi a little. Whatever she had run into, was clearly a big problem. Of course, Nashi could've known if she could find a way to sneak out. Her parents figured that they'd stay up all night and talk. Nashi was just trying to escape. Sighing, she opened her window and perched on the windowsill. If she had to jump out the window, she would. Neither parent would find it appropriate for her to leave at 11 at night. Nashi landed gracefully and started walking in the direction of the gate, wondering how much shit she was going to get in for leaving so late, and for something dangerous no less. Nashi had been contemplating getting a room at Fairy Hills, purely for a little more privacy. It wasn't like she had none at home, but she could've done this a lot easier if she was at Fairy Hills. Levy was the headmistress, and she would've thought nothing of it. Especially since her daughter and Ultear would've left with her. Nashi buried her face into her scarf as a fierce wind battered her.

"About time you got here" Nashi heard Elise said as she rounded the corner towards the gate. Everyone else was already assembled, waiting for her. " Have trouble getting away, did you?"

"I had to jump out the window, but I managed." Ultear laughed.

"That's all you had to do? I knew it was a mistake to stay at my parents place for a little bit. Mom wouldn't let me leave."

"In any case" Drake interrupted. "Can we know why you dragged us out here?" Ultear sighed.

"Once we get on the road"

"Where are we going?" Elise asked. Ultear responded by leaving, and they had no choice but to follow her. Nashi couldn't get back in the window without someone helping her, and she doubted anyone would. As they rounded a hill and left Magnolia behind, Ultear tuned to face everyone.

"I need you guys to help me in taking out the last branch of the bandit clan from the job I took."

"You didn't take 'em all out?" Drake inquired. Ultear gestured to her leg.

"It would've been a bad idea to do that, seeing as the guy that did that to me is there. That being said, I wouldn't feel very confident about going in alone. And god forbid my mother found out I was hurt."

"So you needed us to complete your job for you?" Elise asked.

"The job was too take out the west branches, which I did. This is personal." No one said anything, partially because Nashi was thinking. Why was this such a big deal to Ultear? It wasn't like she'd bumbled the job or anything. "That and I only learned about this secret part of the clan recently."

"So ,what's the name of this clan anyway?" Nashi asked. " I mean, not like it matters."

"The Enchanted Blades" Ultear responded. "Which makes sense, seeing as the sword that cut me must've had something on it to cut through me regardless" That made sense to Nashi. If it managed to slash Ultear while her body was water, it had to be enchanted.

"So, where is this clan located?" Drake asked, yawning.

"All the way across Fiore" Nashi sweat dropped.

"We better get going, then"

* * *

><p>They arrived in a small town two weeks later. Nashi had hoped they've been home by now. She and the others often spent their long hours on the road joking about what the guild thought happened to them. Nashi would've thought they would panic a little, seeing as they had all disappeared without a trace. Drake joked they'd send people looking for them. Ultear kept saying her mother would flood the guild hall with tears. Elise said her dad wouldn't worry, but her mother probably would. Nashi felt bad thinking about the lack of evidence they'd left for their families. Of course, she'd been more worried recently about eating. Ultear, in her infinite wisdom, hadn't brought much in terms of supplies for the road. She'd brought a tent for them, that was about it.<p>

"We're here!" Elise shouted happily. Drake collapsed.

"So... Hungry..." Nashi could understand his fatigue. The most she'd eaten today was a few berries and a small raccoon they'd caught. She, in her rush to eat, had charbroiled it, only making it edible for her. It hadn't tasted that good anyway. Ultear sighed and brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Can we find a restaurant first?" She moaned. "I'm so hungry seeing Nashi eat that raccoon."

"I apologized her turning it into a rock" Nashi hissed. "It isn't my fault you guys couldn't eat it"

"It kind of is, actually" Elise growled. "And it looked pretty tasty too" Nashi sighed as she followed Ultear through town, before they found a small restaurant, and went in too sit down. A cute waitress walked up too them.

"What can I get for you?" She asked sweetly. Nashi sighed instantly when she felt Drake's inner male activate.

"Depends " He asked. "Are you on the menu?" She giggled.

"I'm not sure you can say that while in the company of three girls" Ultear chuckled.

"Yeah, _Drakey_, what gives?" She asked sweetly. Drake sighed. Nashi turned too the waitress.

"How about everything?" Nashi asked hopefully. She grinned as she wrote the word down.

"You folks must be hungry." She said. "Speaking of which, we don't get many visitors here. How far have you traveled?"

"From Magnolia" Elise responded. "We're her on a job" The waitress' eyes widened.

"Are... you people in a guild?" She asked slowly. Drake looked confused.

"Yeah, we're in Fairy Tail" He answered, lifting up his sleeve to show her his dark purple guild mark.

"Are you here to save us from those bandits?" She whispered, so that the others in the restaurant couldn't hear her. Nashi nodded slowly.

"Most likely" She replied. She smiled gratefully.

"Then this is all on the house. My gratitude in advance for your help!" She sped away, probably too get all our food ready.

"That was kind of her" Ultear noted.

"Those dicks must be causing problems" Drake added. "Maybe we better hurry up" Elise brandished her fork at him.

"AFTER we eat. I'm am not waiting, I'm starving"

"Agreed" Ultear said. "We will eat and get some rest, then deal with them" Nashi noted the intense glare Ultear was giving the window. She and the others still hadn't figured out why Ultear was so angry about this guy who wounded her. (Which was another reason they'd taken so long getting here, was her leg giving out several times). Nashi could understand payback, but Ultear was acting like this man had killed someone right in front of her. Nashi wouldn't pry.

* * *

><p>It took them half an hour to figure out the sleeping arrangements at the hotel. No one wanted Drake to sleep with them, and he finally gave up one the two beds and slept on a chair in the corner of the room. Elise got one bed, while Nashi and Ultear shared the other, which she didn't mind. Everyone was drifting off to sleep, except Nashi, who couldn't get comfortable. That was when she heard Ultear mumbling.<p>

"No... no...I'm sorry..." Nashi turned to find Ultear twisting and turning. "I... I couldn't protect her... I'm sorry..." Nashi watched as she started sweating. What was she talking about? couldn't protect who? Nashi turned to find Drake propped in his chair, watching her. He nodded. He'd heard it too.

_What exactly just happened?_


	12. Intrusion

The next morning went rather slow, seeing as no one was keen about getting out of there comfortable bed. Well, except for Drake, but he'd slept in the chair, so he had an excuse.

"Five more minutes!" Elise shouted angrily.

"How about you just get up?" Ultear tried. "Because you're getting on my nerves." Elise mumbled an incoherent insult directed at Ultear, who was so tired she just ignored her. No one spoke during breakfast. They were all too tense about what was going down today. Ultear already knew were the bandits were located, and they were going there immediately. Nashi, however, knew there was no way anyone was more nervous than she was. She`d never had to fight someone who was trying to kill her, seeing as she'd never been on any jobs. Ultear was an S-class, and both Drake and Elise had been on multiple jobs. All she'd done was train and beat up two guild members. She wasn't so sure she could handle it. After eating, which Nashi didn't do much of due too being too nervous, They headed out in the direction of the cave the bandits were located in.

"Are you sure they're in there?" Elise asked as they approached the cave, and Ultear nodded.

"I'm more than certain." She replied. "I've tripled checked that they're secret base is behind that waterfall. Pretty extensive, so we'll have to be quite.

"I can use my sound magic to help us sneak around" Drake reminded us. "I'll make sure we aren't caught." Nashi nodded quietly. She wasn't so worried anymore, hearing her friends being so confident. They approached the cave, and that's when Nashi finally realized they'd approached it the wrong way. The cave was way above them, just barely visible behind the waterfall.

"Why did we approach this way again?" She asked, turning to find Ultear gracefully diving into the water.

"My mother's a water wizard, remember?" Ultear asked, as a bubble of water formed around her. "I'll lift us through the waterfall up, towards the cave" Nashi and the others jumped into the water, and landed in the water sphere. Ultear started raising them up through the crashing water. It was quite a sight so see, rising through the water and seeing it crash around the sphere. They reached the top and Nashi passed through the water, landing lightly on the edge of the cave.

"There isn't a foothold outside" She warned. "Watch your step" The other jumped out of the sphere and landed softly, and Nashi looked wearily down the dark cave. There were no torches or anything, and it went down rather steeply. Nashi lit her hand on fire and held it in front of her as they progressed down the cave. The others followed her, careful not to dislodge any rocks that would make anyone below aware of our presence. Nashi could practically hear Drake concentrating his sound magic to find anyone.

"Anything?" Elise asked him. He shook his head.

"It doesn't seem like there's anything in here..." He trailed off as his ears twitched. " 3 guys, burly, guarding what feels like a door." Nashi froze and peeked around the corner. about 50 meters ahead, Drake's prediction was on point. Three guards stood near the steel door, which was emblazoned with glowing crossed blades with what looked like lacrimas glowing in the hilt.

"The mark of the Enchanted blades" Ultear hissed. "they're in there"

"Well, how do we get passed these chumps?" Elise demanded.

"They are all men" Drake said, pointedly watching them. Nashi felt sick.

"No" They all said defensively.

"Think about it" Drake replied. "They're probably pretty lonely. If one of you strips and wanders over there saying your lost, they'll come over here and we can knock 'em out and take they're uniforms.

"He's got a point" Ultear grumbled angrily.

"But who's gonna go?" Elise asked. Ultear formed three icicles.

" Whoever picks the short one goes" Nashi wrapped her hand around one and pulled it from Ultear's grasp, sighing in relief at the size. Ultear pulled one and it was moderately sized. Elise was sweating as she picked out the last one. It was slightly shorter than Ultear's.

"Shit..." She said.

* * *

><p>Elise cowered in her underwear, with Drake tuned the other way. Ultear made him.<p>

"So what do I do?" She hissed, already pissed off enough.

"Walk out there, get there attention, and run back here'' Nashi replied. "Simple."

"This is anything but that" Elise replied. She took a deep breath and stepped out into the open.

"Hey!" The guard shouted. "Your not supposed to be here!" Nashi heard Elise giggle.

"I'm sorry ,but I was running from the man who kidnapped me and I ran in here. Please, help me!"

"Come on, man, she needs our _help_" The way the other man said help made Nashi shiver. Way too creepy.

"Well" Elise said. "Why don't you big boys come over here and help me?" Nashi heard them approaching, and Elise hid behind the three of them. The men turned the corner, and their creepy grins faded instantaneously.

"Peekaboo" Drake laughed as they knocked them unconscious

* * *

><p>"This uniform is uncomfortable as shit" Drake growled as he shifted uncomfortably. Nashi could agree with that. Whoever was in charge of these bandits needed to get their men better uniforms. Ultear sighed as she continued smearing blood from her wound all over her body. They had decided Ultear would act as their prisoner as they attempted to ind this man she was after.<p>

"You guys just have too look the part" Ultear replied, wiping blood on her cheek. "Just ask around for the boss, they'll direct you to him if you say who I am" Nashi hoisted her up and Elise grabbed her other arm. Drake pressed one of the unconscious bandits hand against the lacrima, and it opened loudly. They walked in, and were approached immediately.

"Your guard isn't over, ye fuckin' idiots" One hissed. "The boss is gonna kill ya fer this" Nashi heard Drake snort at their speech, and tried not to do so herself.

"We found this bitch tryna' sneak in" Elise replied, pushing Ultear forward. " Says she here fer the boss. State yer name, ya whore" Nashi was taken aback by Elise's ability to act. Her slurring didn't even sound forced.

"Ultear Fullbuster" Ultear growled, blowing her bangs out of her face. They gasped.

"You guys caught the Fullbuster kid?" One whispered.

"She's been tearin' apart our operation all over the place! Take her to the boss immediately, we'll cover your shift!" Elise nodded and they proceeded.

" I'm a bitch and a whore" Ultear said wistfully. Elise rolled her eyes.

"I was putting on a show for them"

"No shit, that was incredible." Drake replied. They walked up a flight of stairs towards a gold plated door.

"He's right behind that door" Ultear whispered, bloody murder clearly her intent. Nashi knocked on the door, and it opened.

"Enter" They did so, and it shut behind them. The room was quiet for a moment, and then the lights spurred to life. A bald man sat behind the desk.

"Ultear Fullbuster" He said, voice booming. "So you've finally been caught"

"Trying to kill you" She hissed in response. He laughed again. He stood and face them. Nashi was greeted by a face covered in tattoos and his teeth were something else.

"Why? Because I ran that town into the ground?" Ultear growled, and Nashi felt their cuffs around her wrists freezing.

"You killed all those people, you killed children!" He shrugged, and Nashi felt sick. The fact that he seemed so indifferent was really what shocked her the most.

"I did so to teach you a lesson. Using those people as cover as you attacked our outposts, you are something else"

"I wasn't using them for bait, they took me in and helped me! Her family helped me..." Ultear grew silent. "I won't forgive yo... not for her... not for Keiko..." Nashi didn't know who that was, but the man boomed in laughter again.

"That stupid little girl, oh, I enjoyed killing her. screamed bloody murder, too" Nashi and Elise couldn't hold her, Ultear flung herself at him, but he laughed as he disappeared.

"Nice try, Ultear, but you and your little friends will have to wait"

"Why's that?" Ultear demanded.

"Maybe because you have to deal with all my associates first?" Nashi saw Drake glance back, and his eyes widened.

"They're all coming for us" The mans laughter boomed throughout the office again.

"That's the best the Enchanted Blades have to offer. Of course, if you really want to kill me..." A secret passage opened up behind the desk. "Come and get me, Fullbuster" Elise moaned as she, Drake, and Nashi ripped off the uniform.

"Now what do we do?" Drake demanded. Ultear was storming towards the open passage.

"Nashi, come with me" She said angrily. "Drake, Elise, I trust you guys can take care of the lesser?" Drake nodded.

"Yeah, we got them. You guys be careful" Elise agreed as she cracked her knuckles.

"Don't you guys go messing up. I'd hate to go back without you guys" Nashi followed Ultear into the passage, as she heard the sounds of combat behind her


	13. Keiko

" Slash of the Poison Dragon!" Drake watched as another bandit was sent flying. He skillfully weaved in and out of their magic gun shots.

"Fist of the Poison Dragon!" Another set went flying. "That's 34 for me, Elise! You keeping up?"

"Iron Dragon Club!" He heard her shout somewhere to his left, then she laughed. "Are you kidding me, Drake? I just got 45!"

"Like hell you did!" Drake roared at an incoming group, causing them to scatter in fear. After his first roar sent the three he hit into a comatose state of near death, they decided to avoid it. A few flanked him, and he launched himself into the air.

"Poison Dragon's Spiral Jaw!" Poison collected around his feet as he landed, sending the bandits flying everywhere. "44!" He backed up and felt himself back to back with Elise.

"These guys are total pushovers" She stated, yawning. "Their boss can't be all that"

"No I think he's all talk" Drake replied. Elise roared.

"52!" Catch up now, bud!"

"Poison Dragon's Scales!" The dark red scales launched out and exploded. "I'm not that far behind!"

* * *

><p>Nashi could hear the explosions long after she and Ultear descended into the darkness. She kept the flame on her hands going, and Ultear was completely silent. Nashi couldn't help but wonder what the boss had been referring too. He'd said something about a town, but Nashi knew nothing about that. She wanted to know, but felt like that would be asking to much. More explosions.<p>

"I hope Drake and Elise are okay" She said to Ultear, who remained quiet. "I mean, there was a lot of guys out there"

"They'll be fine" Ultear responded. "They're tough" More silence. Nashi wished she could find the words to ask about Keiko. "I know you have something on your mind, tell me" Nashi jerked back slightly at Ultear's harsh words, but sighed.

" I just wanted to know about Keiko. You seemed... so uncharacteristically angry" Ultear sighed.

"It all started when I began my job..."

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Ultear wandered into the town quietly, trying not to draw to much attention to herself, failing immensely. People turned to look at her as she walked through the small town towards the mayors office. He'd been the one to send the job request, so she'd go to see him. She arrived at the office and walked towards the front desk._

_"Ultear from Fairy Tail, here to see the mayor." She smiled dryly._

_"He'll see you know" She replied. Ultear strode into the office, and noted the small man sitting at the desk._

_"Greetings mages from Fair... " He seemed confused. "Just one of you?" Ultear should have been ready for this._

_"I'm all they sent, but I'll be enough" He sighed._

_"If you say so..." He turned to face the window. "In any account, I'm sure you've read the form." Ultear nodded._

_"Yes. I'm to take out the branches of a bandit guild attacking you. I'm to report back to you with the seven different branches flags for the reward." He nodded._

_"You seem well informed. I do hope you succeed. The other mages from other guilds, were... less successful." Ultear didn't need an explanation. They'd died. All she had to know. "But your guild must have immense trust in you to send you alone" Ultear smiled wistfully as she thought back to her mother begging her to bring someone with her._

_"Yes sir, I believe so" He turned back to face her with a small smile on his face._

_"I will contact the family you'll be staying with during your time here" Ultear's brow furrowed._

_"...Pardon, sir?" She asked, scratching her head._

_"You will be staying with a family in town as cover. You can come back whenever you please, but don't ever put them in any kind of danger." Ultear had absolutely no intention of staying here, but she appreciated the offer all the same. _

_"I shall go and see them immediately." She said quietly, turning around after he gave her the address._

* * *

><p>"That was Keiko's family?" Nashi asked as they continued through the darkness. The explosions sounds had died off, but that didn't worry Nashi. Ultear nodded.<p>

"Yeah, and I got them killed."

* * *

><p><em>Ultear sighed as she knocked on the door and waited. These Mr and Mrs. Green sure were kind to agree to take her in. The door was answered by a girl no older than 5.<em>

_"Who are you?" She asked sweetly. Ultear smiled a bit._

_" My name is Ultear, are your parents home?"_

_"Mommy, Daddy! There's a pretty girl here to see you!" Ultear blushed slightly as she walked inside, being greeted by the parents._

_"You must be the wizard the mayor hired." Mrs. Green said warmly. "It's a pleasure to give you somewhere to lay your head at night."_

_"I won't be around much" Ultear replied, lifting her bag up a little. "I'll be out on the job most of the time. I do appreciate your kindness regardless"_

_"Of course, dear" Mrs. Green replied. "Just tell me if there's anything you need."_

_"Actually" Ultear said, digging around in her bag, pulling out a sealed letter. "If you could mail this to my guild if I never come back, I'd appreciate it" Their smiles faded as they took the letter with a shaky hand. "Your also welcome to sell any of my belongings I leave behind,My family won't mind"_

_"Why wouldn't you ever come back?" Keiko asked quietly. Ultear smiled down at her. _

_"My job is dangerous, I could get seriously injured" Keiko grabbed her hand and dragged her down the hall._

_"You have to come to the tea party first though! My dollies wanted to meet you!"_

* * *

><p>Nashi smiled at the thought of a over hyper active little girl. She could see why Ul had been to attached to her.<p>

"She sounds like a little angel" Nashi commented. Ultear sighed.

"Yeah, well, I suppose she was , even if she was more than a handful at times. But she always wanted to hear about my adventures when I got back from taking a branch out..." Nashi watched as Ultear visibly saddened.

"If you don't want to talk about this, then we can..."

"No," Ultear snapped suddenly. "I needed to tell someone about this sooner or later, might as well do it now."

"But your crying" Nashi watched as Ultear raised a hand and wiped off the tears, glaring at them as if they were the reason Keiko was gone. "Seriously, Ul, if you don't want to talk about it, we don't have to. I won't pry" Ultear shook her head sternly.

"No, I going to tell you. I can finally get if off my chest"

* * *

><p><em>Ultear stumbled back to the Green's house, cradling her arm. This wouldn't look good. Why had she refused to leave before she was sure all of those guys were defeated? That explosive lacrima trap had gotten her good. Her arm was raw and bloody, with a little bone visible. She thanked all the gods she could think of that the heat from the explosion had fused her skin closed. She stumbled through the door and was greeted by the Greens themselves.<em>

_"Welcome back Ul..." Their eyes widened at Ultear's wound. _

_"What happened to you?!" Mr. Green shouted._

_"Are you okay, Ultear-nee?" Keiko asked worriedly._

_"Just a little burned." She replied weakly. They dragged her into the kitchen and brought out a mysterious looking paste. "What the hell is that?" She asked._

_"It'a paste made from various plants in the area." Mrs. Green explained as she applied it. "It'll help you heal." Ultear winced as it burned a little, but that may have been her raw flesh. She watched as her arm started to glow and the burns started to fade, eventually just leaving a small scar in place of the wound.  
><em>

_"That's a lot like Wendy's healing magic" Ultear commented, rubbing her now uninjured arm_

_"Who's Wendy?" Keiko asked._

_"A friend of mine back at the guild who can use sky magic" She replied, facing the child. Her eyes lit up._

_"You mean Wendy Marvell?! Wendy from the dragon's of Fairy Tail!? That's awesome!" Ultear knew of the moniker given to Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy, seeing as they, after so long, were practically the faces of Dragon Slaying Magic. "Could you get me her autograph? The others too!" Ultear laughed at the girls enthusiasm._

_"I could get you Gajeel's and Wendy's, but I can't get you Natsu's, sorry"_

_"Why not?' Keiko pouted._

_"Because he hasn't been at the guild since I was a baby. No one know where he is" That didn't seem to lighten Keiko's mood whatsoever, and Ultear ruffled her hair playfully. "I'll see what I can do, alright?"_

_"Thanks, Ultear-nee!" Keiko ran off and Ultear smiled._

_"She thinks the world of you, you know" Ultear turned to her parents surprisingly. _

_"Huh?"_

_"She always talks about you, wondering when you'll come home." Ultear smiled quietly and looked away. It was going to break Keiko's heart when she had to go home, but... At least she'd be safe from these fucking bandits._

* * *

><p>"That was the last time I ever saw them alive" Ultear said as she lifted her arm from under her cloak to show Nashi the scar. Nashi watched as Ul traced a finger down the long mark on her arm.<p>

"That's sad" Nashi said, wishing she could be a bit more empathetic, but she had know idea what that felt like.

"The next branch I was to take out was the last one, headed by the bastard we're trying to find, Zindo" Nashi waited for her to continue, but Ultear sighed as Nashi noticed her limp. How long had her leg been hurting her? "He got my leg pretty good, as you and the others noticed, but... He escaped..."

* * *

><p><em>Ultear could see the smoke a mile away, and her heart was a stone as she saw the burning buildings. How could she have let this happen? That bastard Zindo... How had he manged to cut her leg? Maybe she'd have been able to be here had she not had to wrap and attend to her wound every five seconds...<em>

_"Keiko?! Mrs. Green? Mr. Green? Anyone?" Ultear wandered through the town, putting out the flames, searching desperately for anyone. All she saw however, were burnt bodies. It made her sick to think that a human could purposefully do this._

_"Anyone?! Is anyone alive?!" Ultear's leg pounded in pain, she should've stopped for longer, but she had no time. She'd find a healer on her way back to Magnolia. She turned down the next street to find the town hall practically untouched, a magic barrier protecting it._

_"Mayor-san? Anyone, answer me!" The door cracked open, and Ultear saw the terrified face of the mayor._

_"Ultear..." He breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness you are unharmed."_

_"I wouldn't say unharmed." Ultear growled, limping towards him. The surviving civilians filed out and into the wreckage, searching for family, belongings, anything that survived the blaze. "What the hell happened?"_

_"Oh it was terrible," The mayor replied. "These men came and started attacking, looking for you. 'Ultear, where's the assholes who helped Ultear?' No one would tell them ,and they started torching buildings, starting with the Greens..." Ultear felt tears stinging her eyes. "I'm sorry, Ultear ,but they were all inside..." Ultear ran towards their house, ignoring the pain shooting through her system._

_no.. please god no... it's my fault if their..._

_Ultear reached the house and slammed her body into the door, breaking in down rather effectively. She ran around, coughing, until she found the master bedroom._

_and three burnt bodies curled up on the remains of a bed._

_Ultear's started crying, then sobs escaped her. These people had taken her in and given her medical aid if she was hurt... and she had abandoned them... to die._

_"I'm so sorry... This is my fault..." She manged to croak out as she heard the mayor approach behind her._

_"Don't preach nonsense, Ultear. These men came while you were out doing your job, they attacked like cowards."_

_"But if I hadn't been so bad at my job, he wouldn't have escaped... he wouldn't have done this..." Ultear trailed off._

_"You know who did this?" Ultear nodded, the flow of tears not stopping._

_"He's the one who wounded me. He slowed me down on my way to get here. They weren't looking for me, they knew where I was. They came to kill you all..."  
><em>

* * *

><p>They died because of me" Ultear finished, wiping her face in a vain attempt to stop crying. Nashi looked around the chamber they'd reached while walking through the tunnel. The flowing water making the silence seem less awkward.<p>

"Don't say shit like that, Ul" Nashi managed. "You did everything you could, you had no idea they'd attack the village. Ultear looked up at Nashi, and Nashi felt terrible seeing her friend like this.

"The people said they could hear Keiko screaming for me while the house burned to the ground" Nashi felt as if a knife and punctured her heart.

"Why the hell would they tell you that?!" Nashi demanded. "That's horrible."

"Perhaps because It's her fault that little girl perished." They turned to find Zindo standing on a balcony, smiling. "After all, Ultear's the only reason we attacked that town"


	14. Nashi vs Zindo

**Seeing as I have the day off, I thought I'd take the chance to update today. I also figured I'd take the chance to describe these characters, seeing as they're OC's, descriptions would help,wouldn't they?**

**Nashi**

**she's the cover art, just use that**

**Drake**

**He's got his dad's hair color and skin tone (Cobra, in case you couldn't figure it out yet). His hair his flatter than Cobra's, and he's got a similar white trenchcoat.**

**Ultear**

**I named here that for several different reasons. One, I wanted to have some characters named in honor of people, hence her name. That and I picture her like pre time skip Ultear, Mostly the one on the boat with Meredy after Tenrou Island, seeing as she's looks so much better there.**

**Elise**

**Probably the hardest to picture, seeing as her parents are polar opposites in practically every manner. She has piercings in her ears, her dad's hair color and style, although a bit more smooth, She's got Levy's eyes, and, yeah. I don't know :)**

**Simon.**

**Practically a cut and copy of Jellal, with red hair and no face tattoo .Just in a black jacket and jeans. Uses both parents magic effectively.**

**Damien**

**Laxus without a scar and less spiky hair, while it's white Like Mira. Uses takeover.**

* * *

><p>Drake panted as he wandered back to Elise, who was sitting on the steps next to entrance, panting as well.<p>

"Those guys don't give up" He complained as he sat next to her, and she smirked.

"Well, it was 300 to one, maybe they thought they had the advantage" She replied, wiping her sweaty face with one hand. They panted in silence, observing the carnage from their fight. From the near dead thanks to his poison, or the severely beaten thanks to Elise, lay strewn everywhere, either groaning or quiet as a dead body.

"I hope Nashi and Ul are okay" He said, breaking the silence.

"I'm sure they are" Elise replied, rubbing her arms. "I mean, it's Ul and Nashi we're talking about here"

* * *

><p>Nashi dodged another volley of swords that had appeared out of nowhere. Ultear appeared beside her from a puddle.<p>

"His magic is similar to Erza and Simon" She spoke and Zindo laughed. "He's summoning those blades with requip "

"Smart one over here" Zindo laughed, launching another volley. Nashi could tell the swords had some form of incantation on them from the lacrima in there hilts. she ran from the swords and threw a fireball at him ,but he deflected it easily. _I can't hit him_. "Try as you might, fire wizard, you're not going to hit me"

"Why not?"

"I am above such petty spells doing damage to me." Nashi couldn't stand how cocky this guy was, it was like he thought he was a god. Ultear launched icicles at him, but he deflected those as well. "If this is the best you ladies can do, I'm a bit disappointed."

"If you weren't such a bitch and let us attack you, this wouldn't be so one sided." Ultear growled. He laughed.

"But what would the fun in that be?" Ultear turned to look at Nashi, as if trying to convey some kind of message. Nashi shrugged, she had no idea. The next sword volley gave them an excuse to huddle up.

"Distract him" She hissed, sounding pissed off.

"How the hell do I do that?" Nashi replied, equally as pissed off.

"I don't know, attack him! I have an idea" With that, Ultear disappeared into the water surrounding the chamber, leaving Nashi to fight on her own. She stood and faced Zindo.

"You know" She said innocently, " You talk all this shit about not being able to get hit, yet you can't hit me" He growled and attacked again, missing. "Jeez you aim is terrible."

"Stop moving then, wench!" He yelled, irritation evident in his voice. More swords attacked Nashi, but she dodged them all easily. If this was what Ultear wanted her to do, she could do that. She looked up to find the water behind Zindo rising, creating Ultear's features as it went.

"Ice Make Hammer!" The hammer slammed down on Zindo's head, and he growled in frustration as he whirled around and slashed at Ultear, but she dissipated just in time. He ran the sword through the water in rage, and screamed something about sneak attacking whores. Ultear crawled out of the water next to Nashi, clutching her chest.

"Ultear, are you okay?!" Nashi ran to her friends aid, and saw the dripping blood. The sword had managed to connect. Ultear coughed.

"That bastard, what kind of sword is that?" She struggled to stand, but fell back, clutching her bloody chest.

"Ultear stop, your hurt" Nashi said shakily. Now she had to face this guy on her own. Zindo laughed.

"Have you forgotten my swords negate bodily protection magic, Ultear? Just because your body was water doesn't mean I can't hit you!" Ultear was groaning quietly, clutching her wound. Nashi stepped in front of her confidently. Zindo hummed in confusion.

"Oh, what's this? The fire wizard wishes to fight me one on one? Impressive." Nashi gulped.

"Nashi, don't." Ultear croaked. "He's too powerful... you can't handle him... Don't get yourself killed for me..." Ultear's voice was shaky. Nashi could smell the fear rolling off of her in waves.

"I got it" Nashi said, not feeling the least bit nervous. _Your father was never afraid, even the face of impossible odds..._ Nashi heard her mothers voice in her head. _Why of all things to inherit from him was it that?_ She wondered. Zindo yawned.

"I think it's about time I wrapped this up, after all.." He was interrupted as Nashi's fireball made contact with him, causing him to stumble off of the balcony into the chamber. He growled. "Stupid girl, do you not realize you don't have a chance?"

"Fairy Tail wizards don't give up" Nashi found herself saying. "They fight until they can't anymore." Nashi's body ignited. "That's why Ultear tracked you down. That's why she's willing to die if it means you go too. But, she's not going anywhere"

"Nice speech" He laughed. "Are you ready, Wizard from Fairy Tail? You've managed to get my attention" His hand glowed white. "Besides requip and telekinesis for these swords, I am a master of Impact magic" Nashi had heard of Impact magic. It dealt a lot of damage should the caster's hand make contact with their opponent.

"If your trying to scare me, it isn't working" Nashi said casually. "Fist of fire dra..."

"Impact Palm!" Nashi's attack was interrupted when Zindo's hand made contact with her Collarbone, sending her flying into the wall. She heard him chuckling.

"My, my, this little firefly is a Dragon Slayer? I never would've guessed" Nashi collapsed to her knees, coughing. That really hurt. She felt Zindo pick her up by her neck. She glared down at him defiantly.

"Put her down" Ultear croaked out, before entering a coughing fit. Zindo laughed as he flung Nashi this was and that, all around the chamber. Nashi was helpless to stop him. She couldn't catch a breather, his onslaught was relentless. She crawled out of the debris and collapsed, coughing up blood. Zindo chuckled again.

"If this is the power of the dragons, it shocks me that only Dragon Slayer magic can hurt them. Then again, perhaps your just useless" The word pierced Nashi like a blade.

"What..." She croaked, struggling to stand. "Did you just call me?" Zindo laughed.

"I said your useless. How you think your magic could ever kill a Dragon is beyond me. I've never seen such an incompetent piece of trash in my life" Nash clenched her fist angrily as he laughed. _useless... trash... _"In any event, ladies, I think it's time we ended this little game." Swords appeared all around him. " And I think I'll start with you, Ultear. Your friend may be incompetent, but she's got fire. I like that" Nashi watched as the swords targeted Ultear. who looked solemn, almost peaceful.

"No..." Nashi whispered. "NO..." She heard them launch.

"NO!" Nashi screamed, feeling incredibly light headed. The room had begun to shudder. Nashi opened her eyes and found out why.

Fire had erupted from her mouth and met the swords on their way to Ultear. She closed her mouth, and the fire disappeared, leaving nothing but melted pools of metal. Both Zindo and Ultear stared at her in shock.

"Nashi... how...?" Ultear began, before the pain cut her off. Zindo chuckled darkly.

"My, my. It would appear she still thinks she can take me out herself. Well, no matter..." Nashi cut him off by flying across the room, coated in flames, and grabbed him by his neck.

"What the hell did you call me?" Nashi hissed, voice so low she sounded completely murderous.

"Huh?"

"What the hell did you call me?!" Nashi shouted, the flames around her glowing even brighter.

"I said you were useless, is that's what your asking about..." Nashi growled.

_"What makes you angry? What makes your blood boil?" _Nashi had a flash back to her father training her on the first day.

_"The people who make fun of me" She replied._

_"Now imagine how great it would feel to punch them all in the face."_

Nashi's fist connected, sending Zindo flying across the room.

"You've made me angry!" Nashi shouted at him as he crawled out of the debris. "Now you get a taste of what those assholes got. Payback." Nashi launched herself at him.

* * *

><p>Everyone was silent at the guild as they waited impatiently. Natsu paced back and forth, staring at the communication lacrima for a moment, before he continued pacing.<p>

"He'll call any minute now" Erza told him flatly. He ignored her.

"He should've an hour ago" Levy pointed out. They were all waiting for him to call back, and he seemed completely unwilling. Natsu was against sending him, but their was no one else to send who wouldn't kill them for doing this.

"What the hell does Ultear think she's playing at, anyway?" Gray demanded. "Getting the others involved in her own problems..."

"Juvia is worried about their welfare." Juvia stated quietly. "Juvia hopes they are okay" No one else got a chance to speak when the lacrima sprang to life, revealing the face of a young scarlet haired man.

" About time, Simon" Gajeel grumbled.

"My apologies, Mr. Redfox, I only got this thing working a few seconds ago." Simon replied.

"Have you found them yet?" Lucy asked hopefully.

"No," Simon replied. "But I did find this" He turned the lacrima towards the open plains, were their was a giant scorch mark in the middle. "I have reason to assume they've been this way"

"Well hurry up and find them, then head west and catch the train from there back here. It'll only take 17 hours." Kinana growled. Simon nodded.

"I'll find them ,don't worry about it"

* * *

><p>Simon sighed as he turned the lacrima off and looked towards the small town in the distance. He'd been rather unsure how far they'd gone in this direction, but, using Meteor, he'd gotten here rather quickly. He'd thought it would've been better for his own sanity that he withheld his proximity from their parents. They called him at least every 3 hours, and it was irritating him to no end. He'd find Nashi and the rest, drag them home, and that was that. He honestly didn't know why he'd agreed to this. He'd gotten home a week and a half ago and they immediately told him to go and find the 'runaways.' He'd been against going on the road again, but his Meteor spell made the trip much less irritating. Walking quietly towards the town, he found himself feeling sorry for the others. They were gonna get it when they got back.<p> 


	15. Victory

**I'm just saying, we have almost 40 followers and 14 reviews as I write this, we can do a bit better ;)**

**God, I sound like a review whore...**

Ultear watched with wide eyes as Nashi not only attacked Zindo incredibly fast, but he was getting beaten back. Every time he attempted Impact Magic, Nashi's arc of attack would change. he attempted to grab her several times, but he would retreat due to the immense heat rolling off of Nashi in waves.

_Is this how strong she's always been?_

The sword Zindo cut her with had gotten her with had gotten her good. The gash reached from her left shoulder to her right thigh. It wasn't that deep, but it still hurt to do anything but lay there and watch as the little girl she'd always defended from everyone beat the living shit out of the man she'd lost twice too. She hadn't had the privilege of seeing her fight Rocky and Sammy, but she could imagine why the rumors had spread so fast, Nashi was amazing. She kicked him across the room, and he flew through the wall. Swords flew out in response, all of which burned up and melted when they got to close. Zindo crawled out the wall with a smirk on his face.

"My blood hasn't burned like this for a long time. Your something else, kid" Nashi growled like an animal in response. "Unfortunately for you, I have one more trick up my sleeve." Ultear wondered what this was until she felt herself getting picked up and she was placed down in front of Zindo, and he grabbed her by the neck. "Attack me now, Dragon Slayer, and we'll see if I or your friend dies from the hit first." Nashi glowered at him over Ultear's shoulder. Ultear's wound burned like a bitch, but she could endure it for now. Ultear watched as Nashi's flame started to die out.

"What are you doing?!" She shouted. " I don't care if you hit me, take this bastard out!" Zindo chuckled.

"Looks like she doesn't trust herself enough." Ultear got an idea. It was beyond dangerous, but she had to try.

"Nashi" She spoke. Nashi looked up at the sound of her voice, and Ultear pointed to her stomach.

"Are you sure?" Nashi asked lowly. Ultear nodded. Nashi's flame reappeared, and she charged.

"W- what are you doing!?" Zindo shouted. "Your going to kill your friend!" Ultear chuckled.

"Have you forgot Zindo?" She asked cheekily, coughing against his arm. " My body can turn into water" Before he had a chance to retort, Ultear focused all the energy she had into her stomach, and she felt Nashi's fist enter her and got right out the other side, connecting with Zindo, sending him flying into the wall. Ultear then dissipated into the water surrounding them. It would be easier for Nashi to fight him without her in the way.

* * *

><p>Nashi watched as Zindo crawled out of the wall, growling.<p>

"This is bullshit" He said, standing up straight. "Your just a punk bitch, and your beating me?!" Nashi chuckled.

"I'm not just some punk bitch" She said confidently. "I'm Nashi Dragneel" Zindo's eyes widened.

"Dragneel? Damn kid, you could of said that earlier." He rubbed his stomach where her fist had connected. "I didn't know I was dealing with Natsu's kid"

"You know my dad?" Nashi demanded.

"Are there people who don't?" He replied. "Your dad's a fucking legend, no wonder your beating me" Nashi replied by launching another attack, but he parried it. Nashi felt her power waning. Despite all the training she'd done, she'd never kept up a flame for this long. She needed something to eat... Nashi wasn't prepared for when his palm connected with her thigh and she was sent flying sideways.

"Damn it.." She groaned, regaining her footing. He laughed.

"That fire's more like a bunch of embers kid. Running out of steam?" Nashi didn't reply, saving her energy for the fight. This guy kept getting back up. they'd practically destroyed the entire room, and he'd still gotten up every time. She didn't have much left to hit him with. She was preparing another assault when Zindo beat her too it, connecting with multiple attacks. She flew backwards through another wall, and into something that groaned when she hit it. She turned back to see a huge lacrima there, and it was sparking dangerously. She heard Zindo laugh.

"Oh, that sucks kid. That lacrima there we were gonna use to blow up a small village not far from here" Nashi's mind wandered to the small village they'd stayed at the night before, and it pissed her off that he said that. "See ya, kid. I'll send your daddy his scarf back." Before nashi could get up, the lacrima exploded, engulfing her in smoke.

* * *

><p>Drake didn't need amazing hearing to tell him shit just went down.<p>

"I hope there okay" Elise murmured, as the various members of the clan ran past them, away from the explosion and the collapsing roof.

"Shall we go and pay them a visit?" Drake asked, grinning at her, a grin which she eagerly returned. They ran towards the passageway Nashi and Ultear had disappeared into, and found in blocked with rocks from the explosion.

"Now what do we do?" Elise shouted, over the rocks cascading down from the roof. "This place is gonna collapse on our heads! We gotta get out right now!"

"We can't just leave them!" Drake shouted back.

"Well, you find a way to get in there, but I'm getting out of here" She said frankly.

"So your gonna abandon them ,after everything that's happened?" Drake shot back as she turned to leave, then froze.

"There's a difference between abandoning someone and realizing your own life is at risk if you stay. We're all gonna die if we don't get out NOW!" Drake winced as he glanced back at the rocks, struggling to hear anything. Nothing but the collapsing base. Sighing, he turned and followed Elise as they ran

_Get out of there Nashi, Ultear... this guy ain't worth your lives, not matter what he did._

* * *

><p>Ultear watched fearfully as the explosion caused rocks to fall from the ceiling, which revealed the afternoon sun. Nashi hand't reappeared out of the raging inferno caused by the explosion, and Zindo's laughter made it even worse.<p>

"Idiot girl" He murmured, "Trying to take me on herself..." He was interrupted by a strange sound. The fire started to disappear, as if being sucked into a black hole.

"What the..." Ultear began, voice bubbly due to being one with the water around her. Nashi appeared in the smoke, laughing.

"That tasted amazing" She commented, as she strode out of the fire and grinned, much to Zindo's despair.

"How in the hell did you...?" Zindo began, but he was cut off as Nashi, at a speed Ultear hadn't seen before, rushed towards him and grabbed him by his shirt, setting him and his shirt on fire.

"I'm a fire Dragon Slayer" Nashi growled, lifting the bigger man higher as he screamed from being ignited a moment before. "Fire powers me up. You'd think you've known that, seeing as you know my father"

"You little bitch"Zindo growled somewhere in the inferno Nashi was holding. "Just wait until I get my hands on you..."

"You think your in the position to threaten me!?" Nashi shouted, as the inferno raged even harder. "I think it's time I ended this." Before he could respond, Nashi tossed Zindo up into the air, and prepared herself.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Ultear watched in complete disbelief as fire erupted from Nashi's mouth a second time and Zindo disappeared into it, blasting an even bigger hole into the roof.

When the fire eventually died, Zindo was gone, propelled out of the chamber like it was nothing. Nashi stood amid the rubble and collapsing rooftop, panting. Ultear exited the water and ran to her friends side as she collapsed.

"Nashi, are you okay?" She asked desperately. No response, Nashi was completely out cold. _Now I just need to get the hell out of here... _Ultear picked Nashi up and turned to find the entryway was gone under the rubble. Now they had now exit. _Shit, did I come all this way just to die here?! _That's when she felt the sun's rays on her back. She looked up to find birds flying overhead. The roof was gone... If she could just summon enough strength to propel herself and Nashi out of here, they'd be safe. She focused as hard as she could, collecting the water from all around the room and used to to lift herself up slightly. The falling rocks started to break the floor around her, revealing a deep drop to the bottom. _I'm out of time!_ Using everything she had left, Ultear launched Nashi and herself out into the open air, and towards the pool of water outside. They landed softly thanks to Ultear, who had the water rush up to meet them, before she saw black spots in her vision. She dragged herself and Nashi out of the water and she stared up and the sky.

_There Keiko, that would've made an incredible story... _and she blacked out

* * *

><p>When Nashi woke up she could smell the open air, not the dank cave smell from before. She remembered roaring Zindo into oblivion, but that was it. She sat up slowly and looked around. From the looks of the location, she was back outside the cave. She turned to find Ultear laying down next to her, staring up at the sky.<p>

"Did we do it?" She croaked, voice hoarse. All Ultear did was nod. There was silence.

"Keiko would've loved that story"Nashi looked over at Ultear.

"Huh?"

"I used to tell Keiko all the stories from the branches I took out. She would've loved that one" More silence, before Ultear stood up and offered Nashi a hand. "Come on, let's get the hell out of here." Which reminded Nashi...

"Did you see Drake or Elise?" Nashi asked, watching Ultear, who shrugged.

"I didn't see them ,but I doubt they were stupid enough not to leave when shit hit the proverbial fan back there" Nashi nodded in agreement. They wandered back in silence, and Nashi tried hard not to ask if the gash across Ultear's chest hurt. It clearly did, but Nashi didn't want to say anything. They finally saw the lights of the town, and stumbled in to see people applauding them.

"Guess they heard what happened" Ultear mumbled. Nashi nodded silently, too tired for words. They reached the inn and climbed the stairs too their room. The door was slightly ajar, and Nashi shared a confused look with Ultear before she slowly opened it.

To find both Drake and Elise cowering at a mans feet. The man had red hair that was all too recognizable.

"Shit" Ultear grumbled. Simon turned to face them quietly.

"Oh good, you guys are back"

**God, that seemed so rushed as I wrote it, I hope is doesn't seem that way, but this only the beginning! Review!**


	16. Letting Go

Nashi didn't particularly like what happened when they got home. Instead, she choose to forget it even happened. After a swift hug and a slap on the back of the head, her parents, mainly her mother, telling her how she had acted irresponsibly, and how she could've gotten killed, blah blah blah. Nashi was grateful Ultear hadn't spoken up about her fighting Zindo one on one, because that would have ended poorly. She was grateful, however, that her dad seemed more proud of her than angry. Although he did his best too look pissed off in front of her mother, he ruffled her hair and told her to watch herself once she left. Things went back to normal after that. Well, as normal as they could get after all that had happened. With Ultear and Simon back, Nashi's life was a lot more interesting. She found herself going out with her friends more often and not moping around so much. That, obviously, made her mother happy, seeing as her mother was used to her being depressed all the time. Although she was a lot happier nowadays, Nashi knew one thing still irritated her.

Her privacy.

It seemed ever since her father had come back, the house was too full for it's own good. Nashi could never find a moment of peace, and it was pissing her off when she found Happy digging through her stuff, or her father joining him. It was moments like this when Nashi considered moving into Fairy Hills, but that would require working for rent, which required effort.

Which she didn't want to do.

Her mother called it typical teenage laziness. Nashi preferred to call it selective activity. Of course, she really wanted to start going on jobs, so maybe moving out wasn't such a bad idea after all. Nashi decided she'd check it out.

* * *

><p>Nashi wandered up to Fairy Hills, wondering if this was a good idea. She was certain her dad wouldn't mind all that much, but her mom was a little too protective. She always said it was because her own parents always had to schedule time and attention to her, but that didn't mean she had to baby Nashi when she was almost 17.<p>

almost.

Nashi entered the dorms and looked around. She'd always liked the quietness of the dorms, which was the opposite of her house whenever Dad was around. Nashi was admiring pictures on the wall when she heard someone walk up behind her. She turned to find Levy standing there smiling at her.

"Hi Nashi" Levy greeted with a smile on her face. "If your here for Ultear or Elise, they left for the guild a while ago"

"Actually" Nashi replied, turning to face her. "I came to check the place out. Was thinking of moving out" Levy's grin widened.

"Ah, your Dad getting too be too much for you?"

"I found him and Happy digging around in my underwear drawer yesterday" Levy snorted at Nashi's comment.

"Of course you did. Well, we have a few rooms, if your interested." Nashi nodded, following Levy up the stairs. they walked down the hallway, and stopped at a door and opened it.

"This is our lowest floor room" Levy began, opening the door. Nashi entered the room and immediately knew it was bigger than her room. The bed was stationed across the room near the window, and there was a desk stationed next to it, with a dresser and a closet on the other side of the room. The carpet was red, which Nashi took to. " Ultear and Elise are down the hall as well, so you'll have friends close by. What do you think?" Nashi loved it, but it was a matter of if she could convince her parents to let her move out or not.

" I just don't know if my parents would let me" She replied, turning to Levy.

"Just tell them your moving into Fairy Hills, how hard can that be?"

"Do you know my mom, Levy?" Nashi asked. "She still treats me like a kid" Levy hummed for a moment, deep in thought.

"Well," She began. "Why don't you try it out? I'll tell Lucy your thinking about moving here and I'll give you a trial period of a few days."

"That sounds nice, I suppose." Nashi said, running her hands on the soft fabric of the bed. She really did want to move here.

* * *

><p>Nashi knew she was going to get a responsibility talk when her mother got home. It was just a matter of when. She was sitting in her room juggling fireballs when her Dad walked in.<p>

"Hey, kid. I heard you want to move out?" Nashi dropped a fireball down her throat and choked.

"Wh *cough* at?" Nashi managed. Her father grinned.

"You heard me. Is it true?"

"Well yeah" Nashi waited for him to say something. He sighed and smiled at her.

"You want me to help you pack or...?" Nashi hadn't been expecting that.

"Your, not gonna try and talk me out of it or anything?" She inquired. He shrugged.

"You've already made it clear my input means nothing to you, why bother?" He began tossing her clothes in a bag. "Besides, it's just up the hill from the guild, what's the big deal?" Nashi was relieved one parent saw it that way, she just hoped he could convince her mother without her getting any responsibility talk or anything. God, she hated those. That was when she heard the front door open, and sweat dropped.

"Shit" She murmured. Her Father laughed.

"I got it" He threw the bag of clothes at her, and walked out of her room. Nashi couldn't help but eavesdrop.

"Natsu, is Nashi in there?" She heard her mother ask.

"She's packing, why?"

"And your not talking her out of it because...?"

"...Because I don't see the big deal?" He tried. Mother sighed.

"It isn't a big deal, but I need to give her some responsibility talk." Oh God no. Thankfully, Nashi's father had her back.

"Over what, rent? She can handle herself just fine"

"You don't know that Natsu"

"I trained her, I think I can tell" Silence followed her father's statement. Nashi waited anxiously. Her mother sighed.

"Fine, I'll leave her alone" Nashi sighed inwardly and walked over to continue packing. Later on, when she had finally gotten all her stuff, and issued her father the task of carrying it, they all walked over to Fairy Hills. Nashi didn't know why she was so excited. It was just a room that was worth 100,000 jewel a month. Nashi panicked a little inside at the large number, before trying to calm down. It wasn't that much. Then she remembered her own mother had trouble with a 70,000 rent way back when. She was so screwed. When they reached Fairy hills, Levy was waiting for them.

"I see you got convinced, eh Lu-chan?" Mother was silent. Nashi hoped it was accepting silence. Nashi waited for her Father to lug her stuff up the flight of stairs and into her room, and she threw herself onto her bed. She turned to see all three adults still standing there.

"Well, thanks for the help in lugging my stuff over, but you can go now" Father nodded immediately, turned on his heel, and left with Happy. Levy winked at her.

"Rents due and the end of next month Nashi, remember!"

"I will, I will" Levy patted Mother on the back and walked away. That left Nashi and her Mother standing in silence. Nashi sighed.

"Did you need something Mom?"

"Nothing in particular" More awkward silence. Nashi couldn't find anything to say. "It's just... I don't want you to move out"

"I'm literally within jogging distance of the guild, Mom"

"I know, I know, it's just..." Mother sighed. "Next thing I know you'll be disappearing for weeks at a time like your Father." Ah, Nashi could tell why her mother wouldn't leave. She was having trouble letting go.

"Well, it's not like you can't come visit" Nashi replied. "That and you must've known I'd grow up eventually" Mother nodded.

"I know, I just wasn't ready." Her mother turned around slowly, and walked away. "If you ever can't pay the rent, you room won't be full of anything."

"Thanks mom"

* * *

><p>The next morning Nashi stood in front of the request board, quietly comtemplating what job to take.<p>

"Hm, exterminate some monsters... deliver this package..." Nashi had never done this before, she didn't know what to do or what job to take. She needed one that would pay well, obviously, but none really struck her fancy. She sure as hell wasn't going to end up like Nab, just standing in front of the board waiting for the quote: "Right job for Me". Nashi groaned inwardly as Drake walked up next to her.

"Looking for a job?" He asked with a grin.

"Yeah" She replied. "But I don't know which one to pick" Drake ran his hand across the board, and picked a random job.

"This one"

"Why that one?"

"No real reason" Nashi grabbed the flyer from his hand and looked at it. It was one for exterminating some beasts terrorizing a town. 45,000 jewel for it.

"I don't know..." She began, and was cut off by Drake grabbing her wrist and pulling her away from the board.

"Don't be Nab" He stated. "Take the job and I'll find Elise, Ul, and Simon, and we'll go" Nashi didn't have a clue what he was talking about.

"I'm going myself" She said flatly as she was now infront of all her friends.

"Going where, exactly?" Simon inquired.

"On her first job" Drake replied. Ultear made a weird face.

"Ah, babies first job!" She squealed, which irked Nashi. "Want us to come with you?"

"Not really..." Nashi replied quietly as everyone stood up.

"What your forgetting is we're a team." Elise said flatly. "You're not going without us, not after that crazy adventure with those bandits" Nashi looked pointedly at Simon.

"Even you?" She inquired. Simon shrugged.

"Sure, why not? An easy job will help me unwind." Nashi followed her friends out the door.

"Nashi?" Nashi turned to find her Mother watching her.

"Yeah?" There was silence. "Mom, the others are waiting for me." Father put a hand on her shoulder, and she smiled weakly.

"Just be careful" She finally spoke. Nashi grinned and nodded, chasing the others down the road, hollering at them to wait up.

* * *

><p>Lucy watched Nashi go sadly. Natsu rubbed her shoulder comfortingly.<p>

"She's growing up, Luce. Let her go" Lucy sighed.

"I know she is. But it's just so damn hard." Happy landed on her lap.

"Nashi's gonna grow up to be just like Natsu, Lucy!" He told her straight up. Lucy snorted.

"If she's grows up to be as brash and ignorant as her father, I think I've failed as a parent"

"Hey!" Natsu shouted indignantly.

**Nice and filler. I can't jump right into the next arc, we gotta space it out. Review!**


	17. Guild Wizard Day

Nashi sighed as she leaned against the railing as her friends examined the job board. Although she loved doing jobs with them, she had to admit it was a bit tiring. Especially when you had to split the reward five ways. Nashi had gotten nine thousand jewel for the last job. The reward was 45,000.

"We could do this one" Drake stated, taking a poster off the board. "Delivering a package through a bandit infested part of the road."

"boring" Elise rang. "We should do this one for getting rid of a curse."

"We don't know how to do that" Simon rolled his eyes. Nashi sighed again.

"How about we take a break?" She asked. No one listened to her, and she groaned. They were all jobaholics, as far as Nashi was concerned. Not they'd gone on lots, but Nashi was tired. She was considering on walking away to nap somewhere when Ultear squealed.

"This one, this one!" Nashi, as with the others, moved to look. Nashi almost threw up.

"Showing up at a magic day for kids?" Simon read. "Sorry Ul, but I'd rather go on a date with Mami"

"Who's Mami?" Nashi asked Elise. Elise snickered.

"Some chick in Blue Pegasus who's got the hots for Simon. Her dad's the master too. Ichi... something, I don't know" Nashi found that interesting. Perhaps this Mami girl was clingy, like Juvia. Drake rolled his eyes.

"There is no way in hell I'm doing a job that requires magic and kids. Do you not know how badly those two elements mix, Ul?" He stood next to Simon. "No go"

"But it's 200,000 jewel for every wizard that shows up!" Ultear complained, brandishing the poster at them. Nashi could practically see the Jewel sign pop up in both their eyes.

"Alright ladies, pack your shit. Simon and I'll see you at the train station." With that, both Drake and Simon left.

"That was quick" Elise commented. Ultear giggled.

"Those two will do any job for the right price." She said. "Like that time Simon actually did agree on a date with Mami when she offered him half a million jewel"

"That's a bit excessive" Nashi noted. "Is she that desperate?"

"No" Ultear replied as they walked out of the guild. "She's a rather attractive girl, and a nice person, with guys practically being shaken off her as she sways her hips, but she's obsessed with Simon" Nashi wondered what it would be like to be that attracted to someone. She couldn't see herself paying out half a million for a date. Then again, she'd never had half a million jewel...

* * *

><p>Nashi groaned in unison with Elise and Drake as the train hit a bump in the tracks. She and Elise were propped up on either side of Drake, using his shoulder for support, while Drake leaned as far back into the seat as he possibly could.<p>

"I didn't realize we had three motion sick teammates" Simon noted, sliding onto Ultear's seat opposite them.

"It's a side effect of Dragon Slayer magic, apparently." Ultear replied. "Intense motion sickness"

"I prefer to call it hell" Elise groaned.

"Are we there yet?" Nashi managed, burying her face in Drake coat, trying to suppress her lunch.

"The train ride is a few hours" Simon replied. " We've been on the train for only half an hour" All three moaned at once.

"I hate my life" Drake moaned, slowly swallowing vomit as he did.

"Why didn't we walk?!" Elise shouted, half in pain, half in anxiety. "I wouldn't have been subjected too this!"

"It's more than a few days walking" Ultear said, turning to look out the window at the passing countryside. " Motion sickness aside, I can't wait to get there! I'm so excited!"

"Don't be," Simon replied, looking down. " I looked into this school that offered the job"

"And?" Drake coughed.

"It's a school for behaviorally challenged kids" Simon replied. " basically a school for kids who can't control themselves."

"Surely they can't be that bad" Ultear quipped, glaring at the side of Simon's head.

"Five kids have been arrested in 3 days" Simon told her, which caused Ultear to narrow her eyes, sigh in defeat, and turned back too the window"

"So not worth the 200,000 each" Elise moaned.

* * *

><p>When the train made it to the station, The three dragon slayers were the first out, praising being back on solid ground.<p>

"If you guys are done embarrassing yourself in public." Simon stated, stepping out after them, gesturing too the strange stares they were receiving.

"Yeah, we really should get there" Ultear agreed, picking Nashi up onto her feet, who blushed profusely upon realizing they were being stared at. As they walked through town, Nashi contemplated what they were going to be doing when they got there. She hoped they could fight some of the older students. Even if Nashi wasn't as violent as she'd heard her father was, she still loved to kick some ass. When they got to the school, you could barely tell it was a school. It looked more like a prison. Bars on the windows, guards at the doors.

"I hate this already" Elise grumbled. Nashi couldn't help but agree. She had a bad feeling that she was going to see a side of youth she hadn't experienced.

"You the Fairy Tail guys?" The doorman asked.

"Yeah, that's us!" Ultear agreed happily.

"My sincerest condolences" He replied, opening up the door. " I hope they're paying you a lot for this"

"Wait, what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Drake demanded as they entered and the door shut behind them. "All for backing out now, raise your hand" Everyone but Ultear raised their hands. Ultear sighed.

"What about the reward?" She asked.

"Screw that!" Nashi retorted, thinking back too the somber look on the doorman's face. "I am not getting payed anything to stand in front of a group of prisoners and talk too them!"

"I agree with Nashi" Simon stated, crossing his arms. "No amount of money is worth what we're about to go through" Drake and Elise nodded in agreement. Ultear visibly darkened.

"Don't make me drag you there" She warned. They all groaned as a stern looking woman walked up to them. She was all matching checkered clothing.

"Hello" She spoke with a posh accent. "I assume you are the wizards from Fairy Tail?"

"Yeah that's us!" Ultear said happily. Nashi noticed the headmistress glaring at her.

"What?" Nashi demanded. The headmistress stuck her nose in the air.

"Zip up your vest, you look like a whore off the street." Nashi's eyes widened and her anger burned. She ripped her vest off and threw it at the Headmistress. She stood proudly in only her sports bra.

"Make me, bitch" She retorted. She had her vest thrown back at her as Elise snorted. The Headmistress turn to Ultear.

"I assume you are the leader of this little troupe?" Ultear paled a bit.

"Uh, yeah, my name is Ultear"

"My name is Ms. Midori..."

"Not surprised it isn't Mrs.." Drake murmured, which caused Nashi to snicker.

"...and I am the Headmistress. I will show you too the class you will be addressing" She then turned to Nashi. "I only told you to zip your vest up for your own good" Nashi made a point to zip it up. She didn't know what that meant, but she could only assume there were some perverts. They passed a bunch of mages wandering the opposite way. One bore the mark Quatro Cerberus.

"You guys here for Guild Wizard day?" He asked.

"Um, yeah" Nashi replied. She was more than surprised when he placed a hand gently on her shoulder.

"Good luck kid, you'll need it" He and his guildmates then proceeded the walk away. Nashi turned to Elise.

"I want to go home" She whimpered. Elise shrugged.

"Can't do nothing about it now. Ul's in charge" Nashi knew she was right, but the other wizards warning had terrified her. Just what was waiting for them in that classroom? When they reached their class, they found the teacher smoking outside it, with a worried expression on her face. She turned to face them.

"I can't to it anymore, Ms. Midori, they're out of control" She wailed.

"The wizards are here" Ms. Midori replied. "Go to the break room." Nashi saw Drake' ears twitch slightly as the teacher passed them.

"There's a storehouse worth of liquor in the break room" He whispered to her. Nashi wasn't surprised. The Headmistress guided them into the classroom, which was full of the must stupidly dressed delinquents she'd ever seen. They all quieted down when Ms. Midori entered.

"All right you insufferable urchins" She hissed. "These are your wizards for Guild Wizard day. Go easy on them" Nashi wanted to know what the hell that was supposed to mean, but she stayed quiet. "Now, one of you step up and tell us what your magic is" Drake sighed.

"I'll go first" Nashi watched as her brave friend stepped out of the line they were in. " My name is Drake. Just, Drake. I'm a poison dragon slayer"

"Poison?" Some kid in the first row said while smirking. "That's lame" Nashi smirked as Drake made a face halfway between anger and delight.

"Oh yeah kid?" Drake said, leaning in real close to him. "It that what you think? My poison is so deadly that one touch can completely numb any part of you I touch. Want to try me?" The kid responded by spitting it Drake's face. Drake's retort consisted of slugging the kid in the face, which sent him flying into the back wall. Nashi and Elise tried to restrain him. "You want to go, you little shit! I'll kill you!"

"Drake!" Nashi scolded. "Control yourself!" Drake pouted and crossed his arms.

"He started it"

"I cath't feel my facth!" The kid shouted from the back, holding the left side of his mouth.

"There's more where that came from, asshole!" Drake shouted back.

"Drake!" Nashi shouted again. A girl snickered.

"Listen to your girlfriend, man" She said, while chewing gum. Nashi turned to glare at her.

"I'm not his girlfriend"

"Whatever" Nashi felt herself burning up, trying to constrain the flames.

"I'm sweating, Nashi" Simon scowled. "Calm down" Simon's words knocked a little sense back into Nashi, and she backed down. Simon stepped forward, obviously going next. Nashi wasn't ready for what followed.

"Listen up shitheads!" Simon shouted. "My name is Simon Scarlet, remember that!"

"Sir, yes sir!' They all shouted, most sitting up straight. Nashi was impressed.

"Now," Simon continued. "My friends and I came here today to talk to the disgrace of the human gene pool about magic, which I am okay with doing. But I will not take any disrespect towards me and my friends, is that clear?"

"Yes sir, Mr. Scarlet, sir!"

"Good. Now, I use requip and heavenly body magic. Any of you uneducated idiots know what those are?" A girl in the back raised her hand. "Yeah?"

"Requip is using your magic to summon armor and weapons from your magical inventory. Heavenly body magic is using the power of the stars in your attacks Mr. Scarlet, sir!" Nashi was having trouble not laughing at the respect Simon had commanded. He had these kids scared shitless. It was hilarious.

"Well looks like one of you knows something! Nothing impressive, but something!" Simon shouted. "That's all I have to say. Have I enlightened you assholes?"

"Yes sir!" Nashi couldn't help but giggle as Simon stepped back.

"You could've held back a little _Erza"_ Elise said, voice dripping with sarcasm. Simon shrugged. Ultear stepped forward.

"Sorry for my friend, he's a little excitable." She said happily. Simon shook his head.

"Nope," He said," I just hate every single one of them." Simon pretended to launch himself forward, which caused the class to flinch. Simon chuckled and fist bumped Drake. Ultear glared at them.

"In any event" Ultear continued. " I'm Ultear, and I use ice make and water magic. Anyone here know magic?" Almost everyone raised their hand. "Good, now someone attack me" A boy in the back didn't hesitate. He launched earthen spears at Ultear, and, as the class gasped, they passed right through her. "Exactly. I can also use ice to make whatever I want, that isn't alive of course. Alive ice make is a different class altogether." She stepped back looked pointedly at Elise and Nashi, who both gulped. Elise stepped forward.

"Iron Dragon Slayer" She said, allowing her arm to transform into a sword, then proceeded to casually swing in near their heads. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Not really." A girl near the back noted. " And you look so thug, you should come here." Elise shrugged.

"Sorry, biker chick, but unlike you, apparently, my parents actually love me" Elise's words had obviously cut deep, and Nashi saw her pierced friend grin as she stepped back. Nashi sighed and stepped forward.

"Nashi Dragneel" She said, as she watched all the kids eyes widen. " That's all I have to say"

"Your the salamander's little pride and joy aren't you?" Girl chewing gum demanded. Nashi met her glare with an equally venomous one.

"So what?"

"Your dad ain't all that, so you can't be" Nashi lit her whole body on fire, and flipped her desk over.

"Don't talk shit about my dad in front of me, bitch" Nashi glowered, watching the girl start to panic. "And never talk shit about my abilities" Nashi smacked her, which left a burn, and turned around, seeing all her friends grinning, while the headmistress looked ready to murder her if anything.

"Well," Ms. Midori began. " Anyone want to fight the wizards, to see if they're all talk?" Somehow, Nashi felt like this was her way of telling them they'd taken it too far.

"Yeah" Numb face said angrily. "I got a bone to pick wif poithin guy over there" Drake grinned, showing his massive canines.

"Bring it, asshole. Nashi and Elise can't hold me back this time" Nashi knew this would end badly.


	18. Drake's speech

Nashi stood outside with everyone else. She was just waiting for this to be over with. She had a bad feeling their pay was getting deducted for their over the top actions, so sitting here and waiting for Drake to kick that guys ass made it even worse. She just wanted to go home. Not only that, but on the way out, she felt more than one hand connect with her ass, and it took all she had not to turn around and castrate someone. She stood next to Ultear as The kid with the numb face stood opposite from Drake. He snickered.

"Now that I'm able to fight back, this'll be an easy victory." He laughed. Drake didn't respond. Nashi decided she'd call the other guy Numb, just because of what Drake had done to him only a few minutes. Numb snickered.

"Just so you know, I use speed magic." He told Drake confidently. "So, the odds of your dragon slaying magic keeping up are unlikely." Before Drake could say anything, Numb disappeared from view. He reappeared behind Drake, and threw a punch. Drake cocked his head to the left, and elbowed Numb in the face. Numb looked shocked.

"How did you know..." He hissed angrily. Drake remained stoic.

"I can hear you" He said quietly, so low that Nashi strained to hear him herself. Numb launched another attack, swinging multiple times, but Drake dodged all of them, and elbowed him in the stomach.

"God Damn" Numb growled. "Why can't I hit you?" Nashi saw Drake's ears twitch slightly.

"I already told you," Drake replied. "I can hear everything" Nashi knew Numb probably wasn't smart enough to know what that meant, but Nashi could tell Drake had his sound magic flaring on all four cylinders.

"What the hell does that even mean?" Drake rolled his eyes.

"It means I can tell everything your going to do. I can be ready to block a punch from the right before your brain tells your arm to throw it." Nashi didn't need sound magic to know that shocked him. Nashi had never gone toe to toe with Drake but she felt like her friend was out of her league mainly because Nashi over thought everything in combat. It made her slightly upset to think she was the weakest of the five of them. It was obvious, but it still upset her. She watched as Numb began to attack again, this time Drake grabbed his fist, and dark red poison oozed from his hand. Numb jerked back angrily.

"Did you forget I was a dragon slayer too?" Drake asked with a small smirk.

"I'm the most powerful wizard here" He growled. "Does that make you the most powerful in Fairy Tail?" Nashi, including the others, burst into laughter.

"Drake?" Ultear managed. "You've got to be kidding me!" Simon was clutching his gut from laughing so hard.

"Compared to some wizards we got, Drake's a pushover!" Elise shouted. Drake looked a little miffed.

"Thanks guys" He growled. "Your hilarious." Nashi couldn't help but chuckle. It was laughable to see Drake trying to upset her father,let alone Erza or even Laxus. Nashi could notice the change in the crowds demeanor. As if seeing how powerful one of them truly was, which was enough to best the best with ease, must've stirred them up.

"Just hurry up and end this, so we can go home!" Nashi shouted at Drake. His response was blocking an oncoming attack, and punching him in the face.

"You know" Drake murmured. "You aren't half bad, I'm just to good. Why are you stuck in here?" Numb snorted.

"Why? Because the system looks down on people like me. I had to steal here and there to make ends meet so I could pay to feed my little sisters, so that we wouldn't lose the house our scumbags parents left us." Nashi frowned. That sounded like a decent reason. "After a while, they got sick of arresting me and threw me in here, and moved my sisters to an orphanage."

"And do you think being stuck in here is really helping you or your sisters?" Drake's question seemed to have stumped him. "I heard that. Your wondering if I know what I'm talking about. Coming from a guild that has a foundation built on broken families helping one another, I know what I'm talking about" Drake let the poison in his hand dissipate.

"What the hell do you mean?" Numb demanded. Drake sighed.

"I mean, do you really think being locked up in here will help you get that money you need...Jackson?" Jackson flinched at the sound of his name. "I know for a fact that Lamia Scale is really close to here. Why not join up? You can bank on jobs, and make a new family." Nashi was impressed with the mature manner Drake was handling this with. He was more known for punching, not talking. " I mean, I'm not telling you too do anything, but if you did, it would be easier to do and get your sisters back than being an asshat." The crowd seemed to be mumbling similar things. Drake had really connected with them.

* * *

><p>After Jackson conceded defeat and the team collected their pay ( Which, surprisingly enough, wasn't docked. Nashi thought it was because Drake had inspired them), they headed back to the train station, much to the 60% of the teams distaste.<p>

"I gotta say" Ultear said as the three dragon slayers dragged their feet. "You really touched those kids on an emotional level back there"

"Wah?" Drake asked, lifting his head.

"I mean you really inspired them. It was touching" Ultear smiled warmly at Drake, who shrugged.

"I was just trying to confuse him so I could win, honestly" Ultear face palmed. Simon snickered.

"In any case, I believe your little inspirational battle talk got us our full pay for that, seeing as we all went a little overboard." He said, checking through his pay, counting it.

"Agreed," Elise muttered. "But's that's probably because Ultear wouldn't let us back out" Ultear laughed.

"You can't seriously think that was that bad, we even got a huge chunk of cash" Ultear giggled. Nashi couldn't help but agree with that. The money was nice to have. Nashi didn't however, like the fact that they had to ride the train back now. She'd eaten recently, too.

"Do we really have to get on that thing?" Nashi pleaded, Ultear dragging her by the arm.

"Unless you want to spend days walking back" Ultear replied, continuing to drag her. Nashi hated her life.

* * *

><p>Nashi had never been happier to get off that damn train. She swore she'd never step foot on one again.<p>

She knew she was lying to herself, but still.

As her and the others wandered back to the guild, Nashi wondered what she was going to do with her money. She'd never had so much spending money. She could probably just keep it for rent. Or rub in her mothers face, she could do that too.

"So what kind of job do you guys want to do now?" Drake asked. Nashi gaped.

"Can we take a break?" Nashi demanded, glaring at her best friend, who shrugged. Elise snickered.

"Is working so hard tiring you out Nashi?" She asked, too of which Nashi nodded. Nashi was not going on another job for at least a week. When they returned, her friends dispersed to see their families, so Nashi figured she'd do the same. She saw her parents sitting near the side, Their backs to her. As she approached, she heard them talking.

"Are you really sure that's the best idea, Natsu?" Her Mother asked, looking at him. He shrugged.

"I don't see why you think it's such a big deal, she'll think it's awesome."

"Somehow, I doubt that, Natsu. Nashi wasn't exactly keen on the idea before?"

"What the hell do you mean 'Before?'"

"Natsu, you know I didn't mean it like that..."

"Whatever..."

"What are you guys talking about?" Nashi asked happily, thrusting herself between mother smiled at her.

"Back already Nashi?" She asked. Nashi nodded. "You wouldn't be having trouble with money would you?" Nashi didn't like the tone her Mother used. She pulled the wad of 200,000 jewel out of her pocket and started playing with it.

'I wouldn't say that" She said, blowing a raspberry at her mother as her father burst into laughter. "I would say I'm already doing a hell of a lot better than you did"

"Quiet Nashi" Her Mother warned. "Or I'll ground you"

"You can't ground me!" Nashi complained. "I've already moved out! What are you going to do, tell Levy not to let me leave or something?"

"Maybe" Nashi fumed quietly, before growing curious.

"What were you guys talking about a second ago?" She asked, looking at the two of them. Her father turned to her.

"We were talking about..." He was cut off as a hand flew over his mouth, which belonged to his wife. She glared at him for a moment, before he sighed. "Nothing, sweetheart. Nothing at all" Nashi knew very well that wasn't the truth at all, but she would have to deal with that for now. When she turned around, she saw Simon and Elise looking at the request board, and she figured it was time to go.

"I'd love to stay and chat with you guys" She said, standing up quickly. "But I've got jobaholics to avoid for a little bit"

"What do you mean?" Her Mother asked before she saw two of her daughters teammates at the request board, which made her laugh. Nashi snuck out of the guild hall, running frantically towards her dorm.

**I am completely aware this chapter was terrible, but, I'll have to deal with that, I couldn't think of a better way to update. I'll take this time to also address the holidays. Due to them, I can only update once and a while, so don't expect much come next week onward. I'll do my best, but people will always be in my house, so I doubt I'll be able to get anything done. I hope you all enjoy your holidays! Leave a review telling me how bad the chapter was!(Not really, I'll cry myself to sleep)**


	19. Caught

**This'll be the new arc. It`s quite a serious one, too.**

Nashi knew she was in for a hell of a job when she was forced to lay stomach down in the mud tracking a group of dark guild members through a forest. Drake was in front of her, listening intently to make sure they weren't caught. Elise was crouched behind her, her damp black hair obscuring her eyes. Ultear and Simon had chosen not to come. Ultear had a fever and Simon had twisted his ankle so they had decided three of them would be good enough. Nashi, however, wasn't very happy. Partly because every time she tried to breath she inhaled mud.

"This sucks" She grumbled, propping her head up on one arm. "Can't we just rush out there and take them out?" Drake shook his head.

"Not our job." He replied. "We're supposed to track them back to their HQ, and then map out the perimeter so that the city guard can deal with it"

"Besides" Elise continued, sighing." Their in a dark guild from what we know, they won't play fair"

"All the better"Nashi replied grinning. "I need to punch someone ugly." Neither responded. Drake motioned for them to follow, and so they did. Nashi crawled forward a bit and saw the members they were tracking setting up camp for the night. "Seriously?" She hissed. "What the hell are we supposed to do now?"

"Wait it out" Elise replied, sounding murderous. "But there is no way in hell I'm waiting them out in the mud and the rain into morning when they move." Nashi turned to find Elise carving a path through the branches. Nashi followed her happily.

"Where are you two going?" Drake demanded. Nashi snorted.

"To find a way to get out of the rain," She replied. "Is that alright with the master tracker, or not?" Drake huffed, crossed his arms, and followed them.

* * *

><p>They manged to find a relatively dry place to sleep, which required Nashi warming it up to be even remotely inhabitable. There was no dry logs to make a fire with, so Nashi and Elise compromised and lit her iron on fire in the fire pit they'd created. It was a hell of a lot warmer than log fires, but required a lot more attention. They all sat don around it when Drake's stomach growled.<p>

"I'm hungry," He complained.

"Take some of that food you packed out" Elise replied. Drake glared at her.

"There isn't any left, Elise. You ate it all, remember?" Elise blushed and chuckled, rubbing her neck. Nashi sighed, thinking back to finding Elise cramming all their packed food in her mouth.

"And Ul isn't here to cook something, either" Nashi reminded them, drawing stick figures in the dirt with her finger. "So that's out of the question."

"Yeah," Elise agreed. "If I want a raccoon turned into a rock, I'll come ask you" Drake chuckled as Nashi glared at Elise.

"And if I want soup that tastes like a raccoon shit it out I'll come find you" Drake laughed even harder as Elise brandished a finger at Nashi

"That was one time," She replied, anger written all over her features.

"You have the cooking capacity of an iron worker," Nashi retorted. "Which doesn't surprise me"

"And you have one comparable to that of a toddler making a mud pie" Elise replied. The two girls glared at each other for a moment before Drake stepped in between them.

"Can we settle on the fact your both shit with cooking?" He asked hopefully. Both of them stood down ,but not before giving each other a rude gesture. Although Nashi enjoyed Elise's company, she had to admit she was hard to get along with. She turned to Drake.

"Picking anything up on the dark guild radar?" She asked. Drake listened for a moment, then burst into laughter. "What the hell is so funny?"

"One of them just made a hilarious joke!" He hissed through grabbing his ribs. Upon finding both of his companions watching him like he had a screw loose, he coughed and straightened. "It's kinda a guy joke, so..."

"So it's most likely about a girls ass they saw in town today" Elise said matter of factly. Drake's face wasn't a clear indication, but Elise must've been close. Nashi shivered and roared quietly at the iron blocks, reheating them. This wasn't exactly the stake out she'd imagined, but work was work, and judging by what the townsfolk said these guys were guilty of, Nashi was happy to do them in. Harassment, stealing, destruction of property terrorism, the list went on. Their job, she reminded herself, wasn't to do the doing in. They were to find their headquarters, map it out, and return with enough information for the guard to do it. It was a decent pay to, which would come around to roughly 80,000 each. Nashi just wished she'd get to punch someone in the face.

* * *

><p>The following morning Nashi woke up to find both her friends with frost gathering on their faces, and heated them up as fast as she could. Nashi was okay do to fire kinda being her thing, and her friends seemed incredibly grateful for the warmth. When they were all ready to go, Drake headed west of were they'd been originally, saying they'd already moved and were almost to their destination. Nashi followed close behind, anticipating when Drake was going to stop abruptly ad they'd all fall over like dominoes. She was ready for when it happened, Elise wasn't. The second generation iron dragon slayer smacked into Nashi, who was sent directly into Drake, knocking them all over.<p>

"What the hell are you two doing?' Drake demanded. They both grinned, hoping he'd overlook that little fuck up. "Were here, and if I were you two, I'd avoid risking revealing us again." They both nodded and crawled up on either side of him, observing the guild hall. It was a big, black, imposing building. Above the doorway was what looked like a bird carrying something. Nashi didn't recognize that guild mark, but she got a bad feeling from it, like she was supposed too know what guild this was.

"Anyone recognize that guild mark?" She asked, pointing to it. Both of the others shook their heads.

"I don't recognize that" Elise replied.

"Neither do I" Drake added. He dug around in his pockets for a minute before bringing out pieces of paper and handing it to Nashi and Elise. "We're going to split up and map this place out, got it?"

"Shoot up a flare in case you in trouble." Elise said. "Or just roar, and we'll come running" Nashi nodded, and watched as the others split up, so she decided to go left. It took her a long time to find something worth writing down. In the back of the guild hall their was a tall, imposing machine, with some sort of barrel on the end She didn't know what it was, but it looked noteworthy. She continued to map out what she could, but she was a terrible drawer. The big machine looked more like a ice cream cone. The guild hall was more akin to a muffin than a building. Nashi sighed. She hoped Elise and Drake could come up with a better drawing so that she could torch hers. She was about move on when she overheard two men talking.

"...The boss seems pretty pissed about it too" One said facing his guild mate. "I just hope he doesn't take it out on us again"

"Let's also hope the others in the alliance take notes too." His friend snickered. 'Then the Balam Alliance will be a name to be feared once again" Nashi's stomach dropped. She'd heard of the Balam Alliance. 20 years ago it had been three very powerful dark guilds who ruled over all the others; Oracion Seis, Grimoire Heart, and Tartarus. But from what she'd heard, they'd all been dissolved, with the remaining members of the Oracion Seis no longer ' a problem'. Was this guild a part of that alliance? This was a problem beyond a pay check. She had to tell the others quickly. If this guild was apart of the Balam Alliance... This was going to get very ugly, very fast. She stood up and was preparing to run away to find the other when her foot slipped, causing her to tumble down in front of the dark guild members.

"What the hell...?" She heard one ask. She smiled sheepishly as she stood up. "Hey hey check out that guild mark!" Nashi looked down and realized what they meant. She was a Fairy.

"Get her!" Nashi jumped back, avoiding their combined attempt to capture her. First, she shot a roar into the air, alarming her friends she was in danger.

"Fire Dragon Wing Attack! Iron Fist! Roar!" Nashi whipped this way and that, fighting off the various member who attempted to grab her. "Man is this all you guys got? No wonder Fairy Tail destroyed the Balam Alliance one!" She laughed as someone started clapping. She turned to find the members creating a lane. 5 men and one women were walking towards here. The one in the middle laughed.

"Well, well, a Fairy in our midst. To what do we owe the honor?" Nashi didn't reply, feeling like a snarky comeback would get her killed. These people were radiating raw energy. "Well it matters not. I suppose you can be the first too feel the alliances power"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Nashi demanded. "And what's stopping me from kicking your ass?" The older man laughed again and snapped his fingers. two people were brought forward, with bags on their heads, and the bags were lifted.

Drake and Elise shied back from the sunlight and continued to struggle.

"If you value your fellow fairies lives," He continued. "You'll do well to not make a move." Nashi growled.

"Sorry, Nashi" Drake hissed. "They caught me when I went to help Elise" Nashi lowered her fists and sighed in defeat. The old man purred in satisfaction.

"Fairies that know their place" He said with a smirk of satisfaction plastered om his aging face. He turned to the white haired women with angelic clothes on to his right. "Angel! Take her and her friends too the cells"

"Yeah, whatever" Angel agreed, stepping towards Nashi. "Hands behind your back, _fairy, _don't make me repeat myself" Nashi did as she was told, and Angel grabbed her arms and rove a knee into her back, making her walk forward.

"Bitch" Nashi murmured. Nashi felt Angel rest her head on her shoulder.

"If you value your life" Angel whispered in a deathly low tone. "You will do exactly what I say, when I say it, got it?" Nashi was confused.

"What?" She hissed back. She could practically hear Angel rolling her eyes as they entered the guild hall.

"Shut up and listen to every word I say, or you'll end up rotting in these cells." Angel said, growling under her breath.

"Why? Don't you want me dead?" Nashi asked. Angel sighed.

"Every time Jellal sends me undercover I swear..."

**And scene! What did you guys think? Let me know!**


	20. Apocalypse

**Are you guys enjoying your holidays? I hope so!**

Nashi stumbled into the cell as Angel pushed her in. She heard the door lock and she turned to find Angel with her head in her hand.

"Every time..."Angel murmured.

"Who the hell are you, exactly?" Nashi demanded. Angel sighed, before turning to face her.

"You can just call me Angel." Nashi didn't know what to think of Angel. On one hand, she seemed like a very pretty forty something year old woman. On the other, she was the enemy, and that meant she wasn't to be trusted.

"Why the hell did you warn me and tell me to listen to you?" Nashi asked. Angel turned and walked over too the table on the far end of the room, picking up what looked like a pair of handcuffs.

"Because the last thing I need right now is mages from Fairy Tail screwing this up." Angel turned to face her, smiling. "You look a lot like you dad."

"You know my dad?" Angel chuckled.

"If by know you mean I held him hostage while he was motion sick on a raft, than yeah, I do" That didn't exactly give Nashi the answers she was looking for.

"I'm so confused" She groaned as Angel entered the cell and cuffed her hands, turning the cuffs on so that the red lacrima on top glowed. "Are you on my side or not?" Angel lifted up her shirt. At first , Nashi didn't understand, but when she looked at Angels stomach, a guild mark sat there. It looked similar to a person wearing a a witches hat.

"I'm in Crime Sorciere" Angel whispered, lowering her shirt as Drake and Elise were thrown in the cell be two of the guild underlings. "I'm not actually with these idiots." Drake and Elise sat up as Angel left and grabbed two others sets of handcuffs, then returned. "I'll make sure you three don't die in here."

"What the hell is this bitch talking about?" Elise demanded as Angel cuffed both her and Drake.

"Long story short," Angel replied, cuffing Drake. "I'm on your side, Crime Sorciere, all that" She turned to face Drake, and her eyes widened.

"What?" Drake asked, rubbing his wrists.

"Um... nothing... it's just, you remind me of him" Angel replied, standing up to leave, her face paler than a ghost. Nashi didn't know what she was talking about, but when she turned to Drake, his ears were twitching, and his eyes widened.

"Why can't I hear you...?" He hissed under his breath. Angel giggled.

"Spending almost twenty years with your father can get a bit troublesome, so I took it upon myself too learn how to block him out." Nashi felt surprised by that one, so she understood that Drake was practically shaking.

"Drake..." Elise said warily, seeing their friend close to the breaking point. Drake often got like that when his father was mentioned. Nashi knew Drake didn't hate his father, but hearing about him or being in the vicinity of someone who knew him usually set him off.

"What do you mean?" Drake demanded. Angel faced him.

I said I work with your dad. What part of that was unclear too you?"

"My dad's in this guild too?"

"No, he's in Crime Sorciere"

"Isn't that the guild that Jellal runs?" Elise interrupted. Angel nodded.

"Yeah. and he sent me undercover with these idiots so that I could figure out a way to take them out, but thanks to you guys, my job just got a whole lot harder." Nashi would've apologized if she wasn't still so confused. It was entirely possible that Angel was lying, but why would she? Nashi heard someone walking down the stairs towards them.

"Someones coming." Angel nodded, then, unexpectedly, punched Nashi in the face. "What the hell Angel?!"

"Just trust me!" Angel hissed as the door opened, and Angel drove her knee into Nashi's stomach. Nashi fell down entering a coughing fit.

"Nashi!" Drake shouted, worry apparent in his voice. Angel let out a bone chilling laugh.

"What's wrong little Fairy?" She hissed. "Have a broken your wings?" Nashi couldn't respond she was in too much pain. She hadn't been ready for getting the air knocked out of her lungs. The man who had entered cackled.

"Angel, having fun with our friends?" Angel joined him in laughing.

"Just letting them know their scum under my boot." There was silence. Drake had his hand on Nashi's arm, almost protectively.

"Well, boss wants us all in the meeting hall. Important business"

"Alright, I'll go up when I'm done here." The other man left, and Angel knelt down in front of Nashi.

"Are you okay?" Angel asked worriedly. "I didn't mean to hit you so hard" Nashi punched Angel back, and she jerked back. "I deserved that"

"Yeah," Nashi agreed, sitting up. "You did"

"I only did it so that he wouldn't suspect anything. If I was down here and not attacking you, I'd be suspicious" There was silence for a moment, then Angel stood too leave.

"Are you going to get us out of here or not?" Elise demanded.

"I can't just bust you out right now. I need to wait until I'm certain you won't get caught sneaking out." Angel smiled weakly. "I hope, that for your sake, you all have a high tolerance for pain."

"Wait, what?" Drake asked, but it was too late. Angel slammed the door and walked away.

"This is my fault," Elise hissed. "If I'd been more careful, I wouldn't have been seen. I got us trapped in here"

"Shit happens" Drake replied. "We'll make the most of it."

"Yeah," Nashi agreed. "I mean, it could be worse.

* * *

><p>It got worse. A few hours after Angel left, a member of the guild, one with dark blue hair and a sly smile, told them too strip. Nashi realized too late that he was giving them rags to wear instead of their clothes. The rags were terrible protection against the cold air in the prison, and Nashi and Elise's anger at having to strip in front of Drake, got them whipped, opening up a bunch of wounds on their arms and backs. Nashi hated her life already. She hoped Angel could work a way to get them out fast, she had a bad feeling that it would get worse. For protesting having to strip they got the shitty blankets taken away, meaning they had to sleep on the cold floor without any. They huddled together as best they could. Nashi may have been unable to use her magic due too the cuffs, but she was still the warmest one. More than once during their week of being locked up did she fall asleep with both her friends clinging too her. It was nice to be of some use. The food was just as bad. Often all they got, when Angel couldn't smuggle an actual meal down, which in itself was rare for her to get more than one meal down, they only got scraps off of the actual food fed too the guild. The most Nashi had eaten at once since being locked up was a few apples and liquor that tasted like they filtered it through the dirt and took all the actual good tasting ingredients out. They were, however, lucky. They hadn't really been tortured since day one, which was one reason to be happy.<p>

"I want a shower," Elise moaned. Nashi couldn't help but agree. She hadn't showered in over a week, and her hair clung to her head like a helmet. Neither of the others were any better. Drake's stomach growled.

"I could use a decent meal, too" Drake said, drawing on he wall with the dirt one his hands. Nashi remained quiet, seeing no reason to complain. Angel had told them several times she was working on a way to get them out, but it required her to be rather sneaky and suspicious in order to plan it out. Nashi hoped she'd finalize it soon. Just as Nashi's stomach growled, the door opened, and Angel stood there, her face grim.

"Nashi," She said, and Nashi looked up. "Come with me."

"Where are we going?" Nashi asked, confused. She hadn't left the cell in the span of time they'd been caught, so this was unusual. Angel's frown deepened.

"Just come with me" Nashi stood up ad followed Angel out of the prison. The air got less dank and disgusting as they got higher up, and Angel grabbed her roughly and led her through the guild hall, where the other members jeered at her.

"She's gonna get it now..."

"Apocalypse is gonna rip her apart..."

"What are they talking about?" Nashi whispered to Angel. Angel didn't speak, which worried Nashi. She had a bad feeling about this. She was lead down another flight of stairs, and shoved into a dark room.

"I'm so sorry" Angel whispered. Nashi looked around. the dark room, until a green glowing magic seal next to her arm illuminated the room. Nashi gasped as she felt pain circulate through where the magic seal was, and they appeared all over her body. Nashi screamed as her magic felt like it was on fire erupting through her veins and body like an bomb. She collapsed, panting. Someone chuckled.

"Lots of magic," A deep voice boomed. "This'll be fun"

"W-who are are you?" Nashi managed. She saw a pair of boots walk up to her, and she gulped nervously.

"My name is Apocalypse," He boomed again. "And I'm your interrogator."

**How about I get some reviews for a late Christmas present, I'd love that!**


	21. Elise

Nashi collapsed, her body screaming in protest at her attempt to breath. She couldn't move she could barely breath. Apocalypse laughed.

"Ready to talk? Or should I continue?" He asked. Nashi could only lay still, not able to respond. She heard the door open.

"God damn it, Apocalypse!" She heard Angel yell. "What did master tell you about nearly killing them?"

"Got to carried away, Sor, don't take it so personally." Angel growled.

"Don't call me Sor. Just wait until the master hears you nearly killed her, then you'll get it."

"Just bring me the next one" Apocalypse replied sounding agitated. Nashi felt Angel pick her up gently. Nashi's head lolled uselessly. She had never been in so much pain. It was as if someone had liquidized fire and injected into Nashi veins. Now normally that wouldn't have been a problem but this was different. Angel whisked her away back too the prison.

"I'm so sorry kid." Angel whispered. "I didn't know he'd go all out like that, he rarely does." Nashi could only cough in response, but even that sounded weak and pathetic . "It'll only get worse from here so hold on" Nashi felt the dank smell of the prison re-enter her head, and she heard a prison door open, and she was lain down on the floor gently.

"Nashi!" Elise shouted, shock apparent in her tone.

"What did you do too her?!" Drake hissed. Angel sighed.

"Don't get too fired up kid. Your next" Angel replied staring at him.

"Next for what?"

"Interrogation." With that, Drake got up to follow Angel out of the cell. Elise propped Nashi's head up in her lap. Nashi felt a wooden cup touch her bottom lip.

"Come on, Nashi" Elise murmured. "Drink this, clear your throat" Nashi did her best to tilt her head, which allowed the tasteless liquid to enter her mouth. She managed to swallow all of it, and she entered a coughing fit. "What happened to you?"

"Interrogation" Nashi replied, doing her best to sound sarcastic but it came out more like she was losing her voice from all the screaming which wouldn't surprise her. Elise stared at her.

"Drake could hear you screaming" She said. "I thought he was going to tear Angel apart when she brought you back."

"What do you mean? Our magic's negated." Nashi coughed and attempted to sit up, her back screaming in protest.

"Same way your bodies warm down here," Elise shrugged. " It isn't a attacking magic so it still works. That look on his face..." Elise shivered and Nashi guessed it wasn't from the cold in the cell. "He looked completely murderous. He told me he was going to rip Angel's stomach out and feed it to her" What scared Nashi the most was that she could tell Drake hadn't been kidding. He had been completely prepared to kill because of what happened to her.

"He's just protective of me" Nashi managed propping herself up on the wall. Elise gave her a confused look.

"Protective?"

"Ever since we were kids and I was getting picked on he was always there to tell the others kids too go to hell. He's not used to not having to look out for me all the time." Elise nodded. It was a while before Drake reappeared with Angel. He looked a little better off then Nashi, but he still collapsed into the cell, and Elise stood up knowing it was her turn. When they left, Drake and Nashi sat, in painful silence.

"So" Drake coughed turning his head on the ground to look at her. "Was it bad for you too?" Nashi managed a smile.

"Yeah," She replied. " He kept screaming questions at me, but I couldn't hear him clearly." Drake spat blood out of his mouth.

"He was asking about our mission, and where the others were"

"Others?" Nashi asked confused. Drake shrugged.

"I don't know, he kept asking where our backup was, but I told him I had no idea what I was talking about" Drake struggled to his knees, and crawled over next to Nashi. "I think they think we were scouting them out for a battle, not just a job" Nashi vaguely remembered the job they'd taken. She wished Ul, and Simon where here, she missed them terribly. That and her parents and everyone else. Nashi wondered what they thought happened too them. No doubt they'd investigated when they hadn't returned, but Nashi had little hope they'd found this guild house. They trekked pretty deep into the woods so finding them was about as likely as getting a shower.

Unlikely, that is.

* * *

><p>Another week passed and Nashi had completely accepted she was going to die in that cell. They're meals had gotten worse, and the torture more severe. Nashi had been hug upside down for two hours and beaten with a steel rod. She'd had her ankle broken and she'd been attacked by wild dogs while tied to a chair. Nashi was done. She sat in her cell eating her pathetic meals waiting for the Grim Reaper to take her away. That or an actual angel to tow her to the heavens above because she couldn't fight back anymore. She had been lying down in the corner of the cell when she heard the door open. Nashi assumed it was Angel taking one of them to Apocalypse, so she ignored it and tried to get to sleep. She knew it was different, however, when she heard deeper voices mumbling and chuckling.<p>

'So which one do ya want?" One voice asked. Another chuckled.

"I don't know, they both seem so tender."

"What the hell do you guys want?" Drake demanded.

"Nothin' to do with you, Fairy" One snarled. "We just wanna take one of your attractive friends here to... talk" Nashi felt her stomach churn. She knew perfectly well by talk they meant something completely different. Nashi curled into a ball trying to seem insignificant. She didn't want to be chosen but she'd feel terrible if Elise was chosen instead.

"How about the one with pink hair?" Nashi almost burst into tears. First starvation and torture, now _this? _She heard the cell door open and they proceeded inside.

"Stay away from here" Drake threatened. They laughed and she heard Drake get kicked in the face.

"And what are you going to do, stop us?" They got closer but Nashi felt a small, feminine hand be placed on her leg.

"No," Elise growled. "Take me, she needs to rest" Elise had been tortured the least, so she looked pretty good. Nashi wanted to scream in protest, but elected to stay quiet. One man chuckled.

"Oh, so now you wanna protect your friend? Fine, you'll do" Nashi heard Elise get grabbed, rather inappropriately, and dragged away.

I'm sorry Elise" Nashi murmured. "But it was you or me"

"I'm going to kill every last one of them" Drake replied. "Every last one"

About ten or so minutes later, Nashi saw Drake's demeanor change considerably. He looked brooding and angry, staring at the wall. He was clenching and unclenching his fists, doing his best to stay calm.

"What is it?" Nashi asked through a mouthful of stale bread. Drake turned to her, so much rage written on his face it could've made a book.

"I can hear it," He replied. "The things they're doing to her" He turned back to glare at the wall. "Just wait until I cut that off and feed it too you, you assclown..." Nashi's bread tasted like dread, or rather, blood from her chapped lips cracking. Just what had she avoided by pretending to be asleep? Now she hoped Elise would be returned to them in relative safety.

After another 20 minutes, the door to the prison opened, and Elise reappeared, and Nashi wanted to throw up. The rags they'd been forced to wear had rips everywhere, and she was doing her best to clutch them around her naked body. She was thrown into the cell with fits of laughter and another pair of rags to change into.

"She was good enough, I suppose" A man chuckled in the darkness. "Just wait until next time, pinkie, you'll get your share" Then they left, and Elise curled into a ball, clutching her spare rags. Drake crawled over to her.

"Elise...?" He asked, reaching out to touch his friends shoulder but she jerked away at the touch.

"Don't touch me!" Elise screamed. "Stop touching me!" She crawled into the corner and curled into a ball, doing her best to seem insignificant. Nashi could smell the fear, among other things, which made her angry. Drake turned to her.

"We have to get out of here" He said. Nashi nodded, feeling a fire of determination build inside of her.

"Every last one," She replied. "Will know what it means to fuck with Fairy Tail"

**Really, really, dark, I know. I wasn't expecting it to sound so bad it words, but it does. I avoiding saying what happened, obviously, but hopefully you guys can piece it together. Review!**


	22. Take me instead

Ultear sighed as she and Simon walked back into the guild, heads down. They'd just spent a week looking for Nashi, Elise, and Drake, but they'd found nothing. It was as if they'd disappeared off the face of the planet. The townsfolk hadn't seen them since they'd stayed at the hotel in their town 2 weeks ago, and no sign of them even existed outside of town. They found their belongings in their hotel room, but that was it. They saw heads turn when they entered.

"Nothing?" Kinana asked wearily. Simon shook his head.

"Nothing" He replied, driving his fist into the open door. "Not a damn sign of them" Ultear sighed, staring at the floor, partially mad at herself for not being with them because of her damn fever. Maybe if she'd been there, things would've been different. They'd toyed with them being sent to Edolas, but apparently without magic in said world, it was impossible. Ultear looked up to face everybody.

"The people in the town said that they'd seen them when they arrived, but after they left one morning, they never returned." She reported. Her news was obviously not good news, because no one seemed any better after hearing it.

"How could they have just disappeared?" Gajeel demanded. " Salamander and I went to look too. Their smell was so faint it was like they were there years ago." Natsu only nodded in agreement.

"No random note or anything?" Lucy asked, and Ultear shook her head. "I don't get it. How were their tracks covered to well to the point were Natsu and Gajeel couldn't sniff them out?"

"I have a bad feeling their in trouble" Levy spoke up, rubbing the tears out of her eyes. Ultear couldn't help but mentally agree. It wasn't like the three of them to just disappear without any warning whatsoever.

"they're tough" Simon assured, trying his best to raise their spirits. "If they are in trouble, I'm sure they won't give up"

* * *

><p>Nashi was prepared to give up. Another beating the following day had knocked the fire right out of her. Drake was insisting Angel was close to finding a way to get them out, but Nashi didn't care anymore. Elise hadn't spoken since she'd been taken away. She spent all her time curled up in a ball eating whatever shitty provisions they were given. Nashi felt terrible. Whatever she'd gone through was because Nashi had shied away, pretending to be weak and asleep. She and Drake both were in much better condition then her, but it didn't change that Nashi was losing strength every day. She'd neglected to tell her friends, but more rather than less she found herself at a loss for the energy to eat and chew, soon it was to lift her hands to her mouth to eat at all. Drake helped her as much as he could. but that wasn't much. Angel showed up less and less, to the point where Nashi was positive Angel had been a figment of her imagination. Why would anyone here want to help them? That was, until, Angel appeared outside their cell.<p>

"Are you guys okay?" She whispered. Nashi regarded her quietly, hoping her silence proved enough of a statement of their condition. Angel sighed.

"I hope your still trying to get us out," Drake told her flatly, a dead look to his eyes. Angel nodded.

"I'm close, I just need a little more time. I promise I won't let you guys die in here" Nashi wanted to laugh, but it would've cause her way too much pain. Nashi knew why Angel was here, and it was more than just reassuring them. Nashi began to stand, faltering slightly as she did. Angel gave her a look that said sorry more times than she could count. Nashi leaned heavily on Angel as they went towards Apocalypse's 'interrogation room', or, as Nashi referred to it as, his torture chamber. Angel opened the door, and Nashi stumbled in. Apocalypse laughed.

"Back again, little Fairy?" He asked. Nashi grinned.

"I just love your face so much" She croaked. "I find it hard to stay away" Apocalypse chuckled.

"You flatter me,"

"Don't get used to it"

* * *

><p>Nashi panted as she limped towards the wall and leaned against it. a green magic seal appeared on her stomach, sending waves of pain through her system.<p>

"Your Rupture magic is off point today, Apocalypse" She boasted, trying to look tough, but knew she was failing. "Something wrong?" Apocalypse just smirked,

"Boss told me he couldn't have you weaklings dying, so he told me to let up a little bit, but don't worry, I'll still make sure your in a lot of pain." Nashi was about to retort when the door opened and Angel appeared.

"Times up" She said in a monotone. Nashi limped over too her and Angel pushed her roughly out the door. Nashi was practically being carried by Angel back to her cell, who didn't grumble in protest having to do so. Nashi collapsed into the cell and Angel sighed.

"Alright, Elise, it's your turn." There was no response, no sound of Elise getting up to go be tortured. Nashi looked towards her friends, who was still curled up into a ball. Nashi was unsure if she was awake or not, but Nashi didn't have the heart to check. "Elise, c'mon, I can't cover for you, I understand it's difficult, but..."

"Don't make her go" Drake spoke up from his corner of the cell. "She's not okay"

"None of you are" Angel replied. "Like it or not, she has too..." Nashi grabbed Angel's ankle, and looked up at her.

"She. Can't." Nashi growled, staring the older woman right in the eyes.

"Why not?"

"Take me instead"

"Huh?" Nashi gave Angel a look of pure determination.

"Elise needs time to recover from what happened. Take me in her place." Angel shook her head.

"Apocalypse will kill you, he was ordered to torture her the most this time, for whatever reason. He won't discriminate if you show up there instead of her." Nashi cast a glance over to the iron dragon slayer, and decided.

"You're taking me or none of us." Nashi said coldly, standing up so tall and proud she was surprised not to feel any pain. Angel shook her head sadly, and She escorted Nashi out of the cell.

"Nashi..." Nashi turned to find Drake watching her, a weary expression plastered on his face.

"Don't worry, Drake, I'll be fine. Make sure Elise makes it for me okay? Just in case?" Drake looked like he was about to protest, but made a somber face and nodded.

"I will," He replied. Just...just in case."

* * *

><p>It was another hour or so before Angel brought Nashi back, and Drake felt awful just looking at her. She looked fine a first glance, but under the rags she had open wounds, bruises of all different colors, and a rib or two that look out of place. Angel looked guilty.<p>

"Why did I let her do that?" She hissed. "Apocalypse could've killed her"

"Elise would've killed herself, that's why" Drake replied. Angel gave him a look.

"What happened to her anyway? Did she have a mental breakdown or what? She hasn't moved since I took Nashi away"

"She...she was..." Drake told her. He told Angel everything he'd heard the night it happened, and he watched Angel's face contort from attentive to shock to rage. She turn on her heel and went for the door of the prison.

"Angel?" Drake called out, but he was ignored. The door slammed, and he heard Angel stomp up the stairs. He had a bad feeling that however had done this to Elise was about to get it.

* * *

><p>Angel could take the guilt from escorting them to torture, but not this. She hadn't expected what Drake had told her, but she couldn't just sit this one out. She barged into Apocalypse's room. He turned to look at her, confused.<p>

"What is it, Sor?"

"I need you to come with me" Angel replied, giving the younger man a look that said he'd do well not to argue with her presently. He followed Angel out and there was silence between them.

"What the hell is this about, Sor?" Angel turned to look at him.

"Someone asshole has disobeyed our master, and we're gonna find out who"

**Not as long as I would've liked, but I'll make do. Review!**


	23. Escape

Angel practically burst the door of the masters office down and stormed in. He looked up at her, confused.

"Angel? What can I do..."

"We have a problem." Angel interrupted, glaring at him, Apocalypse close behind her. He gave her a curious look.

"What is it?" Angel crossed her arms, feeling her rage building.

"No one except the six have permission to the prisoners cells, correct?"

"that is correct"

"Well, someone was in there" This caused the master to become quiet and broody. Angel knew he placed treason at the top of his list of things never to do as a member of Phantom Dove.

"Are you sure, Angel?"

"One of them was raped." The word cast an eerie silence in the office.

"What the hell are you talking about, Angel?" Apocalypse demanded.

"someone took advantage of the raven haired girl," Angel replied. "And I think we all know one of the six wouldn't do that" The master nodded quietly, deep in thought. "I don't plan on taking this sitting down. Not only is it treason, but what they did to her is beyond sensible, or even understandable "

"I agree" Apocalypse spoke up. "I mean, I'm all for torture, but..." He shook his head. "There's a line you don't cross" Angel waited impatiently as the master thought it over.

"If you don't take action," Angel began. "I will. I can guarantee whoever violated her will not have the proper assets to do it again"

"Your gonna cut his dick off?" Apocalypse asked, sounding lightly confused. Angel flinched at the blatant way he said it. The master remained quiet.

"I see what you mean," He finally spoke. "Although the deflowering of that girl is not my highest priority, I will not stand for treason. I told the guild not to even approach them unless they are one of the six, correct?" Angel and Apocalypse nodded. They'd been there, they heard it. "I will seek out who did this momentarily. Apocalypse, I want you to accompany me. Not only to find out who did it, but too... how did you put the punishment, Angel?"

"His assets?" Angel asked, hoping that was the correct answer. Master grinned darkly, and Angel almost felt bad for whoever did violate Elise, right until she remembered what he was guilty of.

"Yes, his assets. Apocalypse, I would like you too find the most painful way to dispose of them, preferably one that keeps him awake throughout" Angel felt her stomach turn as Apocalypse grinned darkly.

"With honor, Master" Apocalypse replied, bowing slightly. "Shall I use number sixty-five?" Angel didn't know what that meant, but it made the master chuckle.

"Ah, the nutcracker, correct? Yes, I do believe that will do, fetch your hammer. Perhaps you should retrieve you finest bone saw as well, after all, he did commit treason." The master said as he chuckled, wrapping an arm around Apocalypse's shoulders as they turned to leave. He paused.

"Oh, and Angel dear," He spoke up, turning to face Angel again, who stood up straighter. "Block the exits. I'd hate it if one of those treasonous bastards made an escape while I addressed the others."

_Escape._

The word rang clear as day in Angel's mind. This was her chance to get them out. The whole guild would be busy in the meeting hall, she could sneak them out without anyone being aware of it. Now she even had an excuse, shutting off the exits.

_Perfect._

Angel flashed one of her perfect smiles at the master.

"Of course, master. No one will be able to get in or out until you find our treasonous culprit." Master nodded, and proceeded to leave the office, leaving Angel with her own thoughts.

_I won't let anyone leave alright,_ Angel thought, a smile growing on her face. _But that's because they'll have escaped before I blocked the exits. Convenient, wasn't it, Master Jose?_

* * *

><p>Drake was terribly lonely. Both girls were in the cell with him mind you, they weren't talking though. Elise for obvious reasons, and Nashi hadn't woken up from taking Elise's torture session the day before. Drake sighed as he picked around the food on his plate. It was one of those days were the food sucked more than usual. Drake fondly remembered the one time during week one Angel had managed to sneak down a small chicken. That had been the best they'd all eaten since. Drake cast a worried glance towards his dark haired comrade, who was currently sitting with her knees up to her face, not even touching her food. Drake felt good she'd gone from total seclusion from him and Nashi, too sitting up relatively close to him. He hoped she was okay mentally, yet he had a terrible feeling she wasn't. She hadn't spoke since she screamed at him, and he could understand why.<p>

"Elise," He spoke up, garnering no response. " You should eat, try to get yourself filled up. I'm against it, but we could take Nashi's portion and split it. I don't feel like she's waking up soon" Elise stared into the distance, and Drake couldn't tell if she'd even heard him. He sighed again, and cast another glance, this time at the unconscious body across from him. Nashi's bruises, all colored like a rainbow, plastered all over her frail figure. She looked peaceful enough, but Drake knew she must've been in a lot of pain. They all were.

Elise coughed, and Drake felt a little sad he was so happy she'd emitted a sound. His sound magic allowed him to hear him breath and her heart beat, but hearing a sound others could too made him happy.

"Elise," He started again, softer this time. " Can you check on Nashi? I'm worried that she hasn't woken up yet" He still got no response, and Drake was preparing to give up himself when Elise shuffled as quietly as she could manage over to Nashi, and looked down at her, worry in her eyes. Drake watched as Elise put a hand on Nashi's forehead, and jerked back, widening her eyes. He hurried towards Drake, and pulled him towards her. "What?" , Drake asked, "Is she okay?"

Elise said nothing as she grabbed his hand (Drake made a mental note as to her shaking) and placed it on Nashi's forehead. Drake felt his own eyes widen.

Nashi was freezing.

This worried him greatly. Nashi's internal flame had kept her warm, but she was as cold as death, and twice as stiff. Drake looked over carefully at Elise.

"Do you think she...?" He trailed off, not wanting Elise to spill more tears over Nashi. Drake listened intently for something, anything. He couldn't hear anything, not even a heart beat.

_Thump Thump *Exhale*_

Drake let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. She was alive.

_Thump...Thump *Exhale*_

Drake felt dread overtake him. Nashi's heartbeat was unsteady, she was fighting to stay alive as he sat there, not able to do a thing.

"We have to get out of here" He said, turning to look at Elise. "Nashi won't survive another few days, let alone a week or more." Elise gestured around and shook her head. "I'm not a mind reader, Elise. Talk to me" Drake watched as Elise gave him a look of despair and shook her head again.

"Alright, well if you won't talk this could be a problem." Drake thought for a moment. Thought. That was it! He turned to Elise. "Just think it" He told her. "I can hear it" There was a silence before Drake felt his heart soar as Elise's voice echoed in his head.

_Does Angel have a plan yet? _She asked. Drake stopped himself before he looked too excited.

"I don't know, she hasn't exactly said anything"

_Is she legit or no?_

"I don't ask her yourself"

_ I can't... oh you bastard _Elise slugged him in the arm, and Drake noted the slightly playful look in her eyes. He wasn't gonna start tickling her, or anything though. That'd be weird.

"In any case, what do we do about Nashi?" Drake asked, rubbing where she punched him.

_I don't know, try and feed her something, that'd help her stay alive, right?_

It was better than nothing, so Drake picked up Nashi's drink and poured a little into Nashi's throat. She didn't even cough or anything, she just swallowed it. He then picked up her bread and slightly opened her mouth, sliding the bread in. Nashi chewed slightly, before Drake heard her swallow it, and smiled weakly.

"At least she can eat" He said, turning to Elise, to see her already watching him.

_So, now what? _Drake was about to respond when the door too the prison opened. They both turned, and Angel swiftly unlocked the door, and walked in, carrying a bag. She threw it front of them, and Drake peered inside. His white trench coat stared back at him.

"Get dressed, and lets get going" She ordered.

* * *

><p>Drake would've been happier to have his clothes back if the dirt, blood, and sweat covering his body didn't make his shirt stick to him. He could tell Elise was suffering from the same problem. Drake glanced down at Nashi. Elise had volunteered to dress her, and she looked as if she'd struggled too do so. Her vest and jeans were ruffled and not really done up right. He could fix it later. He turned to Angel who was keeping watch.<p>

"Did you complete your plan?" He asked, sounding way better than before.

"More like improvised a completely new one" She replied, turning to face them. "The whole guild will be distracted for a good while, and I'm using my job too lock down the exits as my excuse to smuggle you out." Drake didn't need to ask what the lock down was for, he heard what Angel didn't tell him. Something about the guys who'd taken Elise away and a nutcracker, but he didn't need to know. Carefully picking Nashi up and wrapping her arms as tightly as he could around his neck, he shifted, getting a better grip on her legs as she leaned against his back, breathing quietly. He and Elise followed Angel up the stairs. It was a strange feeling walking up the stairs fully dressed and not being pushed by Angel. Angel strode through the empty halls of the building, but Drake and Elise stuck to sneaking. Angel could walk freely around, they could not. They waited by a door as Angel went inside, and then reappeared with a small box, handing it too Elise.

"Food and water" She told her, taping the top of the box once. "There's also directions through a secret path towards a town in the west. It's the long way back, but It'll be a safer route than the town you came from, seeing as the guild will check there first"

"Makes sense" Drake replied. Angel pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and gave it to Elise, along with a small vial. She placed them in her other hand.

"That's the route I was referring too." Angel said. "The vials for you, Elise. It's antidepressants."

_I don't need these _Elise hissed.

"Yeah, you do" Drake replied, glad Angel had thought of that. Angel ushered them through the next doorway and Drake felt a breeze- the first breeze he'd felt in weeks. The front door was right in front of them. Angel stopped.

"There you go," Angel replied. "When you get to Watercliff town, ask around for Meredy. She'll help you get home, she's a friend." Drake smiled at her wearily as Elise opened the door.

"Thank you Angel, for everything." Angel grinned.

"Don't thank me yet kid, your not at home drinking booze with your friends yet. Oh, and Drake?"

"Yeah?" Drake began to walk out the door, and Angel began to shut it, watching him with a smile.

"Call me Sorano, that's my name"

Drake smiled as the door to the guild shut and he followed Elise, disappearing into the darkness of the forest too the west. Whoever this Meredy was, hopefully she could help.

_Hold on Nashi, we'll get you home as fast as we can. _

Drake couldn't agree with Elise any more.


	24. Meredy

Drake was pretty sure they'd taken a wrong turn, and seeing as Elise wouldn't talk, he heard her own worry clear as day. Sorano didn't say how long it would take, but It shouldn't have taken them all day. They had taken refuge inside a small cave when it started to rain. Now it was more like a torrential downpour, and they were stuck in a dark cave with no fire.

"This sucks," Drake mumbled. "At least the cell was dry"

_Barely _ He heard Elise think next to him, or rather, 7 feet away from him. He could understand her discomfort about him. She had been deflowered, after all. Now she was alone with a guy. Whether or not it was someone she'd known for most of her life seemed irrelevant. _At least the cave doesn't smell like death _She did have a point, the cave smelled a lot like the open air, probably due too how small it was. Drake absentmindedly played with the directions in his hand. He was pretty sure this was the right way, but by secret route Sorano must've meant wasn't really a path, it was just walk through the brush for insert hours here until you reach a town on the edge of a waterfall, nothing really saying _ This way!_

"Is Nashi getting any better?" He asked, trying to keep some form of conversation going. Elise put her hand on Nashi's forehead.

_ Barely any warmer_ She thought back, _Hows her heart beat? _ Drake listened for a moment before he found it. A very faint, unsteady sound. It pained him to hear it struggling so much.

"It's unsteady," He replied, staring at the cave floor. "We need to get there as fast as we can and find Meredy"

_ Is it just me, or does her name sound really familiar? _ Drake rolled through years of Jellal's visits, trying to remember if she was ever mentioned, but he couldn't find anything, but that was probably because he was tired.

"I don't know, I'm too tired to remember. I'm sure she was mentioned once or twice. Hell, she may have even visited." Silence fell on them once again. Drake hated the silence. It wasn't that he didn't have anything to say to Elise, it was just that she was so despondent lately, he really didn't think that anything he had in mind would garner a reaction.

_Do you have any idea what Meredy looks like? _Elise's thoughts jerked him out of his own.

"I don't know, Angel said to ask around. She might be concealing herself for protection. I just hope she's knows what she's talking about"

_ Me too. _ Nashi coughed, which silenced Drake and Elise's thoughts. Nashi didn't wake or even shift in her slumber, and Drake wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

_Should we just keep going? I mean, it's not like either of us are going to be able to sleep at all. That and I'm sure the dark guild's noticed we've escaped. _Drake hadn't thought of that. They had been gone for a few hours and Drake wasn't sure if how long that meeting would last, but 8 hours seemed a little long. Than again, Angel had seemed pretty confident they wouldn't get caught, so maybe it would be that long.

"Are you sure you want to walk through the rain? I mean, we really shouldn't risk getting sick"

_So we don't want to get a cold while Nashi is knocking on deaths door? Pick her up and lets go, Drake. We need to get out of here. _Drake could see the logic in that. Sighing in defeat, he picked up Nashi and followed Elise out into the night.

* * *

><p>Drake had to admit, Watercliff town was a nice little place. A small town with a few buildings here and there, dotting the bank of the river leading to the waterfall. He and Elise stumbled in, the night before and the morning after had been rather difficult. No, neither of them got a cold or anything, but they'd trudged right through the night. Drake was exhausted, and he could tell Elise was as well. That and he'd heard a search party a few miles behind them at around midnight. They'd gone the wrong way a few minute later, but it still gave them both the reason that they needed to keep going.<p>

"Where would she be?" Drake asked aloud, trying to ignore the looks he got from the townsfolk regarding the unconscious girl draped across his back.

_I don't_ know...*Yawn*_ Maybe at the inn? _ Drake saw that as the best option, that and a bed would be nice, he hadn't seen one in weeks. Elise held the door open and he trudged in. His back was killing him. Nashi didn't weigh all that much, but he'd been carrying her for at least twelve hours. His body was about to give out on him. They walked over too the counter, and the bartender gave them a look that said he was curious, but wasn't about to intrude.

"What can I get'cha?" He asked, leaning forward. Drake had to do the talking, so he uncomfortably shuffled on is feet to get a better grip of Nashi before opening his mouth.

"A woman named Meredy, has she passed through here?" The man gave him a strange look.

"Who wants to know?" He asked gruffly, cleaning out a cup.

"A friend sent us too find her." He replied, watching the strange look the man gave him. Drake was too exhausted to try and hear what he was thinking, it was using everything he had too hear Elise when he had too. The man nodded slowly.

"Right, she's in the back room." He jabbed his finger at the room behind him, and Drake put his defenses up. This seemed rather sketchy, but he was too tired too argue. He followed Elise into the room, and the door shut behind them.

_Shit. _Elise murmured. The light flicked on, and in the corner of the room, the bartender sat, tied up, unconscious.

"What the hell?" Drake asked aloud. The door opened, and the same man tied up walked in and shook his head.

"Honestly, could you have been any more obvious?" He asked, a hand on his hip. Drake was thoroughly confused.

"Huh?" Was all he could manage. The bartender sighed, and waved his hand. He was enveloped in a golden light, and when in faded, in the place of the bartender, a woman stood, her pink hair flowing over her blue cloak. She, instead of the bartenders grimace, wore a warm smile.

"I'm Meredy, and you really need to learn how to be less obvious, I swear half the bar heard you." Drake didn't know if he was supposed to apologize. "So Angel told me only the bare necessities, but long story short, you guys need some help getting home?"

"Y..yeah" Drake managed, dropping to one knee, his legs finally using up the rest of his energy.

_Are you okay?_ He heard Elise think.

"I'm in pretty bad shape, Elise. That and I'm pretty hungry" Meredy sighed, and walked up too him, and grabbed his wrist. It started to glow, and a small bracelet of magic, with a heart design, appeared on his wrist. All of the sudden, he started to feel much better. Meredy did the same too Elise, and waited quietly.

"What is this?" Drake asked, his voice suddenly very clear and loud, not raspy and weak.

"It's called a sensory link" Meredy replied, as she walked too the other side of the room and started throwing things everywhere, looking for something. "It shares the conditions of the people linked too it. Well, that's the version I used, anyway." Drake noted how she faltered slightly on her way back too them, carrying a bag.

"Did you... link Elise and I too you?" He asked. She nodded.

"It's not a very effective way of healing, mainly because it only works as long as I'm not receiving too much pain from you, which is why I can't cast one one your friend there" She jabbed her thumb at Nashi. "I don't think you want your help getting home in a coma." Drake saw the sense in that.

"Now what?" He asked, able to carry himself and Nashi much better now. Meredy grinned brightly and began too walk towards the door. She turned back too him and grinned even wider.

"Now we begin to go home. Oh, and if your anything like Erik, then your about to hate me." Erik. The name seemed familiar, but he couldn't place it. No matter. He and Elise followed Meredy out and his curiosity got the better of him.

"Why will I hate you?" He asked wearily, turning to look at her as they strode through town. She laughed.

"Because we have to ride a train back!" She giggled. Drake paled.

_Mavis help me... _ Elise groaned mentally behind him.

**I love Meredy so much, and I tried my best too make her kind of childish and serious at the same time. Remember to leave a review!**


	25. Caught up in the past

"Table for four" Meredy told the waiter.

"Oh course, madam. Right this way" Drake and Elise followed Meredy and the waiter towards the table. Drake couldn't believe that Meredy hadn't thought of a better plan than just waltzing into a fancy restaurant with an unconscious teen, but Drake did his best to ignore the stares he was getting for carrying her. Of course, as soon as Meredy flashed a bunch of jewel at the waiter, he was more than courteous to them. They sat down and Drake placed Nashi down gently, who just leaned back gently and continued to sleep. At least, that's what Drake liked to think of it as. Thinking about her on deaths door while Meredy treated them to a five star meal kind of irritated him, but he chose to think of it as sleeping regardless. Meredy seemed way to upbeat, and Drake found it slightly off putting.

"So just what the hell where you guys doing where Angel was undercover anyway?" Meredy asked beside him, and Drake sighed.

"We were doing a job when we were caught, and they captured us and kept us prisoner." Meredy was silent for a moment. She leaned in close to him.

"When I used a sensory link on you guys," She began quietly. "I felt a lot of pain around here..." Drake felt a little lightheaded as he saw Meredy wave her hand around her lower half. "Was your friend over there...?"

"Yeah, she was." Drake replied. Meredy's demeanor didn't change at all, which confused Drake further. How could she remain so upbeat and all smiles with the knowledge Drake had confirmed for her? It didn't make any sense. Drake quickly lost interest in that, however, when a lobster was placed in front of him. Drake, and Elise, began devouring their food, as Meredy watched, slightly amused. Drake had never been so happy to just devour food like this, and he was too hungry too care.

"So I take it I'm taking you guys too Fairy Tail?" Meredy asked, playing with her own portion. Drake eyed it ravenously, and Meredy pushed it towards him.

"How'd you know?" He asked, beginning to stuff Meredy's food into his mouth as well.

"Well, your friend over there is obviously Gajeel's kid, and I'd have to be stupid not to recognize a Dragneel when I saw her... " Meredy trialed off and eyed him. "And I knew Erik had a kid, but I never put two and two together and realized it was with Kinana." Drake felt like slapping himself as he realized who Erik was. His FATHER was Erik, he just didn't realize it. He'd dwell on it later, but right now, he had food to eat.

"So the train station is here?" Drake asked, trying to fight down his fear of said transportation. Meredy nodded.

"It doesn't go all the way too Magnolia, but it goes pretty far."

_I already feel like throwing up. _Drake heard Elise think from the other side of the table. It was relatively strange hearing what she wanted too say as she chewed her meal, without sounding as if she had food in her mouth.

"I can't wait too see how bad you are with transportation," Meredy said with a grin. "Your dad is terrible. I remember once we were tracking these dark wizards in the west and we had to board a train, and I swear he was going to die if he stayed on it any longer then he had too." Meredy broke out in a fit of laughter, and Drake tried his best to chuckle with her. He didn't really find it that funny, especially since he could understand his fathers discomfort.

"What's my dad like, anyway?" Drake asked, breaking Meredy's laughing fit with his question. Meredy made a face that made Drake realize she was thinking.

"He's a stick in the mud," She replied. "I remember once I asked him to help me set up a surprise party for Jellal's birthday, and he straight up refused, said it was childish I'd even asked. The others were completely willing to help me though. Richard especially."

"What does he look like?" Drake inquired. He knew it must've sounded pathetic, but he hadn't seen his father since he was eight, and all he remembered was a white coat, dark red hair, and a venomous smirk. (Hehe, he was so punny.)

"He looks a lot like you, actually." Meredy replied. "His hair spikes up though, and his eyes aren't purple." Drake tried to see it, but it didn't visualize. He sighed in defeat, and stared out the window. He could see, in it's reflection, Elise feeding Nashi, which barely worked at all, seeing as Nashi's head was tilted back and it wouldn't go down, and Meredy was watching with a bemused smile. He sighed again. He could still see the last time he'd seen his father, clear as day, as if it had been yesterday.

* * *

><p><em>He'd just spent all day hanging out with Nashi, Elise, Ultear and Simon. He was in high spirits after watching Ul and Simon pretend too fight. Eve if it wasn't real, it still excited him. He told them both flat out when they got older, he'd beat them both, and they agreed. He came home and found his mother crying.<em>

_"What's wrong, mom?" He asked worriedly. She looked up._

_"It's... it' nothing. It's just... your father got an emergency call from Jellal. He has to leave." Drake remembered his stomach turned so much he felt as if he was on a train._

_Drake sprinted as fast as he could after his father, tears streaming down his face. He had to catch him, he couldn't leave without saying goodbye!_

_"Dad!" Drake shouted as loud as he could, and h saw his father turn, flashing his signature smirk._

_"What the hell are you doing, kid?" He demanded, as Drake flung himself at him, crying intensely._

_"You can't just leave without saying goodbye! You can't leave at all! Tell Jellal you can't make it!" He cried, grabbing at his fathers cloak, hearing him chuckle._

_"Jellal doesn't work that way kid. He needs me, I can't just not show up. He was kind enough to let me stay as long as I did."_

_"Tell him your staying! He'll understand, he has a son!"_

_"And he's never around, is he?" Drake was stunned into silence, he hadn't thought of it like that. Jellal was barely around for Simon, but Simon didn't particularly like his father either._

_"But Simon doesn't even like his Dad! I do!"_

_"Isn't that because Jellal was never around?" Drake's father had gotten him again. He felt his father push him off and go to eye level with him. "Listen up kid. I need to go, that can't change. But I promise I'll come back. When you need me and there's no other hope, I'll come back, and then you'll see me again, got it?"_

_"What does that even mean, dad?" Drake asked, feeling a fresh wave of tears breaching his eyes._

_"Stop crying, it's not like it's the end of the world." He scolded. "Your a Fairy Tail wizard. You've got your friends and Kinana, don't you? Well, they're your family just as much as I am, and when you grow up, you better defend my honor and beat the Salamanders kid, got it?" Drake sniffled._

_"Got it" His father chuckled again._

_"Besides, how could you ever hate me? I'm too lovable."_

_"In your dreams, dad" Hugging Drake one last time, he grinned a him, stood back up, and proceeded to continued walking away._

* * *

><p>That had been the last time Drake had seen him at all.<p>

_When I need him the most, and there's other hope... so where the hell are you, Dad?_

"Drake," Meredy spoke, interrupting his thoughts. He jerked up, looking around like a lost child at a supermarket.

"Yeah, what? What happened?" He inquired, watching the girls look at each others strangely.

"Are you okay?" Meredy asked. "You were staring out that window for at least 25 minutes." Drake tried to hide the red from his face at the comment. Had she been trying to speak to him? He'd been too lost in the past to hear her, which was pretty big for a sound mage like him.

"Sorry, just thinking about getting home"

_Are you gonna finish that? _Elise questioned pointing towards the plate of food in front of him. He shook his head, and she grabbed it and began to eat it hungrily.

"Speaking of home" Meredy said. "As soon as you finish that, we'll get on the way too the train station, alright? You guys can try and catch some sleep on the train, if your not too busy throwing all this food up Drake paled.

"You fed us for your own amusement, didn't you?" He demanded. Meredy giggled.

"Partially, but mainly to get some food in you in general."

Drake wanted to strangle her for that.


	26. The Return

**Remember to leave a review, guys! It's inspiring! I don't want to abandon this story.**

Drake groaned as the train lurched too the side. Elise was doing an amazing job and remaining quiet, although her face was completely pale. Meredy chuckled.

"Trouble?" She asked sweetly.

"Go to hell" Drake replied, clutching his stomach, feeling his dinner swirling like it was in a whirlpool. Meredy huffed.

"Is this how you normally treat people who save your life?"

"If they enjoy watching me in pain, than yes" Meredy laughed, and Elise doubled over, grabbing her knees in vain.

"Will we... *Urp* ...get home soon?" Drake whispered, grabbing Nashi's knee so that he wouldn't hurt himself. Of course, it occurred to him he was grabbing her knee rather tightly.

"I don't know, maybe in a few hours?" Meredy replied, grinning cheekily. Drake glared at her. "Sorry, not funny." Drake turned to watch the passing countryside, wondering how dramatic there entry into the guild would think. Meredy would probably kick the door in, and they'd follow, looking like battle-worn heroes. he chuckled internally. Not at all. He and Elise would probably hobble in as Meredy did her best to explain what had happened. Drake hoped they hadn't worried anyone all too much. Then again, they kind of had disappeared without a trace, so maybe they were a little more than worried. Drake shrugged to himself, wondering how weird it would be being back. It sounded strange, but after two weeks, Drake wasn't sure he wanted to be very lively. This whole experience had changed him, and he knew for a fact it wasn't for the better. He knew for a fact that his mother wouldn't let go of him for at least a few hours, which, surprisingly, he didn't mind at all, actually. He missed her more terribly than he realized. He shrugged it off, pushed the lobster back down from his throat, and tried to drift off too sleep.

* * *

><p>Ultear just played with her breakfast, not really paying attention whatsoever to whatever Simon was talking about. Usually she listened to him politely, but she was too worried about Nashi and the others. They'd been gone much too long, and others were getting desperate, her included.<p>

"Ul, are you even listening to me?" Simon asked, interrupting her train of thought.

"Not in the slightest," Ultear replied, turning to face him. "Sorry." They watched each other for a moment.

"Are you okay?" Ultear felt her heart beat pick up. She'd always found Simon attractive, but the concerned look on his face made her blush.

"I'm just worried about Nashi and the others." She replied, continuing to pick at her food. "I'm worried their hurt. or worse"

"Don't think like that" He said. "They're tough, they'll be fine." Ultear wanted to believe him, but it was unusual, even for them.

"But what if they are hurt?" Ultear asked, turning back to face him. He grinned and ruffled her hair.

"We kick the ass of whoever did it to them" He said. Ultear smiled weakly. Somehow, she knew that was exactly what they would do, too.

"Ultear, Simon" Ultear turned to find Master Laxus standing behind them.

"Master" Simon said.

"Gramps'' Ultear grinned as he winced.

"Have you two made any progress in locating the others?" He asked. Simon sighed.

"None. I didn't see anything when I looked into the forest. I turned back when it got dark, so maybe they went farther in." Ultear nodded in agreement. She and Simon had gone to check again yesterday, but, once again had found nothing. Master Laxus shook his head angrily.

"Damn, where'd they go?" He asked. Ultear looked down. Knowing Gramps was worried made her even more anxious. He was rarely worried about anyone from the guild.

Outwardly worried, that is.

Ultear was about to suggest something, when the hall doors flew open. A pink haired woman walked in, and for a split second, Ultear thought it was Nashi. The woman smirked.

"What, I get no welcome, or anything?" She asked, grinning. Ultear watched her dad stand up.

"Meredy? What are you doing here?" He asked. Meredy grinned even wider.

"I was just returning your..." Meredy turned around and looked confused. "Where's they go?" She asked, looking around.

"Where'd who go?" Erza asked, confused. Meredy began to tap her foot impatiently.

"Hey, come on!" She shouted out the door. "I made a big deal of coming in, the least you could is be behind me, you know!" Ultear was about to ask, when a figure appeared in the door. Ultear gasped.

Elise wandered in behind Ultear, but it didn't take a genius to figure out Elise wasn't okay. She looked battered and bruised, her foot looked awkward, and she had a dead look to her eyes. lifeless, one could say.

"Elise!" Ultear heard Levy shout happily. Elise didn't even respond, she just stared straight ahead. then, as if before anyone could even ask, Drake stumbled in, looking just as bad if not worse. He also had a pair of legs jutting out from his midsection.

Nashi's legs.

Ultear knew immediatedly out of the three, Nashi was the worst off, mainly because She was unconscious on Drake's back with a huge yellow bruise on her face. Everyone gathered around.

"Wendy!" Gramps shouted. The Sky Maiden rushed forward, ready to heal. Drake shifted so he was carrying Nashi bridal style, but their was nothing romantic about it. Nashi was completely limp and unmoving, the bruises, cuts, and broken bones apparent to all. Ultear felt like she was going to cry.

"What the hell happened to you three?" Natsu demanded, stepping forward. Drake stared at him, the same dead look to his eyes, and he slowing, and shakily, offered Nastu his daughters limp body, which he unsteadily took. It was a rush of people and unanswered questions as the three were rushed into the infirmary.

* * *

><p>Ultear watched quietly with the rest of the guild as Wendy inspected the three of them, her hands glowing and muttering incantations. Drake and Elise were sitting up in their beds, looking much better than the pinkette. It seemed like a millennium before Wendy leaned back and sighed.<p>

"She'll live" She reported, and the guild let out a collective sigh of relief.

"What happened to her?" Ultear heard Lucy ask sadly. Wendy sighed.

"I don't know, but this poor girl went through hell and back. She wouldn't have survived another day" That made everyone a little sour, Ultear could tell. "Broken bones, deep wounds, bruises of all different colors... what the hell happened?" Everyone turned as one to stare at Drake and Elise, who were sitting up and completely conscious. Elise was curled up into a ball, staring into nothing, and Drake was rubbing his wrists. Ultear could see that they were cut from something, almost like handcuffs.

"Phantom Dove" Meredy spoke up. Everyone turned to look at the Crime Sociere wizard, who blushed at the attention she garnered by saying that.

"What?" Gajeel asked.

"Phantom Dove, one of the dark guilds that formed the New Balam Alliance." The silence was extremely unsettling. Ultear had heard of the Balam Alliance, the three most powerful dark guilds.

"What do they have to do with this?" Levy asked curiously.

"That was the dark guild that their job was bound too, and they got captured." Meredy explained. It didn't answer any more questions then it solved.

"And they did this to them?" Natsu demanded, is voice deathly low. He was sitting next to Nashi, gripping her hand gently. Meredy nodded.

"They wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Sorano" Meredy said. "She was undercover for Jellal, and she got them out before anything too bad happened" Somehow, Ultear felt like Meredy was saying that just to cover up something bigger, but she didn't feel like asking.

"We're going to get them" Natsu replied, a deep growling sound escaping him ,which chilled Ultear. "All of them, for this"

"We don't even know where they are Natsu" Ultear's dad told him. "We'd be wasting time and energy looking for..."

"Deep in the forest" Drake spoke up, and his voice made Ultear sad. It was so devoid of what made Drake Drake. smugness, a little cockiness, and humor, all gone, replaced with a void of emptiness. "East of Watercliff town" Natsu stood.

"Back in a few days" He growled, striding towards the door, before being stopped by Lucy, who looked terrible. Her makeup was running, and she had tears streaming down her face.

"Natsu, don't" She whispered.

"Lucy, I'm going to..."

"You left once when she needed you, Natsu! Your not doing it again!"

"She wasn't even born last time!" Ultear jumped a little bit when Lucy slapped him, creating a huge sound. Natsu sighed. "Sorry, I'm not thinking clearly"

"Obviously" The conversation as too what to do continued, and Ultear felt someone tap her. She turned to find Wendy there, motioning for her to follow. She did so, and she and Simon followed her out of the infirmary back to the main guild hall.

"What is it Wendy?" Simon asked. Wendy sighed as she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"I didn't tell Natsu-san and Gajeel-san the extent of what happened, but I figured I'd tell you guys, seeing as your their friends.

"Why not tell them?" Ultear questioned.

"Because they'd fly into a rage if I said anything, and Natsu-san doesn't need to worry any more than he already is, Kinana-san too" Wendy was silent for a moment, then turned back too them. "Drake-san is the best of the three, although that isn't saying much. They've been tortured, that's much is obvious."

"Great to hear" Simon muttered sarcastically. Wendy ignored him.

"Nashi, obviously, was about to die, and I'm dead serious. I don't what they did to her, but it almost ended her. If they had been, and I'm not kidding, a few hours later than they were, she would've died." Ultear tried not too feel overwhelmed by that. A few hours from now, had they not made, the girl she considered her little sister would've been gone.

"What about Elise?" She asked weakly. Wendy sighed. That wasn't a good sign.

"Elise, well, I don't really know who to put this. She's definitely worse off than Drake, but she was... um..." Ultear's eyes widened as Wendy resorted to childish hand motions to tell them what happened.

"Mavis..." She breathed, as Simon glared at the ground. Wendy nodded. "I can see why you didn't mention it, Wendy" Ultear told her. "If you did, nothing would've stopped them"

"I know, that's why I didn't" Wendy went back to the infirmary to treat them, and Ultear stood still ,trying to process what just happened. She slowly looked up and watched the infirmary door.

_If only I'd been there... God, I'm sorry Elise... I'm so fucking sorry..._

**_Remember to leave a review!_**


	27. Old Friends

Natsu would've been as worried as his wife if he didn't have complete faith in the Sky Maiden. Every time Natsu entered the infirmary, Wendy was in the middle of treating Nashi. Natsu, however was more worried about Lucy. She hadn't left the infirmary since Nashi had returned and it made Natsu worried she wasn't eating or sleeping enough. He didn't know where she was showering though. He thought she would've looked awful ,but her complexion never changed. Just a mask of worry. He'd tried to get her to leave, but she never moved a muscle. Natsu sighed as he left the infirmary in defeat. She just refused to move.

"Get me a beer, Mira" Natsu growled as he sat at the bar. Mira nodded.

"Nothing stronger, Natsu?" She asked politely. he thought for a moment.

"On second thought, get me a bottle of vodka" Mira smiled sweetly at him and nodded. As she left to get the vodka, it left Natsu with his thoughts. Now, before you get the wrong idea, Natsu was worried about his daughter. How could he not be? He'd never loved anything as much as he did her. But, he did trust Wendy to help her. Wendy had evolved a lot since he'd left 16 years ago ,and it was good to know Nashi was in the best of hands medically possible. Natsu took the bottle Mira sat in front of him, took the cork out, and drank a quarter before he set it down. When he heard someone sit down next to him, he turned to find Gajeel sitting there.

"Get me what the Salamanders got" He grumbled towards Mira, who know both men were in too bad a mood to be argued with about being polite. when he received his own bottle, they sat in angered silence. "So," Gajeel finally poke up, taking a swig. "We're gonna kick the ass of whoever did this, right?" Natsu snorted.

"What do you think?" Natsu retorted. "I going to find whoever hurt my daughter and kick his ass. He'll regret it then." Gajeel nodded.

"I can't wait to get my hands on them either." He smiled viciously. "Gihhi, makes me chuckle just thinking about the broken bones." Natsu nodded in agreement. He was just about finished with the bottle, but Natsu had pumped so much alcohol into his system as a part of Fairy Tail this bottle was barely enough for a buzz, which may have sounded crazy, but Cana could drink a whole barrel and only get a buzz. Natsu was about to turn around a drill the bottle across the room when he came face to face with Laxus. He seemed slightly amused.

"Something you were gonna do, Natsu?" He asked, a bemused look on his face. Natsu laughed quietly.

"Nah, nothing" He set the bottle back down. "Something you needed, Laxus? Gajeel and I were in the middle of discussing a plot for payback" Laxus sughed.

"Yes, and I need you to come with me. We'll get Erza too."

"Where are we going?" Natsu asked. He couldn't imagine where Laxus was taking him. Laxus smiled again.

"You and Gajeel were discussing payback, yeah? I called for backup" Natsu felt his eyes widened.

"Backup? You mean you called..."

"I did"

* * *

><p>Natsu soon found himself on Laxus' left flank, waiting for their backup. Erza was too his right, and Laxus stood between them. With nothing better too do, Natsu started to look around lazily. It happened after he found a weird mark on the back of Laxus' neck, and realizing Erza was shorter then both him and Laxus by about a head or two, in Laxus' case. a glowing, glittery blue dot appeared in the sky. Natsu grinned. He couldn't wait to here that good old voice again. It got closer, and Natsu heard it.<p>

"Yes, meeeehhnnnn" The voice boomed. "The parfum of old friends is strong here! The parfum of love, meeeeehhhnnn!" Natsu grinned as Erza sighed.

"Why, of all guilds, you called him?" She demanded, watching Laxus.

"Because Blue Pegasus and Fairy Tail are old allies. Plus, I love watching you squirm." Laxus replied.

"Come on Erza," Natsu told her. "Lighten up, your a married women, he'll leave you alone"

"Natsu," She said wearily. "You were at my wedding. He tried to kiss me, and convince Jellal to trade places with him"

"Where is my honey?" The voice boomed again, which made Natsu laugh. "The parfum of forbidden love!" Erza sighed, and Natsu watched as a sparkling, ginger haired figure swan dived off the bow of the Christina. Natsu wasn't expecting the graceful maneuver he performed in mid air, but he didn't know why he thought it would prevent Ichiya from face planting into the concrete. "Meeehhhnnn!" He shouted in pain. Natsu laughed and Laxus pressed his mouth into a thin line to prevent from doing so as well. Erza just rubbed the bridge of her nose irritably. The Trimens, and three others Natsu didn't recognize, descended in Ren's air magic.

"Every time we visit, Ichiya-senpai, I swear" Hibiki grinned.

"He's just excited to visit our old friends" Eve agreed heartily.

"Can't imagine why, they aren't all that..." Ren muttered. They landed as Ichiya gathered himself together.

"Laxus-kun" We came as fast as we can." Ichiya turned to Natsu, and his grin grew. "Natsu-kun, it is good to see you, old friend. The parfum of friendship, meeehhhnnn!" Natsu shook his head with a chuckle.

"You haven't changed a bit Ichiya." He told him, and Ichiya nodded.

"Or you, my friend" He then turned to Erza, and Natsu tensed in anticipation, as did Laxus. The Trimens just chuckled. "My honey," He drawled, his voice turning sappy. "It is wonderful to see you again. I however, will not intrude. You are, after all, married. As am I" Erza sighed in relief, and the Trimens stepped forward.

"Natsu, You look good" Hibiki complimented, stepping forward. Natsu had always like Hibiki a bit more than the other two, mainly because Ren was stoney and Eve was a bit weird.

"You two, old man" Natsu grinned, poking fun at the little gray hair Hibiki had. Hibiki turned around.

"I suppose you haven't met our kids yet, huh?" the one that looked like Hibiki stepped forward. "This is Ken" The teenager nodded at Natsu.

"It an honor to meet you, Mr. Dragneel" The other two introduced themselves as well. Ren's son was Taro, and Eve's was Akio.

"Speaking of meeting Natsu," Erza spoke up. "Where's Mami?' As if to answer her, the door to the Christina opened, and a figure stood silhouetted against the light from inside.

"I am here, meeehhhnnn" Natsu stifled a laugh as the second generation Trimens gathered up to bow to her. A girl that looked almost exactly like Ichiya strode out, albeit she was taller. Natsu had to admit, she was very attractive. She had hair Ichiya's color that went down to the middle of her back. She had any mans preferred body type, and a supermodel smile plastered on her face. She walked up next to her father. "Father, I have arrived." She spoke.

"Indeed you have, Mami-sama" Ichiya replied. "I would like you to Natsu-kun, your fathers dear friend from the old days." Old days. Natsu remembered them fondly. Really he just remembered seeing Erza toss Ichiya left and right a lot, but fond memories none of the less. Mami turned to him in shock.

"You are the Natsu-san in which my father speaks?" She asked incredulously. Natsu nodded curtly. Before he could say anything, Mami was kneeling at his feet. "I am honored to be in your presence, Natsu-san"

"You... too" He replied. He marveled how similar she was too Ichiya. Same random posing, same group of religiously devoted Trimens, and Same attitude. It definitely cheered him up. Laxus decided to speak up.

"Ichiya, did you hear from Jura or Sting? I contacted them as well." Laxus asked. Ichiya turned to Laxus, brandishing finger pistols.

"Meeehhhnnn. I received word from Jura-san an hour before arrival, he shall join us shortly."

"And Sting?" Erza asked.

"He said he was very busy, but could do his best to send someone in his absence in case he cannot. The parfum of a great leader!" Natsu had to agree. Sting had really turned Sabertooth around since he'd left, from what he'd heard. Well, he'd seen Sting a few years ago, more like 9, actually. He was doing amazingly, especially now that he'd married Yukino. Natsu remembered how awkward he'd made it for them on that day. Good times.

"Was there no response from Mermaid Heel?" Natsu asked curiously, remembering the guild full of vixens. Laxus shook his head.

"Kagura said she couldn't spare anyone, but she hopes us well all the same." Natsu wondered who Jura would be with .Lyon was obvious, probably Sherry too. Toby and Yuka? Hell if he knew.

"ah, their you all are" Natsu turned to find a man with a white beard, flanked by another with white hair and a dark pink haired woman. Jura, Lyon, and Sherry, obviously. They walked up too them and grinned.

"Hey old man!" Natsu said, grinning. "Long time no see!" Jura chuckled.

"Good to see you too, Natsu" Jura replied. "I trust you are well?"

"I've been better" Natsu replied, letting his grin turn into a grimace. Jura nodded.

"Indeed. These are dark times, as Laxus told us what happened."

"Yeah," Lyon agreed. "Something about more dark guilds?" Natsu nodded.

"Well, we'll have to give them a big welcome!" Sherry smiled. "As in, beat them up. Oh, there's my little boy!" She rushed towards Taro, who groaned upon impact.

"Seriously, mom, not in front of Natsu-san!" He groaned. Sherry giggled.

"Oh come off it. Natsu's a parent too, he understands. Right Natsu?" Natsu just nodded, which gave Sherry an excuse to smother her son.

"Speaking of Nashi," Jura spoke up. "How is she?"

"Better" Natsu replied. "She still hasn't woken up though." Jura sighed.

"Then we must act with haste. I trust she'd prefer this be over when she wakes." Natsu agreed with speed, but for a other reason. Mainly just wanting to hurt whoever did this. He watched as a white haired girl appeared from behind Lyon, followed by a recognizable Sky God slayer.

"I told you mom," The white haired girl groaned. "I'm not asking her for you. Your friends with Wendy, do it yourself." Chelia groaned.

"Oh, come off it Winter," Chelia reprimanded. "Just ask her!"

"No!" Winter replied.

"Please!" Winter sighed.

"Maybe"

"Yes, thank you!" Natsu coughed, interrupting them. Chelia grinned at the sight of him.

"Natsu, so good to see you again!" Chelia told him, grinning widely.

"Likewise" Natsu said, recalling Sherry's bubbly cousin. Chelia looked between Natsu and Winter for a moment before she face palmed.

"Oh man, how silly of me! Winter this is Natsu, he's bad ass" Natsu chuckled.

"Nice to meet you" Winter replied. Natsu nodded at her as well.

"No word from Sting?" Lyon asked, breaking up the pleasantries. Laxus shook his head quietly.

"Nothing. I assume he couldn't make it" He replied. Jura nodded, stroking his beard.

"I've seen him recently." Jura said. "He was up to his neck in paperwork, and it wasn't getting any better. He's probably just swamped, I doubt he even got a chance to tell Yukino" Natsu could understand that, which was why he was glad Laxus had a kid, because he a had a bad feeling he'd be master next otherwise.

"Alright, let's go and figure something out" Eve said. "If the Balam Alliance is back, so are the Allied Forces." Natsu trailed after everyone back to the guild house, wondering who would dare step in front of this many amazing wizards?

_A dark guild, that's who._

**I loved writing Ichiya. So much fun. Oh, and I feel the need to apologize about LyonxChelia. After Juvia and Sherry were taken, I had no one else to put him with, and I always get the vibe Chelia likes him anyway ;) Leave a review!**


	28. Worried

Drake knew something was up when the elite from a few other guilds showed up, but he elected to ignore it. He could hear whatever they where talking about anyway. They all bunched into the masters small office, and Drake listened in.

_"meeehhhnnn" _He heard Ichiya say. "What is the plan?" Plan for what?

"Attack, right from the front" Lyon asked hopefully. He heard Jura shake his head.

"Lyon, that'd be a stupid idea, Lyon." The master of Lamia Scale stated. "They'd be heavily defended. We're not talking about bandits here" Lyon murmured agreement, and there was silence. Or rather, people interrupted his listening.

"Hey guys!" Winter said cheerfully. Drake liked Winter, even if she was his ex-girlfriend, but that was a story for another time. It had been a mutual breakup, so they remained friends. He, however, didn't respond. Ultear, however did.

"Winter! It's so good to see you!" She jumped up, hugging the other girl. Ultear and Winter had always been close friends. "How have you been?"

"I've been great! Hey, is Nashi okay?" She asked worriedly. Simon slowly shook his head.

"She keeps getting closer to dying everyday, Wendy's doing her best, but there's isn't much she hasn't healed yet." Winter sighed.

"Poor girl" Winter then took notice of Drake, and sat down next to him, her eyes shining with worry. "And how are you, Drake?" Drake grunted in response, but she squeezed his hand. "Come on, you can tell me" Muttering about pushy ex's, Drake pulled his shirt off, revealing the wounds scattered across his back and chest. Winter traced a cold finger across them, making Drake shiver slightly.

"There," Drake said. Winter wrapped him in a one armed hug.

"Poor thing," She said, with a grin. "Want a kiss?" Drake snorted.

"Not from you, your terrible at it"

"I'm not terrible! You just taste sour!"

"Not surprising," Ultear said. "You were probably tasting poison." Winter pretending to look horrified. Drake had missed his friends from other guilds, but he could guess who Simon was dreading to see if Ichiya was here. Fortunately, She found them, flanked by her three idiots. She ran over.

"meeehhhnnn" Mami shouted. "The parfum of friendship! I have missed you all!" Ultear, even , grinned.

"Hey Mami? How are you?"

"Meeehhhnnn, I am fine. I was most displeased to hear of my friends capture by the enemy." Mami met Drake's eyes. "The parfum of apologies, Drake."

"It's fine, Mami." Drake replied. "I'm okay"

"No, you aren't" Winter replied. She slapped him on the back, and he flinched visibly. "You should've seen it Mami. There's barely any skin that isn't scarred."

"Speaking of scarred," Simon spoke up, which made Mami swoon, and the Trimens face palmed. "Where's Elise, she hasn't come in yet"

"Can't imagine why," Ultear agreed. "You'd figure she'd want to be around people instead of alone."

_I can imagine why, _Drake thought. He knew perfectly well why Elise wasn't here.

"I hope she's okay," Taro spoke up. "I can't imagine what you guys went through, Drake,"

"No, you really can't," Drake replied. "I'd prefer if we stopped talking about it, alright?"

"Fair enough," Akio told him.

* * *

><p>After forty minutes of catching up, Drake decided he wanted to listen in on the meeting going on in the masters office again. He listened, and found what he was looking for.<p>

"I don't care how we do it" Natsu growled. "I'm killing who did this to Nashi" Drake felt the same way, Apocalypse was going to die.

"Natsu, calm" Jura spoke. "We need a level head when we put this plan to action."

"I am level headed! What would you do?" Jura didn't respond, and Erza sighed.

"So, this is seriously what we're going with?"

"Yep" Sherry said. "Just one problem, we don't know where they are" Drake stood up abruptly, and walked towards the office.

"Where are you going, Drake?" Ultear called. He ignored her. He kicked the door too the office open, and all the adults stared at him.

"Not now, Drake." Master Laxus said. "We're busy..."

"I know where it is" He interrupted. Everyone stared at him.

"What?" Hibiki asked.

"I know where their guild hall is" He replied. Everyone remained silent.

"Drake, your hurt." Erza said. "There is no way your..."

"Than let me lead you there, at least." Drake said, getting angrier by the minute. He wanted to help.

"Your not coming," Lyon said. "End of story."

"Hold on now, meeehhhnnn" Ichiya said, standing up on the desk. "This young man is willing to lead us too are destination if it means vengeance. The parfum of a good friend!"

"Agreed." Jura said. "He wants to lead us there, let him. If he can fight, he can. This young man has a fire in him, I can sense it."

"Thanks you Jura-san, Ichiya-san" He spoke politely. Laxus sighed.

"Fine,but you'll see to your mother, not me"Drake growled under his breath. He knew perfectly well Laxus knew his mother was like a demon when it came too his welfare.

"Fine, I'll talk you her."

* * *

><p>"No" Drake growled as his mother applied the disinfectant, although more at her answer. He felt the needle enter his back and sew up the wound that had reopened.<p>

"Why not?" He asked through gritted teeth. She sighed.

"Because your not well"

"I'm fine"

"You split open your back walking over here!" Drake couldn't argue that point. Several of his back wounds had reopened. His mother was in the process of closing them up.

"I won't be doing any fighting, I'm just leading everyone there."

"My point still stands." Drake sighed, flinching slightly as the thread burned his infected wounds.

"I know you're worried and all, but this is ridiculous. I'm not going to barge in there demanding they show me who did those things to Elise..." Drake trailed off, realizing what he'd just said. He'd only told Meredy what had happened.

"Who did what to Elise?" Drake didn't respond. His mother concerned face appeared in front of him. "Drake? What did they do?" Drake stared back at her, before looking away.

"Doesn't matter. Point is, I'm leading them there, weather or not you want me too."

"God,you are just like your father"

"I'm nothing like him"

"How so?"

"I don't abandon my loved ones" They had another staring contest before she rubbed the bridge of her nose, slightly irritated.

"Drake, I already told you he left..."

"Because Jellal needed him, yeah yeah yeah. You've run that river dry" Her next comment was interrupted by the communication lacrima buzzing. She turned to answer it, and Drake threw his shirt back over his back, feeling his shirt snag on the wires in his back. His mother returned, looking confused, "Who was it?" Drake asked.

"Levy, it was about Elise" Drake was silent. "She's been in the shower for over six hours. Apparently she's herself in and the water hasn't stopped running since she walked in. They don't know what to do."

"And?" Drake asked, waiting for what this had to do with him.

"They want you to try and talk to her, they say maybe you can get through to her because you were there with her" Drake grabbed his coat, feeling worried. He had a bad feeling about this. Worse case scenario was suicide, but Drake didn't think Elise was that depressed.

* * *

><p>Drake knocked on the Redfox door, waiting patiently. Gajeel answered the door.<p>

"So Shrimp got a hold of ya, huh?" He asked gruffly. Drake nodded. "Alright, come on" Drake followed Gajeel stalked through the house, and Drake followed him. They walked up a flight of stairs, and Drake caught sight of Levy sitting, completely out of ideas, on the floor outside the door. Drake could hear the shower running. Levy got up when she saw him approaching.

"Oh, thank god you came!" She said desperately. "Elise has been in there all day, she won't say a word!"

"You didn't have Gajeel break the door down?" Drake asked.

"I figured I'd ask you first, that was the final plan" Drake nodded, and turned to look at the door.

"Elise?" He called out worriedly. "Are you in there?" Silence. Drake listened intently, but all he could hear was Levy's heartbeat going a million miles an hour and the shower running. "Elise? Come on girl don't make me break the door down." More silence.

"Elise, please!" Levy cried. "Let us help you!"

_I'm in here. _Drake felt terrible hearing Elise's voice. She sounded more unhappy than she'd ever been, but at least he knew she was alive.

"Are you okay?" Drake called, ignoring Levy's look of shock.

_I'm alright, just having a shower. _Drake sighed.

"You've been in there for six hours." He told her. Silence. Drake sighed.

"Is she okay?" Levy asked.

"Define okay" Drake replied, watching Levy carefully. "Can I go in there?" Levy's face contorted.

"She's in the shower" Levy said defensively. Drake chuckled.

"I've seen your daughter naked before, she's really bad at closing her door when she changes." Drake ignored the looks he received. Drake drove his shoulder into the door. It gave easily, and he walked in, with Gajeel and Levy watching. Elise was sitting smack in the middle of the shower, completely naked, staring into the distance curled into a ball. Drake sighed. "Elise?" No response. He walked over and turned the water off, but she didn't move. He snapped his fingers, nothing.

"Elise?" Levy tried. Still nothing. She just sat there, curled into a ball. Drake stepped into the shower,, pulled his coat off, and wrapped in around her shoulders. He sat down next to her, right in a puddle, and remained silent. No one spoke for a moment. Drake turned to her.

"I'm going to lead everyone back to Phantom Dove" He told her. No response, not even in her head. Drake didn't dare listen, he was afraid of what he'd hear. "We're... gonna get all of them. You hear me?" Still no response. "I'm going to make sure whoever hurt you... WON'T make it out alive, not after that" Elise still didn't respond, and Drake sighed. He was about to get up and leave when Elise rested her head on his shoulder.

_Don't leave, please. _He heard. _I'm scared when I'm alone. _He turned to her.

"Your parents were worried about you" He said flatly.

_I know, but I can't speak to them, not after what happened._

"Elise, you can't just..."

_Go through what happened to me and then you'll understand. _Drake didn't have a response to that, so he remained quiet. They just sat in the wet shower for a moment, before Elise stood up. _Thanks for coming, I feel better. _ Before he could say anything, she got out of the tub and walked away.

"You still have my coat" Drake called out, but she ignored him. She strode right past her parents, and down the other hall. Drake decided he should probably go, so he got up to leave. He was stopped at the door.

"What happened to her?" Gajeel demanded. Drake would normally be intimidated by the older dragon slayer, but he knew it would be bad for everyone's health if he said a word, not just his.

"You'd kill someone if I told you" Drake replied. He began to leave when he felt the smaller figure grab his wrist.

"Drake, please tell us," Levy whispered. "I want to help her."

"You want to help her?" Drake asked. "Go see Doranbolt and get her memory erased, as soon as possible. Tell her Nashi and I got captured, she wasn't with us, whatever you have to do" Drake met Levy's tearful gaze. "Because believe me, She'll never speak again if you don't" Levy watched him carefully before releasing him. He looked at Gajeel. "I'll take my leave, then. Keep an eye on her" Then he left. As he stalked through town, rage and worry for his friend all he could think about.

_Sorry Mom, but I'm going to have to kick some ass too._

**Remember to leave a review! Hope you enjoyed!**


	29. The battle begins

**I want to use this authors note to thank MythologyFairyFan, mainly because you're the only one reviewing the newest chapters :) oh, and Loli-chwan I appreciate it. Enjoy!**

Ultear realized Drake only knew his way through the forest because he was following a trail of blood. She trailed behind the poison dragon slayer quietly, watching him mutter to himself. She couldn't begin to understand what he was going through. Nashi was on deaths door, and Elise was losing her mind. He was the only one left. She was beside Winter, who was equally as worried.

"Are we sure he's okay?" Winter whispered to Ultear. "I mean, those wounds he showed me... they were bad." Ultear knew perfectly well how bad Drake's wounds were, she'd made him show her first. But Drake had reassured them he was only their guide, he wouldn't be doing any of the fighting. The little group consisted of Ultear, Winter, Simon, Master Laxus, Ichiya and Jura, both Trimen groups and Mami, Lyon, Sherry, Natsu, Gajeel, Erza, Ultear's mom and dad, and Meredy. Chelia had stayed behind to help Wendy with Nashi, and Lucy and Levy stayed behind for obvious reasons. They were quite the imposing group, but maybe that was the aura Natsu and Gajeel were giving off. It made Ultear shiver thinking about what they were going to do. She remembered Winter had asked her a question.

"I'm sure he's not as okay as he's letting on," Ultear said sadly. "But there's no way Drake's going to let us know if he's too hurt to continue on." Winter nodded. Ultear heard the rest of the group collectively yawn.

"Are we there yet?" Lyon asked, earning a reprimanding look from Jura.

"Were not far from a cave we used as cover when we escaped." Drake informed them. "We can rest there for the night." Ultear wondered how the camp out would go if they were staying in a cave. All of them being friends didn't deter Ultear from the awkward silence she was sure would befall the cave once they got there.

Meeehhhnnn" Ichiya said. "Is there anyone to be wary of from the enemy, Drake-kun?" Drake nodded.

"They have six elite, and their master," Drake said.

"Kind of like the Oracion Seis, then" Ren said. Drake nodded.

"One of them, Apocalypse, he's the torturer" Natsu growled.

"So he's the one were after" He demanded, which earned another nod.

"Another one is with us," Drake said. "Angel ,I think you guys know her?" Erza nodded.

"She helped you escape and is working undercover for Jellal?" Meredy nodded, confirming the story. "Then maybe she can use our fight to help us take them out"

"She probably has what she needed now, anyway" Meredy stated. "She's probably looking for an excuse to slip away"

"We'll give her one," Ultear's dad replied. Ultear agreed. It was a few more hours before they reached the cave, and by then it was dark out. Ultear noticed a puddle of blood in the center of the cave, and it made her sad. She didn't know whose blood it was, but she didn't need too. Everyone chose a corner of the cave to sulk in and Natsu lit a fire. The silence was killing her.

"So," She spoke up, "What's the plan again?"

"We rush in and kill everyone" Natsu replied, murder clearly his intent. Master Laxus sighed.

"That was your plan, Natsu." He said flatly. "The actual plan is the find a way to sneak in and destroy them from the inside."

"That's so lame though" Lyon complained.

"Agreed." Her Father said. "I'd rather bust the front door down and demand to know who's in charge." Ultear agreed with her father, she was too antsy for a sneak attack. Master Jura shook his head.

"No, we don't know what their capable of yet," He informed them. "Until he are certain they aren't a threat, we can't risk it"

"Their a guild in the new Balam Alliance, correct?" Ken spoke up. "By that logic, we should already be prepared for a risky fight.

"meeehhhnnn," Ichiya spoke up. "We must be certain they do not know of our presence here. A sneak attack is the best option. the parfum of confusion is our best ally right now against the enemy."

"Sneak?" Drake asked. "Impossible. The guild hall is in a valley. Only way to sneak in would be the front door anyway."

"Alright, so we bust the front door down and knock some heads, and then leave when were done" Gajeel said with a viscous grin. "Gihihi, I'm getting excited already." Jura sighed.

"We are not going to launch a frontal attack." He stated. "We will sneak in or we turn around right now" Natsu stood up and glared at Jura.

"You want to leave? Fine, go ahead and leave, but I'm going to find whoever hurt my daughter, and give him my regards." Gajeel nodded in agreement.

"Can we argue about this in the morning?" Winter asked, sounding slightly worried. "We can't bicker about stuff like this, anyway"

"Agreed" Ultear said. "We'll find a way, I guarantee that." That seemed the quiet everyone down, which relieved Ultear.

"Everyone try to rest" Simon said. "We'll need our strength. for tomorrow,"

"I agree with my honey" Mami spoke up. "We need the parfum of good sleep for tomorrows events."

"I am **_not _**your honey" Simon replied. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Ultear, along with everyone else, was crouched on a ledge, looking at the guild hall with anguish. The building itself pissed Ultear off. Looking at it remained her of when Drake, Elise and Nash had returned, looking undead, as if not returning kept them form restful death.<p>

"Alright, now what?" Her mother asked. "Juvia wishes to get this over with as soon as possible."

"Agreed" Laxus grumbled. Lyon observed the valley.

"I don't see a way in, unfortunately." a small smile graced his face. "Guess we'll just have too break down the front door and demand they give up."

"I hate to agree with such a horrible battle plan," Jura said. "But I don't see another way in"

"You said there were just six big guys to worry about, minus Angel ,right?" Ultear asked Drake, who nodded. Ultear noted how he looked rather sickly seeing the building again.

"Apocalypse is who you want to look out for," He said quietly.

"Why's that?" Erza asked.

"Rapture magic." Drake replied. "He could kill you before you get close to him." Gajeel laughed.

"Rapture, huh?" He snickered. "I've got more than one of it's users defeated under my belt.

"Juvia as well" Ultear's mother agreed. "Juvia remembers Guttman well" Ultear had heard the whole key story, but she hadn't made the connection to what rapture was until then.

"He's dangerous, then" Eve said. Drake nodded.

"I don't know much about the other 4, I don't recall seeing them for more than a few minutes. I can assume they're dangerous, though."

"Alright," Master Laxus said. "Here's what we'll do..." Laxus was interrupted by Natsu, who stormed past him towards the ledge. Ultear felt her stomach drop. "Natsu, don't...!"

"Listen up you assholes!" Natsu shouted across the valley. "I'm Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail, and today you'll learn what happens to people who fuck with my family!

"Natsu!" Erza shouted. "Don't you dare..."

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Ultear watched in awe as a gout of fire erupted from Natsu's mouth, rushing towards the building and exploded against it.

"Mavis, Natsu!" Ultear's father shouted. "Are you trying to be a huge jackass or does in come naturally?!" Natsu didn't respond, he and Gajeel had already jumped into the valley and rushing forward.

"Come on, everyone" Master Laxus muttered. "Before they get themselves killed." Ultear doubted either of those too could get themselves killed. She ran along with everyone else towards the guild hall, where it's members were filing out, shouting angrily. Ultear noted how pale they were, as if they hadn't seen the sunlight since joining.

"What the hell do you want?" One shouted.

"Just who do you guys think you are?!"

"Wait, those guys are Fairies!" Ultear couldn't help but grin as they noticed who they were. Natsu was standing in front of everyone else.

"Nashi Dragneel"He growled. The guild looked confused.

"Who?"

"Why are they saying random names?" Ultear saw Natsu's fists tighten.

"Of course you assholes didn't even ask her name. " He launched himself forward. "Next time when you take prisoners, remember who your fucking with! Because you're fucking with the one guild you don't fuck with! FAIRY TAIL!"

Everyone mimicked his battle cry and charged forward.


	30. Eoin

Ultear lost track of what was going on as soon as the fighting started. She took out someone here and there, but she could barely see anyone else. She heard the occasional "Meeehhhnnn!" and dragon attacks, but that was about it. Next thing she knew, she was standing in the empty battlefield in front of the guild hall, completely barren of the enemy. She saw Natsu and Gajeel storming inside, so she fell in line with Simon and Winter as they stormed inside. One man stood there, smiling. He didn't look like anything special.

"I'm totally going to take you all out" He grinned. "And then I'll get promoted!" No one said anything, probably because no one was afraid of him. He was about to attack, when something attacked him from behind. He fell to the ground, revealing his white haired attacker. "Angel?" He asked. "What the hell are you...?" He was cut off when Angel kicked him in the head, knocking him out.

"Took you guys long enough" She said, turning to them. No one said anything at first.

"Sorano!" Meredy shouted happily, surging forward. The pinkette connected with her friend, sending them to the ground.

"Get off me, Meredy!" Sorano shouted. Meredy did as she was told, but didn't stop smiling. Sorano got up and brushed herself off. "Anyway, as I was saying," She began, walking towards them. "It took those guys long enough to bring back up"

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Natsu asked, causing everyone to face palm.

"Natsu, it's me" She said irritably. "Angel"

"Ohhh, that crazy bitch in the Oracion Seis, okay, I know you now" Angel looked beyond words, but she just sighed.

"So, I've been told you can help us?" Master Laxus stepped forward. Angel nodded.

"I'm sure you want to take everyone out, which I know how to do" Angel pointed to the six doors lining the hallway. "Each of these doors leads to one of the six, and the big door up there leads to the Master,"

"One door is yours, correct?" Jura asked, which earned a nod.

"Yeah. Now if I know Natsu better than he knows me, which isn't hard, you'll be looking for Apocalypse. He's that way" She said, pointing towards a dark green door on the far right. Natsu and Gajeel stormed towards without a second word and opened it, walking inside. " Lennix is that blue door over there. He uses Impact Magic" Ultear flinched. She had bad memories of people who used that.

"Juvia and I'll take that one" Ultear heard her father say. Angel nodded, looking indifferent.

"Quintus is over there" She said, pointing towards a black door. "He uses darkness manipulation magic."

"Call it" Lyon said, Sherry nodding her head.

"I'll go with you," Erza told them ,and Lyon nodded appreciatively.

"Ramin uses mist magic" Angel told them, pointing towards a white door.

"Meeehhhnnn. we shall take that one," Ichiya said, looking towards his daughter and both Trimen groups.

"That leaves Eoin" Angel said, pointing towards the purple door. "He uses shadow magic, so be careful"

"Guess that leaves us," Winter said, elbowing Ultear.

"Agreed," Simon said. "Winter, Ultear, and I will take him."

"I wish to accompany my honey," Mami complained. "I request a change in targets" Ultear felt Simon pushing her towards the door.

"Quickly," He hissed. "Before someone lets her come with us" Ultear couldn't help but chuckle.

* * *

><p>The passageway went for a long time. Ultear found herself complaining about how big it was.<p>

"Stop complaining," Winter said, sighing. "We get there when we get there,"

"It's so big though!" Ultear complained, "My feet are killing me!"

"My are too," Simon said. "But now isn't the time to be complaining." Ultear sighed, trailing slightly behind. She looked up as they approached a chamber, which she assumed was their destination. It was arather dark inside it, but she didn't see anyone inside.

"Did we take a wrong turn or something?"Winter asked.

"There were no turns to take." Simon replied, a sword appearing his hands. "Tread carefully, he could be anywhere" Simon's caution was well deserved, as Ultear felt something connect with her back, sending her face first into the ground.

"Ultear, are you okay?" Winter asked.

"He pushed me..." Ultear grumbled. A deep laugh resounded throughout the chamber.

"Indeed I did, girl. But you will learn you place is down there soon enough." A figure materialized in the center of the chamber. He had hair as black as midnight, and eyes to match. He wore a black tunic with a white moon in the center. He grinned.

"Fairies, my my was it enjoyable seeing you destroy the underlings." Eoin said with a grin. "But I'm afraid your rampage ends here."

"You watched that?" Simon demanded. Eoin nodded.

"Those pathetic wizards were purely a means of cover, should we be discovered. And now that you've been tired out dealing with them ,it is my turn"

"Come and get us, then" Simon replied. Eoin, disappeared, and Simon flew back into the wall.

"Simon!" Ultear shouted worriedly.

"Be careful! He's using the shadows as cover!" Simon shouted, climbing out of the debris in his black emperor armor. Ultear had her guard up, but she, too, felt him attack her, sending her flying into Simon.

"Sorry" She said weakly. Simon nodded understandingly.

"Ice make: Eagle!" Winter shouted. The eagles flew around the small chamber, but none landed a hit. Winter collapsed as if she'd been hit in the gut. "This bastard," She hissed. "I can't hit him."

"One does not attack the shadows." Eoin's voice replied. "Shadow claw!" Winters shirt was clawed and a huge bleeding mark appeared on her back. She shouted out in pain.

"How are we supposed to hit this guy!?" Simon demanded, slashing randomly at the shadows, hoping maybe he'd connect with something. Ultear wished she could answer him, but she had no idea. Her body was already water, but he seemed to realize this, and avoided attacking her to reveal his position. Winter was confused as well, and she attacked at any sound near her. Simon flew into the wall again, climbing out, making a face. "This is ridiculous," He growled. "How the hell are we supposed to hit this guy?"

"You won't get an answer asking the question twice" Ultear replied, slamming her ice hammer into the wall where the shadow rippled. "He's not trying to hurt us, he's playing with us"

"Very astute observation, girl" Eoin boomed. "I'm just waiting until the master is ready to destroy your little friends. I have no intention to kill you"

"Seems we're very different, then." Winter muttered, which got her another slash on her arm. Winter was clearly receiving the most of the attacks.

"Don't you have any armor for this?" Ultear asked Simon, who shook his head.

"No, and I can't think of any heavenly body magic that would help either." He replied.

"Can't we just light the chamber up?" Winter asked, massaging her new wound. "I mean, it's not like darkness works in light" That earned her another slash, this time on the leg.

"This is gonna get bad." Ultear murmured.

* * *

><p>Drake didn't enjoy having to stay back with Laxus and Jura, in fact he hated it. Why the hell was he even in the building if he wasn't allowed to do anything? Now he had two of the most powerful wizards watching him to make sure he didn't sneak through one of those doors, and he wasn't keen on getting lightening or rocks to the the face.<p>

"I wonder how everyone's doing" Master Laxus asked to neither Drake or Jura in particular. Drake shrugged.

"I heard Ultear's group start fighting a little wile ago, seems their having a rough time." Drake replied. Jura nodded.

"We should've had someone older go with them ,their not as powerful as their parents, any of them." Jura said.

"It'll be a learning experience," Laxus replied. "Plus, We have to stay here in case the master rears his ugly head. That and we can keep an eye on Drake" Drake pretended as id this amused him.

"Like I'd run away on my own." He joked, smiling weakly at his master, who shrugged. "Last time I did that I got captured and tortured."

"Be that as it may," Master Laxus replied. "I told Kinana I'd keep an eye on you, and I'm not keen to angering her." Drake could see the logic in that, his mother could be scary when she wanted to, looking almost viper-like. An explosion racked the room.

"That doesn't sound good" Jura said quietly, and Drake stood up, panic overtaking him.

"Ul's in trouble" He whispered.

* * *

><p>Ultear collapsed to the ground, pain washing over her.<p>

"Ul!" Simon shouted. She couldn't respond, she couldn't find the words. Eoin sighed.

"if you guys planned on losing so easily, he least you could do was beg for your lives." He told them ,making Ultear shake with rage. "No matter, I guess I'll just have to end this." The shadows started forming in his hands.

"Anyone, can you move?" Ultear managed.

"No," Winter hissed. "My legs are trapped.

"Barely," Simon growled. "Not enough time to stop him though." The ball of energy in Eoin's hands continued to grow, humming quietly. Ultear saw no way out, she was dead.

"Sorry, girl ,but your heroic little venture ends here." Eoin said matter of factly. "Bye!" The energy left his hands, and Ultear flinched waiting for the worst.

Nothing happened.

Ultear opened her eyes, and noticed something. She wasn't dead. In fact, the blast had been deflected to the side. A solitary figure stood in front of her, wearing a dark cloak.

"You guys start a war with a dark guild," The familiar voice boomed. "And you don't even invite me. I'm disappointed." Ultear felt relief wash over her as he stood up straight, revealing his shaggy white mane.

"Damien!"

**Ohhhh, character reveal! Leave a review!**


	31. Damien vs Eoin

Gray noticed Juvia stop abruptly during their walk through the tunnel, and he turned to face her.

"Something wrong?" He asked. Juvia scrunched up her face.

"Juvia gets the feeling that Ultear-sama is in trouble." Juvia replied, which made Gray slightly tense. He worried about his daughter, but not even half as much as Juvia did. "Juvia thinks we should go help her" Gray sighed.

"You do realize you smother her, right?" Gray asked tentatively. Juvia turned to face him, looking slightly irritated.

"It isn't smothering for Juvia to worry about her daughter, Gray" Gray still wasn't accustomed to hearing her say his name without an honorific, even after all these years.

"She'll be fine." Gray told his wife. "She has Simon and Winter with her, and they're more than capable. Have faith in her"

"Juvia does have faith in her" Juvia replied. "Juvia is just worried." Gray sighed.

"Me too,"

* * *

><p>Ultear watched as Damien stood up straight, his black cloak still flowing from the breeze he'd created by busting in the roof. He chuckled.<p>

"You look good, Ul" He said. "You doing something new with your hair?" Ultear laughed quietly.

"Maybe" She replied. Damien laughed. _He's so... different. _Ultear, as with everyone else, hadn't seen Damien since he was twelve, but the man was recognizable none of the less. He was 18 now.

"How'd you get here?" Simon asked somewhere behind Ultear. Damien turned to smirk at them. Ultear took note of the scar across his left eye. That hadn't changed.

"What, your worried I'm here?" He demanded. "That hurts, Simon."

"I'm glad your here" Winter called out.

"Winter! Been too long girl." Damien replied. Eoin sighed.

"Who the hell are you?" He demanded, which made Damien sigh.

"Who am I?" Damien asked. "I figured everyone already knew. Damien Dreyar."

"Never heard of you"

"You won't have too. My defeated opponents don't usually remember my name, anyway." Ultear had never seen Damien fight, he'd always been uptight about his magic after his little sister died. Him causing it might have been the problem. Eoin charged up another blast.

'Alright, _Damien Dreyar_, let's see you stop this!" The beam charged up ten times bigger than it had been before, and charged straight towards Damien, who was engulfed in the darkness.

"Damien!" Simon shouted. His figure wasn't visible through the pitch black. Eoin laughed, right until the beam exploded in place. The figure that stood in Damien's place was not Damien.

Or rather, it was, but he was different. Damien's usually shaggy mane was standing straight up. he had a reptilian tail. The armor he was wearing was blood red and had spiked shoulders. He had black horns jutting out of his head. When he opened his eyes, Ultear shivered. Instead of the calming white she usually saw, she saw a piercing red.

"Takeover, huh?" Eoin asked curiously. "And It appears Demons are your thing. interesting opponent to be sure." Damien didn't reply, he just stared straight ahead. Eoin disappeared into the darkness. "Let's see you fight what you can't see, kid!" Damien stood solitary until he suddenly looked to the right and threw a punch at the wall, completely demolishing it. When his hand reappeared, it was clasped onto Eoin's collar.

"How did he do that?" Winter hissed. Ultear wished she knew, but Damien was on another level completely. Damien threw Eoin at the wall, and they collided, destroying it entirely. Eoin disappeared once again, but Damien took flight, quite literally, by spreading his wings and tackling the wall, once again reappearing dragging Eoin. Damien threw him straight up and raised his left hand. Ultear watched in shock as a beam of purple energy erupted from his hand. It was at least thirty feet across. Eoin, reappeared behind Damien, looking battered.

"That power," Eoin hissed. "Just what the hell are you?!" Damien whirled and caught him by the throat.

"I'm a Fairy Tail wizard," Damien's demonic voice whispered. "Not only that , but one who's dear friends have been tortured, beaten, and left to die in a rotting cell. Now, you see what happens." Damien threw Eoin up once more, raising his hand again. "Soul Extinctor!" A blast erupted from Damien's hand, at least 3 times wider than the previous. Ultear felt her face heating up from the pure magical energy being exuded in front of her.

"Holy fuck" She whispered. As the blast faded, Damien stood still, once again with flat hair and a black cloak.

Eoin did not reappear. Damien sighed as he kicked the rubble of his foot.

"Pathetic," He mumbled. "How can you call yourself an elite when you got thrashed so easily? It's beyond my understanding." Ultear couldn't believe it. All three of them, Simon included, couldn't beat Eoin. Damien did it without breaking a sweat. Just how powerful was he? _He is a Dreyar. _Ultear reminded herself. Damien came from a long line of bad asses. Except Ivan, but nobody talked about him. Damien offered her a hand, and she took it, unsteadily standing up.

"That was incredible." She told him as he helped Winter and Simon up as well. Damien shrugged.

"It's a gift" He replied casually, as if he hadn't just eradicated somebody. Simon stared at him with an eyebrow raised.

"I still want to know how you found us" Simon replied. "I mean, we had no idea you were even on your way back." Damien sighed as he sat down on a peice of the wall he'd thrown Eoin through earlier.

"Well," He began. "I get back to the guild, all ready to drink and celebrate my return, and I get there, and nobodies around. and I'm like 'what the fuck?!'. So I asked Lucy, who was there, and said everyone was gone to go kick a dark guilds ass, so I'm like 'shit, sign me up! She told where you guys went and I just looked around, and found this guild hall. I heard you guys in trouble, so I decided to drop in." Ultear grinned. Damien had always been so such like his mother. Upbeat, happy, and a joker. He could be like Laxus too, but that was rare.

Unless he was fighting, in which case he was a madman. Winter chuckled.

"Well, I'm glad you did, we we're about to be done for." She told him. Damien nodded, suddenly growing serious.

"What happened to Nashi?" He asked in a deathly low tone. There was silence.

"Why do you think we're here?" Simon replied. Damien nodded slowly, before he got up and made towards the door that led them there. They all followed, obviously. What better things did they have to do?

* * *

><p>Gray and Juvia had finally reached a chamber, and it was rather bland. Just a white room, and no windows or anything.<p>

"Juvia is unimpressed." He heard Juvia say. "Juvia was expecting more."

"Than perhaps I am the entertainment you seek, rain woman" Gray looked overhead to see a man standing on a balcony, watching them wearily.

"Lennix, I presume?"

* * *

><p>Drake looked up as the figures approached, and turned to find Ultear's group returning. looking completely battered. What he wasn't expecting, was Damien walking out behind them.<p>

"Damien?" Laxus asked. Damien nodded towards his father.

"Hey, pops, what with starting wars without me?" He asked with a grin, which made Drake chuckle. Same old Damien. Drake noted he had debris in his hair. _He must've helped them out. _Drake thought.

"Did you guys handle Eoin?" Jura asked. Ultear sighed, nudging Damien.

"Let's just say he isn't a problem anymore" She told Jura, who nodded. An explosion racked the guildhall again, and Drake perked up.

"Gray and Juvia" He spoke up. "And it appears Lennix doesn't play around.

"Are they okay?" Ultear asked worriedly.

"They sure as hell won't be after that"

**Little shorter than I would've liked, but still, bit by bit, right? Remember to leave a review!**


	32. A Cryptic Warning

Nashi wished she could wake up already. She'd been unconscious for about a week at that point.,and she was certain she'd already lost her mind. She often found herself talking to no one in particular, arguing with the wall, and, most often of all, spacing out and drooling. Nashi groaned as she flung herself back, trying to hurt herself. She'd learned early on that she couldn't hurt herself in her own head, so she made it a point to try, if for nothing more than to entertain herself.

"Nashi..." Nashi turned to the transparent part of the wall, which she assumed was her eyelid, and saw her mother crying. It would've teared Nashi up if she wasn't completely out of ways to cry, mainly because her mother often called out to her in the infirmary.

"Hey, Mom," Nashi replied, although she knew she wasn't heard. "How are you doing?"

"...Just wake up, sweetie, we all miss you..."

"Yeah, I miss me too"

"...Wendy and Chelia have done all they can, it's up to you..."

"I know that, but I can't." Her mother sniffled, and Nashi groaned. She knew she was upset her mother was upset, but she couldn't bring herself to cry. "You should hit me on the head Mom, maybe that'll wake me up"

"Are you trying, sweetie?"

"What do you think?"

"Your friends have gone to Phantom Dove" Nashi's felt her eyes widen. What? "Laxus took some of us and others from other guilds, and went to fight them. I only hope everyone is okay..."

"Yeah, me too" Nashi agreed. "But I would've liked to go with them." Nashi next rude comment was interrupted by a figure entering the infirmary.

"Nashi!" Nashi felt surprised to hear that. Elise ran into the infirmary and watched her friend with worry. Elise turned to Nashi's mother. "How is she?" She asked.

"Alright, I guess." Nashi's mother replied. "She's still in a coma though." Elise sighed.

"I can't believe those idiots went by themselves..." She growled. "Why didn't they take me?" Nashi was happy she wasn't the only one confused. Her mother seemed confused as well.

"Yeah," Her mother agreed unsteadily, "They should've waited for you, I think" As Nashi was about to question the last 3 weeks of her life, Levy walked in behind her daughter.

"Elise" She spoke. "Why don't you go and get something to eat? I need to speak to Lucy, alone" Elise nodded, gave Nashi one more worried glance,before she left. Levy sighed.

"Took her to see Doranbolt, huh?" Her mother asked, watching Levy carefully. Levy nodded.

"Drake said I should," She said unsteadily. "I don't know why I listened, but that look he gave me..." Levy shivered. "I've never been more swayed to do something in my life, not even when Gajeel proposed." Nashi wasn't sure if that was supposed to be a joke or not. Her mother sighed.

"I know. Elise was the worst off. She was so..." Her mother trailed off. Levy nodded silently, before they both turned back to face Nashi.

"How is she?" Levy asked.

"Better," Her mother replied. "Chelia and Wendy did all they could, they say it's just until she wakes up from the trauma." Levy nodded, and patted Nashi's mother on the back.

"I can begin to understand what your going through." Levy said. "Elise may have been traumatized, but at least she wasn't almost dead." There was no response. Nashi could understand that. "I hope the others are okay" Nashi's mother chuckled.

"We're talking Fairy Tail," Her mother replied, which made Levy chuckle. "I doubt they were strategic at all."

Nashi agreed.

* * *

><p>Gray growled as he climbed out of the wall and watched Lennix with careful eyes. Juvia appeared beside him.<p>

"Ultear-sama warned Juvia about Impact magic," She told him. "We can't get close to him, which means he can hit us." Gray nodded.

"Impact is a very dangerous magic," He agreed. "It's damage output is insane. He need to distract him." Juvia nodded. "How do we do that?"

"Juvia doesn't know" She replied. "Perhaps we can talk to him?" Gray doubted it. Lennix chuckled.

"You two are all the entertainment I need." He replied. "Very interesting people"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Gray demanded. Lennix observed him for a minute.

"Father," He listed. "Often irritated by the clingy mother of the child. Daughter, I suppose? You usually play second fiddle to the bigger hero, someone more powerful. How close was that?" Gray knew he was shocked. Everything Lennix had said was on the mark. Lennix turned to Juvia. "Mother," He said. "Often overprotective even if said daughter can handle herself. Speaks in third person." Juvia gasped.

"How are you doing that?" Gray demanded. Lennix smiled.

"I observe." He replied. "I'm often told I'm great at parties."

"Juvia is sure you are" Juvia mumbled. Gray didn't know if his observant opponent had caught it, but he saw Juvia clench her fists. Lennix stayed immobile.

"Ice Make: Lance!" Gray shouted. The lances flew straight towards Lennix, but his palm grew white, and the lances shattered as soon as he touched them. Gray growled. How the hell were they supposed to get this guy if he could just deflect everything?

* * *

><p>Mami was getting sick and tired of hitting her friends. She growled in frustration as her parfum powered fist connected with Ken's face. She apologized profusely and turned, trying to find Ramin amid the mist. This was ridiculous. His magic just made it next to impossible to hit anything but her own friends. She flipped her hair out of her eyes.<p>

"Meeehhhnnn," She hissed. "The parfum of irritation. How do we hit him?" Ken shrugged, rubbing his cheek where Mami had punched him.

"I can't find any hints as to where he is," Eve growled. "How are we supposed to beat him?"

"Meeehhhnnn" Mami's father agreed. "Our enemy uses the parfum of confusion. He intends to let us beat each other." Ramin laughed, but Mami couldn't pinpoint a location in the mist.

"Anything on mist magic, Hibiki?" Ren asked. Hibiki shrugged.

"Depends if you wanted useful information" He replied. "It's mainly misdirection magic, barely any offensive ability"

"So we gotta find him, then," Akio concluded, launching a blizzard to his left. Ramin appeared to Mami's left, appearing only long enough to kick her in the side, sending her too the ground.

"Ah, I'm going to kill him!" Mami shouted angrily, temporarily breaking her usual parfum and men talk, actually sounding like a normal girl. "Just how the hell do we beat him?!"

"Meeehhhnnn!" Her father shouted. "The parfum of attack formation #32!"

"You really like to try don't you?" Ramin demanded. "Just give it up, your wasting your, and my, time" Mami wanted nothing more than to slug Ramin in the face, but she would look pretty stupid trying to punch the mist. attack formation #32 failed, as Ren landed on his face and Eve's shirt was pulled up over his face. Mami rubbed her face in irritation. The moisture from the mist was getting to her. Ramin's face appeared next to her. He was a rather unattractive man with white hair, not even close to Damien.

"I'm going to kill you" Mami hissed, which didn't garner a response. She attacked, missed, and her face connected with the wall of the chamber. Growling and grabbing her now bloody nose, she whipped around and nearly punted Taro in the face, as he had missed his attack as well and landed on the ground. "Akio!" She shouted. "Can't you, like, freeze him or something?" Akio shook his head.

"I wouldn't be able to get the proper amount of air flow, thanks to the mist itself" Mami face palmed as she pushed Taro in front of Eve. "Oh, right" The two of them ,combined with their fathers, began the attack. Snow began whipping around the chamber, which turned in below freezing temperature. The air flow circulated it around the chamber as well, and Mami was fully aware that her friends were watching with drool coming out of their mouths as her hair an clothes whipped around her violently. She knew she looked extremely attractive. As all the mist began to crystallize, Ramin pooped out of it, landing gracefully.

"You know" He said. "If you wanted to see me , you could've asked."

"We did" Ken grumbled. Mami took the opportunity to take the first attack. Her fist met his open palm, and the two began to grapple.

"You know" Ramin said with a grin that gave Mami the shivers. Or may be that was the room being covered in snow. "You don't have to hang around with such dorks" Mami snickered.

"Dorks, huh?" Mami asked. "Their bigger meeehhhnnn then you will ever be." Before he could retort, Mami grabbed him and threw him behind her.

"Blizzard!"

"Air sphere!"

"Data blast!" Ramin collapsed in between the younger and older groups, unconscious.

"That was surprisingly easily." Hibiki grumbled.

"Meeehhhnnn" Mami's father agreed. "He had the parfum of lackluster strength. Perhaps he was the weakest."

"I feel like he completely relied on the misdirection of the mist." Ken pointed out. "He wasn't prepared to actually take damage."

* * *

><p>Drake perked up at the triumphant cry about men and parfum he heard from the white door.<p>

"Blue Pegasus won." He said flatly. Laxus nodded and Damien chuckled.

"Let me guess what you heard" He said. Something about men?" Drake nodded, which made Damien laugh. "Sounds like Ichiya."

"Any news on the others?" Simon asked him. Drake focused.

"Natsu and Gajeel haven't found Apocalypse yet." He said. "Meredy and Sorano finished checking the grounds for anything. Juvia and Gray haven't beaten Lennix. Erza, Sherry and Lyon should be making contact..." The building shook from an explosion. "Just then"

"Let us hope they are all okay" Jura said. "I'm worried about the master."

"Why, Jura-san?" Winter asked. "We've got two wizard saints and Damien. Not to mention Erza and two pissed daddy dragons. I don't see what the problem is."

"That's exactly why I'm worried." Jura replied. "For him not to appear and stop us before his whole guild is eradicated... isn't right" Drake could see the logic in that. The master must've been a cocky old asshole for him not to try and stop this already.

"Maybe he has a plan" Ultear pointed out. She'd been sitting quietly next to Drake since they'd returned. "I mean, surely he doesn't intend to wing it."

"That makes sense." Master Laxus said. "But, there still isn't much to worry about." Another explosion racked the building.

"That'll leave a mark, Lyon" Drake remarked, earning a silence among the group.

* * *

><p>Erza wished she could check on Lyon, but she couldn't see a damn thing. She knew he'd crashed and burned somewhere near her, but the darkness amde it too hard to see.<p>

"Lyon!" Sherry called out. "Are you okay?" Lyon grumbled.

"Fine" He muttered. "Just pissed off" Erza swung her sword where she heard Quintus walking, but growled when she missed.

"That makes two of us" She replied. Quintus sighed.

"You can't hit what you can't see." He said flatly. "You might as well surrender and let me kill you" Sherry yelped out as she got struck by a claw of darkness. Erza blocked a similar attack and swung at the appendage, dissolving it.

"Judging by the strength of our group" Erza told the darkness in front of her. "Half of you have already fallen." Quintus chuckled.

"Eoin was cocky, and Ramin was weak." He replied. "Angel was a traitorous bitch, so she doesn't count. You have yet to take down a member of the six that actually knows what their doing."

"What about your master?" Erza demanded.

"Master Jose will appear when he needs too" Quintus replied. "For now, he has faith." Jose. Erza knew the name. She rolled through her years of memories, trying to place a face to the name, but she couldn't find anything. She'd dwell on it later. "Besides, as long as one of the six stands, he needn't appear." Erza swung at the voice, but missed again. Lyon's snow tiger prowled around, looking agitated it could see nothing it could maul immediately. Sherry stood next to her rock puppet, the one she formed from the destroyed walls they'd been thrown through. Erza waited patiently for an attack, but none came.

"What's wrong?" Lyon asked. "Scared"

"Oh you, ice wizard? No.'' Quintus replied. "I was just listening to what the master was telling me. Apparently, and it isn't from me, but even if you defeat all of the six, you won't defeat him. He might not even show up."

"Why's that?" Sherry demanded, taking the words right from Erza's mouth. Quintus laughed.

"Let's just say he's got a surprise in store for you, that's all"

Erza didn't like the sound of that.

**Sorry for not updating. I was in a bit of a rut, but I'm clawing myself out. Leave a review!**


	33. Distracted

**Sorry for the hiatus, but sometimes the rut is too big. Enjoy!**

Gray dodged another Impact Palm and back off slightly, launching more ice lances. He had learned quite quickly that being too close was a terrible idea. He had more than one wound to show for it. Lennix advanced slowly, obviously keeping his eyes on Gray.

"Well?" He asked. "What are you waiting for?"

"Nothing in particular." Gray replied. "Just wondering what you guys were thinking taking members of our guild hostage" Lennix stroked his chin.

"Well, the Balam Alliance has a dark history with Fairy Tail, so it's only natural we'd want a little revenge"

"By hurting them when they can't fight back?" Gray demanded. "I fail to see how you can sleep at night"

"Quite simple, honestly" Lennix responded. "I had nothing to do with those kids getting hurt, why would I feel guilty about what happened? I didn't rape the one, nor did I almost kill the other"

Rape.

The word hung in the air. Lennix seemed unfazed by what he had said. Gray couldn't deny he was shocked to his core. One of them had been raped. Who?

Elise. It all made sense now. Why the girl had refused to talk to anyone, why she hadn't shown up to the guild in days. Why she seemed so depressed all the time. She'd been raped. Gray almost felt his teeth cracking as he grinding them together in a vain attempt to remain in control of his anger.

"What?" Was all he managed to get out. Lennix laughed darkly.

"Oh, I assume she hasn't told you" He replied. "I wouldn't worry about getting those bastards back or anything, the master dealt with it in a very...interesting way" Gray hoped that meant the bastards were dead. He wondered if Gajeel or Levy knew. _Nah, if Gajeel knew, he'd have murdered everyone out there._ Gray thought to himself. He, for a very brief moment, wondered what would've happened if Nashi had been on the receiving end of that. He shuddered at the thought. Natsu would've torn the place to the ground already if that were to happen.

"I can't believe you don't have a problem with that" Gray growled. "How can you know such a thing and just go along with it?"

"It's called taking orders" Lennix replied. "I don't question the masters orders, as you don't question why you've come here. Now, shall we finish our fight, or will we continue arguing about our views?" Gray agreed with him on that, this battle had gone on long enough. He was, however, waiting for Juvia's go. She had dissipated into a puddle a few moments before. As soon as she was ready, Gray was to strike with everything he had.

"If you want, you could just surrender" Gray suggested, trying his hardest to stall for time. "I mean, half of the six have already fallen."

"As long as Apocalypse stands, there is nothing to worry about. "

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Apocalypse is far stronger than any of us, he could beat you all without lifting a single finger. Even then, if push came to shove with him, he is very skilled in martial arts. Even if the rest of the six were to be pitted against him, he'd win. " Gray chuckled slightly. "What's so funny, ice mage?"

"Nothing," Gray replied. "Just... the guys we sent after Apocalypse have a tendency of kicking the shit out of whoever or whatever gets in there way. Even if Apocalypse was able to withstand all of you, he doesn't stand a chance against them"

"Why?" Lennix demanded, and Gray could see he was calculating every possibility of who had been sent after Apocalypse. "Who could you possibly have that is that strong?" Gray was about to retort when he saw Juvia's watery apparition rising up behind. He smiled.

"Two pissed daddy dragons, that's who" Just as Lennix was about to reply, Juvia grabbed him and encased him in a sphere of water."And by the way, nice job observing, idiot" Juvia grinned widely as Lennix began pounding on the water sphere angrily.

"Juvia got him, Gray!" She shouted happily, "Juvia can't believe your stupid plan worked!" Gray flinched slightly at his wife's harsh words.

"Thanks, Juvia" He muttered. "So, that's Water Lock?" Juvia nodded.

"Yep! This was the spell Juvia used to capture Lucy-san a long time ago!"

"The one that's put them to sleep?" Gray's question was answered by Lennix slowly drifting off the sleep within the sphere. "What should we do with him?" He asked Juvia.

"Juvia doesn't know" She replied. "Leave him here" Juvia's expression darkened. "Gray," She spoke warily. "Lennix said that one of the girls was..."

"I know" Gray interrupted. "I know"

"What do we do?" Juvia asked. "Do you think Levy-san and Gajeel-kun know?" Gray sighed.

"I don't know," He responded. "All I can hope is Gajeel doesn't. He'd be going on a rampage right about now; more than usual, I mean" Juvia nodded.

"Do you think Ultear-sama is okay?" She suddenly asked, causing Gray to face palm. "She did have to take on a member by herself."

"She had Winter and Simon with her" Gray reminded her. "They'll be okay. Hell ,I wouldn't surprised if they're already back" Juvia nodded slowly as they walked back to the tunnel that had led them there, and Gray heard Lennix splash down into the ground.

"Do...you really think Juvia smothers Ultear-sama?" Juvia asked warily. Gray shrugged.

"She's a capable young woman" Gray replied. "On top of that, she a teenager. I don't think she appreciates you embarrassing her in front of her friends, especially in public" Juvia nodded, before beaming at him.

"Juvia will try and do better then!" She said proudly. "Juvia will not smother Ultear-sama anymore" Gray laughed and wrapped an arm around Juvia.

"I think you should drop the honorific" He said flatly. "But on thing at a time, right?"

* * *

><p>Drake smiled as Lennix drifted off into slumber.<p>

"Gray and Juvia are on their way back" he called out to the group that was currently discussing what to do about the master. "Lennix is currently dreaming about statistics" They all seemed to look relieved, but Ultear sighed.

"Thank god" She murmured.

"Have Natsu and Gajeel not found Apocalypse yet?" Master Laxus asked. Drake tried to listen in to the door the dragon slayers had taken, but he couldn't hear anything over Lyon talking shit to Quintus.

"I can't tell" He replied. "Lyon's talking so much shit about Quintus' mother I can't hear anything" Winter rubbed the bridge of her nose irritably.

"Of course he is" She said weakly. "Why would he not be?"

"The parfum of victory, meeehhhnnn" Drake turned to find Blue Pegasus emerging from their doorway, looking a little battered and irritated, but otherwise okay. "Good to see our friends have succeeded!" Ichiya shouted.

"No sign of Natsu or Gajeel" Hibiki noted. "I take it their still venting their anger"

"Most likely" Jura replied. "I do believe they have a good reason"

"How's my mom doing?" Simon asked Drake, who focused intently.

"Alright, I suppose" He replied, giving Simon some degree of relief. "She's pissed off, but I do believe that means she's okay, seeing as she's usually pissed off"

"Very true" Winter laughed. Jura winced. "Hey, are you alright, Master?"

"Yes, I'm find Winter" Jura replied, rubbing his temple. "I just have a bad headache all of the sudden"

"I can give you some ice"

"That would be nice, dear, thank you" Winter formed a small ball of ice in her palm and handed it Jura, who placed it against his forehead. another explosion racked the building.

"Mavis above, Erza" Drake growled, rubbing his ears in a vain attempt to stop the ringing. "Could you have been anymore blunt?"

* * *

><p>Erza was about to strangle Quintus, for what it was worth. The man had gone from attacking them at random to messing around with them, calling out insults and jabbing at them. He crossed Erza's line when he spanked her. She growled.<p>

"How about you stop playing with us and give up?" Erza asked, making sure her sweet tone was laced with malice. "I won't hurt you, I swear" Quintus chuckled.

"I think I'll wait for Apocalypse to deal with your dragon slaying companions." He replied. "I do feel like they could become a problem"

"Natsu and Gajeel won't lose!" Sherry shouted. "They're two of the powerful wizards out there!"

"So is Apocalypse" Quintus replied darkly. "I've seen the man slaughter entire armies of mages, without even batting an eye. You know the Massacre in Northern Fiore, where an invading force was ripped apart? That was Apocalypse on a bad day"

"Natsu's defeated men much more powerful than that," Erza replied, thinking back to Jellal at the tower and Hades. Zancrow, Sting and Rogue in dragon force, the Dorma Anim, the list went on and on. "Gajeel's no pushover, either"

"Well, we'll just see, won't we?" Quintus asked, and Erza nodded. "Now, I think I'm done playing." Before Erza could ask what he was talking about, Sherry gasped and Erza turned to find her caught, with a shadow blade held under her throat. "Not another step _Titania, _Or your friend gets it"

* * *

><p>Natsu was pissed off before he got to the guild house, he was even more pissed now that he and Gajeel couldn't find this Apocalypse guy.<p>

"See anything?" Gajeel asked, and Natsu shook his head. The two of them arrived in a small chamber, and no one in it, as far as Natsu could tell.

"If that bitch Angel lied to us and had us go through her door, I'm going to be pissed" Natsu warned.

"Why would she do that?"

"Hell if I know, but still"

"Hey, do you see this?"

"What?" Natsu turned to find a small green glowing spot on Gajeel's arm. all of the sudden, they started appearing all over his body, Natsu's as well. "What the hell?!"

"It's Rapture magic, Salamander!" Gajeel shouted. "Get ready!" Natsu was about to demand Gajeel explain himself when pain rippled through Natsu's system. He screamed in agony, it felt as if someone was driving a dagger through every inch of his body, slowly torquing it to increase the amount of pain.

"What the fuck!" Natsu shouted angrily, rubbing his arms to regain feeling in them. "Just what the hell was that?" a voice chuckled darkly.

"Lots of magic' the masculine voice boomed. "This'll be a lot of fun." A dark haired man stepped out of the shadows, hands in his pockets. He stared at them, confused.

"Hey, do I know you guys from somewhere?"

"I've never seen you before" Gajeel said. "But you may have seen my daughter. Ring any bells, asshole?" Apocalypse shrugged.

"I've tortured a lot of people, be more specific" Natsu growled.

"Fairy Tail" He hissed, and Apocalypse snapped his fingers, grinning widely.

"Oh, I recognize you now! You're the fathers of those annoying little shits that escaped! I got you know. They were incredibly irritating, so you know. Always screaming for me to stop and that I didn't have to do what I did" Apocalypse shrugged and Natsu's clenched his fists angrily. "You guys really have to do a better job at telling them to sit down and shut up" Natsu lit his hands on fire.

"How about you attack someone who can fight back?" Natsu asked angrily, his vision going red. "Maybe then you'll know why they wanted you to stop. Apocalypse sighed.

"Fine, but your kid was all talk, so how much better can you be?"

**Remember to leave a review!**


	34. A Big Boom

Drake knew he was in for it when Gray made a beeline for him. He tried backing up, but the older ice mage grabbed him by the collar of his coat.

"I've heard some things, Drake" He growled, everyone turning to face them. "Care to know what it was, or do you already know?" Drake gulped. A quick listen into Gray's thoughts confirmed what Drake was worried about. Gray knew about Elise.

"What are you talking about, Gray?" Master Laxus demanded. "Let the poor kid go" Gray whirled on everybody.

"I know what happened to Elise," He gave Drake a glare. "But I think it'd be best to hear it from Drake" Everyone stared at him, and Drake started to sweat.

"Well..." Drake began.

"Just tell us man" Damien said from his left. "It can't be that bad"

"Yeah, come on. It couldn't have been your fault" Winter said encouragingly.

"Meeehhhnnn, let us know" Ichiya said. Drake made eye contact with Ulear and Simon. He knew they already knew, but he still wanted to OK it with them. They nodded, and Ultear turned around as Drake sighed.

"Elise..." He began. "Elise was..."

* * *

><p>Natsu wished Apocalypse didn't look so smug about just getting to stand there as he and Gajeel were thrown left and right by his rapture magic. Apocalypse chuckled.<p>

"You know, your little girls were a lot tougher than you two" He made eye contact with Natsu. "especially yours, taking the others session with me"

"Why would she do that?" Natsu demanded. Apocalypse looked confused for a moment before he smiled.

"Oh my god" He said with a grin. "You two don't know, do you?"

Know what, asshole?" Gajeel asked angrily as Apocalypse entered a laughing fit. "I know your the reason Elise won't talk to anyone."

"Oh, that wasn't my fault" Apocalypse replied, wiping a tear from his eye. "I can assure you I'm not into that kind of torture"

"That kind?" Natsu demanded. "What kind are you talking about?" Apocalypse sighed.

"You really don't know?" He asked, which earned a head shake. "I suppose that'll make it even better when you find out"

"How about I beat it out of you?!" Gajeel shouted. "Iron Dragon Club!" Apocalypse did a graceful back flip away from the attack.

"I would tell you, but I know all about what happens when someone in Fairy Tail gets angry. I'm not pulling the pin on that grenade." Natsu mauled this information over in his head What could be so bad that he wouldn't tell them, fearing the outcome? _Fearing it. _Natsu went to the darkest part of his mind in a vain attempt to find anything. Nothing came.

"Salamander" Gajeel's voice shook Natsu out of his thoughts. "He's trying to provoke us"

"If he were doing that, he'd have told us what happened with Elise" Natsu replied. "He's just playing with us." Natsu turned back to Apocalypse. "What's your angle, pal?"

"Angle? Oh, my plan. Well, all I have to do is wait until Master Jose gives the okay, and I'm all done after that" Natsu was about to respond, but Gajeel growled.

"_Jose?" _Gajeel hissed. "_Did you just fucking say JOSE?" _Apocalypse nodded.

"Yeah, I did" Natsu made the connection as soon as he made eye contact with Gajeel. It all made sense now. The name of the guild, their specification on Elise's torture sessions.

Jose

fucking

Porla

Natsu reeled at the memories of the venomous former leader of Phantom Lord. His stupid smirk, his stupid haircut, his vendetta against Fairy Tail. Natsu could practically see the rage rolling off of Gajeel.

"Gajeel..." Natsu began, but it didn't matter, Gajeel had already entered 'I'm pissed off and whoever made me that way is going to die' mode. Natsu watched as Gajeel's entire body coated with a layer of iron scales, and both arms turned into swords.

"Do you have _any fucking idea _who that fuck is?" Gajeel hissed, voice barely audible over the constant growling. "Do you?!" Apocalypse looked confused.

"I don't follow" Apocalypse said with a smirk. Natsu saw it, but he knew Gajeel didn't. Green spots had sprung up all over Gajeel's body.

"Gajeel! He's trapping you!" It was no use, Natsu was certain the iron dragon slayer couldn't hear him at all.

"That man is fucking insane." Gajeel replied. "He almost ruined my life, and the lives of countless others, over his own fucking problems."

"Gajeel..."

"Oh, did he know?" Apocalypse asked. "A good man then" That only intensified Gajeel's anger.

"I'm going to rip you limp from limp" Gajeel said matter of factly. "Then, I'm going to use your disembodied carcass to beat the shit out of Jose. That way, he can't do this shit ever again. got it?" Apocalypse chuckled.

"I don't see how you can do that, seeing as you're going to be in that wall in about two point five seconds." before Gajeel could respond, Apocalypse snapped his fingers.

"Shit!" Was all Natsu heard as the rapture magic activated, sending him flying into the wall.

"Gajeel!"

* * *

><p>Drake watched as his horrified audience stood in stunned silence. He had just finished his lovely story, and now everyone was silent.<p>

"Mavis..." Master Laxus hissed. Winter had her hands cupped over her mouth, tears in her eyes.

"meeehhnnn..." Mami said sadly, rubbing at her eyes. Drake did so as well. He'd gotten more emotional telling that story then he;d expected.

"That's why I didn't tell anyone, _especially _not Gajeel or Levy" Drake said, turning back to everyone. "I think it'd be best that way, anyway"

"Agreed" Jura said, rubbing Winters ice on is forehead, trying to sooth his headache. "I think it wouldn't do either of them any good."

"I just..." Winter started, rubbing at her eyes as well. "Why would they do that?"

"This just proves only sick fucks are in dark guilds" Damien growled. "If I ever see who did it, I'm gonna see how he enjoys getting it teared off."

"Is that why Drake-kun told them to go see Doranbolt?" Juvia asked, which earned a nod from Drake. "Juvia understand now... although she wishes she didn't." Silence befell the group once again. Drake wasn't sure why they'd wanted to know so bad. It tore him up knowing he hadn't been able to do anything about it. It must'v been killing them.

_BOOM!_

Drake was grateful the explosion had gone off, for it had temporarily given him a reason to not sit around quietly. He listened in on Apocalypse's door, and he heard Natsu circling Apocalypse, Gajeel no where to be seen. Apocalypse said something about not being aware of your surroundings, and Natsu told him he was dead.

Gajeel fucked up" Drake reported. "I don't hear him in Apocalypse's place"

"Is he okay?" Master Laxus demanded. Drake shrugged.

"I can't hear him anywhere in there" Drake replied, which got more then a few worried glances at Apocalypses door.

"We should go and help" Ultear said, finally speaking for the first time since Drake began his story. Gray shook his head.

"It's more than personal for Natsu and Gajeel" Gray replied. "I don't think either would appreciate us trying to help."

"Well, what do we do now?" Simon asked.

* * *

><p><em>BOOM!<em>

Erza watched as Quintus' blade of darkness was thrown slightly off, and she took her chance. Rushing forward with her Flight Armor, Erza managed to make contact with Quintus, knocking him off balance. Lyon took that as his chance.

"Ice Make: Snow Dragon!" The crystalline beast rushed forward, clamping Quintus in it's jaws. Erza requipped into her black wing armor. As Quitnus freed himself rm the dragon, Erza brought her blade to his neck.

"I wonder who's faster?" She asked in a deadly tone. "Your misdirection ability or my wrist? Shall we find out?" Quintus growled angrily.

"What do you want?" He demanded. Erza grinned.

"See, I knew we could be diplomatic" She said sweetly. "Now, what is your masters 'grand plan'?" Quintus chuckled.

"Let's just say it involvesva big boom" Quintus replied. "That, and your little troupe getting wiped out by one man."

"Apocalypse?" Quintus laughed.

"Nah, much,much worse" He replied. "believe me, you'll never see it coming, maybe because you'll be staring at the ground."

**Remember to leave a review!**


	35. Jose's Grand Plan

Natsu growled as Apocalypse laughed.

"Talk about being blind with rage" Apocalypse said, turning to Natsu. "Is it your turn, Salamander?" Natsu knew already that Apocalypse would just throw him back. He needed too wait for an opening, and then strike. He hoped Gajeel felt the same, otherwise it could get messy.

"Just one question, man to man." Natsu said, and Apocalypse shrugged. "What is your masters grand plan anyway?"

"Why would I tell you that?" Apocalypse demanded. "A magician does not reveal his secrets"

"Why not? You've been cocky and out there this whole fight, why not tell me?" Natsu saw Gajeel approaching behind Apocalypse, and prayed that He could do so silently. Apocalypse chuckled.

"I see what your trying to do" He told Natsu flatly. "You're trying to distract me"

"Just being curious" The younger man stared Natsu down, but Natsu was only worried he was going to give Gajeel away by looking at him, if only for a moment. The whole fight was riding on Gajeel's stealthy capabilities, and that only made the knot in Natsu's stomach worse.

"Tell you what" Apocalypse replied. "I'll tell you, but only if you tell me something"

"Depends on what that something is" Natsu said flatly, hoping his stall was giving Gajeel enough time. Apocalypse smirked.

"I already know I'm the last man standing, other then Master Jose himself." Apocalypse told Natsu. "What I want to know, however, is how lucky you're feeling" Natsu felt confusion take over.

"How...lucky I feel?" Natsu asked, scratching his head in confusion. Gajeel looked confused as well. Apocalypse nodded.

"I've already told you it doesn't matter if I fall, I'm just stalling for time." He said quietly. "So, you feeling lucky?" Natsu shrugged, feeling his confusion turn into anger.

"Not really," Natsu growled.

"Well, than you're fucked" Gajeel took that chance to grab Apocalypse and put him in a sleeper hold.

"Tell us what Jose's plan is" Gajeel hissed, applying a little bit of pressure, and Apocalypse's face turned red. "Or I swear to Mavis I'll break your fucking neck" Natsu almost admired the fact Apocalypse felt ballsy enough to laugh.

"Well?" Natsu asked.

* * *

><p>Drake watched as Erza, Lyon, and Sherry returned from dealing with Quintus. Erza looked especially irritated, but he didn't want to know. Master Laxus turned to him.<p>

"That leaves Natsu and Gajeel," He told Drake. "What do you hear?" Drake was about to listen when Winter sat down next to him.

"Stop worrying, Laxus-san" Winter called. "I'm sure Natsu and Gajeel will be fine"

"They may be in trouble" Erza spoke up. "Apocalypse isn't any joke, compared to what I've heard from Quintus." Lyon nodded.

"Quintus spoke like he was a one man army." He said warily. "I have faith in Natsu and Gajeel, but Apocalypse isn't a joke. Quintus sounded, _afraid _of him"

"Just how terrifying is he?" Simon asked Drake. "You're the only one hear who's seen him." Drake was about to respond when Angel and Meredy came back in from checking the grounds.

"Find anything?" Jura asked them, still rubbing the ice on his forehead. Meredy shook her head.

"Nothing that looks suspicious, anyway" She replied. "Sorano was just telling me about this cannon thing about back" Drake remembered that cannon. Nashi had talked about it when they'd first been captured, telling them how dangerous it looked.

"What does it do?" Ultear asked. Sorano shrugged.

"It was here before I was" She replied. "I asked Master Jose about it, but he didn't tell me" Drake could smell Erza's irritation.

"There's that name again." She growled. "Where have I heard it before?" No one said anything, and Drake was sure he'd never heard the name. Before anyone could respond, however, Jura growled in irritation.

"What is it, Jura?" Sherry asked.

"My head is killing me" He said irritable. "I don't know what it is either."

"Did you hit it on something?" Eve asked. Jura shook his head.

"The ice didn't help?" Winter asked sadly. Jura shook his head again.

"Anyway," Hibiki said. "I think Jura's headache i the least of our concerns at the moment. We still have to deal with this Jose guy"

"Natsu and Gajeel better hurry up then" Ren said. "I'm getting bored over here."

* * *

><p>Natsu was not in the mood for Apocalypse's shit anymore, especially since the man was about to lose consciousness from the hold Gajeel had on him.<p>

"Just fucking tell us what the plan is!" Natsu shouted angrily. He was done playing around. Apocalypse just chuckled.

"I don't think want to tell you, you'll regret saying you didn't feel lucky."

"We can handle it," Gajeel hissed. "Trust me" Apocalypse shrugged.

"Alright, if you insist" He was silent for a moment, keeping Natsu's gaze the whole time. "Jose plan to use your own strength against you"

"Be more specific" Natsu growled.

"Let's just say" Apocalypse said with a grin. "Jura must have a killer headache right now" Before Natsu could question him further Apocalypse reared back and headbutt Gajeel, giving him enough time to slither out of his grasp, knocking Natsu across the room with a rapture circle Natsu hadn't seen. When Natsu managed to recover, Apocalypse was gone, and Gajeel had a bloody nose.

"What the fuck was that?" Gajeel demanded. "What the hell does Jura having a headache have to do with this?" Natsu thought for a moment. _Your own strength against you, Jura's headache... _Natsu paled.

"Shit, we gotta go, now!"

* * *

><p>Drake was in the midst of describing Apocalypse to Ultear and Mami when he heard Natsu and Gajeel running back towards them.<p>

"Natsu and Gajeel are on their way back" He said to everyone. "Now we just have to deal with Jose"

"Good," Ichiya said. "The parfum of a glorious victory!" Drake was about to crack a joke about the parfum when Natsu and Gajeel reappeared.

"Good job you guys" Master Laxus said. "Now we have too..." Natsu ran forward abruptly, cutting Laxus off.

"Get away from Jura!" Natsu shouted. Everyone, Drake included, was confused.

"Why?" Damien asked, "It isn't like-" Damien was cut off by a column of earth slamming into him, sending him flying by Drake and into the wall.

"Jura, what the hell?!" Erza shouted. Jura looked panicked.

"It wasn't me!" Jura shouted. "I can't control myself!"

"What the hell do you mean you can-" Lyon was cut off as well as the earth collapsed underneath him and Sherry, sending them somewhere below. Drake looked below him and saw the earth cracking.

"Uh, guys" He said to Mami and Ultear. "Maybe we should..." Drake couldn't finish his sentence before the earth under them rose up rapidly, crushing him and the girls against the roof. "Move" Drake finished. "Ow"

"It isn't me!" Jura said angrily. "Someone controlling me!"

"Halberd of he Lightning Dragon!" Jura flew o the side from the sudden burst of magic. Drake saw Master Laxus stand near the hole in the wall. "Try and hold off Jose!" He shouted. "I'll deal with Jura!" With that, Drake watched as their only real hope against Jose flew out of the building, too go and stop their other hope from hurting anyone else. A quick scan around the room showed Drake Jura had done what Jose intended. Everyone was down and out. Dark laughter filled the room, and a figure appeared at the big door at the end of the hall.

"Foolish Faires" He laughed. "Always sticking their noses where it doesn't belong" Drake heard Gajeel growl.

"Jose"

**Short, I know, but the next chapter will close the arc out, so it'll be pretty long. Remember to leave a review!**


	36. Not Explaining this to Nashi and Elise

Drake watched helplessly as Jose stepped down towards them. He could barely breath after Jura's attack. and he was more then certain everybody else was just as bad. Jose had them right were he wanted them, even after all that work they all did getting to him. Laxus had disappeared to deal with Jura and no one else was able to move a muscle. Jose chuckled darkly.

"My, my, it has been a while, Fairy Tail" He cooed darkly. "We really must catch up" Drake heard Gajeel growling again, and Jose turned to him with a wry smile. "Oh my god, Gajeel, how are you? Enjoying you're little escapade against my new guild?

"Fuck you,Jose" Gajeel hissed, struggling to stand Jose smiled.

"How can you talk to me like that, when I'm the one who defended your little girls honor?"

"You had her tortured, you bastard!" Gajeel shouted. "I should kill you!" Jose clicked his tongue.

"Always with the sass, eh Gajeel? No matter, it won't matter soon enough anyway, none of you are in any condition to stop me anyway."

"We'll beat you" Erza whispered. "just like last time" Jose broke out into laughter.

"Forgive me, Titania, but I believe the only reason you defeated me last time was because Makarov saved you. And seeing as the old fucker is dead, I don't see anyone standing in my way."

"Laxus is still standing" Natsu growled, standing up unsteadily. Drake was amazed that he'd taken a beating from Apocalypse and Jura, but still had the strength to stand up. "Laxus is Makarov's grandson, he'll a lot more powerful then you'll ever be"

"Last time I checked, your last hope was indisposed" Jose responded, launching a torrent of black energy at Natsu's sending him back to the ground. "And believe me, Laxus will have a hard time beating Jura while's he's under my control"

"He beat Jura once" Lyon replied. "He'll do it again" Jose shrugged.

"Even if he does, he'll still have me to deal with afterwards. Now, who'd like to say their final wishes first?"

* * *

><p>Laxus hit the canyon wall hard, causing several boulders to collapse on top of him, Growling in frustration, he blew them away and stood up, facing Jura, who looked apologetic.<p>

"Laxus, I can't stop" He said, sounding incredibly angry. Laxus nodded.

"Do you at least know what attacks are coming? That'll make it ten times easier." Jura was silent for a moment before he looked up, and a rock pillar hit Laxus in the back ,sending him flying forward. Laxus coated his fist in lightning and attacked Jura, growling in frustration as the attacks were blocked The two Wizard Saints went back and forth for what seemed like a millennium, trading blows, neither giving an inch "Lightning Dragon Roar!" The sudden change of attack had caught Jura off balance, and he blew backwards into the fenced area of the guild house. Laxus flew after him, and was met by a wall made of earth.

"Laxus, is this the cannon Meredy was referring too?" Laxus turned to their side and saw what Jura as referring too. A gigantic cannon stood their, aimed at the sky. "It appears to get charged up by magical energy" Jura noted, attacking Laxus with a barrage of rocks, which Laxus tore through with his lightning.

"What do we do with it?" Laxus demanded. "It's clearly primed and ready" Laxus grabbed Jura's fist and flipped him over. The fight was much easier with Jura attempting to resist every move, but it was till incredibly difficult. Laxus felt Jura sweep him off his fee and he launched another halberd as he did, and they both flew away from each others, demolishing the walls around them as they did. Damn it, old man" Laxus hissed. "How is your reaction time so good?" Jura jumped back to his feet and rose the earth beneath Laxus, who used to to propel himself into the air and towards Jura, punching him square in the face.

"This was Jose's plan all along, huh?" Jura said angrily, rubbing his face. "Wait until everyone but us is too weak to do anything and have us fight each other"

"Seems that way" Laxus grumbled. "If he touches a hair on anyone's head, I'll rip him apart."

"Save some for me" Jura replied, launching more pillars. "He's gone to far" Laxus grabbed the final pillar and threw it back, charging it with lightning, increasing it's speed far beyond normal, slamming into Jura and sending him flying towards the cannon. Laxus grabbed him and held him down, with much difficulty, and stared Jura down.

"What now?" Laxus asked, struggling to hold Jura's arms down. Jura made a determined face.

"Knock me unconscious, If you're the last hope our little team has, we can't let you get too injured fighting me" Laxus reared back and was about to sock Jura square in the face when he felt the older wizard saints legs kick him in the back, sending flying forward into the cannon. It made a strange sound.

"Anima cannon ready for launch" A female voice said, aiming the cannon at the sky.

"Anima cannon?" Jura asked as he slammed Laxus' face into the control board repetitively. "What the heel is that?" Laxus elbowed Jura and roared at him, sending him away from the cannon. Laxus turned around and ran his hand across the small control panel, trying to stop the launch sequence. All he succeeded in doing was aiming it far away. Laxus flinched and stepped back as the giant cannon fired a giant blue beam of energy into the distance.

Nothing happened.

Laxus waited for anything to happen, but nothing did. He heard Jura clawing his way out of the debris.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing from what I can tell" Laxus replied. Silence filled the air, and when Laxus turned around, he saw Jura with an immense amount of cncetration on his face.

"Laxus! Move, now!" He shouted. Laxus realized tool ate he was being warned. Jura caused the earth to crumble and falter beneath Laxus. Rumbling Mt. Fuji, Laxus remembered the move well. It was Jura's end game card, and he'd just gotten trapped in it.

"Shit!"

* * *

><p>Drake, as if everyone else, flinched when Jura's attack landed. Drake had been following the fight while everyone in here was listening to Jose ramble on about revenge and his honor being stained by defeat or whatever. Drake wished he could listen in on Jose so that he could see what that cannon had done, but he couldn't nothing seemed to be working as of the present moment.<p>

"Is Gramps okay?" Ultear hissed at him, trying to remain as quiet as she could. Drake listened, but all he could hear was the earth crumbling and smashing against each other.

"I can't tell" He reported sadly, watching the look on Ul' face turn even more downcast. "Jura's attack is causing to much noise" Jose laughed.

"It seems the young Dreyar is defeated." He said with a grin. "Jura had finished it. It wouldn't have mattered anyway, not even Makarov could stop me now."

"Stop spouting lies" Erza growled. "Laxus can't have been defeated that easily. He took Hades attack head on without any magic power and survived!"

"Hades was an incompetent fool focused on the Ultimate Magic World." Jose replied, " His desire caused him too lose focus of what was important" Drake would've punched Jose in the face a long time ago if he could move. The old bastard was purposefully not finishing them off just so he could toy with them a little, which only made him angrier. Jose chuckled. "Fairy Tail has always gotten into matters it has no business in. Intervening in the Oracion Seis plans all those years ago caused you so much grief. Grimoire Heart was bad, but Tartarus..." Jose trailed off as Sorano stood up angrily.

"You have no idea what you're talking about, you delusional old fuck" She hissed. "Hades' desire caused him too lose focus? What does that make you?" Jose looked genuinely confused at Sorano's words.

"What are you talking about, Angel?" He demanded. "I have not lost focus!"

"All you've talked about since we took those kids prisoner is killing everyone in Fairy Tail!" She shouted back. "Lost focus? Your blind hatred for that guild caused you to do nothing but plot there downfall!" Jose rolled his eyes, raised an outstretched hand, and blasted Sorano with magic.

"Sor!" Meredy shouted, voice full of worry.

"Stupid bitch" Jose grumbled. "First I find out she's a traitor, then she tried to convince I'm as stupid and delusional as Hades. Bah, I should kill her"

"You put a single finger on her" Drake growled, feeling protective of the woman who'd saved his life, "I swear on Mavis' grave I'll kill you" Jose laughed.

"Big talk from a weakling like you" He replied. "Tell me boy, why is someone of your heritage in Fairy Tail?"

"My...heritage?" Jose laughed, and Drake's blood ran cold when he realized what Jose meant.

"You really think I don't know about your magic, and your father?" Jose asked with a wry smile. "Your father, or Cobra, was a member of the Oracion Seis, a guild that had quite a run against Fairy Tail. You can imagine my amusement when I found out Cobra's son was in Fairy Tail. Why?"

"Because, unlike you, my father put the past behind him" Drake growled, managing to kneel on one knee. "He didn't hold a grudge, and practically became an honorary member of Fairy Tail" Drake looked up and met Jose's stoney gaze. "Right now, my dad is working with Crime Sorciere to stop people like you, and if he were here, He'd say the same god damn thing" Jose chuckled.

"Then your father is as big a fool as Hades" Jose responded, raising a hand and aiming at Drake. "Fairy Tail ruined his life, and he forgave and forgot? Nonsense" Magic began to gather in Jose's hand once more, and Drake fought of the feeling his life was about to flash before his eyes. "Now, any last requests, boy?"

"Yeah," Drake said, standing up tall. "Go fuck yourself"

"Drake, get down!" Damien shouted.

"He's going to kill you!" Akio shouted.

"Stop being so brave, you idiot!" Winter cried.

"The parfum of agreement with the others!" Mami shouted. "Sit down, Drake!"

"Don't try and be the hero here!" Ken growled, " He's not going to hold back!"

"Drake I swear to Mavis if we get out of this I'm going to kill you!" Simon shouted.

"This isn't what you want!" Taro yelled.

"I am _not _explaining this to Elise and Nashi!" Ultear told him shakily, "So sit your ass down!"

"Will all of you shut up?!" Drake yelled. "If this fuck wants to end me, so be it, I'm not afraid." Drake held his arms out, making himself a bigger target, "Come on, Jose! Or are to to chicken to kill me? You couldn't order it before when I was captured, so can you do it now?" Jose growled.

"You are exactly why I hate Fairy Tail," Jose hissed. "Cocky, ignorant, and has complete faith in his guild. Well, boy, say hello to Makarov for me when you see him!" The blast exited Jose's hand,. rushing towards Drake.

"DRAKE!" Ultear screamed. Drake's vision went hazy, and he felt himself falling over.

_Is this what dying feels like?_

**Remember when I said this was the last chapter of the arc? I lied. The last will be up later today, hopefully, and then we can move on. hope you enjoyed, remember to leave a review!**


	37. Laxus' End Game

**Hope I didn't make you guys wait too long. As promised, the end of this arc is here, enjoy!**

The first thing Drake realized was that it took a long time to die. That and he really wasn't enjoying hearing his friends screaming for him. Why was this so cruel? He didn't want to listen to tearful voices screaming for him. He just anted to go. That was until his vision began to clear. He looked around, and noticed he was flat on his ass near where'd been standing.

"What happened?" He managed. He shouldn't have survived that attack, yet here we was just knocked over. Someone chuckled.

"You got a death wish or something, kid?" The voice demanded. "I just barely got here in time to save your sorry ass" Drake sat up slightly, and noticed the battered figure standing in between him and Jose. A familiar, blonde, scarred, and beaten up Wizard Saint. Master Laxus cast a glance over his shoulder, staring at Drake. "I mean, seriously, what the hell were you thinking?"

"Gramps!" He heard Ultear shout somewhere behind him. "How.. how did you...?" Laxus stretched slightly.

"I'll admit, Jura was more of a problem then I expected" He replied. "But, I've dealt with it"

_5 minutes ago..._

Laxus grumbled angrily as he slowly climbed to his feet, glaring at Jura, who looked terribly apologetic.

"Can you try and aim a little away from me next time?" Laxus asked irritably. "I mean, really"

"Sorry, but in case you haven't noticed," Jura replied, sounding equally irritated. "I have zero control over my entire body"

"Well, that's true." Jura launched himself at Laxus, who grabbed him and the two men spiraled across the courtyard and away from the cannon. Laxus swept Jura off his feet and punched him in the gut, and felt a pillar of earth under his left foot, launching him into the air. Laxus compromised by shocking Jura with lightning as he flipped over and landed on his feet.

"This is getting ridiculous" Laxus said as Jura climbed to his feet. "Can't I just you in the head or something?"

"You already have" Jura replied. "You have to knock me out"

"I've tried that too" Silence befell the two, and Laxus wished we had a better idea than a full on attack. He knew full well he'd left everyone else vulnerable when he left to deal with Jura, but if he didn't he'd have to deal with Jura and Jose at the same time. That wouldn't end well. "We have to get back to the others, Jose won't hold back"

"Agreed, we have to end this quick" Jura though for a moment, before his eyes lit up. "The cannon"

'What about it?"

"Throw me into it, and it'll explode from that lacrima powering it!" Laxus face palmed.

"We were just back there!"

"I know, I know, but it's all I got."

"Alright, let's go"

"Good. Oh, and watch out, I'm raising a boulder behind you" Laxus jumped just in time to dodge the boulder, and threw a lightning bolt at Jura, doing his best to force him back near the cannon at the courtyard. They managed to make their way there, and Jura's eyes widened. "Rumbling Mt. Fuji, inbound!" He shouted, and Laxus did his best to move and evade the attack. It didn't work, and Laxus received the full brunt of the attack again. Laxus had faced worse, but it was really taking a toll on him physically. He dropped back to the ground knowing their was only one way past this.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art!" Laxus shouted, raising his fist as he rushed Jura. "Roaring Thunder!" His fist connected with Jura, and the older Saint flew backwards into the machine, and the metal crumpled around him. Laxus watched as the machine began to splutter.

"Good job" Jura called. "Let's see if this works." The lacrima exploded, and Laxus shielded himself as bits of debris and heat rushed towards him.

"Jura?" Laxus called out. "Are you alright?" Silence. Laxus would dwell on it later, he needed to rush back. If Jura was dead or unconscious, it was for the best. He felt bad he thought that way, but it was Jura or all of the others. He looked through the wall he'd thrown Jura through, and saw a rather disturbing sight.

"If this fuck wants to end me, so be it, I'm not afraid." Drake said, holding his arms out, and Laxus wanted to punch the second generation poison dragon slayer in the face. "Come on, Jose! Or are to to chicken to kill me? You couldn't order it before when I was captured, so can you do it now?" Jose made an angry growling sound.

"You are exactly why I hate Fairy Tail," Jose hissed. "Cocky, ignorant, and has complete faith in his guild. Well, boy, say hello to Makarov for me when you see him!" The blast exited Jose's hand, rushing towards Drake. Laxus went as fast as he could, pushing Drake to the ground and throwing up a wall of lightning to absorb the attack.

_Now_

Laxus finished stretching and Drake felt a rush of gratitude for the Master. He didn't want to die, but he'd been completely prepare too.

"So," Master Laxus growled. "You're the asshole who tried to destroy my guild 25 years ago. Nice to meet you" Jose didn't chuckle, and Drake liked the weakened look on his face.

"Where is Jura?" Jose demanded and Laxus smiled.

"He's currently sitting in the smoldering wreckage of your Anima cannon. Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be fine" Jose managed a wry smile.

"So you're Laxus Dreyar?" He asked. "You do resemble that old fuck a lot, so I suppose that makes us enemies"

"Yeah, I kind of labeled you that when you tortured Nashi, Elise and Drake"

"Who?" That was the wrong thing to say. lightning started crackling around Laxus as his expression darkened.

"That's just like someone like you" He growled. "You don't even know their names. How about I pound it into you?" Jose chuckled, magic crackling off of him as well.

"I'd like that" Jose replied with a smile. The two men stared each other down.

"I've never seen the master fight seriously before" Ultear whispered.

"This is almost exciting..." Winter trailed off. Drake had to agree. He'd only heard stories about how good Master Laxus was, he'd never seen it in action. Laxus charged first, moving at a speed too fast for Drake's eyes to follow and slammed his fist into Jose's face. He drove his other fist into Jose's gut, sending him flying across the room. Jose climbed out of the wall and launched a tendril of darkness at Laxus, who met it with his own made of lightning, and they exploded, causing smoke to fall on the battlefield. Laxus rushed through it and tackled Jose, and the two of them flew around the room, attacking and insulting each other as they did. The two separated and landed, both panting.

"You're a lot more fun then your old man" Jose commented, wiping his chin from the blood.

"You're not as tough as I as expecting" Laxus replied. "I mean, you were better when you were controlling Jura" Laxus laughed, and Jose raised his hands.

"Let's see if you can take this one, Dreyar" Jose said. "The strongest spell I have, got it?" Laxus didn't move a muscle. "So you agree, then? Good, cause now's it's over. Dead explosion!" The purple beam shot right at Laxus.

"Gramps, move!" Ultear shouted.

"Don't take that!" Drake shouted. "You already took two mt. Fuji attacks!" It was too late, the beam engulfed Master Laxus and he disappeared. Jose laughed.

"Well, _Master Laxus Dreyar, _It looks like our time is-"

"If you were going to say it was your strongest attack, you could at least make it lethal" Drake watched in complete bewilderment as the beam exploded, and Master Laxus stood, arms crossed, looking unamused.

"Mavis..." Simon whispered.

"Just how strong is he?" Taro whispered. Drake couldn't find his voice, he was too shocked. Laxus was unbelievable. Laxus sighed.

"Well,i if we're doing a show of power here..." Laxus raised his hands, and held them a little out from his chest, parallel to each other. Drake had no idea what he was doing, but the adults reacted poorly.

"Laxus, stop!" Erza shouted.

"You haven't managed to cast that since the Battle for Fairy Tail!" Natsu shouted, although Laxus ignored them.

"If you fuck this up, it's over!" Gajeel shouted. Drake didn't know what they were talking about when they meant he hadn't casted it for a long time. A bright light shone from in-between Laxus' hands, and warmth spread through Drake, making him feel a million times better. He listened in one Erza, and paled.

What the hell was Fairy Law and why was it such a big deal?

* * *

><p>Lucy sighed as she finished her book and looked over at Nashi, who hadn't moved yet. Wendy had reassured her it was fine, that Nashi just needed time. Lucy was about to get up and leave when warmth spread through her entire body, making her eyes widen and stand up in shock.<p>

"Laxus...what the hell is happening?" She whispered, staring out the infirmary window, as if trying to find the blond Wizard Saint there. Levy burst through the door.

"You feel that too, Lu-chan?" She asked carefully. Lucy nodded.

"He hasn't successfully cast it in years" Lucy replied. "Even then it didn't work because of who he was casting it on"

"I hope he doesn't fuck it up" Levy said slowly. "He wouldn't even try unless..."

"Unless he had too, I know" Lucy and Levy were both silent for a moment, until something made a shifting sound. Lucy looked over at Nashi in surprise, who was shifting in her slumber.

"Laxus...Drake..." Her daughter mumbled, and Levy and Lucy exchanged a shocked look. Lucy looked back, and gasped. Nashi eyes were open, but they were fuzzy and unfocused. "They're in trouble..."

"Is she awake?!" Levy asked. Lucy rushed to her daughter side, clutching her hand.

"Nashi, Nashi can you hear me?" Nashi didn't move an inch, just stared at the roof.

"Laxus...Everyone... please be okay..."

* * *

><p>Drake watched as everyone tried to tell Laxus too stop. After a quick listen, Drake knew all about how Fairy Law was the strongest spell there was in Fairy Tail, and Laxus hadn't successfully cast it in years.<p>

"You should know what this is, don't you Jose?" Laxus asked smugly. "You should, seeing as it beat you once before" Jose smirked, although it was pained.

"You really think I haven't done my homework, Laxus?" He asked with a smile. "I know you haven't successfully cast that in years!"

'You really want to test that theory?" Laxus asked. "If you do, I'll give you too the count of three, how about that?" The light shone even brighter, and the adults got even more brazen.

"Laxus, stop trying to show off!" Lyon growled. "You're just trying to look cool"

"If I were doing that, Lyon, I'd have kicked his ass already" Laxus replied. "Bit if he wants a show of power, I'll give him one. So, ready to go, Jose?" Jose didn't respond.

"Laxus, stop, please!" Erza shouted.

"1"

"Laxus!" Gajeel shouted.

"2"

"I hope you know what your doing, Gramps" Drake muttered.

"3. See you, Jose, you fuck"

The light in Laxus' hands grew, and blinded Drake, until he couldn't see anything anymore.

* * *

><p>When the light faded, it was obvious that the spell had worked. Jose was sprawled out on the floor, spread eagle. His face was completely white, and and his pupils were gone.<p>

"Holy fuck" Ultear whispered. Drake felt the same as she did. Laxus had ended it in one attack.

"Looks like history likes to repeat itself, Jose" Laxus said flatly, turning around and walking towards them. "Now that I've dealt with that, who's up for some food?"

**And, scene. I know it doesn't sound like the end, but next time doesn't really continue this arc, it just involves Nashi waking up. Hope you enjoyed, remember to leave a review!**


	38. Everything Back to Normal

**Wow, more chapters? I hope you guys appreciate the spamming I'm doing! Enjoy!**

Drake wasn't sure why the whole group was so upbeat on the way back, it kind of disturbed him. Everyone was laughing and cracking jokes, and he didn't understand why. The most disturbing part was Drake knew it was the whole situations fault. Phantom Dove had changed him, it was a part of him, and it didn't matter if he didn't like that. The others from Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale had parted with them already, telling them if they ever needed more help they knew who to call. As they reentered Magnolia, Damien fell in step with Drake.

"You alright, bud?" He asked. "You've looked upset since we started heading back"

"No, I'm okay" Drake replied. "I'm just...tired." Damien gave Drake a look that said he knew Drake was lying, but he dropped it, which Drake was grateful for. Ultear had already tried the night before too get a response out of him, but she hadn't gotten a word.

"If you're still worried about Nashi" Damien said all of the sudden, "It's going to be fine, Wendy and Chelia had it covered when I got back." Drake, for one, felt terrible his dying friend had slipped his mind, and he felt even worse when he realized she was that way because he'd failed to protect her. _Her and Elise both, actually... _Drake's train of thought was interrupted when they returned to the guild and Lucy ran out to her husband, who caught her.

"Thank Mavis you're all okay!" Lucy said happily. "We were worried when Laxus used Fairy Law, seeing as we knew it must've meant he was desperate."

"Yeah, of course" Laxus grumbled. "Desperate, right" Drake couldn't help but chuckle. No one told Lucy Laxus was just showing off.

"So," Natsu said, growing serious, "How's Nashi?" Not even Drake listened in on Lucy, fearing what he would hear. The Celestial Wizards expression terrified him, and the whole group was silent. Drake felt like the tension was stabbing him. Then, Lucy smiled.

"She's awake" That was all Drake needed to hear. He dashed past Lucy and into the guild, doing his best with his injuries to run up the stairs and into the infirmary. His heart was beating a million miles a minute, but he didn't care if he had a heart attack. He needed to see her, now. He burst through the infirmary door, and looked over at her bed, and his chest swelled up. She was awake all right. She was lying there staring at the roof, and she sighed, looked over at the doorway, and broke into a small smile.

"Drake" Drake felt tears stinging his eyes at the sound of her voice. He hadn't heard it for so long he was beginning to forget what it sounded like. He pulled up a chair next to her bed and grabbed her hand with both of his.

"Hey," He breathed, finally finding his own voice, "How are you feeling?" Drake watched as she shifted slightly on to her side, smiling even wider at him.

"Better," She replied. "I'm still pretty weak from the lack of food and water, but Wendy says I'll be okay" Drake nodded, rubbing a comforting circle with his thumb on her hand. He'd never felt so relieved in his entire life. He felt tears threatening to spill, so he put his head down on the bed.

"I'm so happy you're okay" He whispered. "I never would've forgiven myself if you weren't." Nashi chuckled quietly.

"It wasn't your fault, you did what you could" She replied, squeezing his hand. "You made sure I got home alive, and that Elise made it back. You kept your promise, so don't feel upset" Drake felt a few tears stinging his eyes as he nodded, weakly, not able to say anything. "So," Nashi said. "Did you kick their ass?"

"Yeah," Drake managed, looking up weakly. "I didn't get to do much though"

"It's enough knowing they got beat, really" Nashi shifted slightly. "Listen, Drake, I need to tell you something..." Drake felt his stomach drop.

"Yeah?"

"It's about Elise..." Drake felt his heart rate pick up again.

"Is she okay? Please tell me she didn't kill herself." Before Nashi could respond, the door opened again, and Drake had enough time to turn and look to catch a mop of black hair tackling him.

"Thank Mavis you're okay!" It shouted, wrapping him into a tight hug. "What the hell did you think you were doing?" Drake froze up. That voice, he knew it. He hadn't heard it actually speak in a long time. Elise took her face out of his chest and smiled at him.

"E-Elise?" Drake asked weakly, and she smiled even wider.

"So you still recognize me, huh?" She asked happily. "I was worried you wouldn't after everything you two went through"

"You... two...?" Elise nodded slowly, watching Drake carefully.

"Yes" She said slowly, "You and Nashi got captured, remember?" Drake knew that, what he was worried about was how she didn't place herself in the same situation.

"Right," He said slowly. "I know that, I was there"

'Then," Elise continued, crossing her arms over her chest. "You guys leave to deal with the bastards while I have a cold! Did you even thing for a minute I would've wanted to help?"

"Uh... sorry Elise..." Before he could say another word, the rest of the guild filed into the room. Levy said.

"Elise, why don't you go and find your dad?" She said weakly. "I'm sure he wants to see you"

"Alright!" Drake watched in astonishment as Elise ran happily from the room, and an awkward silence befell them.

"Doranbolt" Levy said, instantly clearing up the confusion. Drake recalled what he'd said to Levy after the whole shower incident. He nodded and Levy, who only stared back.

"Was it for the best?" Laxus asked. Drake found in strange Laxus had to ask that after Drake told everybody.

"Drake said it was for the best" Levy replied. "But he wouldn't say why" Silence came again, this time because the whole Phantom group knew what had happened, and it only made them feel worse. Drake hoped no one opened their mouth, Levy didn't need that kind of stress right now. Natsu stepped forward.

"Hey, Nashi" He said with a bright, pained smile. "You feeling better?"

"Yeah," Nashi replied, sitting up slightly. "I'm just glad you're all okay" Nashi scrunched up her face. "Damien? Is that you?" The fourth generation Dreyar chuckled as he stepped forward.

"Hey,Kiddo" He said softly. "It's been a while"

"It sure has," Nashi said, grinning even wider at him. Drake found in amazing how, even after all that had happened, Nashi could be so upbeat. "You're an old man now"

"Hey, hey, I'm not even 19 yet"

"Still, look at you" Damien chuckled as he ruffled her hair.

"Good to see you're in high spirits, Nashi" He replied. "I gave one of those bastards my compliments"

"That's how you compliment people?" Ultear asked from behind him, which made him flinch. "You destroyed him" A light laugh passed through the crowd as Damien rubbed the back of his neck. Drake couldn't help but laugh as well. He heard all that, after all.

"You should rest" Damien finally said. "I'm sure you're still pretty weak."

"Yeah," Nashi agreed, yawning. "I am pretty tired" With that, she rolled over and closed her eyes. No one objected, Drake was sure they were just happy she was okay. They all filed out, Drake being last in line.

"Well, that certainly makes me relieved." Master Laxus finally spoke. "She'll be okay in a week or so, right Wendy?" The healer nodded.

"Her recovery time is far above what I was expecting" Wendy replied. "If she eats and drinks enough, she may be okay enough to leave in a few days"

"Don't rush her," Lucy scolded. "She can leave when she's able"

* * *

><p>Nashi wanted nothing more than for people to stop pitying her. People came all the time to visit her, and all they did was tell her they were sorry, Drake especially. Nashi wanted nothing more than to get out of this stupid bed and walk around, which she did a lot when her mother wasn't looking. One day, about a week and a half after she'd woken, up, Nashi wasn't having it anymore. Ignoring her mother, she got out of bed and walked downstairs. It was good too stretch her legs. She walked over to where her friends were sitting and sat down next to Damien.<p>

"Hey Kiddo" He said, placing a hand on her head. "Feeling better?" Nashi nodded, not bothering to move his hand. She knew Damien acted like she was his little sister, even after what happened to Stephanie.

"I wanted to get out of that damn room." Nashi said, stretching. "I swear, if one more person tells me who sorry they are for me.."

"Oh, come off it" Elise said flatly, crossing her arms. "They just want to make sure you're okay" Nashi stared at her for longer than was necessary, trying to convince herself what had happened was actually real. Elise had such vivid memories of not coming with them that Nashi almost believed her, before she reminded herself that was what Doranbolt did best.

"Yeah, I know" She replied. "I just don't want their pity"

"So," Simon said, with a sneaky smirk on his face. "We were about to go on a job. Want to come with?" Nashi wasn't sure that was a good idea, but the sly look on the usual calm and reserved Simon's face was too much. She grinned.

"Yeah, I could use a vacation. Besides, getting out of here will do me some good" Nashi got up as the rest of them began to leave. She was about to walk out the door when her mother called for her.

"Nashi, where are you going?" Nashi flinched. Shit. She turned with a small smile.

"I'm just going with everyone!"

"On a job? Are you sure?" Nashi was about to reply when Damien appeared next to her.

"Don't worry Lucy" He told her, planting his hand on her head again. "I'll make sure she stays out of trouble" Nashi glared at him ,but noticed the relaxed look her mother had.

"Thank you, Damien, I appreciate it." As soon as Nashi left the door she ripped Damien's hand off her head.

"You're not going to do that, are you?" Damien shrugged.

"You can handle yourself, you'll be fine" He replied. "besides, you were inactive for practically a month, you'll need a lot of practice."

"Shit, you're right! I probably suck right now!"

**Pretty laid back chapter, I know, but we have to relax a bit after the last arc. And, trust me, next chapter will be so laid back it'll be ridiculous. Hope you enjoyed, remember you leave a review!**


	39. One Sided Love

**Funny chapter inbound! I hope you guys enjoy! I know I did!**

Drake was having the night of his life. He didn't know hanging out with just Simon and Damien could be so much fun! Instead of being a little more respectful around the girls, Drake allowed his inner pervert loose a little. He was in the middle of telling them a story about almost getting seduced by a job givers daughter.

"Then what happened?" Damien asked, a huge smile on his face.

"I told her I'd think about it if she could double my pay." Drake replied as Damien laughed.

"And she fell for it?!" Simon asked, drinking his beer. Drake nodded, which caused a spit take.

"That's nothing compared to this one chick I met." Damien said, taking a sip from his own beer. "This chick was easily a 9/10, but I couldn't remember her name for the life of me. I traveled with her for a little bit and for the first 3 months I thought her name was Karen"

"What was it?" Drake asked.

"Nikki" Simon and Drake burst into laughter again and Drake finished his own beer.

"I have to say," Simon said, "We got to hang more often"

"I second that" Damien said, "It's so much more fun without those girls around."

"It's much more freeing" Drake agreed. "if we talked about this kind of stuff with them around, they'd call us pigs."

"Yeah," Simon said, staring at the ground. "Hey, quick question for you guys, and answer seriously if you want"

"Alright, what is it?" Damien asked as they entered the park.

"If you guys had to pick one of the girls we hang out with to date, who would you date?"

"Well," Damien said, leaning against the Sola tree with a smirk. "I already know what Drake's going to say"

"What?" Drake asked, looking at the older boy. Damien laughed.

"Oh, were you not going to say Nashi?" Drake felt his face heat up as Simon chuckled.

"Yeah, I could see that" Simon agreed. "You guys are already best friends."

"I don't like her like that" Drake growled, trying to convince them otherwise.

"Don't bullshit me Drake," Damien said, "I don't need sound magic to know you got the hots for our resident fire dragon slayer"

"Actually, I don't like Natsu, I don't swing that way." Drake said, glad he got the attention off of himself as Simon laughed again. "Oh, you meant Nashi? Well, it's still a no."

"Oh, _come on. _"Damien said, rolling his eyes. "Were you going to say someone else?"

"Well, no, but I don't actually like her like that"

"Alright, ladies, calm down" Simon said. "I'd probably date Ultear, honestly."

"You dick" Damien said flatly. "I was going to say Ul"

"Why, what's wrong with Elise?"

"Nothing, it's just she's a bit young for me, you know what I mean?"

"She's only a year and a half younger than you!"

"Are you sure it's got nothing to do with the fact she's a rape victim?" Drake asked with a slight smirk. He wasn't cracking a joke about the whole rape situation, but if it was Damien's reason for not picking her, then he'd could laugh at that.

"Nah," Simon said. "It's probably because she can't stand him"

"Hey," Damien protested. "I'll have you know I'm a very lovable person. Elise would be honored to be my girlfriend."

"Don't kid yourself, Romeo" Drake replied. "I don't think she appreciated you barging into her room the other day while she was changing." Damien shrugged.

"Eh, Ul have me 300 jewel for doing it, totally worth it."

"Your moral compass is terrible" Simon pointed out. Before Drake could laugh and Damien's expense anymore, a cackling voice interrupted their antics.

"Oh, you boys like talking about women so object fully, huh?"

"Who said that?" Damien asked, looking around. A small, old women appeared out of the shadows.

"If you boys enjoy them so much, let's see how you'll enjoy loving them for real!" The woman raised her left hand, and a faint pink glow enveloped the three of them. Just as quickly as it happened, it stopped. They looked around, confused.

"Wasn't there an old lady here, like, 3 seconds ago?" Simon asked. Drake wished we could say there was, but there was no sign of her.

"That was weird." Drake muttered. "Anyway, It's like 3 in the morning, guys, I'm going to go to bed"

"Alright, see you tomorrow bud" Damien said. He bro hugged the both of them and walked off, pondering the old ladies words.

* * *

><p>Nashi's morning was going rather slow. She was just talking with Ultear and Elise. The guys hadn't shown up yet, and Nashi was seriously missing their company. They livened up their little group more then she realized. She especially realized it last night when they'd gone off on guys night out and refused to let the girls come with them. Nashi sighed and flicked a dried piece of food off the table at Ul, who glared back at her.<p>

"Mavis, where are they?" Elise demanded angrily. "It's so boring without them around."

"I know," Ul agreed. "I never knew how badly I'd miss them"

"Mavis, we're sad" Nashi said, staring at the two of them. "I mean, they probably spent all night drinking and talking about guy stuff, and what did we do?"

"A whole load of nothing" Ultear replied. "I bet they had fun"

"Yeah" Elise agreed. Nashi was about to ask them what they wanted to do when they men of the hour appeared in the doorway. They looked around a little bit before spotting them.

"Here they come, guys" Nashi said, standing up. "Hey guys, what are you-" Nashi was cut off by Drake, who ran towards her and swept her off her feet, making her blush. "W-what are you doing?" Drake had a weird look on his face.

"Well, dearest,I've just missed seeing your beautiful face" Nashi looked at him like he was crazy. "I spent all night thinking about seeing you, all night wanting to make you laugh."

"Well, this is certainly forward of you, Drake" Ultear laughed. Nashi was too busy blushing redder than Simon's hair.

"Kiss her, kiss her!" Elise cheered. Drake seemed to be complying to Elise's wish, and began leaning in, Nashi's heart beat sped up, and she did the only sensible thing she could.

Punched him in the side of the head, sending him flying into the wall. Nashi was dropped unceremoniously on the floor, trying to slow her rapid heart beat.

"What the hell?" She managed to say, holding her chest. Ultear laughed.

'Wants wrong, Nashi?" Ultear laughed. "Drake was just being swe..." Ultear stopped talking, her face going red. Elise gave her a weird look.

"What's up, Ul?" She asked, waving a hand in front of her eyes. "You sick or something?" When nashi stood up, she could see the problem. Simon had his head resting on her shoulder, from behind.

"Yeah," He whispered seductively. "What's wrong Ul?"

"Eh...uh..um..." Ultear managed, not able to from a proper sentence.

"You're so gorgeous when you're nervous" Simon told her. "You're blue eyes contrast the red so well"

"uh..."

"Mmmm, keep stuttering, it's so hot" Nashi wished she had some idea what was going on. First drake, now Simon? What was going on? She was about to ask Damien when he slid up next to Elise.

"Man. those guys don't know how to talk to a woman" He said , and Nashi wondered why he seemed unaffected. "So, you and me and dinner, Elise, how about it?" There it was. Elise was slightly red, but managed a chuckle.

"Easy there, Casanova" She said flatly. "Don't get ahead of yourself." Damien ran a hand through hair.

"Sorry, just can't help myself" He replied. "The shine from your gorgeous eyes is blinding me with your beauty." Elise giggled, and Nashi felt sick. How was she okay with this? Nashi was about to ask what was wrong when she felt a pair of hands snake around her waist.

"You know," Drake whispered in her ear, his hot breath on her ear. "You're pretty hot when you hit me" Nashi's face flushed again.

"G-get off me" She managed. Drake chuckled hoarsely and Nashi shivered.

"You voice says no," He said. "But you're inner voice says otherwise." Nashi wished her inner voice would shut up. that, and Drake to stop listening to her. "I'd stop listening to you, nut you're voice is so addictive I need more every time I hear it" Dammit. She struggled, but Drake was far more physically strong than her. His grip was too strong. She needed to get away from here. Somewhere, anywhere, but away from Drake. Ultear stood up abruptly, face still red from Simon's praising.

"We need to go, girls" She said weakly.

"I'm busy" Elise said, twirling her hair around her finger as she talked to Damien.

"yeah, l-let's go" Nashi said, managing to slither out of Drake's grip and trying not to sprint towards the door. Elise sighed as she got up as well and followed. As soon as they left, Nashi turned to the others.

"What the _fuck _just happened?" She hissed. Ultear shook her head furiously.

"I don't know" She replied. "Simon was hitting on me something fierce"

'You think you had it bad?" Nashi demanded. "I thought Drake was going too start chewing on my ear at any minute."

"I don't see why you guys are so bothered by this" Elise said, shrugging. "I thought it was pretty funny"

"Oh, coming from the girl who flirted right back" Ultear replied. Elise chuckled.

"I was just enjoying myself."

"What happened to them?" Nashi asked. "I mean, I know they've jokingly hit on us before, but Drake was about to legit kiss me."

"I wish he would've" Elise replied. "I would've reminded you of that for years" Nashi was about to retort when a familiar voice came from the guild.

"Where'd they go?" Simon voice asked.

"I can hear them over there" Drake replied. "Let's go"

"You guys are just jealous Elise wasn't struggling." Damien told them flatly. Nashi paled.

"We have to go, their following us" Nashi sped up slightly as they walked through town, but the guys kept pace well enough, occasionally calling out to them. Nashi wished Elise would stop playing with them. She'd call back to them occasionally, telling them how Ul and Nashi were talking about them and flirting with Damien.

"We should split up" Ultear said. "Hopefully, they'll give it up"

"I somehow doubt that" Nashi said flatly. She drifted around a corner away from Elise and Ultear, speedily walking as fast as she could. Looking back, the dark red mane of her best friend was clearly visible through the crowd. Paling, she turned several corners quickly, doing her best to get away. She knew it was a lost cause, Drake could hear her from a mile away. She going as fast as she could without causing a scene, and it was beginning to worry her that Drake was catching up. She was about to start panicking when she ran into Erza.

"Wow, where's the fire Nashi?" The redhead asked, stopping her. "Although you shouldn't worry about that"

"Oh thank Mavis, Aunt Erza! I need you to stall Drake for me!"

"Why?"

"Cause he's acting like he's in love with me and it's freaking me out" Erza made a confused face, but didn't argue. "Please!"

"Alright, I won't ask, but you better explain later" Nashi paled. She was just as afraid of Erza as her father was.

"A-aye!" Nashi sped away and listened for as long as she could for Erza's distraction. It didn't matter anyway, Drake would catch up. She rounded the corner and was caught by the devil himself.

"You know," Drake said as she jumped back with a shriek. "I admit I almost didn't want to catch up to you, it's nice watching you from behind."

"You pervert" Nashi muttered. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, just hanging out with a friend" More a minute, Nashi wondered if it was all a big joke. "A beautiful, smart, witty, amazing friend." There it was. "Speaking of which" Without warning, Drake grabbed Nashi by the shoulders and pulled her in close so their noses were touching. She blushed, he chuckled. "Why are you so nervous?"

"Because you're being so weird." She replied quietly.

"I'm just calling it how it is"

"No, there's something wrong with you. You've never show interest in me before, and know you're...doing all this"

"Maybe because you were always depressed before. Confident Nashi turns me on" Nashi got an idea, and she grinned.

"Close your eyes, and I'll give you a surprise." She whispered, watching as he shivered slightly and closed his eyes. Nashi leaned in enough so her breath hit his lips, and she punched him in the face again, this time with fire, sending him into the canal. With that, she turned and sprinted towards the park.

** A funny little two part arc I thought up, part two will be up tomorrow. Plus, I figured I throw it in for anyone looking for a little nod towards any ships. Hope you enjoyed, leave a review!**


	40. One Sided Love pt2

**Here's the second chapter, as promised! Now, we're at 92 reviews, can we get 100 today? I know I'm asking for a lot, seeing as we get 0-3 reviews per chapter, now I'm asking for 8, but I think 8 of you almost 90 can manage that. Please? I'll give you a spare chapter later, it's already written and everything! Anyway, enjoy!**

Ultear didn't like lying to her friends, but she hated it even more she found a reason too. She couldn't deny she'd kind of liked it when Simon was hitting on her earlier, but it was the way he was doing it that made her uneasy. He seemed so unnatural while he did it, it was obvious he wasn't actually doing it. The fact that Damien and Drake were doing it too only reinforced her theory. Something was wrong with them, she knew that much. Then again, maybe it was all one big cruel joke, and if that were the case, Simon was going to have hell to pay. She was currently hiding in an alley, occasionally peaking out to see if the scarlet devil had found her yet.

"Who are we hiding from?" A voice asked behind her.

"From my friend who thinks he...Gah!" Ultear turned and jumped and saw Simon standing behind her. "Simon! Wah... whe...wher..."

"I guess you listened when I said your stuttering was hot" He said smoothly with a chuckle. Ultear could see why Mami loved him so much. "I like how you found such a secluded area, makes our activities much more...intense"

"I-intense? W-hat a-are you..." Ultear got her answer when he pushed her up against the wall, their faces only a few inches away from each other. Ultear could feel his breath hit her face, and it only made her heart speed up even more.

"You know" Simon said, running a hand up Ultear's leg, making her shiver. "I've found you attractive for the longest time, but never did anything about it"

"Simon, stop..."

"You know why? Because you're too good for me"

"Q-quit kidding yourself..."

"But I thought about you all the time during that job I was on. You never left my mind once, not once..."

"Simon, seriously, this isn't you..." Ultear felt her resistance crumbling. Simon could read her like a book. She needed to get away from him, this wan't really him.

"What's wrong, am I making you uncomfortable?" Ultear nodded furiously. "I don't need Drake to tell me you're lying to me. "

"I'm not l-lying..."

"Oh? So you're saying if I do this..." He ran his hand up Ultear's side, and she shivered. "...you don't like it?"

"..."

"Your silence tells me I'm right." Ultear's brain was being reduced to basic functions. Even at that, she could barely breath thanks to the close proximity. She, somehow, managed to plant her hands on Simon's chest (Which was much more chiseled and firm than she imagined...) and pushed him back, allowing her self a little breathing room.

"My place" She said suddenly, surprising Simon, who grinned devilishly.

"What was that?"

"M-my place" Ultear replied. "Meet m-me there in half an hour, and I'll tell you the truth." At first, Ultear was worried her pathetic attempt at escaping (If you could even call it that) wasn't going to work. She worried Simon was going to see right through her and resume seducing her, but he laughed.

"Alright, my curiosity has gotten the better of me" He replied. "I'll be there. Oh, and Ul?

"Y-yeah?"

"You'd better bring..." He did a quick up and down scan of her, and it only reduced her barrier of defense even more. "All of you. I'd hate to have to come looking for you again." Ultear would hate that too. Simon winked at her and walked away, allowing Ultear to take a deep breath to regain her senses. Why did he have such an effect on her? She hated how he'd been able to control everything she did. Her breathing, her actions, her very brain functions. _Well, I've got half an hour to find a way to fix this, or I might not be able to control myself next time..._

* * *

><p>Elise wished she knew why her friends got bothered by the guys so much. It could have something to do with the fact that Ul had a not so secret thing for Simon and Nashi had next to no opposite sex interaction in that way, but Elise was perfectly content with fucking with Damien. As a matter of fact, she made it a little game to see how roped in she could get him, just for the hell of it. She knew she was being rather cruel just because she could be, but, why not right? She was, at the moment, doing just that. She and Damien were walking together down the street, and he was telling her a story about all the girls on his travels and how their beauty paled in comparison to hers. She, on one hand, was slightly off put by the Dreyar's actions, but Elise couldn't lie that she felt rather good hearing such praise from a guy, even if that guy was a childhood friend who, for all she knew, had no control over his actions. She did the girliest giggle she could manage at a shitty joke he made, and sighed.<p>

"I love hanging out with you Damien" She cooed. "Especially with all this I hear about my beauty." He laughed. A deep, booming sound that reminded Elise all too much of Damien's father, Master Laxus.

"I love you, Elise" He said. "The others were jealous you were so willing to go out with me"

"Easy there,bud, we ain't official yet" He chuckled.

"Why not?" He asked, winking at her. "Drake and Simon would be so jealous."

"Even so, I don't think I'm quite ready yet" She walked ahead of him slightly, and she felt Damien's arms wrap around her waist. A jolt of pain went through her and she swatted his arms away. "Don't fucking touch me!" She screamed. "Stop touching me!" Damien looked just as confused as Elise felt.

"I've only done that once..." He trailed off. Elise wanted to apologize, but she was too busy trying to figure out why she'd gotten so defensive. It wasn't like he'd tried anything, he'd just put his hands on her. Elise looked down at her waist and lifted her shirt a little, revealing a red mark that looked like a hand. She pressed her hand against it, and another jolt of pain went through her, this time accompanied by familiar voices.

_"Take me, she needs to rest"_

_"Oh, so now you wanna protect your friend? Fine, you'll do"_

_"Elise...?"_

_"Don't touch me! Stop touching me!_

_"All of them will know what it means to fuck with Fairy Tail."_

"What the fuck?" Elise asked, releasing her grip on herself and staring down at the scar on her waist.

"What?" Damien asked.

"N-nothing." Elise replied, smiling weakly at him. What was that? She recognized her own, Drake, and Nashi's voices, but the second one she heard was unfamiliar too her. She could ask Nashi about it later, and maybe Drake post infatuation with Nashi. One thing she did know, however, was that she needed to distance herself from Damien, that flashback or whatever it had been had made her uncomfortable. "Uh, would you mind we if split up for a while?"

"Why?" Damien sounded. hurt. "Don't you want to hang out?"

"Yeah, but I can't make up my mind about us with you pressuring me.

"Well, okay. I'll see you later, babe" Elise nodded and smiled at him as best she could as he walked away. As soon as he was out of earshot she turned and sprinted away. _Where the hell are you Nashi?!_

* * *

><p>Nashi and the others connected in a three way crash in the middle of the park. She fell backwards and noticed the others had equally disturbed looks on their faces.<p>

"You guys have trouble too?" She asked, standing back up. Ultear nodded.

"S-Simon tried to seduce me in an alleyway" She muttered. "I almost caved."

"Damien grabbed me around here" Elise said, putting her hands around her waist. "And I heard voices. Is that weird?" Nashi paled.

"What kind of voices?" Nashi asked warily.

"Well, yours, and Drakes, and mine, and some other guys saying 'I'd do'." Nashi almost threw up. Elise had a flashback of the day it happened. Thank Mavis she actually didn't remember anything. Nashi managed to shake her head.

"What are we going to do?" She demanded. A voice chuckled. They turned to find an old woman standing there, cackling.

"You ladies having boy trouble?" She asked.

"Why?" Elise asked defensively.

"I'm the reason they're acting like that, that's why" Ultear strode up to her and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, causing her to yelp.

"Reverse the spell before I mop the floor with you!" She shouted angrily.

"It-it can be reversed from one thing!" She shouted, sounding terrified.

"Which is?" Nashi asked.

"You have to kiss them!"

"No!" Ultear shouted. "Not a fucking chance!"

"It doesn't have to be on the lips, just on the cheek or something!" Elise sighed.

"That it?" Elise asked. The old woman nodded quickly, and as soon as Ultear released her, she scampered away, and Ultear collapsed.

"I hate my life" She moaned. "I can't kiss Simon!"

"You think you have it bad!" Nashi demanded. "I'll never live this down!" Elise sighed.

"Would you guys rather deal with them for the rest of our lives!?" She asked angrily. "We have to do this!" Nashi sighed.

"I agree with Ul" She said flatly. "I hate my life."

* * *

><p>Nashi saw them approaching, and her stomach felt like she'd swallowed a rock.<p>

"Are you guys ready?" She asked sadly, and Ul and Elise nodded. The guys smiled as they approached them.

"Hey guys!" Damien said with a grin. "What's up..." He was cut off when Elise panted a kiss on his cheek, and he crumpled to the ground. Simon and Drake jumped back.

"What the hell?!" Simon shouted.

"Damien got kissed and he died!" Drake hollered. Ultear went quickly before Simon could run, and kissed his cheek as well, and collapsed next to Damien. Drake began to back up. "Nashi ,come on, you don't want to kill me..."

"Get the hell over here" Nashi hissed. "And let's get this over with."

"Get away fro me!"

"Drake! Stop running and let me kiss you!"

"No!" Nashi chased Drake around the park, doing her best to catch him, but he was faster than she was. Ultear tackled Drake to the ground from the side, and Elise held his arms down. "Let me guy you bitches!"

"Hurry up,Nashi!" Ul shouted, her face completely red.

"Let's go!" Elise shouted. "I'm not doing him too!" Nashi did her best to get near Drake as he squirmed.

"Get away from me Nashi!" Drake shouted

"Stop squirming! I'm trying to help you!" She replied.

"By killing me!?"

"Oh stop it!" Nashi leaned down, and Drake squirmed even harder, moving his face around quickly to avoid the 'kiss of death'

He didn't avoid it.

If anything, he made it worse.

Nashi did her best to aim for his cheek, but he moved quickly, and Nashi felt their lips connect, and she got lightheaded. Drake stopped squirming, and Nashi broke away as fast as she could before Elise could start teasing her. She stared down at Drake's unconscious form, and she sighed in relief.

"That was hot" Elise said with a smirk.

"I wouldn't have done that if he stopped squirming..." Nashi whispered, finding she was unable to speak loudly, her head was spinning. That was her first kiss, and it had been an accident.

Great.

* * *

><p>Drake groaned and rubbed his head. He was leaning against the Sola tree in the park, and his head was killing him. He heard Simon and Damien groaned next to him.<p>

"What happened?" Simon asked, rubbing his head.

"I don't know," Damien replied. "The last thing I remember is walking into the guild this morning"

"You too?" Drake noticed the look both of the were giving him. "What?"

"Uh...Drake?" Simon asked weakly.

"Yeah?"

"Why is...uh..." Simon trailed off as he pointed down at Drake's lap. Drake followed his finger, and shouted in surprise. Nashi was curled up in his lap, a serenely calm look her face. Her head was propped up on his lap, and she was curled up next to him.

"I-I don't know..." Drake turned back to Simon and Damien and saw an equally as disturbing sight. Ul was curled up next to Simon, and Elise to Damien. "Although you guys don't have any room to judge." Both of them seemed to realize the situation at the same time, and paled.

"W-why...?" Damien managed.

"I-I don't know" Simon hissed. Drake looked down as Nashi shifted in his lap, and opened a hazel eye, and smiled at him.

"Morning handsome" She murmured. "What time is it?"

"H-handsome?" Drake managed. Ultear and Elise began to stir as well.

"mmmm, no wonder I was so comfortable" Elise said. "I was in the arms of an angel"

"Ahh..." Damien stuttered.

"You would think your chest wouldn't be comfortable as it's soooo hard" Ul whispered, smiling at Simon. "But it's amazing."

"Um..." Simon said. Ultear looked over at Nashi, and glowered, grabbing onto Simon's neck, practically wrapping herself around him.

"You'd better stay away from Simon, love rival" She growled. "He's mine." Nashi chuckled, getting on all ours in front of Drake, their faces only inches away.

"I kissed you" She whispered, and Drake wanted to throw up. "You tasted just like sour candy, it was incredible..." She bit her lip and Drake stuttered horribly.

"I-I uh-uh... d-don't t-think I'm..."

"Oh don't toy with me, you were dying for one a few hours ago" Before Drake could stand up, Damien did so, breaking Elise off of him.

"We need to go guys..." He said in a deadly serious tone. "NOW" Drake agreed, and stood up quickly, knocking Nashi back.

"Guys," Simon said, holding his hands up over his head, Ultear wrapped around his whole body. "Help?" Drake grabbed Ul by the shoulders and ripped her off, much to the girls discontent.

"No, Simon is mine, Drake! MINE!"

"I don't doubt you" Drake muttered as Simon stood up, and Nashi approached Drake again.

"Come _ooonnnn _Drake" She drawled, strutting towards him. "You know you want me"

"Uhhh..." Damien grabbed Drake by the collar of his coat, and raged him away.

"Come on, loverboy" He hissed. "We gotta go." Drake nodded, and as soon as Ultear yelling about love rivals and Nashi and Elise trying to take Simon away from her, they broke into a sprint.

"This is so weird!" Simon hissed.

"Come back, Simon-sama!"

"Gah!"

**And, yes, that's the end. I know it doesn't seem like it, but I decided I wanted to have the girls have the same problem, but not have the guys solve it. Can we get 100 reviews? Leave one if you enjoyed!**


	41. The King

** You guys are awesome! 100 reviews has been reached! And, wow, big surprise, new arcs starts now! Haha enjoy!**

Nashi didn't know if she was happy to be back in the general area of Phantom Dove, but she didn't voice her complaints to any of her teammates, she didn't want them to know she was on edge. She could tell that Drake was being edgy as well, and Elise was just kind of muttering to herself and saying she felt like she'd been here. The job itself was relatively simple, mind you. A little girl had run off from Watercliff town and they went to find her. Nashi argued something fierce that she didn't want to return to the area, but everyone said it was fine, and she trusted her friends, so she went. The money was pretty good for such a small town, anyway.

"Anyone see anything?" Nashi heard Simon call off to her left.

"Nah," She heard Drake reply somewhere to her right. "Are we even sure this girls still out here?"

"She only went missing a few days ago." Ul replied somewhere off in front of Nashi. "Keep looking" Nashi could understand the groups discomfort at being around each the whole charm spell incident a few days ago, the sexual tension was a bit too much to bear. Nashi sighed as she looked around a bush and sighed. This little girl sure was elusive if she was around her somewhere. Nashi knew she was one to talk about people surviving ridiculous odds, seeing as she had, but this was a little girl they were talking about here. Nashi wasn't sure she had the means to find a way to survive for longer than a few days, and that mark had come and gone. Nashi sighed as she turned on her heel and walked back through the bush towards her friends, who were already standing around waiting.

"Nothing?" Elise asked. Nashi shook her head.

"I couldn't find anything" She replied. Damien shook his head and growled.

"This is ridiculous." He said angrily. "Why the hell are we out here looking for a little girl who could be dead?"

"So you want to abandon the job just because you're bored?" Ultear demanded. "Seriously, if this girls is alive or dead, I think our little group of all people have a duty to find her."

"Easy Ul" Drake grumbled. "Damien has a point, this girl could be dead or long gone. Shit, how do we even know she's not run off somewhere else?"

"You guys are ridiculous" Ultear growled. "We have to find her!If you guys are big enough pussies to want to leave then..."

"Pussies!?" Nashi demanded. "Pardon Ul, but did you almost lose your life in this fucking forest? So excuse me I'm more than a little excited to jump at a chance to get out of here"

"Oh just run that river dry, won't you?!" Ultear shouted. "You're fine, Drake is fine, Elise is fine!"

"Of course I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?!" Elise growled.

"How about we lock you up in a cell and not feed you for a month Ul?!" Drake shouted, uncrossing his arms and glaring at her. "I don't think you'd want to see that cell again, would you?!"

"Why did Ul say I was fine?!" Elise interrupted angrily. Nashi watched as a argument exploded within the group, Drake and Ultear were yelling at each other, and Damien and Elise were having a shouting contest. Nashi decided to join in and yell at Ultear.

"WILL ALL OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!?" Simon shouted angrily, his rage rolling off of him in waves. Simon could be just as scary as his mother when he got like this. "We're all tense because of the charm spell thing, I got it. Arguing and shouting isn't going to fix that we all fell in love against our will, and the fact that we're sitting here and screaming at each other about this while this little girl is alone and probably dying IF NOT already dead, is completely childish!"

"A-aye sir!" Everyone shouted, falling in line.

"Now, split up and look around. Nashi, go with Damien over there. Ul, go with Drake over that way. Elise, you're with me. Get going before I tear you all another new one" Nashi practically ran to her assigned area, Damien hot on her heels. When they were a fair distance away, Damien sighed.

"Mavis, he's as bad as Erza" He muttered. Nashi nodded silently.

"We were being pretty childish though" Nashi said, and Damien chuckled.

"I can't believe we were fighting about that charm spell bullshit. I mean, I know it's awkward cause were all friends and everything, but I didn't know it was that bad."

"Simon almost seduced Ul, I kissed Drake, and you and Elise were flirting up a storm" Nashi giggled at Damien's discomfort. "I think we needed to let up a little steam."

"Yeah, true" Nashi and Damien were silent as they searched, but Simon's little tirade didn't change the fact that they couldn't find anything. Nashi could hear Damien muttering insults directed at anyone, even herself, but she didn't call him out on it. She, as with everyone else, was way to stressed out to deal with this right now. Taking the job and being alone in the forest, had them all on edge, Nashi and Drake more so. "Anything?" Damien called.

"No," Nashi said, standing up. "Not a thing" Damien was about to shout back at someone else when he was interrupted by a bright blue light from the sky. Nashi looked up curiously, and saw a giant blue, what looked like a hole, in the sky, sending off waves of blue energy. Before Nashi could ask what the hell was going on, She saw her body beginning to glow, and she began to levitate into the air, Damien as well.

"What the fuck?!" Damien shouted, doing his best to look and sound angry while floating upside down floating into the sky. "What the hell is happening?!"

"Let me down!" Nashi turned to find Drake and Ultear getting lifted up as well. Ultear was the one shouting.

"This is bullshit!" Elise shouted from Nashi's left.

"Why does this shit always happen to us?!" Drake demanded as Nashi's vision faded.

* * *

><p>When Nashi woke up, she was lying on a stone cold floor. She yawned and sat up, looking around. She couldn't tell where she was, but she didn't like it. When looked around, and saw a few statues around the room, albeit they looked rather old and had several cracks.<p>

"Hello?" She called out, looking around, rubbing her eyes. "Anyone? Guys?"

"Nashi? That you?" Nashi looked around. "Nashi, over here!" Nashi turned and found Damien ten feet from her.

"Where are we?"

"Don't know. We got sucked into that weird blue hole in the sky and bam! I wake up here. You okay?"

"Yeah. What do we do?"

"I don't know, but the door over there is locked." Nashi followed Damien's finger and saw the huge metal doors behind them "We could probably..." Damien was cut off by the huge doors opening, and at least 2 dozen armed men rushed in.

"In the name of the Royal Edolas Army, surrender immediatedly!"

"Who?" Damien asked, standing up, Nashi did as well. "Edolas?"

"Surrender, immediately!" Damien chuckled.

"Well, how about we not, and...well, fuck it." Damien raised his hand, obviously attempting a takeover. Nothing happened. Damien stared at his hand angrily, severely confused, and tried again. and again, and again. "What the fuck! Nothings happening!" Nashi raised her fist and attempted to light it on fire, but nothing happened for her either.

"Is our magic negated?" She demanded. The armed men advanced, and she paled. "Uhhh...we come in peace?"

* * *

><p>The army men were anything but gentle. They pushed and pulled and whatever they felt like doing as they were forced down a hallway. One of them almost tripped her, and she sent them a venomous look. They were pushed through a pair of gilded doors, and they stopped.<p>

"Terribly sorry for the interruption, your highness" The squad leader spoke. "But we've apprehended intruders in the Anima room."

"Have you now?" Nashi knew the voice, but couldn't place it. She waited with bated breath as a guard forced her too look up by grabbing her chin.

"Easy" Damien hissed. Nashi looked up towards the thrones, but she couldn't see anything past the feet of the thrones. She gulped.

"Your highness, that face..." A female voice spoke up. "She's..."

"I know, I know" The king replied. "Where did you find them again?"

"The Anima room, your Highness" Silence befell the throne room. Nashi waited until the king sighed.

"Let them go and leave us" He ordered.

"W-what, your Grace?"

"Leave us!"

"Y-yes sir! Right away!" The squad left and the king sighed.

"Terribly sorry," The King spoke. "I didn't realize who you were"

"Damn right you didn't!" Damien shouted. "If you did you wouldn't fuck with us!"

"Damien!"

"I mean what the fuck man! You could've at least put a heater in that fucking room!"

"Damien! You realize this is the king, right?"

"And?" Nashi was interrupted by the king chuckling.

"You're just like Laxus" He said. "Although of all people he'd have a child with, Mira was my last guess."

"How the hell do you know my parents!" Damien demanded.

"And you, girl" he said. "Natsu and Lucy?"

"huh?" Nashi asked.

"Your parents. Natsu is your father, Lucy is your mother, correct?"

"C-correct..."

"Thought so. Natsu you dog..." Nashi was severely confused until the queen herself coughed.

"Your Highness?" She asked, and Nashi was sure she'd heard that voice before.

"Right right, I know" He sighed, and began to step down, and Nashi felt his eyes widen.

"Jellal?!" She asked, Damien making a confused sound as well. Jellal chuckled.

"I assumed you'd recognize me by my Earthland counterpart" He said. "But I think you guys would better recognize me by the name thrown around Fairy Tail"

"W-which is...?" Nashi asked. Jellal smiled.

"Ever heard of Mystogan?"

**And,scene! Hope you guys enjoyed, leave a review!**


	42. Edolas Fairy Tail

"Ever heard of Mystogan?" Nashi rolled through a list of memories and names in an attempt to place his name too a story, but couldn't. She was sure she'd heard his name somewhere, but she couldn't do it. She looked at Damien hopefully, but he didn't seem anymore aware then she was.

"Sorry, can't place it" Nashi replied, and he almost fell off of the stairs.

"Seriously?" He demanded. "Do they talk about me over there?"

"Well recently, no" Damien replied. " I swear I've heard your name somewhere before though."

"Well, I was...no, am a member of Fairy Tail" He told them. "I'm surprised your parents haven't told you the story about Edolas" There was that name again, Nashi was sure she'd heard it. She, however, had been told all the stories a thousand different ways, so she could never keep one thing about a story straight. She could've sworn Zancrow was a member of Tartarus for longest time before someone corrected her.

"Remind us?" Nashi asked.

"The whole of Magnolia was swallowed up by the Anima," Mystogan replied. "I helped them get here to Edolas, and I stayed to be king" Nashi could remember that story now. That crazy one with all the doubles of people that were the opposite of how they really were. Nashi nodded, and Mystogan sighed. "I thought that the Anima business was over, but apparently it isn't."

"Quick question," Damien said. "Why can't we use our magic here? I tried beating your soldiers up and nothing happened."

"Because you are mages of Earthland" Mystogan replied. "Your magic cannot be used here without the consumption of X-balls. Speaking of which..." Mystogan dug out a small vial containing red balls, poured two out, and threw them and Nashi and Damien. "Eat those, you'll be able to use magic then" Nashi cast Damien a wary glance, and he nodded. Nashi out the ball in her mouth, and she realized it tasted like nothing. She swallowed it and felt her body warm up. A small fire lit and danced in her open palm, and she grinned, feeling much more comfortable.

"Wait," Nashi said. "If you're Edolas Jellal and you're the king, then does that mean...?" Nashi trailed off as she looked up towards the pair of feet yet to descend from the thrones. She chuckled.

"Yes, that means exactly what you're implying" She stepped down from the thrones, and Erza came into view.

"My head hurts" Damien muttered. Nashi couldn't help but agree. The woman looked and sounded like Erza, but it wasn't her all at the same time. Nashi's head spun at the knowledge.

"What are we going to do with them, Jellal?" Edo-Erza asked. "We can't just have mages of Earthland running around, it'll cause a panic"

"I think you may already," Damien replied. "There were four others who got sucked over here, but they weren't with Nashi and I in the Anima room." Mystogan sighed.

"I think the best course of action would be too deliver them to our Fairy Tail" Before Nashi could speak up, Erza did.

"Are you sure that's wise? Seeing their Edolas counterparts...may not be a good thing" Nashi wasn't sure if that meant there was another her running around over her, but she got to excited.

"I will see them there personally" Mystogan said. "They may listen with the word from their king, they will have to listen"

"You ain't my king, pal" Damien said.

* * *

><p>Nashi watched as people carved a path and knelt down as Mystogan walked through the streets. She could hear them whispering.<p>

"Isn't that the Dragion kid?" One asked.

"With Mira's kid too?"

"What did they do?"

"Why are they with the King himself?"

"Today has been weird. First a hole opens in the sky and now this..."

"You don't think they're Earthland mages, do you?"

"Impossible, the Anima can't open without magic in Edolas, and there hasn't been for over twenty years!"

"Hey, Nashi" Nashi looked over to find Damien watching her carefully. "What do you make of all this?" Nashi sighed as Mystogan rounded a corner and a green building came into view.

"I don't know" She finally said. "I mean, where else would've we've been sent?"

"I think a better question would be, how do we get back?" Nashi had to agree with him there, she really wanted to get back. As interesting as Edolas sounded, the prospect of getting back was more important.

Well, that and she'd gone missing, again.

"This place may be a shock to you guys" Mystogan spoke up, interrupting Nashi's train of thought. "Let me do the talking and explain everything. I'm sure they'll understand... I'm just not sure the other you's will."

"Oh, this is kind of exciting!" Damien said. "I can't wait to see the other me!"

"If he's the opposite of you, he might be a nice guy" Nashi joked, getting her a venomous glare from Damien and a chuckle from Mystogan.

"How are things in Earthland, anyway?" Mystogan asked suddenly. "Is Makarov and everyone doing well?" Damien and Nashi shared a look.

"Um...Mystogan...can we call you Jellal?" Damien asked.

"If you want, I don't care" He replied, turning to face them. Nashi gulped.

"Well... uh... you see..."

"...Makarov's dead, isn't he?" Mystogan's blatant tone shook Nashi up a bit. Mystogan sighed at their silence. "I assumed as much. It has been almost thirty years, I had hoped it was otherwise... Is...Laxus in charge now?" Nashi nodded, and Mystogan sighed. "It must be hell then. I'm sorry if he causes a lot of trouble."

"What?" Was all Damien managed, Nashi feeling just as confused.

"Before I left, Laxus was all about controlling the guild and kicking everyone out." Mystogan replied. "Is he different now?"

"Yeah, Gramps is pretty chill" Nashi replied. "I never really got to know Makarov all that well, but Laxus is a nice guy" Mystogan nodded in silence, ending the conversation there. "So...Edolas Fairy Tail?" Mystogan nodded and did his best to perk up.

"Right, of course, I'm wasting time." He began walking up the steps towards the doors. "Come on then, we haven't got all day you know" Nashi and Damien trailed up the stairs after him and he pushed the doors open. Nashi didn't look past Mystogan's towering frame, but she could hear people gasping and see them kneeling.

"Y-your Highness!" A familiar voice shouted. "W-what are you... what can we...?"

"Stand, Lucy" Mystogan spoke.

"H-how did you know my name, Your Grace?"

"Doesn't matter, we have pressing matter to discuss." Mystogan stepped out of the way, and he gave Nashi and Damien the front row seat to everyone staring at them in shock. Nashi found herself staring at her mother, but she was slightly different. She had shorter hair, and a side pony tail

That and the growing look of anger on her face.

"W-what did you do, Nashi?" She demanded, and Nashi sweat dropped.

"Nothing, honest!"

"Damien, what happened?" Mira demanded from the crowd, and Damien chuckled.

"Well, do you want the story before or after I got arrested?" Nashi suppressed a giggle as Mira fumed. Mystogan coughed, regaining the attention of the guild.

"As I said, pressing matters" he said. "These, however, are not your children"

"With all due respect, your Highness" Lucy said. "I think I know my daughter when I see her" Mystogan sighed.

"Nashi, if you would" Nashi figured he wanted her to prove it to Lucy, so she lit er entire body on fire and the whole guild jumped back.

"Someone get some water!"

"Nashi's on fire!"

"Uh, you idiots!" Everyone turned back to Mystogan as he shouted angrily. "That isn't your Nashi! it's Earthland's Nashi!"Everyone turned back with a gasp as Nashi extinguished herself. "She was sent here by a mysterious force, and while I have it investigated, she and Damien will be staying here, alright?" Nashi could tell it wasn't a question, he was informing them. Lucy smiled weakly.

"A-as you wish, your Highness!" Mystogan nodded, turning back to Nashi and Damien.

"If you two ever find out anything about where your friends are or what sent you here, do not hesitate to come to the palace, my door is always open"

"Got it, your Highness" Nashi said.

"Can do Jelly!" Damien said saluting, and Mystogan smiled weakly.

"I'll take my leave then" He turned on his heel and left, leaving Nashi and Damien standing there feel uncomfortable.

"So..." Damien said, breaking the silence. "Any one know any good jokes?" Nashi face palmed.

"We won't be any trouble, really" Nashi said. "We'll be looking for our friends most of the time, so..."

"Friends, huh?" A voice demanded. "Who are they?" Nashi turned to find a familiar female standing there, and Nashi felt like she had vertigo. Edo-Ultear looked like Nashi's Ul, but she was wearing way less clothes and sounded way bitchier. Damien coughed something that sounded like slut, and Nashi paled.

"Well, Earthland you" She said weakly, and Edo-Ul laughed.

"We're friends in Earthland? Wow, how fucked is it over there?!" Nashi managed a weak chuckle.

"Ultear, be nice" Edo-Gray said.

"Shut up, pops!"

"Love you too, dearie!" Before Nashi could comment on that, a white haired figure walked up to them, and Nashi's eyes widened in shock as she glanced between Damien and him.

"Mavis, that's creepy" She said weakly as the two Damien's scanned each other warily.

"You're supposed to be me?" They both said at the same time. "Hey, don't copy me! Stop it! Uh, you're the worst" Nashi's Damien turned to her. "Tell this dope I'm better than he is." Nashi was about to say something when Edo-Damien laughed.

"You better than me? Impossible." All it took was Damien changing into his demon form the scare the other off. Nashi sighed.

"Did you have to make him piss himself?"

"I pissed myself?! Mavis, Edolas me is a wuss" Nashi turned and noticed Edo-Elise hiding behind her mother, and Nashi smiled and waved to her.

"Hey, Elise!" Nashi said with a grin, and Elise just shied away, confusing Nashi profusely.

* * *

><p>Nashi spent the majority of her afternoon meeting and greeting everyone from Edolas, and she was about a difference away from snapping and lighting someone or something on fire. She sighed as Damien walked over too her and took the set next to her.<p>

"This place is weird." He complained.

"I know," Nashi replied. "Ul's a flirty, bitchy exhibitionist. Elise is shy and introverted, you're a wuss, Drake and I are nowhere to be found, and I'm one comment about my lack of cover on my upper body away from punching someone in the face." Damien chuckled.

"Well, you do keep that vest unzipped most of the time, and you don't seem to like wearing any other shirts."

"Get over here and let me punch you, you bastard" Nashi and Damien spent the next 5 minutes wrestling each other on the table, Nashi intent on punching him and Damien covering himself. They were interrupted by the door opening.

"Oh!" She heard her mother say. "There you guys are!" Nashi turned and nearly threw up. Edo-Nashi stood in the doorway with a shit eating grin plastered on her face, and a blonde girl stood next to her, making Nashi feel even sicker. Damien saw it too, and Nashi looked over at him worriedly.

"Damien...That's..."

"What the fuck..." They remained silent as Edo-Lucy explained the situation. Nashi saw her Edolas counterpart look over and her eye widen as they landed on her, and Nashi gave a sheepish wave. "Nashi... that girl with you... it's...!"

"I know, I know" Nashi hissed. "I recognize her" Nashi watched as the two girls approached them and Edo-Nashi smiled weakly.

"So...you're me?" She asked. Nashi nodded weakly. The blonde girl smiled.

"So does that mean your my Earthland big brother?" She asked Damien, who looked on the verge of tears. Nashi had never seen him so torn up.

"Steph...Stephanie..."

**Heh, another cliffy. Hope you enjoyed, leave a review!**


	43. Little Surprise

Nashi had seen Damien a lot of different ways since they had become friends. Distraught, angry, unhappy, gleeful, sad, the list went on and on. This was an all new level of sadness, however. It was clear Damien was going his best to hid in his tears as he scanned his baby sisters face, the grown up face he'd never gotten to see. Nashi watched as he put his head in his hands, taking deep, shaky breaths in an attempt to calm himself down. Nashi still remembered the first time she learned Stephanie was dead. The guild was so unhappy for so long, Nashi sometimes wondered if that was when her own depression began. Mira hadn't stopped crying for months, and Master Laxus had practically disappeared. Damien, however, was the worst off. He was never the same after that day he lost control.

"Damien..." Nashi's voice cracked as she spoke his name, but the man next to her didn't respond. He rocked himself back and forth slowly, doing his best not to break down and sob. "Damien...look at me" Damien took a deep breath, and cocked his head slightly to look at her, and Nashi almost cried looking him in the eyes. The most guilty, terribly sad look stared back at her, and it took everything Nashi had not to break down with him. "...Are you okay...?" Damien responded by placing his hands behind his head and continuing to rock himself.

"Uh, is he okay?" Edo-Nashi asked, and Nashi couldn't find her voice to respond. Damien stood up abruptly, his eyes obscured by his hair.

"I need some air" He spoke hoarsely, and when no one said a word, he strode out of the guild, and Nashi took a deep breath, wiping her eyes in a vain attempt to stop the stream of tears. She looked up at Ed-Nashi and Steph.

"Sorry about him" She whimpered. "He's not good with sadness"

"Why was he so sad?" Steph asked, and a fresh wave of sadness washed over Nashi as she remembered the day she'd learned what happened.

* * *

><p><em>Nashi didn't want to wear that stupid black dress, but her mother made her.<em>

_"Why do I have to wear this?" Nashi pouted angrily, no more than five years old. Her mother sniffled._

_"Because it's what you do when someone dies" She replied quietly, and Nashi remembered a wave of sadness washing over her. "Nashi...you need to understand something"_

_"Yes Mommy?"_

_"Stephanie...won't be coming to the guild anymore"_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because she's gone where your grandfather is" Her mother whispered, wiping the tears from her eyes. "She's gone" Nashi remembered crying._

_"Steph is...dead?"_

_"Oh Nashi I'm so sorry..." Nashi remembered collapsing into her mothers grasp, crying and telling her too bring her back. "Damien...don't try and talk to Damien, okay?"_

_"Why?"_

_"Just...don't. He's too upset"_

_"But it wasn't his fault! It was that thing that took control of him!"_

_"Nashi he won't listen too that"_

_"Why not?"_

_"When someone thinks it's their fault they don't like to listen..."_

* * *

><p>Nashi was brought back to reality when she registered Edo-Nashi waving a hand in front of her vision.<p>

"Hello? Earth to me? Come in me?" Nashi shook her head.

"Sorry! I was just...thinking" Nashi cast another glance at Steph, and quickly looked away to avoid crying. She couldn't do this. She stood abruptly, almost brought back down by the weakness in her own legs. "I should go and find Damien, I'll be back." before either girl could speak up, Nashi pushed past them and walked away from the guild, doing her best to clear her head. She looked around frantically, calling for the takeover mage. She looked up and saw him on a higher ridge overlooking the city, so she climbed up the buildings and jumped towards him, landing gracefully next to him on the railing.

"What the score, judge?" She asked, attempting to break the silence. Damien didn't even acknowledge her presence, he just continued to stare out into the city. Nashi sat down on the railing next to him and remained quiet, knowing he wanted his silence. She sat there contemplating what she was going to say, but she couldn't find anything.

"I told her I'd be there when she got married" He suddenly spoke up. Nashi looked over in surprise.

"What?"

"Her wedding. I'd told her even if I was mid job, I would come her to be there" He wiped his eyes again. "It's my fault I lied."

"It isn't your fault. It's... that things fault"

"The demon?" Nashi nodded, and Damien chuckled darkly. "We all have a demon inside Nashi, it's our responsibility what it does when we let it out."

"Damien, blaming yourself is like me blaming my dad he was never there while I was growing up, even when he had no idea I existed." Damien snorted.

"From what Drake, Elise, and Ul have told me, that's a pretty roundabout thing to say Kiddo" He replied, resting his head on his hand. "They told me you always looked for a way to blame him." Nashi nodded quietly and looked off into the city, wondering what she could day.

"You know what?" Nashi asked. "I told myself if my father ever came home, I wasn't going to forgive him. I told myself I'd push him away and not let him in, and look where that got me"

"Amazing Dragon Slaying abilities and and amazing figure" Nashi punched him in the shoulder.

"Shut up"

"What was your point?"

"My point was I tried to convince myself of something, and I failed as soon as I was given the chance."

"Ah, I see" Damien remained quiet, and Nashi sighed. "You know, I've always known my parents blamed me, even if they won't tell me."

"Don't say that" Nashi scolded. "Why would your parents believe that?"

"If you lost your little girl and you had an easy blame, would you blame it?"

"Well..."

"Exactly." Nashi remained quiet, and took a deep breath. She wished she could find a way to comfort her only companion in this strange new world, but no words came. Nashi's childhood troubles seemed so trivial compared to what Damien had gone through.

"We should be looking for the others" Nashi suddenly spoke up. "We were lucky we had a crash course in this place, Mavis knows where they landed."

"Yeah," More silence. "Hey."

"Yeah?" Nashi turned to him, and he put on a brave smile, putting his hand on her head.

"Thanks for the pep talk, I'm better now"

"No, you're not"

"Damn ,you got me."

* * *

><p>Nashi and Drake reappeared at the guild, and Nashi felt him tense up almost immediatedly. She could see why, the reason was right in front of them, standing around talking to Edo-Nashi.<p>

"Oh, there I am" Edo-Nashi said, turning to face them.

"Here I am!" Nashi said with false enthusiasm. She was really only focused on monitoring Damien at the moment, and he didn't look much better than before, only now he had what some might call control over his emotions.

"Did you find Oniichan easy enough?" Steph asked kindly, and Nashi cast a wary glance at Damien, who had his fists clenched. She was plenty surprised when he looked up with a huge fake smile on his face.

"Nah, I'm pretty elusive" Damien bragged, making Steph chuckle. Edo-Nashi coughed.

"Well, anyway, can I talk to you for a sec, Earth-Nashi?"

"Uhhh..." Nashi looked over at Damien ,sending him a mental question if he was okay with that. He shrugged, but Nashi could see the huge amount of displeasure in his eyes. "Sure." Edo-Nashi led her away from Steph and Damien, and smiled.

"It's good to meet me" She said, smiling quizzically.

"Me too, I think" Nashi replied.

"I just wanted to ask about Damien. He kinda...Broke down" Nashi nodded and sat there quietly, thinking about what to say.

"Alright, just promise you won't say a word." She zipped her lips up, and Nashi sighed. "In Earthland...Steph's dead" Nashi saw her counterpart's eyes widen in shock.

"...what?" Nashi sighed as she looked down and played with her hands, doing anything she could not to look herself in the eyes.

"Dead" Nashi repeated. "Steph is dead" Edo-Nashi leaned back and blew her bangs out of her face (A problem Nashi barely ever had.), and turned to her again.

"What happened?"

"Damien killed her"

"Eh?!"

"Well, I mean that in the loosest sense possible" Nashi continued, watching her counterpart look terrified. "Damien uses takeover magic, which means he takes on the forms of demons."

"Alright?"

"Once, he tried to use a really powerful one and...failed, let's go with that"

"Failed?"

"He went crazy, lost control, destroyed town, and killed Steph in a fit of rage." Edo-Nashi was silent for a minute, and Nashi could understand way.

"Wow. No wonder he needed some air. The guilt must be eating him alive"

"You have no idea" Both Nashi's sat quietly, contemplating what they should say next. "Well, is that all?" Edo-Nashi shook her head.

"I wanted to ask about your life" She replied, "What's it like? Just curious" With that, Nashi launched into a novelized explanation of her life, from her childhood to Phantom Dove. Edo-Nashi whistled. "Damn, you've seen some shit" She said. "Hey, how come the only person you named was our parents and Damien?" Nashi shrugged.

"Not trying to offend anyone over here, I guess" She said. "I don't know"

"Well, who are your friends?"

"Drake, Ul, Elise, Simon, Damien." Nashi listed off, and watched as Edo-Nashi's face contorted with confusion.

"Drake?"

"Yeah, what about him?"

"He's your friend?"

"Best friend." Nashi said, grinning slightly at the thought of her best friend. "I tell him everything." Edo-Nashi shook her head in confusion.

"Well, that's where we differ, I guess"

"Why?"

"Not only did you list Ultear as a friend, but you said Drake, _Drake, _Was your best friend. I hate him" The though of her not being Drake's friend confused her.

"Why?"

"He's the reason I have so few friends, he's a fucking dick. All he does is bully me and tell me I'm worthless." Nashi's eyes widened.

"Seriously? He was the only one that defended me from bullies back in Earthland" They stared at each other before Ed-Nashi chuckled.

"Your Drake sounds like a Prince fucking Charming compared to mine" She said. "Out of curiosity, who bullied you?" Nashi balled her fists, getting angry just thinking about him.

"He's a total asshole" Nashi whispered. "Goes by the name of Rocky" Nashi ignored Edo-Nashi's look of shock. "The most insufferable, arrogant..."

"Uh, Nashi..."

"Asinine, retarded, rude, boorish, scumbag..."

"Nashi..."

"I mean, what compels you to make me want to kill myself?!"

"Nashi..."

"I almost killed that fucker, Edo-Me, I swear..."

"Nashi!" Nashi took notice of Edo-Nashi's complaining, and turned to look at her.

"What?" Edo-Nashi played with her hands uncomfortably.

"Uh, I think I should tell you something..."

"Yeah?" Before Edo-Nashi could say a word, the doors to the guild opened, and Nashi turned, only to clench her fists. Rock strode in, although the cocky look he usually donned was all too absent. _Calm down Nashi, this is Edo-Rocky, he's totally the opposite of what you know him to be... _He turned, caught Edo-Nashi's look, and smiled.

"Nashi, there you are!" He spoke up. Nashi hid her face so that he wouldn't ask, and heard him approaching.

"Rocky wait, before you..." Edo-Nashi was suspiciously cut off, and Nashi's curiosity got the better of her and she looked up, immediatedly wishing she hadn't.

They were kissing.

Edo-Nashi and Rocky were _KISSING._

Nashi felt like throwing up.

Correction, she did throw up, all over the floor, causing them to break apart.

"Why are there two of you Nashi!?" Rocky demanded. Nashi managed too climb to his feet and grab him by his shirt.

"You...fucker" Before he could say a word, Nashi socked him in the mouth, sending him flying into the wall.

"What the fuck?!" Edo-Nashi shouted, running to her boyfriends side. Nashi sighed as Damien's laughter broke out around the guild.

"Nice, Nashi, nice"

**He he, I'm evil. I hope you enjoyed, leave a review!**


	44. Prince of Edolas

Once Nashi had managed to calm down a bit Damien decided to take her out her dinner to get her mind off of it. Nashi had lied through her teeth though. She couldn't stop thinking about how elated Edo-Nashi had been during that kiss. That was not her, that was for sure. Nashi sighed and fixed her scarf slightly, doing her best not to scream. Damien rubbed his chin.

"Well, what do you want to eat?" Damien asked, and Nashi was tempted to ignore him. She knew Damien was as, if not more, troubled then her at the moment, and that he was doing his best not to think about it all the time as well. Nashi shrugged.

"Whatever is fine. Mavis, I can't believe Edo-Me..."

"Me either..."

"I mean of all people, why him? What could she see in him?"

"Beats me. Hey, do you think that jewel is even legal tender here? Because if not, we may be in trouble"

"I mean, our Rocky I can't stand,"

"Probably explains the whole parallel universe thing, then. Now, stop thinking about it and help me figure out where we're eating" Nashi sighed.

"How can you possibly be thinking about food right now? We're trapped in a another universe, your sister is alive, and I'm dating Rocky and you think this is okay?"

"I'm hungry, that's all"

"Well, can we eat after my stomach stops turning?"

"No, I'm hungry now. Besides, it's not like you kissed Rocky, Edo-Nashi did"

"I know, but..."

* * *

><p>After arguing with a waiter for twenty minutes about jewel and paying with them Nashi dragged Damien away from the restaurant before he could get any angrier.<p>

"This stuff must be collectible or something!" Damien shouted, throwing at least a few thousand worth of jewel at the waiter as he followed them out. "Take it, I'm fucking starving!"

"Damien, enough!" Nashi shouted, turning to face the older takeover mage. "We'll find somewhere else!" Damien growled and began outing when his face contorted in confusion.

"Hey," He said. "What the hell is that?" Nashi turned to find a carriage waiting for them at the curb, the driver stepping down and bowing at them.

"I presume you are Nashi Dragneel and Damien Dreyar?" He asked, and Nashi exchanged a look with Damien.

"Who's asking?" Nashi demanded.

"The king requests your presence, m'lady." He replied. "I have been tasked with escorting you there. Shall we leave?" Nashi gulped and stared at the carriage in fear.

"Can we walk?" Nashi asked weakly, and the man shook his head. "I'm um... not great with vehicles." The man chuckled.

"Motion sickness, m'lady?" He asked, and Nashi nodded. "I shall drive slowly then." Nashi smiled weakly, knowing full well that the slowness of the driving wouldn't help her in the slightest. She climbed in after Damien and as soon as the horses began to trot, vertigo overtook Nashi and she groaned.

"You really have to work on this" Damien hissed.

"There isn't anything to work on!" Nashi replied as best she could. "It's a side effect of my magic!"

"Well that sucks"

"Really?!" Nashi laid back as best she could and did her best not to throw up, seeing as that would make it the second time she'd done it that day. Nashi didn't know how far the castle was from the restaurant they'd been picked up from. She hoped, for her own sake, that it wasn't far. Nashi turned to look out the window, doing her best to resist the urge to jump out the window. The carriage turned, and Nashi did as well, landing on Damien's shoulder.

"If you puke on me" He growled. "I swear on Mavis' grave I'll kill you" Nashi groaned weakly in response. "My dad told me about something that helps, put your head in my lap" Doing as she was instructed, Nashi felt Damien's hand rubbing a circle on her back, and she felt the feeling of sickness slowly fading. "Better?" Nashi didn't reply, just enjoying the feeling of the ground moving under her without wanting to blow chunks. She stayed there until Damien whistled. "Mavis. Nashi, look at that." Nashi lifted her head from his lap and looked out the window, taking a sharp breath at the beauty before her. The whole Castle was lit up.

"Wow" She said. "It's so beautiful" Damien nodded as they passed through the front gates and Nashi jumped out of the carriage before she could feel sick again. Before she could say any more, she was approached by a man with black and white hair.

"Hello!" He said cheerfully. "My name is Macbeth, one of His Highness' advisors, and I will escort you too dinner, alright?" Nashi swore she recognized Macbeth, but she couldn't place him and she nodded. As she and Damien followed him through the castle, he spoke joyfully about the castle's history and how Edolas was founded, none of which Nashi actually listened too. "You know many advisors are attending this dinner, but they are all close friends too the king, you'll be just fine!"

"You sure are happy" Damien muttered. Macbeth laughed.

"Why would I spend my days being depressing?" He asked. "I simply wish to spread joy to others!" Damien nodded quietly, and they continued on their merry way. When they finally reached the dining hall, Nashi saw several other advisors around the table.

"Ah, the guests of the hour!" Mystogan shouted from the end of the table. "Come, sit, we have much to discuss" Nashi and Damien sat on one side of the table, waiting for Mystogan to say more. "Now, before we go any further, I must introduce you all. This is Richard, the finest financial advisor in the kingdom" The skinny man with orange hair laughed.

"You flatter me, your Highness" Nashi noticed the rather strange roundness to his face, and it kind of creeped her out. "Nice to meet you."

"This is Sawyer, he's in charge of all petty inner castle activities."

"You mean when the rumors of sexy sounds from his majesty's chambers must be dispelled, M'lord?" Sawyer asked with a crude grin.

"Ah, yes, that" Mystogan said, as he and Queen Erza both rubbed theirs necks in silence. "This is Ultear, my right hand ma- woman" Ultear shot Mystogan a look as Nashi did so to Damien, both receiving ends promptly ignoring the girls.

"Pleasure" Ultear purred, and she looked exactly how Meredy always described her.

"And.. what, where are Erik and Meredy?" Mystogan asked, looking around, as if just now noticing there absence.

"I believe you sent them after the Prince, M'lord" Sawyer replied, coughing. Erza sighed.

"Why must he always get into trouble?" She asked. "Sorano seems to be missing as well"

"I believe she said she had important matters to attend too" Ultear replied. "Sorano must not be able to make it."

"Anyway, eat!" Mystogan shouted happily. "We will discuss what we will do after you've eaten." Nashi was more than happy to oblige, digging into the feast that had been laid out before her. She finished off three plates of food before Mystogan spoke up. "Now, how about you two tell us what happened, so we can get an idea about it?"

"Well, we were on a job" Damien replied. "When this hole opens in the sky, and next thing I know, I'm getting arrested by the douche bag police" The advisors chuckled. "We honestly have no idea" Mystogan nodded.

"Anima have been opening randomly for a long time" He said quietly. "This is the first time human beings have been sent through. And you say there are more of you?"

"Yes, four others" Nashi replied, "We don't know where they are, though"

"It is possible upon entry," Richard said. "That you were all separated."

"I think that may be exactly what happened," Macbeth said flatly. "If there friends were gone when they awoke, I think it's obvious they were separated" Both men glared at each other before huffing and looking away.

"It would be best to look around for them as soon as possible" Ultear said, breaking the silence. "Before their friends try to find a way out."

"And, without X-balls, they are defenseless" Erza agreed. Nashi hadn't thought of that. "We must make haste." Mystogan nodded.

"Alright," he said, "Tomorrow, Nashi and Damien will-" Mystogan was interrupted by the doors flying open, and a familiar scarlet haired man strode wore regal robes like his parents, and yet he wore an all too unfriendly scowl. Nashi stood in surprise.

"Simon?!" Her friend turned to her, his glare darkening.

"How dare a peasant speak too the Prince of Edolas like she is on a first name basis with me" He growled, and Nashi almost slapped herself. Edo-Simon was the Prince of Edolas, how had she not seen that? Mystogan growled.

"Simon, do not speak to her as if she is one of the civilians." He told his son. "She is a mage of Earthland, and a friend. She, with my permission, ranks only just below you in authority." Simon growled angrily and sat down next to his father as two others strode in. One was Meredy, she was recognizable. The other looked strikingly like Drake, and Nashi realized it was his father, Erik.

"Terribly sorry for the interruption, your Highness" Meredy spoke, a small smirk on her face. "It would appear his royal pain in the ass is on his royal period"

"Cram it, Meredy!" Simon growled.

"Simon!" Erza shouted.

"Sorry, Meredy-san" Simon muttered. Erik laughed.

"The boy is as impudent as his father" He said. "He was ripping my men a new one for getting the heating wrong in his room." Nashi wanted to laugh at the trivial matter the Prince had gotten so wound up about. Mystogan chuckled.

"It's alright." He replied, turning to Nashi and Drake. "This is Erik, the 1st division commander of the Edolas Royal Army. Meredy is in charge of the second division." Damien scowled.

"So you two are in charge of the dicks who arrested us!" He shouted, and Erik laughed.

"Nope, that was the third division, Sor's fault not mine" He said with a smile. Nashi managed a weak grin as they sat down.

"As I was saying before we were interrupted." Mystogan said, glaring at his son. "Nashi and Damien are to accompany Erik and a squad to look for their friends, as early as 8 tomorrow morning"

"Sounds good" Nashi said, realizing eight in the morning was a bit early. Nodding, Mystogan and everyone resumed eating, as did Nashi.

* * *

><p>Nashi sighed as she washed her hands and looked in the mirror. She needed a haircut. Nashi preferred to keep her hair at shoulder length, any longer and it got in her way more often then not. Maybe she'd ask Mystogan for the address of the royal hair cutter. Sighing as she opened the door too the bathroom and stepping out, she saw a familiar scarlet haired prince outside the door waiting.<p>

"Sorry if I took long, Prince Simon" Nashi said, not wanting to provoke him. If Edo-Simon and Simon shared any sort of similarities, she hoped it wasn't getting livid at nothing. Prince Simon sighed.

"Nothing so trivial, I'm afraid." He told her flatly, watching her carefully. "I came to talk to you."

"About?"

"Your friends. They are missing, correct?"

"Yeah, they are" He was silent for a moment, turning to stare out the window.

"My men gave me a report about two hours ago" He told her.

"Your men? They answer only too you?"

"What kind of Prince doesn't have men only loyal to him?" Simon demanded. "Regardless, the reports held information regarding people who claimed they were from Earthland"

"Really?!" Prince Simon nodded quietly.

"They told of bandits out to the east, claiming they captured a girl with black hair and a man with dark red hair and a 'big mouth'. Sound familiar?"

"That's Ul and Drake!" Nashi shouted happily. "Where are they?"

"About a three days walk from the city, to the east" Nashi surprised the Prince by hugging him tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Nashi shouted. "I'll tell Damien right away!" Simon scowled as she released him.

"Yeah, whatever" He replied. "Now, if you'll excuse me..." he walked off to the right as Nashi went left. _Maybe the Prince isn't a big pain in the ass..._

* * *

><p>Prince Simon chuckled as he entered his chambers, smiling down at the floor. The foolish girl had taken the bait. Well, kind of anyway. It was more of a distraction truthfully. He had received reports, this was true, of both people he described to her. However, it was his time to strike, and the visitors from Earthland gave him a perfect distraction. He cackled as his door opened, and he turned to find one of his men standing there.<p>

"Report, Akio" He said. Akio nodded.

"I was successful in my mission to the kitchens" Akio reported. "I was able to taint the meal of the King and Queen" Simon laughed.

"Excellent. Now is the time, Akio. The Earthland mages have given us our chance to strike, to make our move."

"What are your orders, Prince Simon?" Akio asked, and Simon clasped him on the shoulders.

"Tell the men to ready themselves" He replied, smiling. "oh, and Akio?"

"Yes sir?"

"By tomorrow you will refer to me as King Simon, ruler of Edolas"

**ohhh, the plot thickens. I hope you enjoyed, leave a review!**


	45. Mistaken Identity

** Back again! I wanted to throw a suggestion out there for you guys. Could we manage like 5 reviews per chapter? I feel bad asking but there's only a select few people that leave reviews (You know who you are ) and I appreciate it. But there is, as of right now, 96 people following the story, only 5 have to do anything, 3 or 4 who have quite a lot already. Just thought I'd ask, alright? Enjoy!**

Simon knew something was up when he felt dead weight lying down on him. He cocked his head slightly too look and saw Elise, completely knocked out, lying down on top of him. He sighed, and put his head back down, feeling it hit the sand softly. What had happened? He remembered yelling at everyone, then they got absorbed into the sky. He rubbed his eyes, cursing the sun for being so bright.

"Elise" He grumbled. "Elise, wake the hell up" The iron dragon slayer mumbled something incoherent, and Simon took it as a refusal. Simon slowly sat up, and Elise slowly fell off of him, lying still as she continued to sleep. "Elise, we may have a problem"

"What?" She asked sleepily, and Simon adjusted to his surroundings. He appeared to be in the middle of a desert, and the sky seemed unusually yellow.

"Where are we?" He asked, looking down at here, and Elise groaned as she sat up, a bit of sand sticking to her face.

'I dunno" She mumbled. "Outside"

"Gee, thanks" He grumbled. "That was helpful."

"What do you want from me?" She demanded. "You know my brain doesn't work right until at least 10 minutes after I wake up, you may as well be talking to a wall" Simon sighed, he had known that. Elise was terrible at mornings, she always had been.

"Well, what do you propose we do?" He asked. Elise shrugged and laid back down.

"You're the leader, you figure it out" Simon glared at her calm face trying his best not to strangle her as he stood and surveyed his surroundings. All he could see was sand, sand and more sand. That and the sky's color was really unnerving him. Simon sighed. He didn't have dragon slayer eyes, he couldn't see over the horizon.

"Elise, get up. We're going" He said, getting another groan from her. She stood slowly and stretched, yawning.

"Alright, what now?"

"We walk over that way"

"Why that way?"

"No real reason" Elise surveyed the intended direction and then she smelled the air, and began walking the opposite way.

"I smell bread" She said lowly. "And I'm hungry" Simon couldn't argue with that logic, Elise's nose was ten time stronger then his was. He followed her quietly, turning and stopping as she did. He wasn't in any real hurry, he didn't even know where they were.

"Where do you think the others are?" Simon asked, watching Elise's head. "We got separated, after all."

"They're probably fine" She replied, waving him off as she took another whiff, turning her head and began walking right. "They're more than capable of protecting themselves." Simon pocketed his hands and walked silently.

"Can I just use meteor and speed this up?" Simon asked. "This'd be a lot faster that way" Elise shrugged indifferently. Simon tried to activate the speel, but nothing happened. He tried again, and still got nothing. "What the ell, I can't do anything"

"What do you mean?" Elise asked curiously.

"Meteor won't work"

"Try requipping." Simon did so, but couldn't access his magical inventory. He growled. "Nothing?"

"Nope, why is this happening?" Elise raised her hand and glared at it. "What are you doing?" Simon demanded. Elise sighed.

"I should be staring at a sword" She said bluntly. "But nothing happened."

"You either?"

"Nope" Simon growled in frustration. Why did this kind of stuff only happen to them? "Now what?"

"Lead the way, I guess" Simon replied. "We don't really have much of a choice."

"No, we really don't" Silence befell them, and Simon stared into the distance.

"So, know any good jokes?"

* * *

><p>Nashi watched as Erik's men wandered around the cap site, and she knew that she couldn't wait much longer. She had to save Ul and Drake, no matter what. She knew her companion felt the same. Damien sighed and crossed his arms.<p>

"How much his royal scumbag say it was until we got there?"

"Around three days," Nashi replied. "We still have a ways to go"

"Be that as it may, I hate this place." he groaned, rubbing his stomach. "Do ou even know how bad my indigestion was after dinner last night?"

"No idea, and I don't care too"

"Bitch"

"Scumbag"

"Whore"

"Dickhead" The two of them continued their pointless banter until Erik walked up too them.

"Are you two ready to move out now?" He asked, "We'll reach the bandits hideout in about sixteen hours"

"Sixteen hours too long" Nashi muttered, shuddering as she eyed their transportation. "I'm really not one for long rides on wheel" Erik chuckled.

"I've never seen a girl with worse motion sickness" He told her. "Why is that?"

"I'd tell you, but for someone from Edolas, it'd make no sense."

"Probably not" Nashi giggled at the thought of Earthland Erik. She'd never met him herself, but she knew they shared magic types; he had motion sickness too. Nashi dragged her feet as she walked towards the carriage, knowing full well she'd never stomach the food she'd just eaten, at all.

* * *

><p>Nashi wasn't one for violence, thank Mavis, but even she wanted to jump into that bandit encampment and attack everyone that wasn't Ul and Drake. Damien was obviously about to do the same, but Erik had other ideas.<p>

"We need a more tactical approach" he told them for the millionth time. "They'll kill you if you just run in there and try to knock heads."

"I'd love to see them try" Damien snorted in reply, and Nashi couldn't help but agree. They'd never stand a chance with her and Damien here. Erik sighed.

"I can't let you" He replied. "You are under my jurisdiction right now, and..."

"Well, hate to break it to you buddy," Damien said, taking over into Demon soul, causing the soldiers to panic. "But I'm going to rush in there and save my friends. If you want to sit out here and play with yourself, fine by me. Nashi, let's go" Nashi stuck her tongue out at Erik and followed Damien towards the cave. "Alright, Kiddo, ready?"

"Yeah, let's do this" Damien raised his hand and blasted the door in, and Nashi ran inside, roaring fire and yelling for Ultear and Drake. She tore through the bandits rather easily, they really weren't anything that special.

"Drake! Ul! Where are you?!" Nashi screamed as she drilled a bandit in the face.

Nashi? Nashi! We're over here!" Drake shouted, and Nashi sprinted towards his voice, Damien close behind. Nashi found them out back, in a cell, not even cuffed. Drake broke into a grin when he saw them. "I've never been happier too see you guys!" Drake shouted happily. Damien blasted the door open, and Nashi found herself constricted by two people hugging her.

"How did you guys find us?" Ul asked, breaking off of Nashi to hug Damien, who made a strange sound as the younger S-class mage hugged him.

"Long story short" Damien replied. "We may or may not have landed in the royal palace of Edolas, where we were promptly arrested and taken to the king who decided to help us."

"Really?" Drake asked, staring at Nashi, who chuckled in agreement.

"Yeah," She agreed. "Now we just need to find Simon and Elise"

* * *

><p>Simon had spent two whole day following Elise and her nose, and it was pissing him off. She kept reassuring him they were going to make it, and she was insistent they keep going through the night, which only made him sleepier and angrier. Elise sniffed one more time, and Simon finally snapped.<p>

"I can't fucking do this!" He shouted, causing Elise to jump in surprise. "We've been following your sense of smell for two days!" Elise sneered at him.

"Oh calm the fuck down your Highness" She hissed, and Simon didn't take kindly too the royalty joke. "Get off your high fucking horse. You're just mad you can't do anything!"

"Maybe if I had a better idea then following my nose, I'd be a little more agreeable!"

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah!"

"Well, _Princess Simon, _Maybe if you took a moment to look over _the fucking way we were heading, _You'd see what I was smelling!"

"What do you...?" Elise moved slightly and Simon could see a small village on the horizon. He gulped sheepishly and turned to Elise. "Sorry" She nodded and sighed.

"I guess I was a little hard on you" Elise agreed. "Now, let's go see if anyone's seen our friends",Simon nodded. As they approached the town, Simon wasn't appreciating the looks he was getting. People were staring at him and ogling, and he scowled back, not about to take any shit from the locals. He got even more confused when people began too bow down and murmur.

"That's him..."

"I know, what's the prince doing here?"

"Don't make him mad, he could have his personal guard kill us if we wanted too" Simon had no idea what was going on, but he wasn't appreciating the stares. He was about to question Elise about it when a bunch of armed men ran towards them, and he tensed right until they knelt at his feet.

"Prince Simon" The one in front said. "We were unaware of your arrival in town. Is there anything you need? Transportation? Weapons? Booze?"

"Uhhh..." Simon turned to stare at Elise, who looked like a deer in headlights, and shrugged at him. He sighed. "Of course, I do need a few things. Also, n one in the royal family is to be aware of this visit, got it?"

"Of course, M'lord, whatever you need. Now, what do you need us to do?"

"I need a way to the Royal City, and I am pretty hungry." The men nodded.

"Of course, your Highness. Right this way" Simon followed the guards through the streets, turning and casting a sheepish grin at Elise, who sighed.

"I was kidding when I made the royalty joke"

**Hehe, Simon gets mistaken for the Prince. Hope you enjoyed, leave a review!**


	46. King Simon's Plan

**You**** guys came through with those reviews last chapter! Enjoy!**

Simon wasn't sure if he was grateful or suspicious, perhaps a bit of both. The soldiers had seen to his and Elise's needs well enough, but he wasn't sure if that was a good thing. He had been fed, and given transport to the royal city, but that wasn't enough to quell his belief they'd find out about his deception. True, he really didn't care if these soldiers found out he wasn't really Prince, but at the same time, he feared what would happen at the same time. Without his magic, he couldn't do much of anything. Of course he had taken a sword for himself, but he felt exposed without the option of his own armor. He sighed as Elise groaned.

"Could this airship be any more unstable?" She mumbled. "I can feel my lunch trying to kill me"

"Maybe you should've eaten less then" Simon replied. "We've already slowed down to the point where it'll take us a few days to get to the royal city"

"Can we go any slower?"

"Can we?" Simon asked the pilot, who shook his head.

"We already have to make several stops on the way, your Highness" He replied. "any slower and we'll be going downwards."

"There you have it" Simon told Elise, who moaned. "We can't go any slower."

"My stomach hasn't hurt so much since Phantom Dove..." Simon paled as Elise flinched. "I was sick that week, after all..." _Yes, sick. _Simon hoped she didn't remember anything about that with him. He wasn't sure he had the emotional capacity to help her any.

"Yes," he said slowly. "You sure were" Elise continued to groan as the airship continued on it's way. Simon wished she'd shut up for everyone's sake, he didn't need the pilot trying to kill her to shut her up. Simon was also worried that the guards hadn't had a second thought about the Prince showing up in town, looking near dead with a random girl. Wouldn't the Prince of wherever they were have a personal guard or something? He was glad that he resembled the Prince enough to fool them, but he still wondered. "How long until we reach our first stop?" Simon asked the pilot, who turned to face him.

"At this speed, it'll take a few hours." We could speed up, but..." Simon could tell the pilot was referring to Elise, and he sighed.

"It's okay, we're in no hurry"

* * *

><p>Nashi was in a big hurry. She wanted to get back to the city and talk to Mystogan and see if he'd heard anything about Simon and Elise, although she felt like she doubted it. She managed to get out of the carriage as it stopped and she stretched, yawning.<p>

"Are we there yet?" She heard Drake moan from inside.

"We have at least another day and a half" Damien replied, stepping out. "And from what I saw in there, you won't make it without throwing up"

"Make him think about it more" Ultear scolded. "That'll do well" Nashi chuckled as they walked through the small town they'd stopped at. "So, this is Edolas huh?"

"Yep" Damien said. "Want everything you've ever known to be questioned while you can't use magic without taking a pill? This is the place"

"Must be tourist hot spot" Drake replied, rubbing his stomach. "That guy back there looked like my dad, is that weird?"

"That was your dad" Nashi replied. "Well, it's Edo-Drake's dad anyway" Drake looked confused.

"Wait, was he my dad or no?"

"Kind of. Think of him as your step dad"

"What am I like over here?" Ultear asked curiously. Nashi chuckled.

"You're slutty and a total bitch" Nashi replied. "Your opposite" Ultear looked rather shocked.

"Me? Hard to believe" Damien snorted.

"You were hitting on me for at least 30 minutes" Ultear laughed at his response.

"As if"

"We'll ask her when we get back then" Nashi smiled weakly at the bickering. She was glad they'd managed to find two of their friends. She hoped Simon and Elise were okay. She obviously had no doubt in her mind they were, but she couldn't help but worry.

"Can we eat something?" Drake asked, his hands behind his head. "I'm hungry"

"I am not allowing you to eat a Mavis damn thing" Ultear said flatly. "You'll throw it up on the way back."

"But I'm hungry!"

"Deal with it!"

"How about we not argue about this?" Damien asked, his tone saying it wasn't actually a question. Simon may have had the Erza's son scare tactic, but Damien had the terrifying takeover to back up his threats. Nashi felt her own stomach rumble.

"Even if we wanted food" Nashi spoke up. "Jewel isn't legal tender here. We couldn't buy food even if we wanted food."

"Damn," Drake sighed. "I could really use a sandwich."

"Or a steak" Damien said wistfully.

"Stop talking about it," Ul grumbled. "We weren't fed very well by those bandits and..." Ul was interrupted when her stomach roared in anger at the lack of food it had. "...I'm actually pretty hungry" Nashi chuckled.

"I remember that food we were fed at the castle" She sighed, remembering how much she'd eaten that night. "It was pretty amazing"

"Agreed" Damien replied.

"Lucky..." Drake trailed off.

* * *

><p>Simon stepped out of the airship after Elise (Who was currently throwing up too the side of the airship) and surveyed the squad of soldiers waiting for him. They'd clearly been informed of their arrival, and Simon felt it was rather unnecessary. Whoever this Prince was, he was clearly one pompous prick. The squad saluted him.<p>

"Prince Simon, we were informed of your arrival" Their leader said. "Is there anything you need while your airship is refueled?" Simon thought for a moment.

"Got any doctors that specialize in curing motion sickness?" He asked suddenly, pointing towards Elise. "My frie...guard is terrible with vehicles."

"Yes sir, we have such a doctor. Please, right this way" Elise trailed behind Simon as they were lead inside the compound, and Simon marveled at the area. Although he'd seen plenty of airships in Earthland, he was always slightly taken aback at the technological advancement here. Although they still used horses and carriages for ground transport, he'd seen airships, cars, pig machines that are called 'tanks' or whatever, it was all surreal, truthfully. The soldiers pointed out the doctor, and Elise left to see her, and Simon continued towards the control center with the rest of the squad. When they reached their destination, a man with four stars pinned to his jacket, and what Simon guessed was a stick up his ass, advanced towards him, bowing,

"Your Highness" The General spoke. "It is an honor to be in your presence. Is there anything we can do to make your temporary stay more enjoyable?" Simon thought for a moment.

"Break out the champagne, General." Simon finally said. "I want a drink"

"Nothing but the hard stuff, my Grace. Will whiskey suffice?" Simon pretended this upset him for dramatic effect, which caused the General to stiffen.

"My my, not even a fancy drink for royalty... I'm disappointed, General" The General gulped as the command room quieted down. Simon quite liked the amount of power he commanded, even if it technically wasn't his.

"I...I'm terribly sorry, your Highness" The General spoke quietly. "I...shall be more careful in the future."

"See that you are. Now, fetch me my whiskey... oh, and General?"

"Yes?"

"Please do me more careful. I am most certain my father would be displeased to hear of your...discharge from our military." The General gulped.

"Of course, Prince Simon." He said stiffly. "The whiskey, yes?"

"Yes, Oh, and perhaps you should get me something to eat. I hear refueling takes quite some time."

"Yes, yes or course your Highness, right away" Simon smirked as the General hurried away. _I could get used to this..._

* * *

><p>Nashi smiled as they entered the Royal city. She was glad to be back, she felt much safer inside these walls. The thought, however, was quickly diminished when they were surrounded by the guards.<p>

"What is going on here?" Erik demanded. "I command you to stand down!"

"On orders from the King, we are to detain the Earthland mages upon their return, Commander Erik" The Captain spoke. "Please step away" Before he could protest, Erik was whisked away by the guards, and Nashi heard a familiar voice chuckle.

"Thought your little trick would escape me, Earthlanders?" Nashi turned to find Prince Simon walking through the crowd, and they parted as he did.

"Earthlanders?"

"Are they from Earthland?"

"Are they responsible for what happened to the king and queen?" What had happened to Mystogan and Erza? Nashi felt a terrible feeling settling in her stomach as Prince Simon reached them.

"I see you have found your friends" He said, "No matter, I've discovered your plan"

"Simon?" Drake asked, which earned him a glare.

"That's King Simon, ruler of Edolas, to you " Nashi made a face.

"You're only the Prince" She said, balling her fists. "What happened to Mystogan?" Prince Simon turned to face her, face contorted with anger.

"I'm sure you already know the answer to that, Earthlander" He spat, making Nashi even angrier. "My mother and father are currently on their deathbeds, thanks to you two and your little friends"

"What the hell did we do?" Damien demanded. Prince Simon glared at him.

"The advisors found the poison, Dreyar," He hissed. "I know you tried to murder the King and Queen." The crowd gasped, and started making wild accusations.

"Earthlanders poisoned the King and Queen?"

"Bastards, are they planning to invade?!"

"Kill them where they stand!" King Simon raised a hand and silenced the crowd.

"Did you really think your foolish plan would go unnoticed, or did you think we would overlook the fact the King and Queen get poisoned right when Earthland Mages appear in Edolas for the first time in almost thirty years?!" He growled. "I am disgusted by you, all of you. Guards! Arrest them for crimes against the royal family of Edolas" Before Nashi could say a word, she felt handcuffs snap around her wrists. When she attempted to use her magic, she felt electricity course through her.

"Anti magic handcuffs?!" Ultear shouted. "Where the hell did you get those?!"

"Get the out of my sight, **_now_**"Nashi struggled as hard as she could as the guards took her and her friends away, screaming insults at his royal pain in the ass.

* * *

><p>Prince Simon managed to suppress his grin as he entered his parents chambers, moving to the edge of the bed.<p>

"Leave us" he ordered the guards, and they did as he commanded. Simon chuckled slightly as they shut the door.

"Oh beloved father, how foolish you are" Simon said, moving to stare out the window at the city. "Sawyer told you a million times that a royal food taster was a good idea, but no..." Simon smirked. "Not that it would've mattered, the poison only took effect twelve hours after ingestion." He moved the the bedside again, staring at his parents ghostly faces. Both were clearly in a lot of pain, and Simon felt a little sick he enjoyed that. "I've lived in your shadow for far too long. Now with the emergency powers granted to me in the countries time of need, I shall make my voice heard. Granted the Earthlanders gave me the perfect frame. Earthlanders show up and the King and Queen mysteriously fall ill? How convenient, no?"

"Uhhh..." His mother moaned, and Simon frowned.

"Granted, you two had stronger immune systems then I had imagined. But, no matter, with the emergency power I have been granted, I have everything I need..." He smiled to himself at the thought. "You always said I had no eye for detail, Mother. Would you be proud of me, for once, if you saw me now?" He got no response, and he kicked the bed in a fit of rage. "Answer me, whore! Are you fucking proud now?!" Simon took a minute to calm down, and returned to the window, taking several deep breaths, just as his multiple (Now dead or missing) therapists had suggested he do in his fits of anger.

"Uh..." His father groaned.

"I have everything I need, the stars have aligned, father, can you feel it?" Simon asked under his breath, a devilish smirk adorning his handsome features. "The invasion force must be amassed for when the Anima opens again... and I already have my key to it, the Earthland mages..." Simon turned to glare at his parents. "You always told me stories of Earthland's strength, Father. Now, I shall see how weak they really are as our army tears through their lands, killing everyone in the wake of Edolas' beauty."

"King Simon" A guards voice said outside the door. "Counsel woman Ultear has requested your presence at the meeting"

"Tell her I shall be there in a moment" Simon replied. He cast one more look at his parents, and smiled darkly. "Let us see just how strong this Fairy Tail is, Mystogan" With that, Simon turned and left the chambers, knowing well it would be the last time he returned to it for a while.

**Wow, dark ending there, huh? Can we manage five or more reviews again? If you enjoyed, remember to leave one, like always!**


	47. Assistance from the Outside

** Back again, can we get 5 more reviews?**

Nashi wished she could have an adventure without getting thrown into a cell. She landed rather hard and gave the guards a glare as they walked away. Ultear sighed.

"So," She began, crossing her arms and legs. "I take it neither of you guys have any idea what this is about?"

"Not in the slightest, honestly." Damien replied. "If I did, I don't think I would've tried to kill that royal dickhead."

"What exactly was he talking about?" Drake demanded. "I mean, the King and Queen got poisoned? From what?"

"I don't know" Nashi said as she shrugged. "I hope they're okay, though. Mystogan was a nice guy."

"Mystogan?!" Ul asked, bewildered. "he's the king?"

"Why did you think Simon was the Prince?" Damien asked. "Obviously the King and Queen are Edo-Jellal and Erza" Ultear chuckled sheepishly.

"Oh, right"

"This is bullshit!" Drake shouted, slamming his fist into the wall. "Why is it everything I do gets me trapped in a fucking cell?!"

"Ditto" Nashi sighed. "At least this cell is warm." Drake snorted.

"Yeah,whatever" Damien began scratching at the wall with his handcuffs on. Ultear tried to get some sleep, and Drake stared out the barred window. Nashi sighed, the King had gotten them good. What reasoning did he have, though? _He's Edo-Simon, doesn't that mean he's fucked in the head? _That made sense to Nashi, so she went with it. After a while, Nashi heard the door open, and the royal prick himself strode in, and the guards left, leaving them alone with King Simon. He chuckled.

"You people really are unlucky." he mused. "Getting sent to another universe and arrested for something you didn't do" Nashi glowered at him.

"So you know we didn't do it? She demanded, and Simon nodded. "Then do us a favor and get us the hell out of here!" He laughed.

"Get you out? Nothing so simple can be achieved, I'm afraid. The people are in an uproar. Someone must take the blame, and who better then the visitors from another word all together?"

"Bastard, what are you talking about?!" Damien yelled angrily. King Simon stared at him with an amused smile.

"I mean that I'm blaming all of you for the sake of the country, that is" He replied, turning the other way and crossing his arms. "An official investigation will not be launched."

"Why the hell not?!" Nashi shouted. "Don't you want to know who poisoned your parents?!" King Simon chuckled.

"If I really wanted to do that, I'd look in a mirror" He replied, and Nashi felt her eyes widen.

"What?" She managed, knowing the others looked just as shocked. He laughed.

"I'm the one who poisoned them, I'll have you know" He turned to grin darkly at them. "I've been planning my parents downfall for years, and now with you lot visiting from Earthland, you've given me the perfect cover story."

"Bastard..." Drake growled.

"It was harder then I thought it would be, truthfully" Simon sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "The poison was meant to kill them, and yet all it did was nearly do the intended job" He smiled weakly. "But the intended reaction happened; I was bestowed emergency control of the entire country."

"And what's the plan, fuckface?" Ultear asked lowly.

"Now that I have a reason, invasion of Earthland is my top priority." Nashi gasped. "And truthfully, with the Anima opening now of all times, destiny is truly on my side. I think my first target will be this M_agnolia _I've heard so much about" Ultear was shaking with rage.

"How dare you talk to us with his face and voice... saying such things..." She hissed murderously. "I swear on Mavis' grave I'm going to kill you." King Simon laughed.

"Oh, are you? You got spunk, I like that" Nashi wasn't sure she liked the tone he used when he said spunk but she couldn't do much about it anyway. "No matter you'll all be executed for war crimes soon enough" That got a rather poor reaction as everyone stared at him in rage and fear.

"What?" Damien asked which earned a chuckle.

"I have to give the people what they want." He replied devilishly. "And I must admit, I think of all things to spur them towards an invasion would be an execution of the assassins who attacked the royal family."

"Then you go and kill yourself, jackass" Drake hissed, struggling against his handcuffs. "That simple." King Simon laughed.

"Oh I think I like you more than Edo-Drake" he said, bemused. "Edo-Drake has a terrible sense of humor."

"Fuck yourself"

"Yeah, I definitely like you more" Drake didn't respond, and Simon just smirked. "I wouldn't worry about your precious family, anyway. You'll be dead before the invasion starts anyway."

"We'll see about that, asshole" Nashi growled and Simon chuckled as he left the cell.

"See you at the execution" He said waving back too them. "Although I'f like to swing that blade myself. What do you think?" He cackled darkly as he left the prison, and nobody spoke. What could they say? They were dead, easily. They had no means to escape with the anti-magic cuffs on, and there was at least fifty guards between them and the exit of the prison. Nashi sighed.

"Anybody up for charades?"

* * *

><p>Nashi was just staring down at the floor of the prison a few days later when the prison door opened, and Nashi recognized the woman that strode in to be Ultear, the Kings' right hand woman.<p>

"The fuck do you want?" Nashi demanded. Ultear flinched.

"Easy kid, I'm trying to help you" She hissed.

"Oh really?" Damien demanded.

"Yes! Look, Simon's gone insane; all he talks about is his precious invasion plan, and it needs to stop"

"Then get us the fuck out of here" Drake said flatly. "Then w punch is royal face in and save the day and stop the invasion, then use the Anima to go home." Ultear sighed.

"It isn't that simple" She hissed. "No one but the king has the authority to let you out, and if I'm caught doing so, we're all fucked."

"True" Ultear in the cell commented. "So what's your plan?"

"I was kind of hoping you guys had an idea" She replied weakly. "I can get you anything you need, but tell me what I need to do" A bell went off inside Nashi's head.

"Simon and Elise" She said, breaking the silence.

"What?" Ultear asked leaning down and grabbing the bars. "What was that?"

"Earthland Simon and a friend Elise should be out there somewhere" Nashi said, crawling up to her. "If you can find the, you can bring Earth-Simon here to confuse the people, and if they're stupid enough, he could have the jurisdiction to get us out!"

"Nashi, that's brilliant!" Drake said.

"Amazing plan!" Damien laughed. "Just one problem" Nashi turned to the older takeover mage.

"What is that?" She asked.

"We have _no _fucking idea where they are" Damien replied. "Even if we did, Simon has no idea how to act royal and shit, they'll see through him faster then glass" Ultear sighed and stood up.

"I'll put out a signal for Erik, Meredy, and Sor" She said. "They have their battalions loyal to them, they can look for your friends"

"Is this what we're going with?" Nashi asked, and when no one spoke up against it, Nashi sighed. "Hurry up, Ultear we need to hurry"

"I can't exactly do much" Ultear in the cell said. "I'm trapped in here"

"Not you, Ultear" Damien said, jabbing his thumb at the one outside of the cell. "That Ultear the opposite of the one that died in Earthland. Y'know, the one you're named after." Ultear made an O with her mouth as the other Ultear left.

"I'll do my best, just see if you can stall the royal jackass. I'll tell the others" Nashi nodded.

"Do your best" Nashi hissed. "King Simon is the biggest arrogant dick I've ever met, but he's no fool. He'll see right through our attempt at fooling him." Ultear nodded and swiftly left the prison, leaving Nashi and the others alone with their thoughts.

"We're fucked." Drake said matter of factly.

* * *

><p>King Simon chuckled as he waited to address his people. They were all foolish enough to believe he was right with the Earthlnaders and now all he had to do was trick them, a simple feat, honestly.<p>

"Ready, sir?" Sawyer asked. King Simon nodded and stepped out onto the balcony and the crowd roared. All of the residents of the Royal city were down there, waiting for him to speak. He raised a hand, and the crowd fell silent.

"People of the Royal city" He called out. "We have apprehended those who have attacked our leaders" The crowd roared in approval again, and Simon couldn't help but chuckle. This was far too easy. "Now, after a few days of intense interrogation and holding the, I come to the people of Edolas for an answer: How do we stop these insects from causing any more damage?"

"Kill them!"

"Hang them on a pole and let us stab them!"

"Give em all weapons and make them kill each other!"

"Fuck them up!" Simon smirked as they threw suggestions up at him, and he couldn't have foreseen the outcome any better. The people of Edolas were wrapped around his little finger.

"Shall an execution suffice as a sign of our power to the Earthland scum?!" He demanded, and a deafening roar reached his ears, and he smiled even wider. All according to plan. "Then, a week from now, a public execution shall be held, and the insects shall be stomped upon!" The roar was his cue to initiate the final plan of his little speech. "People of Edolas, I come to you with a suggestion. Invasion!" The whole crowd paused, and Simon faltered momentarily to inspect the crowd, all of which looked shocked.

"What?"

"Why?"

"They have magic, thy'll rip us apart!"

"Yeah, this is a stupid idea!" Simon growled as the people rejected his idea. This wasn't good, he was losing them quickly.

"If we do not invade to make a point, we will lose everything!" He shouted. "The Earthlanders will send more scouts, ones far more dangerous then those we've apprehended already!" The crowds roars of disapproval died down. "We will lose our country, our culture, our very families, if we don't stop the Earthlanders attempt at inter-universal expansion! A show of force will show them they do not belong in our world!"

"Your Highness" Sawyer urged in his ear. "With all due respect, this is a bad idea"

"We have that magically resistant metals, do we not?"

"Yes, but..."

"Then shut the fuck up" Simon turned back to the crowd. "Earthland will not see it coming, they will be unprepared. We can strike at the very home of the invaders and take out big threat. Will the strength the royal army of Edolas had, Earthland will not stand a chance!" The crowd roared in approval again, and Simon smirked as he stepped back inside the castle.

"This is a bad idea, your Highness" Sawyer said again, doing his best to keep up. "They have many powerful mages, I don't think"

"Sawyer, why don't you get someone who knows what they're talking about to talk me down! Leave me and we will convene in an hour or so to discuss tactics." Sawyer made a face, but didn't argue.

"Yes, or course, M'lord. Goodbye" Simon cackled as Sawyer left.

"Now all I need is the rest of the Earthlanders, and I have everything I need. Fairy Tail, the end is near."

**Can we match these reviews again? leave one if you enjoyed!**


	48. Mid-Air Battle

**Sorry the chapter's up so late, the websites been down all day. Enjoy!**

Simon had a terrible feeling that the guards at the last stop knew about his deception. They were giving him curious looks and that was making him edgy, and Elise telling him people were staring didn't help.

"Do you think they know?" Elise asked, sticking close to his side, and Simon couldn't imagine why. Although he was decent with a blade, he couldn't do much protecting without his magic, and he currently had no access to that.

"Let's hope not" Simon whispered. "We need to reach the royal city, if our friends had any sense..."

"I know, they'd go there." Elise coughed, which made Simon jump more than he'd ever admit again. "Do you think they're okay?"

"Yes, I do" Simon replied. "They are pretty capable, after all."

"I know, it's just I..."

"Stop worrying, would you?" Simon and Elise entered the main hall, and Simon immediatedly noticed the different atmosphere of the room. As oppose to the commanding presence he usually had, everyone was staring at him suspiciously. He gulped. "What?" He snapped irritably but no one responded, and he coughed.

"Your Highness, so good to see you here!" Simon turned to find a familiar pink haired woman standing there, smiling weakly. "Are you enjoying your stay with us?"

"Uhh..." Simon said until he got elbowed by Elise, and he coughed again. "Good, good. Glad to see the Commander is being respectful" He directed his insult at the men in the hall, and they looked away.

"Alright, well if you come with me, I'll show you around." Simon nodded and followed the woman through the hall, watching her warily. He knew her, but he couldn't place her. She showed them all the different facilities, but Simon was more focused on the fact that she seemed to be leading them somewhere. He began to see less and less people on their way through the building, and the Commander turned to smile at him. "Right through here is the armory. After you, your Highness." Simon nodded as he entered the room, and was met by a big broom closet.

"What the...?" Elise began, just as the Commander slammed the door behind them and glared at them.

"Earthlanders?" She asked somewhat hopefully.

"W-what?" Simon managed. "How dare you speak to me like that..."

"Cut the crap, kid I know you're not the King"

"The King?" Elise demanded. "What do you mean?"

"While you were gallivanting around with the Kings identity, he was poisoning his own parents, taking emergency control of the entire country... oh, and taking you're friends prisoner and planning to execute them for war crimes.

"What?!" Simon demanded. "We have to save them!"

"That's what I'm for" She replied. "Edolas Royal Army 2nd Division Commander Meredy at your service"

"Our service?" Elise demanded. "Aren't you loyal to the King?"

"I am loyal to the real King and Queen" Meredy replied, looking rather pissed off. "If you two can usurp his throne, then I'm all for it."

"What can you do to help?" Simon asked, grateful someone was willing to help. Meredy thought for a moment.

"I can get you guys an airship and a crew that'll listen to you without question" She finally responded. "You'll have to wait until tomorrow, though."

'How much time do we have?" Elise asked. "Until the King kills our friends?"

"About three days" Meredy said, sighing. "King Simon is making a show of power to the people of Edolas by killing the Earthland invaders. The ones that, according to him, poisoned the King and Queen. He's using it as an excuse to invade Earthland"

"Invade?!" Simon yelled, glaring at Meredy. "Just how insane am I over here?"

"Pretty insane, actually" Meredy replied. "You have had several therapists, but their um... dead"

"Oh..." Simon trailed off, not knowing what to say. "That's pretty crazy."

"Yeah." Meredy said, staring at the floor. "Just stay in this room, and don't leave until I come to get you, alright?"

"In the morning?" Elise asked, which Meredy nodded to.

"I'll have the crew and airship ready tomorrow. They'll take the longer way to the city, which will take an extra day. Believe me though, it'll be worth it too avoid Simon's scouts." She strode towards the door, and turned back to face them. "The door will be locked, but the walls are thin. Do your best not to make a sound, got it?"

"Yeah, now hurry please" Simon replied. Meredy nodded, and left the broom closet. Simon was silent, mauling it over. She had seemed rather trustworthy, and Simon was quick to trust her seeing as she wad Edo-Meredy, but his instincts told him that he should be wary. Elise sat down as quietly as she could, and Simon followed suit.

"What do you make of this, anyway?" Elise asked. "Do we trust her or no?"

"I don't think we have much of an option, she knows the truth either way." He sighed, moving a broom so he could sit more comfortingly. "All we can do is hope she is trustworthy. "

"Yeah" Elise was silent until she began moving things around, making a triumphant sound as she pulled out the head of a mop, turning to smile at him. "My pillow, call it" Simon couldn't help but smile at the childish look on her face.

"Damn it."

* * *

><p>Simon was awoken by the door slamming open. He opened his eyes blearily, seeing the pink haired Commander standing in the doorway, a panicked look on her face.<p>

"Up, now" She demanded, and Simon did his best to stand in his early morning state, yawning as he did so.

"What happened?" he asked wearily. Meredy threw him a cloak, and she sighed.

"The King sent out a messgae. Any Earthlanders are too be arrested and shipped to the prisons ASAP. Now that they know you're not the King, they're looking for you. I need to get you out, now"

"Alright, five more minutes" Elise grumbled, and Simon whipped her head with her cloak. "Alright, alright, I'm up, shit."

"Let's go." Meredy said, turning back to the door. "Keep your heads down and don't say a fucking word. If we find any guards, I'll do the talking, they'll listen to me."

"Right," Simon said, nervousness punching him in the stomach. They followed Meredy swiftly, doing his best to look inconspicuous. He heard guards approaching them, and he gulped.

"Commander Meredy!" One shouted. "Have you heard the news? The King here is an impostor!" Meredy growled.

"You think I haven't heard?" She hissed. "I saw him and his cohort escaping the grounds near your post! Go and get them, you fools!"

"Shit, we're going!" The guards rushed past them and Meredy continued, and Simon let out a sigh of relief.

"Man, your men our stupid" Elise said quietly. Meredy held back a chuckle.

"I know" She said. "That and their terrified of me, I'm usually pretty scary."

"Hard for us to believe" Simon said. "Earth-Meredy's a bubbly, childish person who rarely raises her voice."

"Really" Meredy asked, sounding bewildered. "Doesn't sound like me..."

"That's Edolas for you..." Elise said quietly. Simon felt the breeze from outside hit his face and the airships rudders sending air currents his way. A soldier ran up to them as Simon pushed the cloak's hood down.

"Commander Meredy!" He shouted. "The airship is ready to go!"

"Good!" Meredy shouted back over the sound of the engine as she turned back to Simon and Elise. "This is you're ride, take it." Simon nodded.

"Thank you, Meredy" he said. Meredy smiled, and for a moment, Simon saw the Crime Sociere wizard quite clearly.

"Thank me when you end the King's tyrannical reign" She replied.

"We'll do our best" Elise replied.

"If your best isn't taking him out, don't bother." Simon turned to run aboard the ship, Elise close behind. "Simon!" Simon turned to find Meredy throwing him something, a small vial of red pills. "Those are X-balls, they allow you to use your magic here!"

"Thanks!" Simon shouted back, ducking inside the ship as the bay door shut behind him. He opened the vial and downed a pill. It tasted like nothing, but he felt a surge of energy flow through him and he grinned. He threw the vial at Elise and told her to have one, and she did, grinning as well. Simon walked up behind the pilot. "How long until we reach the city?" He asked, placing a hand on his shoulder to alert him of his presence. The Pilot sighed.

"At least a day and a half" He replied, quietly. "That's if we can avoid the sentries the King no doubt has."

"Isn't this a royal airship?" Simon asked, instantly fearing hitting the ground when being shot out of the sky.

"Yes, but the orders are to shoot down any unannounced aircraft, royal armies or not."

"Right..." Simon's next question was cut off by the airship shaking violently, Elise groaning in pain from her motion sickness, and alarms blaring quite loudly. "What the hell was that?" Simon asked, and noticed the pale look on the pilot's face.

"We're being tailed." He said lowly. "Someone must think you guys hijacked the airship and are using it too escape." Simon didn't reply as he strode towards the hangar. "Where the hell are you going?!"

"Just keep this piece of shit in the air!" Simon shouted back. "I'll deal with the airships!"

"Are you fucking insane!? They'll rip you apart!"

"I would love to see them try." Simon proceeded towards the hangar, pressing the bay door button and opening it, a violent gale of wind whipping around him as he did. "Requip!" smiling as his magic obeyed his order, he felt himself change into his Lightning Emperor Armor and he activated Meteor and took to the sky towards the tailing airships. He pointed his spear at the nearest of the three tailing him, smiling at lightning sprung from the tip and hit the first airship, sending smoke up from it's rotors. He burst through the window and landed in front of three soldiers, all of the glaring at him.

"Bastard, how did you do that?" One demanded, Simon responded by slamming the butt of his spear into his chest, sending him flying back into the wall. The other two charged, and Simon knocked one back into the control panel , causing the airship to veer downward. The final guard flew past him out the window, and Simon followed him, but using Meteor to fly towards the next airship. He growled as it fired at the airship Elise was in. He launched another tendril of Lightning, but he missed as it veered to avoid him. He landed on the roof and stabbed the spear into the roof, sending Lightning through the entire vehicle, and it sputtered and died, slowly falling to the ground following the other. Simon turned towards the final airship and flinched as it fired at him, giving him no other option but to requip to his Adamantine armor to avoid getting shot. _Damn, at this rate I'll never reach it... _Thinking quickly, he quickly changed into his Flight armor, and that coupled with Meteor, he moved at the speed of light towards the final ship ,smiling as he drifted easily around the bullets. He drove his rapier through the window and landed in the cockpit as he did so. He looked up to find a weapon pointed at his head.

"Move one fucking muscle." He hissed. "And I blow you're fucking head off, got it?" Simon nodded and raised his hands, trying to think of a plan to disarm the guard. He didn't have too. An iron spear burst through the window and struck the guard in the chest, sending him flying back. Simon grabbed the weapon from mid air and fired it at the control panel, causing it to spark and catch fire. He launched himself back out the window, requipping his rapier back into his Lightning spear and downing the final airship. He flew back towards this own airship and saw Elise lying on her back, staring at the roof with a green face.

"You're welcome" She groaned.

"Nice shot" Simon replied with a grin. He proceeded back to the cockpit and the pilot turned to him.

"Did you...?"

"Yeah" Simon knew the pilot was giving him a look full of awe, but he ignored it. "Will those damages slow us down?" The pilot shook his head to clear it.

"Yeah, by a few hours, unfortunately." Simon sighed. They needed to get there before King Simon executed his friends.

"Well, hurry this piece of shit up"

**I love this chapter, so I hope you guys did! Can we get 5 reviews? leave one if you enjoyed!**


	49. The Day Before

King Simon had better things to do than pretend he cared about his parents. He was forced to act as if he did for the whole charade he had going to work, and it was extremely demanding. He sighed as the royal Physician began to pack up.

"Nothing?" He asked with mock hopefulness. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry your Highness, all we can do is wait and hope the King and Queen pull through on their own." King Simon did his best not to jump for joy. The hardest part of the entire plan was making sure his parents did not recover before the plan was initiated. He grinned as the physician left.

"Hear that, dearest mother?" he hissed. "Nothing he can do." Simon smiled as he stood and paced around the room. "I do admit, this whole ordeal of making sure you stay under until the invasion is complete is rather tasking, but I can manage." he chuckled. "Although I doubt either of you would think that, you never believe in me. All you ever praised in my presence was Fairy Tail." Simon clenched his fists as he thought back to the dinner scene when he'd first learned of the Earthland Mages arrival. "You already knew I had disdain for them, and you had the audacity to welcome them into the palace with more open arms then for your own son..." He kicked the chair he'd been sitting in across the room to quell his anger. "No matter, I've seen to their destruction. I shall execute them tomorrow, then put the rest of my remaining power into finding the remaining two. They were spotted near the city, perhaps they are coming here... Wouldn't that make my job so much easier, dearest father?"

"..."

"Your silence is far more rewarding then your scolding, I'll admit" Simon sighed as he crossed the room towards the bed again, staring at his parents with a relative amount of pity. "Look at you, to weak to even reply with a groan... pathetic." He crossed his arms and stared at his parents quietly. "Of course, I did hear the reports from the last man who survived the crash of the tailing airships. A man who rocketed through the sky, launching lightning at them, who looked exactly like me... Earthland me, perhaps. That would be a show, no? The King of Edolas executing himself..." He chuckled as the door opened, revealing none other than Taro, another of his closest men.

"Sir, we have new information on the remaining Earthlanders" Simon nodded.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Apparently they are on their way to save their friends"

"That is not new information, Taro. I assumed they were on their way to the Royal City to see the sights." Taro gulped at his response. "Go and make sure our guests of honor are enjoying themselves in the prions, and feed them something nice tonight...It is their last meal, after all"

"Yes sir!" Taro saluted and left the room, once again leaving Simon alone with his parents. Simon sighed.

"This is far more taxing job then I'd expected, but I'll manage." He turned to stare at his parents again. "Perhaps once the invasion is over, I shall find myself a queen...Yes, that would do nicely..." He chuckled as he moved his hair out of his eyes. "I'm sure a beautiful Earthland women would satisfy my father, seeing as he's always had more interest in their world then ours anyway" Simon thought for a moment, grinning. "Perhaps this Wendy I've heard so much about, would she suffice, Father? Your little Wendy?" He heard the door open again, and he turned to find none other than Sorano and Erik standing there. "What?" He demanded.

"The visiting royals from neighboring countries have arrived, sir" Erik mumbled, sounding less then pleased.

"They'd requested your presence." Sorano finished for the 1st Division Commander. "I take it they wish to greet the young man holding our country together." Simon smiled. He'd even gone as far as too invite other leaders to the execution. What he was really hoping for, however, was that other leaders would side with him and aid him in the invasion. Although he had complete faith in his own army, more troops was always nice.

"Tell them I shall meet them in a few minutes" Simon replied, turning to stare out the window. "I have more pressing matters to attend too, anyway."

"What's that?" Erik hissed. "Mocking those kids and telling them about how you plan to kill them?" Simon could sense the malice in the Commander's voice.

"My, my" Simon said. "Are your personal feelings getting in the way of your duties, Commander Erik?"

"The fact that one is my son from Earthland has nothing to do with this" Erik growled. "You know their innocent, you just want to find someone to blame!"

"And I have found the culprits to blame" Simon replied. "Tell me, Commander Erik, who else in this entire castle would poison my dearest mother and father?" Erik clenched his fists as Sorano surveyed the scene in front of her.

"I don't know," Erik replied. "How about the power mad boy King standing in front of me?" Simon laughed.

"Me?" Simon demanded, forcing a grin onto his face at the completely true accusation. "It is treason to accuse a royal of such a thing, Commander."

"Not if I'm right" There was silence in the room.

"Commander Sorano" Simon finally spoke. "Arrest Commander Erik for treason" Sorano seemed a little shocked by the words, but nodded and handcuffed Erik, who growled.

"You think I'm a fool, King Simon?" He asked, which surprised Simon, Simon had assumed Erik knew just how stupid he was. "You have no military presence or experience. Lock me up and you may as well be sending those men into Earthland with sticks and mud pies" Simon mauled this information over in his head. On one hand, he knew Erik was right, he had no idea how too lead an army. On the other, however, it was completely plausible that Erik would order his men to stand down, as he was against the invasion. He made up his mind as Sorano moved to leave with him.

"Release him, Sorano" Simon spoke, and the white hired Commander obliged. "A word of warning, Commander Erik"

"What?" He snapped. Simon grinned darkly.

"Disobey or accuse me again, and I'll execute you with those Earthlanders"

"Yes sir..." The Commanders left, and Simon cackled.

"Only thing left to do now, father" He whispered. "Once the Earthlanders have been executed, and the Anima opens, I'll be the only one you can praise. I'll be sure of it." Simon realized that the royals were probably waiting for him, so he left his parents alone, smiling to himself at the almost perfect position he was in. _The only thing that could fuck this up is me underestimating Earthland me.. but he probably isn't all that anyway..._

* * *

><p>Nashi was dreading the following morning. So far Ultear had given them no news of Simon or Elise, and it was beginning to worry her. All she had to do was stare out the window and try to lighten the mod by pointing out idiotic people she could see down on the street. No one was really listening, though. She sighed as she sat back down on the ground, playing with her hands.<p>

"So," Damien said. "Anything you guys want to clear the air of before we die?" Everyone was silent for a minute before Drake sighed.

"Hey Ul" he said. "Remember when you lost your favorite doll?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I broke it while I was joking around with Simon and we threw it into the river"

"Bastard, I looked for that thing for months." She sighed as silence befell them again.

"I was the one who stole your coat that one time" Nashi told Drake. "I dropped it in a pile of shit and buried it outside the guild."

"You bitch, Nashi" Drake replied. Damien sighed.

"You guys remember that time someone put a banner in the guild that said Master Laxus eats my shit? That was me, so sorry I got you all grounded."

"Asshole" Ul said with a small chuckle. "Although that was pretty funny."

"Heh," Damien snickered. "Yeah" Nashi sighed.

"I hope Simon and Elise find a way out" She said. "It'll suck if they don't."

"I won't be surprised if they get thrown in here any minute now." Drake replied. "I have faith in them, but without magic, they're just two teenagers, not a dragon slayer and Titania's son" Damien nodded.

"Yeah, agreed." Nashi's next comment was cut off when the prison door opened. She turned to find Ultear rushing in, looking rather frantic. "Any news?" Nashi asked hopefully. Ultear grinned.

"The morning headline in the paper was 'King look-alike and his Earthland comrade hijack an airship and take three others out of the sky, rumored to be allies of the Earthlanders who poisoned the King and Queen'" Ultear replied, and Nashi felt a surge of hopefulness.

"Those guys know who to make a scene, alright" Drake chuckled. "Will they make it in time?"

"Depends on if they know how to get here" She replied. "I hope they do, because otherwise you may be in trouble."

"No," Damien said with sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Really?"

"Be nice, Damien." Ultear in the cell scolded. "She's doing her best." Counsel woman Ultear sighed.

"King Simon can't even postpone anymore" She told them. "He's invited so many royals from other countries he'll look stupid should he not do it"

"Well, do your best" Nashi replied. Ultear left a moment later, and Drake yawned loudly as he stretched.

"So," he said. "Who wants to die first?"

* * *

><p>Nashi almost threw up when she heard the bells chime the following morning. She stat straight up and stared wide eyed at all of her friends, who looked equally as worried. Nashi was about to speak up when the doors opened, revealing a squad of thrity or so guards standing there, waiting to take them to be executed. Nashi was picked up roughly and taken to the hall of the castle, where the smug fuck stood to greet her.<p>

"My my" King Simon spoke with a kind, yet malicious tone. "Are you ready to greet the crowd?"

"Fuck yourself" Drake hissed. Simon chuckled.

"Maybe I'll take you're life first, how does that sound?" Drake didn't reply, and Simon grinned darkly. "Or perhaps I'll play with you a little bit, would you prefer that?"

"Why don't you take your preferences and shove them up your ass" Ultear questioned. Simon smiled as he walked up to her.

"You've got fire, girl. Perhaps I'll spare you for myself..." He trailed off at the disgusted look on Ultear's face. "What?" He demanded. Ultear chuckled.

"I did figure that's how any girl could like you" She replied. "You threaten to kill them unless they get in bed with you" King Simon growled, but Ultear kept going. "Or maybe it's because you're too small to be confident? What do they call you, Short stack? Small Stuff? His Royal Limpness?" King Simon slapped her, causing Drake and Damien too struggle against their captors as they gave Simon murderous glares.

"You will be first, girl." King Simon growled. "I will cut that disrespectful tongue from your mouth, and I will ship your head to your family in Earthland before I kill them as well."

"Sounds like fun" Ultear replied, not about to back down. "The opposite of you in bed, I'm sure" King Simon growled again before Nashi and the others were dragged towards the open doors into the courtyard of the castle, where the angry, screaming crowd was waiting.

"Well" Nashi said. "Let's go, guys"

**Ah, cliffhanger! Sorry guys, I know I'm evil! Let's get five reviews, and maybe the next chapter will be up tonight!**


	50. The Execution

**The big 50! I hope you enjoy!**

Nashi noted just how many people they'd managed to shove in the courtyard of the castle, and it was rather impressive. It appeared the entire city had come out to watch her and her friends get their heads cut off, and it was sickening to think about. She couldn't think about much anyway seeing as the angry roaring of the crowd kept her from that/ They yelled insults, threw items ranging from food to weapons, but the guards deflected it all, knowing full well their kind would be displeased should one of them be taken by a flying dagger on the way to the stage. Nashi finally made it too the stage stationed in the center of the courtyard, and she was forced to her knees next to Damien. The guards raised their hands to silence the crowd, and their yelling died down.

"In accordance to the Edolas Charter of Rights and Laws" One spoke formally. "Section 3, subsection 2A, the criminals responsible for the murder or attempt on the Royal families life shall be executed by the heir to the throne as a show of their new power. Please Welcome King Simon!" The crowd roared again, this time in praise of the man strolling towards them at a casual rate, as if he had all the time in the world. He had a devilish grin plastered on his face as he walked towards them. He was waving to the crowd, and smiling down at his people. Nashi would've said he seemed like a nice guy if she didn't know better, which she did. King Simon was a sadistic psychopath, and Nashi wanted nothing more then to punch him in the face. He finally reached the stage, and the crowd died down again.

"People of Edolas!" He shouted. "I present to you the criminals responsible for the attempt on the King and Queen's lives!" The crowd cheered again, and Simon silenced them with a hand. "In accordance to tradition, I will kill them for your pleasure!" Simon grinned at them, and Nashi spat at him, which caused a great deal of rage from the crowd. Nashi really could've cared less. Simon smiled at her. "Act as you wish, pink haired one, but it will not save you" Nashi rolled her eyes and turned to look at the crowd, who was still raging about her spit. She made eye contact with Edo-Nashi, who seemed rather apologetic for some reason. Nashi gave her a weak grin, which got returned in kind. Nashi wished she didn't feel calm abut this, but the turning in her stomach had stopped. It was acceptance, and she didn't like it. She was going to die here, and she knew that deep down, she knew that. King Simon chuckled. "Now, where shall we start?"

"Your sword, sir" A guard said, handing Simon a jewel encrusted blade, which he took with a smile and steady hand. He turned back to them and strode up to Ultear.

"Well, bitch" He spat. "Are you ready to die for what you've done?" Nashi was impressed Ultear managed a hearty laugh.

"What did I do again?" She asked sweetly. "Or, right. I said you had a small dick, my bad." King Simon growled.

"You poisoned my mother and father!" he shouted, earning more cheering. "You will pay for this treasonous act!"

"I wasn't aware making fun of your dick size was treason, but alright, whatever." Simon was at the end of his rope, Nashi could tell.

"This has nothing to do with that!" he shouted, face completely red. Ultear giggled.

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

"Why are you being so defensive about it? I mean, surely you aren't compensating for anything, are you?" Before Simon could roar back at her, Damien laughed.

"Yeah man" he said. "Only people with small dicks get so defensive about small dick jokes" Ultear seemed grateful for the backup.

"See?" She asked, a wide grin on her face. King Simon replied by grabbing a fistful of her hair and holding her head up, and Ultear's smile vanished rather quickly, replaced with a grimace.

"Let's see you laugh about my size with your head cut off!" he roared, bringing the blade up to swing it, earning a roar of approval from the crowd.

"Kill that disrespectful bitch!"

"Cut her head off!"

"Kill her!" King Simon grinned.

"I did find you attractive, too" he said wishfully. "Oh well. Goodbye, Earthlander!" Simon swung his blade, bringing it down on Ultear's neck, and Nashi looked away an inch before contact, not able to watch.

_CLANK!_

_*Gasp*_

Nashi opened her eyes to look at the crowd, and saw they all looked stunned. She turned to the King and Ul and found out why. A cloaked figure had jumped from the crowd onto the stage, deflecting the blow before it made contact with Ultear's neck. King Simon looked enraged.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" he roared. "I am the King of Edolas, you fool! Guards, arrest this man immediatedly!" Before a single guard could make a move, the cloaked figure chuckled.

"You're the King, huh?" he demanded, and Nashi knew the voice. "Then what does that make me?" Before King Simon could reply, the cloaked figure grabbed his cloak and flung it off, and relief washed over Nashi.

"Simon!" She shouted happily, tears stinging her eyes. The scarlet haired requip mage stood up tall, allowing the crowd to gasp.

"Simon?!"

"There's two of him?!"

"What's going on?!" King Simon seemed beside himself, caught between rage and being at a loss of what to say.

"You...me..." He stuttered, and Simon laughed.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue? or maybe you weren't expecting that? King Simon looked completely enraged as his voice returned.

"Guards!" he shouted, and guards appeared from nowhere, encircling Simon. Simon sighed, and snapped his fingers. Before Nashi had time to question what had happened, another cloaked figure sprang from the crowd.

"Iron Dragon Lance: Demon Logs!" Iron spears sprang from the figure and stuck the guards, sending them flying for cover as the figure landed next to Simon. "Geez, give me a little more warning next time, bud" Simon chuckled.

"Sorry, I had to move fast. After all, those damages really did slow us down. Or was it you're inability to ride a vehicle without getting sick?"

"Shut up" The other figure's cloak came off, and Elise stood back to back with Simon, both grinning wildly. Nashi had never been happier. King Simon seemed at a loss of what to do as the crowd lost it's mind. They screamed all sorts of different insults up at them, and Elise regarded them quietly. "Man, you guys are really petty." Simon nodded.

"So," Simon said, speaking to Edo-Simon. "Care to throw anything else at us?" Edo-Simon snapped his fingers with a grin, and soon enough, a small army had encircled Simon and Elise, the former of which laughed. "Go and free the others, Elise. I've got these guys" Elise pouted.

"Man, you get all the fun, don't you?" She sighed as she jumped over the armies head and landed in front of Nashi, and winked at her. "Sorry we're late, Nashi" Nashi managed a small chuckle.

"Better late then never, Elise" She replied as the girl's arm morphed into a sword and cut through her cuffs, repeating the process with the others. Nashi looked over to find Simon handing the guards their asses, sending them flying this way and that. The crowd had begun to panic and run everywhere, giving Nashi and the others some decent cover for an escape.

"What now?" Damien demanded. Elise shrugged.

"We'll wait for Mr. Showoff over there to finish up, I guess." She replied. "We didn't really think this far ahead." Nashi was about to badmouth that plan when she saw Edo-Nashi running up to them. "Woah, look Nashi, it's you!"

"I know that, Elise" Nashi mumbled as Edo-Nashi reached them.

"Come with me!" She shouted. "we can hide you guys back at the guild!"

"Are you sure?" Damien asked. "That's be harboring fugitives, after all" Edo-Nashi shrugged.

"Doesn't matter, i'm not letting you guys get caught!" Nashi smiled appreciatively at her Edolas counterpart as Simon ran to them.

"Alright," he said. "I've had my fun, what's the plan now?"

"Following Edo-Nashi" Drake replied. Nashi saw Drake get a rather dirty look from Edo-Nashi, but choose not to mention it. Edo-Nashi ran ahead, and they had no choice but to follow. They ran from the courtyard, ducking through several different alleyways as they made their way towards the guild. Nashi could see the guild ahead, hey were home free.

* * *

><p>King Simon stormed inside the castle, very angry being an understatement.<p>

"FUCK!" He screamed, throwing the ceremonial sword at the wall, in bedding it several inches. He stalked towards the counsel room, finding everybody already there.

"Problem, your Highness?" Erik asked smugly, which earned a glare.

"Fuck off, Erik" Simon snarled angrily, barely able to properly enunciate his words due to his rage. "Go and find Akio, Taro, and Ken"

"Why?" Sorano asked.

"Because you're all fucking fired, that's why! Now go and get them!" Simon watched as they ran to find his friends. He couldn't even think straight, everything had gone to shit so fast he didn't even know what had happened. He tried taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm down, but it didn't work. He turned as his most trusted men walked in.

"What is it, sir?"Taro asked. Simon clutched the side of the table, doing his best not to throw it.

"Prepare the army." he hissed. "Get every able bodied man to the Anima courtyard behind the castle, now! The invasion isn't off"

"Sir...?" Akio began, but Simon wasn't having any of it.

"Don't fucking question me! Do it!" They all sprinted to leave, and Simon stopped Ken before he could. "You have a special job, Ken my boy" Ken gulped.

"Y-yes sir?" he asked warily. Simon grinned.

"Prepare _it_" Ken's eyes widened.

"It, sir?" Ken asked, bewildered. Simon nodded vigorously with a grin on his face.

"The testing was done, it is operational, yes?"

"Yes. but.."

"Then shut the fuck up and get it ready! I am not letting these fucksticks ruin this for me!" Ken ran from the room to complete his mission, and Simon smiled to himself. "It is ready, I am not letting these Earthlanders ruin my chances to show him... no, show everybody, what I'm capable of..." He stalked away from the counsel room and cackled as he did. Guards carved a path as he did, bit he ignored the looks he received. He couldn't deal with them right now, he would later. Now that he had a limited time span until the invasion, he decided to pull all the guards from the other towns around the Royal city to have a bigger army for the invasion. "SAWYER!" he screamed, and saw the tiny man come running.

"Yes sir?" he asked in a small voice.

"Send men to the Fairy Tail guild hall right now!" Sawyer seemed confused.

"Sir...?"

"NOW!" Sawyer scurried away as fast as his little legs could carry him, and Simon laughed manically. _I know you're there, you little fuckers, I just know it..._

**Hope you enjoyed, let's get five reviews again, so leave one if you enjoyed!**


	51. Meeting Counterparts

**Another day, another update. Enjoy!**

The first thing Nashi did when they were in the safety of the guild walls was wrap Simon in a constricting hug. He gasped for air.

"Nashi," He managed, "Can't breath" Nashi laughed.

"Sorry" She laughed. "I'm just so glad to see you, and you saved us to boot!"

"Did you have to wait until I almost got my head cut off?" Ultear asked. "I mean, surely it was dramatic and all, but shit Simon, I thought I was done for" Elise laughed.

"Drama, nah we were just low on time. Our airship got damaged on the way and we only got to the city 10 or so minutes before we save your sorry asses" Drake chuckled at Elise's response.

"We could've escaped" He told Elise. "We had the King around our little finger."

"I could see that" Simon retorted, smiling. "I had a great view while he tried to kill you"

"Well," Drake said. "How many times each have the girls tried to kill me? We're still great friends"

"I wouldn't call us friends" Ultear said. "More like I deal with your presence because you're Nashi's BFF"

"I wouldn't say BFF" Nashi broke in, silencing the others. "More like he's the only one I could hag out with when I couldn't use magic and I haven't gotten the chance to dump him" Drake had a false hurt look on his face.

"I hate you all" he grumbled, making everyone laugh. Nashi was glad she and her friends could make jokes while they were fugitives. It mad de her realize they had hope. She was tapped on the shoulder, and Nashi turned to find Edo-Nashi standing there. "What's up?"

"Um..." She began, jabbing her thumb at Simon. "I am supposed to be kneeling to him or what?" Nashi laughed at her Edolas counterpart's question, which caused the others to stop bickering and look over.

"Sorry." Nashi said. "I guess I haven't properly introduced Edolas to them yet." Nashi had the entire Edolas Fairy Tail following her as she walked up to her friends. "This is Simon. Don't worry, he isn't royalty or anything."

"Well, hey"Simon interrupted, "I am son of Titania, so maybe, right?" Nashi chuckled.

"What ever gets you going, bud" She replied, patting his shoulder. "This is Ul, she's alright, I guess"

"Ow" Ultear complained. Nashi watched as Edo-Ultear walked up to them.

"You're Earthland me, huh?" She asked, which earned a stern nod. "Don't look like much to me." Ultear sighed as she lifted her hand and froze Edo-Ultear solid, causing everyone to jump back.

"Sorry" Ul said. "I've been told I'm a bitch over here"

"Thanks, actually" Edo-Nashi mumbled. Nashi walked up to Elise.

"Elise say hi" Nashi instructed, watching as her friend made a big show of waving to everyone.

"Hey guys!" She shouted. "What am I like here? Wait, let me guess!" Elise thought for a moment. "Shy and reserved?" Edo-Elise poked her head out of the crowd.

"Y-yeah" She mumbled, and Elise laughed.

"Yes! Got it!" Nashi sighed as she walked to Drake, and noticed everybody glower at him, which made him chuckle nervously. No doubt he could hear them hating him. She nudged him, and he smiled.

"And Drake" Nashi said. Drake waved sheepishly, and only got glares in return. "From what I've heard, Edo-Drake is a total douche, but our Drake isn't that bad, trust me!"

"Bit of an understatement" Elise said, which earned a quite literal venomous glare from Drake. "He is quite hard to deal with, honestly."

"Yeah" Ultear agreed. "Total dick"

"Asshole" Simon threw out there.

"Retard" Damien tried,

"Again, hate you all" Drake replied, ad Ul put him in a headlock.

"Oh were just teasing you!" She said as she rubbed her fist into his head. "Stop being to thin skinned!"

"So, uh..." Drake began. "I take it I'm not liked around here?"

"Not really" Edo-Nashi said. "You're kind of a dick" Drake looked astonished.

"Even to you?" Edo-Nashi managed a small nod. "Man, me and me are going to have to have a talk about that" Nashi laughed. Drake's definition of talk usually consisted of punching the offender in the face and demanding apologies. She knew that from the years he spent protecting her. "Speaking of me, where am I?"

"You disappeared earlier" Steph replied, and Nashi face palmed as the remaining four who had yet to know about Steph watched her in shock. "You said you had to...Why are you all staring at me?" Simon managed his words first.

"Mavis above..." He whispered.

"Steph...?" Drake asked weakly.

"You... no ,surely it can't be..." Elise said quietly.

"I...what...?" Ultear whispered. Nashi sighed.

"Right, forgot to say" Nashi said. "Steph's alive in Edolas." That hadn't gotten the reaction she intended, as all of Edolas Fairy Tail reacted poorly.

"I'm dead in Earthland?!" Steph demanded.

"What happened?!" Edo-Lucy asked.

"Was she killed?!" Edo-Gray asked. These were only some of the many question thrown at Nashi by the guild, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Damien fuming.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He shouted uncrossing his arms to glower at the guild, who cowered. "That's enough about Steph...alright?" Nashi saw his angry demeanor falter, and Ultear patted him on the back. "That's... that's enough" Damien rubbed at his eyes.

"Are you crying, Oniichan?" Steph asked quietly, and Damien just rubbed harder.

"No" He snapped. "I just have something in my eyes, that's all"

"Sure, big guy" Elise said, rubbing his back. "You know what's in your eyes? Tears" Damien didn't reply, and Nashi saw a glint of water trickling down his cheek. Nashi hated seeing Damien cry. He was supposed to be the biggest bad ass on the team, and seeing him so broken over something so simple tore her up.

"What happened to me?" Steph asked, sounding genuinely curious. Simon sighed.

"I remember it like it happened yesterday" The scarlet haired mage whispered, grabbing everyone's attention. "It was a bright shiny day, and Damien was telling us all about this new powerful form he had..." Ultear immediately began talking as Simon stopped.

"He told us he was going to try it out later, and that we had to come watch, Steph included. We were so excited..." Drake crossed his arms and turned around, what Nashi noticed was usually what he did in a situation where people would see him get emotional.

"We went out later that day, and Damien began to use the takeover...Takeover: Demon Xisplate" Nashi shivered at the name, she remembered it all now. "At first it was actually pretty cool..."

"Until we realized that you had no control over what the demon did" Elise said, still comforting Damien, who hadn't improved during the story telling. "You...began to trash the whole city..."

"It only lasted ten or so minutes" Nashi began. "But it was the most terrifying ten minutes of my life. Then, Steph tried to tell him to stop..." Damien stood up straight, staring at the guild with wide, tearful eyes.

"And the demon replied by attacking her." he finished, his voice full of anger and regret. "He completely obliterated her, there was nothing left..." Damien clenched his fists and stared at the ground. "He attacked a six year old girl without a second thought... Bastard..." Nashi waited for someone to say anything, but she knew they had all been shock into silence. Nashi wanted to find her voice and speak up, but the reeling memories of that day kept her from doing so.

"W-wow" Steph finally managed to say. "I.. wow"

"Yeah" Simon said, and Nashi was rather impressed the man was able to keep his cool in such an emotional environment. "We don't really talk about it, so..."

"And you're still friends with the bastard?" A voice sneered. Everyone turned to find Edo-Drake standing in the doorway, a smirk on his face.

"Me..." Drake hissed. Edo-Drake sauntered into the guild, and his eyes landed on Nashi and the others. "gah! You idiots are harboring the fugitives here?! And one of them is Nashi of all people?! Nashi smiled as Drake strode forward towards his Edolas counterpart. "Wait, this guy is..." Drake interrupted him by slamming his poison coated fist into his face, sending him flying.

"Say one more thing about Nashi" Drake hissed. "And I'll make another Drake shaped hole." Nashi grinned as Edo-Drake crawled out of the wall and sputtered.

"Why are you protecting her?" He demanded at Earth-Drake. "You're supposed to be me!"

"Apposite of you" Drake hissed, raising his fist threateningly. "One more thing, try me" There was silence before Drake punched him again.

"What the fuck I didn't say anything!"

"I heard you" Drake replied, turning around and walking away to stand next to Nashi, and she blew a raspberry at Edo-Drake, who growled.

"Anyway" Edo-Lucy interrupted. "What are we going to do with you six? I mean, surely the army will check here eventually."

"You guys should run" Edo-Levy advised. "it isn't safe here, they'll no doubt check here."

"Wow, Levy agreed with me" Edo-Lucy asked.

"First and only time, sister" Nashi sighed.

"We can't." She told them. "King Simon is planning an invasion of Earthland, and we need to stop him."

"Speaking of which," Ultear spoke up. "Who is he going to do that? I mean, the Anima only sucks up magic" Edo-Gray shook his head.

"It's been sucking up random objects too" He replied. "If the King gets his army positioned, surely they'd be taken to Earthland."

"Alright, simple enough" Elise said with a dark grin. "Take out an army, huh? Sounds like fun" Nashi smiled and nodded.

"Sure does." She told Elise. "Let;s go and do that right now" Elise nodded and they turned to leave. before they could, however, small canister were thrown through the window, releasing a toxic looking gas into the room. "Shit! Don't breath it in!" Nashi shouted, but it was clearly too late. People started collapsing left and right, and Nashi felt her own muscles begin to seize up. She dropped to her knees as she coughed, her bodies desperate attempt at clearing her body of the toxins.

"Damn Royal Army..." She heard Elise hiss somewhere near her. Nashi was about to try and reply when a pair of strong hands wrapped around her midsection and hoisted her up and over their shoulder. She managed to turn her head a little, and saw a mane of darkreddish brown hair.

"Drake..." Her scratchy voice came, and the poison dragon slayer chuckled.

"Don't breath this shit in, Nashi." He warned. "It ain't good for you"

"Coming from you..."

"I'm immune, there's a difference." Nashi didn't reply in order to conserve her air, and Drake sprung from the back door and down a few alleyways and jumped up the side of a building, dropping her next to a pile of rope. "I'll be back, I have to get the others."

"Hurry up, alright?" Drake nodded and walked towards the window. "Drake?"

"Yeah?" He asked, looking over his shoulder. Nashi smiled weakly.

"Don't get yourself caught again, alright?" Drake chuckled.

"Yeah yea. You stay out, Princess"

"Where else would I go?"

* * *

><p>Edo-Nashi hated being useless, but she did currently feel that way. She was currently lying on the ground inside the guild as the guards questioned people left and right. She saw them shooting some for not cooperating, and it scared her. Where was Earth-Nashi when you needed her? Nashi had seen her and the other Earthlanders get carried away by Drake, and she could understand his want to save his own first. Nashi had been more concerned on how he was okay. The gas had stopped everyone in their tracks, and somehow he was okay. She'd wonder about it later. The captain of the guards stood up straight.<p>

"Alright." He shouted. 'Take everyone but these five!" Nashi noticed that was her, Elise, Ultear., Damien, and Drake. She knew immediately why, they were the counterparts of the people they were looking for. "Find the impostor of the King, he must be around here somewhere!"

"Please," Nashi managed. "We're not who you're looking for..."

"Let go of me you fucking bastards!" Drake roared. "my dad is a commander of the army, you will pay for this!"

"Shut up!" A guard shouted, driving the butt of his rifle into Drake's back. Nashi didn't feel bad for him, really.

"Alright men, release the gas!" Nashi didn't like the sound of that. She stared, terrified, as the guards released even more of the nerve toxin. Nashi was smart enough to know this one was aimed to kill them. She struggled to get away, but the gas kept advancing.

"No, please!" Nashi shouted. "It isn't us!"

"Yeah yeah, shut up!" The guards yelled angrily. Nashi watched as the gas came closer, and she closed her eyes as she felt it tickling her skin.

The weirdest thing happened after that.

Nashi heard a strange vacuum sound, and she opened her eyes to see the gas lifting up into the air, towards the front door. She looked as best she could, and a figure wearing a white coat stood there.

"You know" He said, and Nashi's eyes widened when she realized who it was. "That poison tasted likes hit, what do you guys out in it? Way too sour"

"What the..."

"I mean, shit, this is a bit cruel, even for Edolas me, y'know?"

"We tied up the wrong kid! get him!" The guards ran towards him, and he grinned.

"You guys don't ever learn. How about a taste of your own poison?" He inhaled. "Poison Dragon Roar!" Green energy burst from his mouth and hit the guards, paralyzing them all and they hit the ground. "Wow, that's never happened before" He grinned as he turned to them, and Nashi had never been happier to see that face.

"Drake..."

**Yeah, that's the end. Let's get five more reviews! Leave one if you enjoyed!**


End file.
